Desesperadamente esperandote
by Yan Spears
Summary: Kurt y Blaine se aman, están casados y son exitosos en sus carreras, pero algo les falta para que su vida sea totalmente perfecta. Klaine. MPreg!Kurt Daddy!Klaine Future!Klaine
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO I

"Kurt, cariño, ¿puedes sentarte?"

"No puedo, estoy muy nervioso". Kurt caminaba de un lado a otro en el pequeño baño del apartamento que compartía con Blaine, desde que se casaron hace ya ocho años.

"Bueno, siéntate. Todavía faltan…"- Blaine miró su reloj –"cuatro minutos." Dijo dándole una sonrisa a Kurt.

"Ok", dijo Kurt suspirando y sentándose en el borde de la bañera con las manos en la cabeza.

La espera había sido eterna, eran cuatro minutos que se sentían como años. Los dos en silencio se miraban el uno al otro con los ojos llenos de esperanza.

"Yyyyyy… ahora sí, podemos mirar" dijo Blaine, con una enorme sonrisa.

"Tu hazlo" dijo Kurt con una voz que era apenas audible. Blaine tomó la prueba de embarazo que estaba sobre el lavabo.

"¿Y?" preguntó Kurt parándose en frente de su marido.

* * *

_1 año antes_

Kurt se había levantado como todas las mañanas antes que Blaine. Se duchaba, hacía su rutina diaria de hidratación y bajaba a hacer el desayuno mientras su marido se preparaba para el trabajo.

Esa mañana se sentía diferente, como que algo faltaba en su vida. Lo tenía todo: un departamento en la ciudad de sus sueños New York, un trabajo como diseñador en una importante empresa, amigos y familia que lo querían mucho, y lo más importante, un marido que lo ama con locura. Se había casado con Blaine a los 21 años, después de graduarse ambos. Vivían en un apartamento, pequeño pero bastante lujoso, que Kurt había decorado él mismo. Blaine era un productor musical y manager reconocido en la ciudad, además de escribir canciones para sus clientes, de vez en cuando lo hacía para el mismo, tenía la esperanza que algún día grabaría su propio disco.

Luego de desayunar, ambos emprendían viaje hasta sus trabajos. Con un beso de despedida, cada uno se subía a su auto e iban a trabajar y no se veían hasta la hora de la cena. Todo muy rutinario.

Desde el momento que se levantó lo inundó una sensación de vacío, creía que a su matrimonio le faltaba algo para que sea totalmente perfecto. _Un bebé, _pensó Kurt. Un hijo que sea de ellos, un mini Blaine o un mini Kurt corriendo por la casa y que los llene de alegría.

Esa noche durante la cena, Kurt estaba dispuesto a hacerle saber a Blaine que quería ser padre junto a él.

"¡Cariño, ya llegué!" Gritó Blaine desde la puerta mientras la cerraba detrás de él. "Mmmm, ¡huele delicioso!" Dijo, abrazando a Kurt desde atrás y besando su cuello.

"¿Te gusta? Estoy preparando una cena especial", dijo Kurt mientras se daba vuelta en los brazos de su marido envolviéndolo con sus propios brazos en su cuello y besándolo dulcemente en sus labios.

"¿Especial? ¿Cuál es la ocasión?" Preguntó Blaine con voz de sorpresa.

"Cenamos y te cuento ¿si?"

"¿Pasó algo malo?" Preguntó Blaine, ahora con preocupación.

"No, ya lo sabrás".

La cena fue tranquila a pesar de los nervios que tenía Kurt en ese momento.

"Bueno, nuestros platos están vacios, ahora si, cuéntame que sucede." Blaine dijo con ansiedad.

Kurt se aclaró la garganta y empezó a hablar. "Blaine, ¿Hace cuanto que estamos juntos? Más de diez años ¿verdad?" Blaine asintió con la cabeza. "Bueno, tu sabes cuánto te amo y yo sé cuánto me amas"

"Kurt, amor, estás asustándome." Dijo Blaine y Kurt rió.

"No, no te estoy dejando. Al contrario, quiero que tengamos un hijo… juntos… los dos… tu y yo" Kurt decía torpemente y moviendo las manos señalando a Blaine y luego a él mismo.

Blaine abrió grandes los ojos, eso era algo que no se esperaba.

"Eeeeehh, Kurt, yo-"

"¡No! ¡Espera!" Decía Kurt acomodándose en su silla. "Escucha, ambos tenemos excelentes trabajos, dinero guardado en el banco, lo único que nos faltaría sería mudarnos a una casa grande. Y bueno, como sabemos que puedo quedar embarazado… yo creo que estamos listos".

Era cierto, Kurt tenía este gen que hacía que pueda llevar un niño en su propio vientre. Lo descubrió cuando era pequeño y su padre lo había llevado a hacerse unos chequeos de rutina. Era algo muy común en esos momentos. Blaine lo supo desde siempre, Kurt se lo había dicho para que tengan precauciones durante las relaciones sexuales.

"Blaine, te he visto con los niños de Rachel y Finn, yo creo que serías un gran padre y no puedo elegir otra persona para convertirme en padre". Kurt decía con lágrimas en los ojos. "Por favor, Blaine, di algo". Blaine estaba helado, no sabía que decir.

"Está bien, no te preocupes, lo hablaremos más adelante" Dijo Kurt mientras se levantaba de la mesa y comenzaba a juntar los platos sucios.

Esa noche, los dos se pusieron el pijama y se lavaron los dientes, sin decir ni una palabra. Kurt se acostó de lado, dándole la espalda Blaine.

"¿Amor?" Susurró Blaine acercándose y envolviendo a Kurt con sus brazos. Kurt no respondía, solo sollozaba.

"Si" Dijo Blaine.

"¿Si que?"

"Si quiero tener un hijo contigo" Respondió Blaine con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿En serio, Blaine? No es porque estoy llorando, ¿verdad?" Decía Kurt muy rápido mientras se daba vuelta y se sentaba en la cama.

"Muy en serio. De hecho es algo que también había pensado"

"Oh Blaine, ¡TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO!" Gritaba Kurt mientras besaba a Blaine por todas partes en su cara.

"¡Yo también te amo! De hecho, creo que deberíamos empezar a buscarlo ahora mismo". Decía Blaine con una sonrisa pícara mientras besaba a Kurt en los labios apasionadamente y lo recostaba sobre la cama.

Y desde ese momento, se pusieron a buscar un bebé, su bebé.

* * *

Durante todo ese tiempo, hubo una mudanza a una casa grande en las afueras de la ciudad, un ascenso para Kurt y miles de pruebas de embarazo que dieron negativos. Es por eso que Kurt estaba más nervioso que nunca, no quería hacerse ilusiones, pero no lo podía evitar.

"¿Y, Blaine? ¡Por favor, ya dime!" Decía Kurt mordiéndose las uñas.

Blaine levanta la vista de la prueba y mira a Kurt con ojos llorosos.

"Positivo".


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Gracias a todos los reviews! Que bueno que les haya gustado el primer capitulo. Aca va el segundo!**

* * *

CAPITULO II

"¡Oh Dios mio, Blaine, vamos a ser padres! Es lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que te conocí, Blaine. ¡Es increíble!" Kurt saltaba y aplaudía, estaba muy feliz.

"Cariño, escucha, no quiero romperte las ilusiones, pe-"

"Pero Blaine,"- interrumpió Kurt- "he tenidos los síntomas desde hace dos semanas: estoy cansado todo el día, las nauseas, los mareos, además me siento raro" Decía con entusiasmo en su voz.

"Lo se amor, pero primero lo tenemos que confirmar con el médico, puede ser un falso positivo" Trató de tranquilizar Blaine, tomándole ambas manos y besándolas.

"Ok, entonces iré a hacer la cita ahora mismo" Kurt corrió bajando las escaleras.

"¡Cuidado Kurt, por favor!" Blaine corrió detrás de él.

"Bueno, todo arreglado. Tenemos cita para este martes" Dijo Kurt dejando el teléfono sobre la mesa de la cocina. "Estoy muy emocionado Blaine". Dijo abrazándolo y dando pequeños besos en los labios

"Te amo". Dijo Blaine tomándolo de la cintura y trayéndolo más cerca a su cuerpo.

"Yo también te amo".

El martes, día de la cita con el médico, había llegado. Los dos esperaban tomados de la mano en la sala de espera del consultorio del Dr. John Nealey. El lugar estaba repleto de hombres embarazados con sus respectivas parejas. El Dr. Nealey era un experto en embarazos masculinos, esto tranquilizaba a Kurt.

"Kurt Hummel-Anderson" Lo llamó una joven enferma. Tanto Kurt y Blaine se pararon y siguieron a la enfermera a un consultorio decorado con láminas de bebés, lo que hizo suspirar a Blaine. Ella le tomó el pulso, la presión y lo pesó (algo que a Kurt no le gustó mucho). "Ok, el Dr. Nealey vendrá enseguida"

A los pocos minutos un hombre bastante alto y de buen porte, vestido con bata blanca entró a la habitación.

"Buenas tardes. Tu debes ser Kurt" Le dijo tendiéndole la mano. "Soy el Dr. John Nealey y voy a ser tu medico"

"Hola, mucho gusto" Kurt respondió con un apretón de manos. "El es mi marido Blaine"

"Y el otro padre del bebé, supongo" Dijo el médico con una sonrisa.

"Si" Dijo Blaine "El otro orgulloso padre". Respondió estrechándole la mano. El doctor les hizo un gesto para que se sienten.

"Entonces, Kurt, cuéntame" El hombre dijo mientras tomaba un lápiz y un papel, dispuesto a tomar nota de todo lo que le diría.

"Bueno, desde hace unos días que estoy sintiendo los síntomas". Blaine tomó su mano y la apretó ligeramente.

"¿Qué clase de síntomas?" Preguntó Nealey.

"Eeeeh, nauseas, mareos, cansancio, vomitos…" Enumeraba mientras el doctor escribía en su papel.

"Mal humor" Dijo Blaine sonriente.

"¡Blaine!" Reprendió Kurt, el doctor rió y las mejillas de Kurt se volvieron un tomate.

"¿Te hiciste una prueba casera?" Preguntó Nealey, Kurt asintió. "Y dio positiva ¿no?" Blaine y Kurt asintieron con una sonrisa en sus bocas. "Bueno, por favor Kurt, recuéstate en la camilla y levántate la camisa" Kurt hizo caso. "Esto va a ser un poco frío" Dijo el doctor vertiendo el gel sobre su estomago (aún) plano. Encendió la máquina, tomó el transductor y lo apoyó sobre el vientre de Kurt.

Un sonido fuerte inundó toda la sala. "Y ese es tu bebé, ¡felicidades a ambos! Y eso que escuchan es su corazón" Dijo el médico.

Blaine y Kurt estaban tomados de la mano, se habían quedado sin habla por un momento, solo se escuchaba el corazón del bebé y los sollozos de Kurt. Blaine se agachó y le besó la frente susurrándole "Te amo".

"Todo parece estar normal, tienes 8 semanas de embarazo. Te recomiendo que descanses y comas bien. De todas maneras te recetaré píldoras para las nauseas y vitaminas prenatales. Supongo que papá y papá van a querer imágenes, ¿no?" Los dos asintieron.

* * *

"No puedo creer que esta cosita tan chiquita que se parece a un maní sea nuestro hijo o hija" Dijo Kurt llorando de alegría en el auto de vuelta a casa mientras miraba la imagen del ultrasonido.

"Lo se, es perfecto. Es increíble que de esa manchita salga un bebé" Blaine decía con las manos en el volante y los ojos en la carretera. Soltó por un momento el volante y tocó el vientre de Kurt por un segundo.

"¡Blaine para, para!" Gritaba Kurt, sentia un gusto amargo que le venia en la garganta

"¿Qu-"

"¡Detén el auto!"

Blaine se orilló y Kurt abrió la puerta del auto lo más rápido que pudo y asomó la cabeza para vomitar.

"Oh cariño" Decía Blaine frotándole la espalda a su marido, deseaba poder hacer algo para calmar las nauseas matutinas (que no eran solo matutinas).

Llegando a casa, Kurt ya se sentía mejor, habían pasado por la farmacia para comprar las píldoras que el doctor le había recetado.

Cuando estaba pegando con un imán la foto de su bebé en el refrigerador, sintió los brazos de su marido que lo abrazaba de atrás y posaba sus manos sobre su vientre. Él le envolvió los brazos con los suyos propios y pensaba que no podía ser más feliz. Bostezando apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Blaine.

"¿Quieres ir a acostarte a dormir?" Preguntó Blaine mientras daba pequeños besos sobre su cuello.

"Solo si estás ahí para abrazarme". Le respondió Kurt mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Blaine.

"Por supuesto que sí, siempre estaré ahí para ustedes. Vamos" Y con eso, ambos se dirigieron a la habitación.

Cuando ya estaban acostados y acurrucados, el teléfono celular de Kurt sonó.

"Oh no, guapo, Eso no va a pasar hoy" Dijo Blaine sacándole el celular de las manos a Kurt.

"Pero, ¿y si es una emergencia de faldas? O peor, de bufandas." Dijo Kurt con un tono de preocupación.

"No me importa, que lo solucionen ellos solos" Blaine apagó el teléfono y lo dejo en la mesa de noche y lo abrazó nuevamente. Los dos se quedaron dormidos, Blaine acariciaba el vientre de Kurt con cariño y susurraba "Los amo, a los dos" y besó dulcemente la frente de su marido.

"¡Blaine!" Girtó Kurt en medio de la noche y sentándose en la cama.

"¡¿Qué, que, que?! ¡¿El bebe?! ¿Estan bien? ¿Hay que ir al hospital?" Decía Blaine preocupado y saliendo de la cama.

"No, tonto, estamos bien"- decía Kurt riéndose- "Vuelve a la cama".

"Y entonces ¿que?" Preguntaba Blaine ahora mas tranquilo y se volvió a acostar.

"Debemos decírselos a nuestros padres".

"OOOh Kuuurrrt" Blaine dijo tapándose la cabeza con las sábanas.

* * *

**Y que les pareció? Se acerca un poco de drama para los capítulos que vienen!**

**Gracias por leerme! Besoss!**


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO III

Kurt y Blaine habían decidido darles la noticia a sus padres en la reunión por el aniversario de Burt y Carole. Viajarían a Ohio y pasarían el fin de semana con ellos, y se tomarían un día para encontrarse con los padres de Blaine. Kurt estaba ahora de 12 semanas. Habían tardado en contarlo porque querían disfrutar de la noticia del bebé solo ellos dos, sabían que era un poco egoísta de su parte, pero de todas maneras lo hicieron, ni siquiera Rachel lo sabía (y eso que Kurt y ella hablan diario y se ven siempre). Además querían estar seguros de que el bebé este bien agarrado y Kurt no sufra un aborto involuntario, pero ya pasados los tres meses el riesgo disminuyó.

"Ok. Tenemos todo empacado" Decía Kurt mirando las valijas sobre la cama.

"Kurt, son solo tres días, ¿por qué tanta ropa?" Preguntó Blaine tomando las pesadas maletas y bajando las escaleras para subirlas al taxi que los estaba esperando abajo.

"Blaine, por favor, voy a hacer como que no escuché esa pregunta" Dijo frunciendo el ceño y con las manos en la cintura.

En el avión (decidieron que era mejor volar a Ohio que conducir, porque Kurt no soportaría el movimiento del auto), Kurt sentía un poco de nauseas, pero no mas de lo habitual, el primer trismestre había pasado y esa sensación se iría de apoco.

"Blaine, ¿estás bien?. Estas muy callado" Kurt preguntó tocando su estomago, que ahora ya se empezaba notar, tenía la cabeza en el hombro de su marido.

"Si, está todo bien." Blaine mintió mostrando una sonrisa fingida.

"¿Estás seguro? No tienes buena cara" Se preocupó Kurt.

"Si, seguro, estoy cansado, eso es todo." Respondió, otra vez mintiendo.

En realidad, Blaine estaba muy preocupado por este viaje a Ohio, no por Burt, al contrario, él sabía que el padre de Kurt los apoyaría más que nadie. Estaba preocupado por su propia familia, en especial por su padre. No tenía un buen presentimiento de todo esto, pero no quería hacérselo notar a Kurt.

Habían llegado a la casa Hummel-Hudson en un taxi desde el aeropuerto. Mientras Blaine y el chofer bajaban las valijas del vehículo, Kurt corrió a la puerta de la casa de su padre en Lima y tocó el timbre.

"¡Kurt hijo! ¡Llegaron! Te extrañé tanto" Decía Burt abrazando a su hijo muy efusivamente.

"¡Papá yo también te extrañé!" Detrás de él venía Blaine.

"¡Blaine, muchacho! También te extrañé a ti" Burt abrazaba a su yerno y él le devolvía el abrazo.

Carole salió de la casa para saludar a los muchachos dándoles un abrazo maternal. Después de los saludos y las bienvenidas todos entraron a la casa. Finn y Rachel ya estaban ahí, ellos y sus hijos Barbra (6 años, nombrada así por Streisand, muy parecida a su mamá) y Calvin (3 años, igualito a su papá) habían viajado en auto desde New York porque al pequeño Cal le da miedo volar.

"¡Tio Kurtie, viniste!" Gritaba el niño y corrió hacia él dándole un abrazo fuerte y golpeando a Kurt en su panza, el joven embarazado hizo una mueca de dolor.

"¡Hey con cuidado pequeño!" Dijo Kurt agachándose y abrazando a su sobrino.

"Por fin llegaron" Decía Rachel "Estos dos no paran de hablar de ustedes" decía señalando a sus hijos "Los vieron ayer por última vez y ya los extrañan, ¿Cómo hacen para tener ese imán con los niños?"

"Hola a ti también Rach" Decía sarcásticamente Blaine mientras cargaba a su sobrinita, ella sostenía una muñeca.

"¿Qué les parece si ustedes dos me ayudan a poner la mesa para cenar?" Preguntaba Carole a los dos niños. Ellos gritaban de alegría y aplaudían mientras corrían a la cocina seguidos de su abuela. "Burt, Finn suban las maletas de los chicos al antiguo cuarto de Kurt. Blaine, Kurt por favor pónganse cómodos, la cena estará en seguida" Ordenó amablemente Carole.

"Oh Dios, no sé de quién mis hijos sacaron tanto entusiasmo" Decía Rachel sentándose en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar.

"¿En serio preguntas Rach?" Rió Kurt mientras lo decía.

"No" Dijo Rachel soltando una carcajada.

Kurt inconscientemente puso su mano sobre su vientre y Blaine apoyó la suya también. Los dos se miraron cuando se dieron cuenta y sacaron sus manos rápidamente.

"Chicos, ¿estan bien?" Ella preguntó, los dos asintieron.

"¡Hey todos! ¡A cenar!" Gritó Carole desde el comedor.

"¡Que bueno! Moría de hambre" Decía Kurt levantándose del asiento. Blaine solo sonrió.

Blaine sabía lo que estaba pasando, Kurt estaba en la fase de me-como-todo-lo-que-encuentre-aunque-no-me-guste, y era cierto. Los antojos eran algo extraño y extenuante para Blaine, porque era él quien tenía que salir corriendo a buscar una hamburguesa o chocolates, o helado a las tres de la madrugada, pero no le importaba, además si no lo hacía Kurt lloraba o se ponía de mal humor enseguida. _Malditas hormonas _siempre pensaba Kurt. Era satisfactorio para Blaine ver como Kurt disfrutaba cuando complacía sus antojos y comía con muchas ganas. Generalmente él comía poco y de vez en cuando un cheescake cuando algo andaba mal en el trabajo, pero desde que las nauseas del embarazo habían cesado ahora comía mucho más. "Me voy a volver una pelota con piernas. Es una lástima que Alexander McQueen no haga ropa para futuros padres" Decía siempre Kurt, pero no podía evitar comer. Blaine lo miraba siempre con ternura y amor.

Ya sentados en la mesa, Finn se levanta con una copa en la mano. "Creo que es un buen momento para proponer un bindis por los mejores padres que uno pueda tener. Por Burt y Carole, Feliz Aniversario" Dijo levantando la copa, todos los siguieron y gritaron "Feliz Aniversario". Las copas estaban llenas de champagne, excepto por la de los niños y por supuesto la de Kurt que tenía jugo de naranja recién exprimido por Blaine.

"Kurt, cariño ¿no prefieres brindar con champagne?" pregunto Carole dulcemente.

"Oh no, Carole. No puedo, es decir, hay una razón por la que no puedo tomar alcohol" Respondió Kurt, le dio una mirada de complicidad a Blaine sentado a su lado y sosteniéndole la mano por debajo de la mesa. Blaine le hizo un gesto indicando que siga adelante.

"Bueno…" siguió Kurt, todos lo miraban con impaciencia "Blaine y yo… vamos a ser padres, ¡Estoy embarazado!" Gritó Kurt con mucha felicidad.

Todo el comedor se lleno de aplausos, gritos y felicitaciones. Cada uno abrazó a los futuros padres.

"¡No lo puedo creer mi bebé va a tener un bebé!" Decía Burt llorando de felicidad y abrazando a Kurt muy fuerte.

"Lo sé papá, pero por favor, me estás ahogando" Decía Kurt contra el pecho de su padre, también estaba llorando de felicidad.

"Kurt, de ¿cuánto tiempo estás?" Pregunto Carole tocando la barriga de Kurt.

"Doce semanas". Respondió Kurt secándose las lágrimas con la servilleta.

"¿Y hace cuánto que lo saben?" Preguntó Finn, cargando a Calvin que estaba llorando.

"Desde hace un mes que nos enteramos. Lo buscamos durante casi un año" Decía Blaine volviéndose a sentar en la mesa.

"Kurt no puedo creer que no me hayas contado nada de esto" Dijo Rachel un poco enojada.

"Bueno, Rach, ¿que puedo decir? Esto era algo muy nuestro y además queríamos estar bien seguros de que nada malo suceda. Ya sabes, los embarazos masculinos son dos veces más complicados que los de las mujeres" Decía Kurt tomando su asiento en la mesa.

"Cal, cariño, ¿Qué sucede?" Pregunto Kurt con una voz muy suave al ver al niño llorando en brazos de su padre.

"E-e-es que t-tu y el t-tio Blaine van a t-tener un b-bebé y-y ya no m-me van a-a querer m-mas" Dijo el niño entre sollozos y con lagrimas que corrían en su carita.

"Oh Caly, siempre te vamos a querer, a ti y a tu hermana. Vamos a seguir jugando juntos como siempre, y cuando el bebé crezca también podrá jugar contigo ¿de acuerdo?" El niño asintió. "Ven aquí" Dijo Kurt y abrazó muy fuerte a su sobrinito.

"Bueno, ¿que tal si todos empezamos a comer ya? Preguntó Finn y todos rieron.

* * *

**Un capitulo lleno de amor y felicidad, para el próximo prometo drama, va a ser muy pronto. Besos! Los amooo!**


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO IV

Al otro día Kurt se despertó en la cama que había sido suya en la adolescencia, y que a veces había compartido con Blaine (cuando su padre no se daba cuenta). Pero esta vez su marido no estaba. Después de asearse bajó las escaleras. Todos ya estaban levantados y habían comenzado a desayunar.

"Buen día a todos". Saludó Kurt, todos le respondieron el saludo, excepto Finn que tenía la boca llena de comida y le hizo un gesto con la mano.

"Buen día, amor" Le dijo Blaine dándole un beso en la mejilla a su marido recién levantado.

"Blaine, ¿Por qué no me despertaste? Sabes que odio ser el último en levantarse." Dijo Kurt un poco malhumorado.

"Es que te veías tan tranquilo que no pude hacerlo". Pregunto Blaine

"Aún así" Kurt dijo haciendo un puchero.

"Ooh, pobre bebé" Blaine beso su mejilla otra vez y luego se inclinó para besar su vientre. "¿Pancakes?"

"Si, por favor" Kurt respondió sentándose en la mesa de la cocina junto con todos los demás. "También quiero un vaso de leche, y salsa de chocolate para los pancakes… y un pomelo, porfavor."

"¿Algo más?" Preguntó Blaine conteniendo la risa.

"No, por ahora" Kurt dijo tomando el plato que le daba Blaine. Comió su desayuno muy rápido.

"¡Wow Kurt! Comes más rápido que yo" Dijo Finn sorprendido, ganándose una mirada feroz de Kurt.

* * *

El resto del día Blaine y Kurt lo pasaron recorriendo los lugares que les recordaba la época cuando eran novios: McKinley, Lima Bean, incluso Scandals y Dalton.

"Última parada: la casa de mis padres" Dijo Blaine sin ánimo estacionando el auto que Burt le había prestado.

Blaine había llamado a casa de sus padres un par de días antes para avisarles que estarían en Ohio y que pasarían por su casa para hablar con ellos. La madre de Blaine los invitó a cenar.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio un rato dentro del coche mirando hacia la gran casa donde Blaine vivió hasta que se mudó a New York con Kurt.

"No tenemos que bajar si no quieres" Blaine dijo tocando el hombro de su marido.

"No, es decir, si. Son sus abuelos también, ¿no? Tienen derecho a saberlo" Respondió Kurt y suspirando ambos bajaron del auto.

Tomados de la mano cruzaron el enorme patio delantero de la casa adornado con árboles y hermosas flores. Tocaron timbre y una empleada doméstica (que Blaine no conocía) los hizo pasar. La casa estaba muy diferente a cuando Blaine la vio por última vez hace un año y medio, pero todavía conservaban las fotografías suyas y de Cooper de cuando eran niños. De las escaleras Blaine vio bajar a su mamá. Ella era una mujer muy elegante, con un maquillaje y cabello como recién salida del salón de belleza. A pesar de usar unos zapatos muy altos, se notaba que era bastante baja. Blaine se parecía tanto a su madre, mismos color de cabello y ojos.

"Hijo, Kurt, bienvenidos" Sonreía Diane Anderson.

"Mamá; ¿Cómo estás?" Preguntó Blaine dándole un pequeño abrazo a su madre.

"Señora Anderson, un placer volver a verla" Kurt también recibió un abrazo un poco frío de parte de su suegra.

"Por favor, siéntense. Tu padre vendrá enseguida Blaine, está cerrando un importante negocio con un nuevo cliente que vive en Australia" Dijo Diane. "Falta un poco todavía para la cena, pero les puedo ofrecer algo de beber ¿vino, whisky, champagne?".

"Eeh, no, no gracias, madre." Tanto Kurt como Blaine estaban sentados en los costosos sillones de la sala de estar, muy juntos y tomados de la mano, Blaine estaba temblando, Kurt lo sujetó más fuerte.

"Blaine, Kurt. Hola" Anthony Anderson caminó hacia ellos y les dio un apretón de mano a cada uno. Su aspecto era muy parecido al de si hijo mayor Cooper, era alto, el cabello blanco y ojos azules. Tenía un traje muy elegante, Kurt notó enseguida que era de la última colección de Armani. Era un hombre frío y no estaba muy contento con que su hijo sea gay y mucho menos que se haya casado con un hombre, por eso estaba tan aterrado Blaine ¿Qué pensará su padre cuando se entere que su primer nieto nacerá de un hombre? Realmente no le importaba, pero le preocupaba su reacción enfrente de Kurt. Blaine estaba listo para defender a su marido e hijo o hija de cualquier cosa y en especial de su propio padre.

Ya sentados en la mesa para comenzar a cenar, la empleada servía la comida. Diane comenzó rompiendo el hielo.

"Kurt, ¿Cómo está New York?" Preguntó antes de tomar un bocado.

"Precioso como siempre, y muy ruidoso, por eso nos mudamos a una casa en las afueras de la ciudad" Respondió Kurt sonriéndole a la señora. Anthony solo escuchaba y comía.

"¡Que bien! ¿Y cómo es la casa?" Diane seguía preguntando sobre ellos, realmente se veía interesada en su vida. El padre de Blaine no los miraba a los ojos y no participaba de la conversación.

"Necesitamos una casa más grande, porque bueno…" comenzó a decir Blaine muy tranquilamente "Kurt está embarazado" Blaine seguía comiendo como si nada. Kurt casi se ahoga con el agua que estaba tomando, la señora Anderson lo miró con la boca abierta, y el señor Anderson… bueno, él no reaccionó nada bien.

"¿Qué acabas de decir? Es un chiste, ¿verdad?." Dijo Anthony parándose de su silla.

"No, no lo es. Kurt y yo vamos a ser padres y ustedes abuelos" Dijo Blaine también parándose de la silla, Diane y Kurt también lo hicieron.

"Primero soporté que me hagas cambiarte de escuela dos veces" Empezó a decir el Señor Anderson golpeando la mesa con el puño. "Soporté que te pongas de novio con otro chico" Seguía golpeando la mesa, cada vez más fuerte. "También soporté que te mudes a New York y te cases, incluso participamos de la payasada esa" Anthony estaba empezando a levantar la voz. "Pero esto no, no lo voy a soportar. ¡Fuera de mi casa ustedes maricones!. Gritó muy fuerte y se acercaba a Kurt. "Especialmente TU, ¡FENOMENO!" Señaló a Kurt con el dedo. Las lagrimas de sus ojos ya habían empezado a caer, y lo primero que hizo fue protegerse el estómago

Blaine se había puesto delante de su marido para defenderlo. "¡NI TU NI NADIE VA A LLAMAR A MI MARIDO DE ESA MANERA!" Gritaba Blaine con los dientes apretados y los puños cerrados.

"¡ESO ES LO QUE ES, UN FENOMENO QUE NO MERECE VIVIR!" Seguía gritando el padre de Blaine

Blaine le dio un golpe en su cara, haciéndolo sangrar. Anthony se dio vuelta y tomó un cuchillo de la mesa. Levantó el brazo dispuesto a clavárselo a Kurt, pero Diane justo se lo quitó de la mano cortándose un poco la suya propia.

"¡ASESINO! ¡ASESINO! ERES TU QUIEN NO MERECE VIVIR." Gritaba Blaine con todas sus fuerzas

Todo era un caos, la madre de Blaine lloraba y Kurt sintió una punzada muy fuerte en el estómago.

"¡Blaine!" Pedía por él tomándose el estomago y retorciéndose de dolor. "¡Por favor ya basta!" Le pedía Kurt. "¡Me duele, por favor!" Le decía sentándose en el piso y llorando de dolor. Blaine y su madre se agacharon para socorrerlo.

"¡Kurt! Amor ¡¿Qué sucede?!

"¡Me duele, Blaine, por favor no dejes que mi bebé se muera!" Rogaba Kurt tirado en el piso.

"No, mi amor, nuestro hijo no va a morir te lo prometo." Blaine tranquilizaba a Kurt y besaba su frente, pero estaba muy enojado con la situación y en especial con su padre. Lo odiaba por lo que le estaba causando a su marido e hijo. Levantó del suelo a Kurt y lo llevó al auto. Su madre los acompañó al hospital más cercano.


	5. Chapter 5

**Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, me emocioné escribiéndola, asique actualizaré seguido. Capitulo 5 a continuación**

* * *

CAPITULO V

Kurt se despertó sintiéndose aturdido y con un peso en el estómago, no reconocía donde estaba. Miró hacia abajo y ahí estaba Blaine dormido, sentado en la incómoda silla del hospital y la mitad superior de su cuerpo sobre el vientre de Kurt.

"Blaine, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?" Preguntó Kurt incorporándose un poco.

"Kurt, cariño, ¿Cómo te sientes?" Blaine se levantó de la silla sobresaltado. Tenía un aspecto terrible: los ojos colorados como si hubiera estado llorando por horas, cara de cansancio y ya su cabello no tenía gel.

De repente Kurt recordó todo lo que había sucedido en la casa de los padres de Blaine. "¡Mi bebé! ¡Blaine, mi bebé!" Comenzó a llorar.

"Tranquilo Kurt, tranquilo, sshh sshh" Blaine le decía mientras tomaba su cara. "Está bien, nuestro bebé está bien. Y tu también, ambos están bien"

"Oh Blaine, lo siento mucho" Decía Kurt entre lágrimas.

"No, mi amor, tu no hiciste nada. Por favor descansa." Blaine decía besando su frente y acostándose a su lado en la camilla del hospital. Se sentía tan culpable de ver así de vulnerable a su marido que siempre fue el más fuerte de los dos.

En ese momento entró una doctora que traía una carpeta con la historia clínica de Kurt y una enfermera arrastrando un carrito con una máquina de ultrasonido.

"Buenos tardes, soy la Dra. Fuller. Nos comunicamos con tu doctor en New York y nos explicó acerca de tu situación, asique quédate tranquilo, estás en las mejores manos." Decía la joven médico con una sonrisa.

Las dos mujeres se acercaron, la enfermera levantó la bata de Kurt y vertió el gel en su estómago. La doctora empezó con el ultrasonido.

"¿Cómo está mi bebé?" Preguntó muy preocupado Kurt.

"Todo está muy bien, solo sufriste un shock emocional. Te quedarás un par de días aquí, queremos hacerte unos chequeos durante estos días. Si todo está bien, podrás volver a casa, pero tendrás que esperar unos días más para volver a New York. Es muy importante que descanses y hagas reposo absoluto y nada de disgustos". La Dra. Fuller decía mientras le daba a Kurt unas toallas de papel para que se quite el pegajoso gel.

"Haré todo lo que me digan, quiero que mi bebé esté perfectamente sano." Contestó Kurt suspirando. Las mujeres se retiraron y la pareja quedo a solas otra vez.

"Me siento más aliviado. Te juro, Blaine, no sé que sería capaz de hacer si algo le sucediera a mi bebito."

"No Kurt, cariño, no pienses de ninguna manera en eso. Todo estará bien, te lo prometo." Blaine consolaba a Kurt y besó sus labios.

"Te amo" Susurró Kurt contra los labios de su marido y esbozando una sonrisa.

"Yo también te amo" Blaine le dio otro beso. "¿Sabes que estaba haciendo antes que me quede dormido y antes que te despiertes?" Preguntó Blaine cuando se alejó del beso.

"¿Admirando mi belleza y preguntándote como hago para mantener esta piel de porcelana?"

"Eso es algo que hago a diario" Respondió Blaine riendo. "Estaba hablando con nuestro hijo".

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Kurt con una voz suave, Blaine asintió. "Eso es lo más dulce que he escuchado"

"Deberías intentarlo, se siente genial" Animó Blaine a su marido.

"Ok, pero no se que decir"

"¿Qué tal si empiezas con un hola?" Blaine se encogió de hombros.

"De acuerdo, lo intentaré". Kurt se sentó un poco más y miró la pequeña protuberancia de su barriga, colocó sus manos en ella. Blaine se sentó a su lado en la silla. "Hola" Dijo tímidamente. "Soy yo, papá" Sus lagrimas comenzaron a correr, Blaine tomo su mano. "Te prometo que te defenderé de cualquiera que quiera hacerte daño. Siempre estaré ahí para ti" Sus lagrimas caían como cascada. "Queremos que sepas que estamos desesperadamente esperándote aquí afuera. Estamos locos por conocerte, te amamos hijito." Blaine también lloraba. Se levantó y besó a Kurt en los labios, muy dulcemente.

"Perdón ¿interrumpimos algo?" Los dos miraron, Carole y Burt se asomaban por la puerta.

"Oh no, adelante" Indicó Kurt a sus padres, ambos entraron.

"Kurt, hijo ¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó Carole.

"Mucho mejor, más tranquilo ahora que sé que mi bebé está bien", Kurt se volvió a acostar.

"Blaine, ve a comer algo y tomar un poco de aire. Nosotros nos quedamos aquí con Kurt" Burt dijo sonriéndole.

"No lo se…"

"Ve, has estado sentado en esa silla durante ¿cuánto?" Preguntó Kurt.

"18 horas" Respondio Carole.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿He estado durmiendo 18 horas? Oh por Dios, por eso me siento así aturdido." Decía Kurt y todos rieron. Los médicos le dieron calmantes, por eso es que había dormido tanto. "Ve, cariño, yo me quedo aquí, no me moveré".

"Ok, vuelvo enseguida" Besó la frente de Kurt y salió de la habitación del hospital.

En el pasillo Blaine encontró a su mamá. Tenía una venda en la mano por el corte que había recibido quitándole el cuchillo a su marido cuando intentó clavárselo a Kurt. Estaba ojerosa, pálida y con los ojos colorados.

"Oh Blaine, ¿Cómo está Kurt?" La señora abrazó a su hijo.

"Bien, mucho mejor, pero deberá quedarse un par de días aquí y en Ohio otros días más. ¿Y tu, como está tu mano?" Respondió Blaine.

"Bien, ya no me duele. Ven, vamos a la cafetería, te invitó un café".

Sentados en la mesa con un café cada uno comenzaron a charlar.

"Blaine, siento tanto lo que sucedió ayer. Si pudiera hacer algo para remediar esto, yo-"

"No, mamá, tu no tienes la culpa." Blaine dijo tomando la mano sana de su madre "Yo debería haber sabido que algo así iba a suceder. No tendría que haber ido a la casa y contárselo en persona, si se lo hubiera dicho por teléfono, en este momento no estaríamos pasando por esto" Dijo antes de tomar un sorbo de su café.

"Lo sé, no te preocupes, no es momento de reprocharse nada, ¿ok?." Diane dijo tranquilizando a su hijo. "¿Te importaría si voy a ver a Kurt?" Preguntó.

"Oh, claro que no. Le va a gustar verte, tu le salvaste la vida ¿no?" Decía Blaine antes de terminar con su café. Su madre se sonrojó.

Antes de volver a la habitación, Blaine pasó por la tienda de regalos y compró un globo con forma de corazón inflado con helio y un "Te amo" escrito en él, unas flores rojas y amarillas y una camisetita pequeña color amarillo con un patito impreso para el bebé envuelta en papel de regalo y con un moño rojo en él.

"Volví, cariño." Dijo Blaine entrando en la habitación, con las manos llenas de los regalos.

"¿Qué es todo esto?" Pregunto Kurt con una sonrisa antes de que Blaine lo bese en la boca. Burt y Carole todavía estaban al lado de su cama.

"Esto es para ti" Respondió Blaine y Kurt se sonrojó. Ató el globo en los pies de la camilla y colocó las flores en una mesita que había en una esquina de la habitación. "Y este es para el bebé" Blaine le entregó el paquetito a Kurt.

Kurt abrió el regalo y suspiró "¡Oh, Blaine es hermoso!. Gracias. Es la primer ropita del bebé." Dijo dirigiéndose a sus padres.

"Kurt, mi mamá quiere verte, está afuera. ¿Puede entrar?" Blaine dijo seriamente.

"Si, por supuesto que sí" Respondió Kurt.

Blaine salió en busca de su mamá. Burt y Carole salieron con él con la promesa que volverían al día siguiente para visitar a Kurt.

"Permiso" Pidió tímidamente Diane asomando la cabeza por la puerta. "¿Puedo pasar?".

* * *

**Y? Que les pareció? Que tendrá para decirle la mama de Blaine a Kurt? Suspenso…**


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO VI

"¿Cómo te sientes, Kurt?" Preguntó la Sra. Anderson con una voz que apenas se oía.

"Bien, solo un poco cansado, eso es todo." Contestó Kurt

"Escucha Kurt, solo quería que sepas que siento mucho lo que sucedió anoche" Ella se disculpaba y con los ojos puestos en los de Kurt, su tono de voz era triste y sonaba sincero. "Realmente yo no-"

"No, por favor, yo no quiero hablar de eso ahora." Kurt la callo amablemente y tomó su mano. Ella estaba sentada en la silla junto a la cama, Blaine estaba parado detrás de su madre con las manos en sus hombros.

"De acuerdo. ¿Cómo esta mi… mi nietito?" Pregunto dibujando una sonrisa en su cara.

"Excelente. El o ella es muy fuerte." Kurt dijo también sonriendo y tocándose la panza. "¿Y su mano? ¿Duele?."

"No, está bien, solo fue un corte. Sobreviviré" Dijo la mujer restándole importancia a su corte.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un rato, hasta que Blaine habló. "Mamá, supongo que te irás de casa, ¿verdad?"

"Oh no, hijo, no puedo" Diane se apresuró en decir.

"¿Cómo que no puedes? Mi pa- ese … hombre es un monstruo, podría hacerte daño" Decía Blaine con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

"No, él no se atrevería a hacerme daño. Además yo tengo mis razones para quedarme" Diane bajó la mirada.

"Pero ma-"

"No te preocupes, estaré bien" La madre dijo volviéndose hacia Blaine. "Solo quiero que me prometan una cosa ¿de acuerdo?. Quiero que me dejen seguir viéndolos, necesito vivir esto con ustedes, pero a escondidas de mi marido. Él no debe saber que yo sigo visitándolos, incluso cuando estén en New York, si me lo permiten..." Pidió la señora.

"Por supuesto que si, tu eres su abuela Diane, eso nadie te lo podrá quitar, nadie." Kurt dijo tomando ambas manos de su suegra. Ella se levantó de la silla y lo abrazó agradeciéndole.

"Bueno, debo irme. Te veré luego Kurt. Adiós a los dos, bueno…a los tres." Dijo caminando hacia la puerta. Kurt y Blaine le devolvieron el saludo. "Llama a tu hermano, Blaine. Estoy segura que él se pondrá muy feliz por la noticia" Diane sugirió volteándose y mirando a los dos muchachos. Con eso ella se fue y cerró la puerta.

* * *

Kurt estuvo internado en el hospital dos días más. Blaine se quedaba toda la noche junto a él, a pesar de la insistencia de Carole por quedarse ella y mandar a Blaine a dormir a la casa. Finn y Rachel ya se habían vuelto a New York, ya que ambos debían volver a sus trabajos (Rachel estaba ensayando para un nueva musical y Finn debía volver a la escuela donde dirigía el club Glee), además Barbra tenía que volver a la escuela también. La mamá de Blaine lo visitaba todos los días y le traía regalos para el bebé.

En la casa Hummel-Hudson, le dieron a Kurt un cuarto en la planta baja para que no suba y baje las escaleras. Pero de todas maneras debía estar recostado en la cama por otros par de días más y de apoco empezar a caminar.

Esos días en que no podía moverse, Blaine hacía todo por él, en especial cumplirle con todos sus antojos, aunque lo había hecho siempre, pero ahora Kurt se había vuelto un poco más exigente. Nunca tuvo una mala cara o un no como respuesta por parte de Blaine, siempre lo complacía en todo.

Blaine tuvo que llamar al trabajo de ambos para avisar que no irían a trabajar por lo menos por el tiempo que estarían en Ohio.

* * *

Para cuando volvieron a su casa en New York, Kurt ya estaba de 14 semanas, un par de semanas más y podían conocer el sexo del bebé. Por ahora todos los regalos que habían recibido de Carole, Rachel y Diane eran de colores neutros.

Tuvieron una cita con el Dr. Nealey, y le recomendó a Kurt que no trabaje hasta que el bebé nazca. _Me volveré loco_, pensó Kurt, por eso el médico le propuso que trabaje tranquilo desde su casa, algo que la empresa aceptó (no querían perder un talento como el suyo durante tanto tiempo). Su vida debía seguir siendo la misma, a excepción del lugar del trabajo.

Todas las mañanas, Kurt le prepara el desayuno a Blaine para que vaya a trabajar. Se despedían con un beso, que a veces pasaba a más que eso, razón por la cual Blaine llegaba un poco tarde, pero como era dueño del estudio de grabación nadie le decía nada. Toda la tarde Kurt se quedaba en la casa, a veces trabajaba en sus diseños, pero la mayoría de las veces leía los libros sobre embarazo que Carole le había dado como regalo. Recibía muchas visitas, como la de Rachel (ella lo visitaba todos los días) y las de sus compañeros de trabajo. Su asistente Brenda (joven, rubia, muy bonita que a veces servía como modelo a Kurt), lo ayudaba con las cosas de la casa y del trabajo, y se quedaba hasta que Blaine llegue.

El vientre de Kurt estaba creciendo cada vez más y era una obsesión para Blaine. Cada vez que veía a su marido no podía quitar las manos de su hijo todavía no nacido, a Kurt le gustaba ser mimado de esa manera por Blaine. El bebé todavía no pateaba fuerte como para sentirlo, pero sí se movía y Kurt sentía un aleteo dentro de él, en especial cuando comía algo dulce o besaba a Blaine, Kurt creía que las cosas que él amaba a su bebé también le gustaban.

"¡Kurt, ya estoy en casa!" Llamó Blaine una noche cuando llego a su casa un poco más tarde de lo habitual. No veía a Kurt en la cocina donde solía estar cuando él llegaba a casa. "¿Cariño, donde estás?" No hubo respuesta de Kurt. Fue a buscar a su marido al cuarto y ahí es donde se encontraba. Estaba en posición fetal sobre la cama, con la luz apagada y toda su ropa de diseñador esparcida por todos lados.

"Mi amor ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Blaine acercándose a su marido y sentándose en la cama a su lado, su mano apoyada sobre su hombro.

"Estoy gordo" Respondió Kurt entre sollozos.

"¿Qué?" Blaine se sorprendió de la respuesta y contuvo una risa.

"Si, Blaine. No te rías, no es gracioso" Decía enojado mientras se levantaba de la cama y señalaba la ropa tirada en el suelo. "Nada me queda" Kurt se cruzaba de brazos.

"Kurt, amor no estás gordo, estas em-ba-ra-za-do." Decía Blaine parándose frente de su marido tomándole los hombros y enfatizando cada silaba.

"Si, lo estoy. Se supone que lo que debe crecer es mi barriga no mi trasero también" Kurt resopla.

"Kurt, cariño, parate aquí…" Blaine lo movió para que se ponga de perfil frente al espejo que tienen en la habitación. "¿Ves esto?" Preguntó Blaine señalando el vientre de Kurt ahora de 16 semanas de embarazo, él solo asintió. "Aquí llevas a nuestro hijo, esto no es solo grasa, Kurt, es nuestro hijo." Las lágrimas de Kurt comenzaron a caer por su cara. Blaine siguió hablando. "… debe crecer sano y fuerte, y para eso en necesario que TU comas, asique cuando comes no estás engordando el trasero, estás alimentando a NUESTRO bebé. Además mírate, eres hermoso por dentro y por fuera" Blaine hablaba casi en un susurro.

Kurt se tapó la cara con ambas manos, se sentía culpable por lo que había dicho antes. Blaine quitó sus manos de su cara y lo miró a los ojos.

"Ya no llores" Tomaba la cara de Kurt en sus manos y con el pulgar le secaba las lágrimas.

"Es que-" Kurt sollozaba "…siempre sabes que decir." Otro sollozo. "Y eres tan perfecto y te amo tanto…"

"Yo también te amo" Blaine lo besó y lo abrazó muy fuerte.

"Estúpidas hormonas, las detesto" Dijo Kurt en el abrazo.

"¿Estás mejor? ¿Quieres que nos acurruquemos en el sillón y veamos una película?. Si quieres pedimos comida china"

"Solo si tú estás ahí conmigo para abrazarme" Respondió Kurt haciendo sobresalir su labio inferior.

"Por supuesto que sí, siempre".

"Y también quiero helado"

"Lo que tú quieras"

"Es que yo no lo quiero, el bebe lo quiere" Ambos se rieron. "El bebé también quiere que papi Kurt tenga ropa nueva que le entre."

"Está bien, mañana vamos de compras" Blaine dijo revoleando los ojos y Kurt lo besó feliz.

* * *

La cita de las 20 semanas llegó, era el momento de conocer el sexo de su hijo. Kurt conocía el procedimiento de memoria, asique lo primero que hizo fue recostarse en la camilla del consultorio del Dr. Nealey, y levantarse la camisa, la panza de Kurt ya estaba mucho más grande. Por supuesto Blaine estaba a su lado tomándole la mano.

"Bueno chicos, ¿quieren saber el sexo?" El doctor preguntó. Los chicos asistieron con entusiasmo.

"Felicitaciones ¡es una niña!"


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO VII

Después de saber que el hijo que están esperando es una niña, Kurt se encargó de contárselo a todos sus conocidos. Estaba muy feliz con la idea de tener una niña que pudiera vestir y peinar.

"Tenemos que elegir un nombre para nuestra princesita" Dijo Blaine de repente cuando estaban sentados en la alfombra de la sala de estar, enfrentados el uno con el otro.

"¡Ya se! Tengo una idea" Kurt dijo con la boca llena de galletas con chispas de chocolate recién horneadas que Blaine hizo para él. "¿Recuerdas ese episodio de Friends cuando Ross y Rachel-"

"Espera, no vamos a llamar a nuestra hija Phoebe. Afortunadamente no es niño porque no nombraría a nuestro hijo Pheobo tampoco" Interrumpió Blaine.

"No, tonto" Se reía Kurt. "Ellos estaban eligiendo un nombre para su bebé y cada uno tiraba un nombre y si al otro no le gustaba lo vetaba. Y si coincidimos con alguno lo agregamos a la lista" Sugirió Kurt.

"Ok, me gusta esa idea. Yo empiezo. Mmmm… Chelsea" Comenzó Blaine.

Kurt: "Vetado. Zoe."

Blaine: "Vetado. Amy"

Kurt: "Me gusta, añádelo a la lista. Kristel"

Blaine: "Vetado. ¿Qué te parece Elizabeth?".

"¿Cómo mi mamá?" Los ojos de Kurt se iluminaron.

"Si, además adoro ese nombre"

"De acuerdo. Elizabeth como primer nombre, ahora necesitamos un segundo nombre. Me gusta Sophie" Dijo Kurt.

"Elizabeth Sophie Hummel-Anderson. Me agrada"

"¡Listo! ¡Nuestra hija ya tiene nombre! ¿Te gusta tu nombre bebé?" Kurt miró hacia su vientre y lo tocó con ambas manos, sintió un golpe dentro de él como respuesta. "¡Ouch!"

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Blaine poniéndose de rodillas frente a su marido.

"Nada malo, dio una patadita. Es la primera vez que lo hace." Dijo Kurt sonriente.

"¿De verdad?. Quiero sentir." Blaine apoyo su mano en la panza de Kurt y él lo guió hasta donde había sentido el golpe. La bebé dio otra patada, esta vez más fuerte, justo en la mano de Blaine. "¡Oh por Dios! ¡Esto es increíble!".

"Lo es, ¿verdad?. Creo que a ella le gusta su nombre también." Kurt sonrió a su marido cuando lo dijo. Los dos se quedaron un rato en esa posición y callados sintiendo las pataditas de su hija en sus manos a través de la piel de su padre.

* * *

Kurt ya estaba de 5 meses, y la Navidad se acercaba. Debían comprar los obsequios para todos, pasarían la Nochebuena y Navidad en Ohio.

"Ok. Tenemos los presentes para papá, Carole, Rach, Finn y tu mamá. Faltan los de los niños y eso incluye el de nuestra pequeña" Decía Kurt, él y Blaine se dirigieron a la tienda de niños para comprar los regalos que faltaban. Ya habían elegido el de Barbra y Calvin, pero faltaba el de su bebé.

"¡Oh por Dios, Blaine, mira este precioso! ¡Llevamos este también!." Kurt exclamó emocionado levantando un vestidito rosa con pequeñas flores en él y un moñito en la parte de atrás.

"¡Oh es hermoso! ¿Pero no crees que ya tenemos suficiente?" Blaine preguntó mirando la canasta llena de ropa que comprarían para su bebé. No era todo rosa, había varios colores, todos en tonos pasteles.

"Nunca es suficiente cuando se trata de ropa, y mucho menos si esa ropa es para mi hija, Blaine" Kurt dijo con sus manos en la cintura.

"Eso me recuerda, falta comprar mi regalo para ti." Dijo Blaine.

"Yo también tengo que buscar el tuyo. ¿Qué tal si nos separamos compramos los obsequios y nos encontramos en el auto en… un par de horas?" Sugirió Kurt.

"¿Estás seguro? No quiero dejarte solo"

"Blaine, voy a estar bien. Llevemos primero estos paquetes al coche ¿si?" Blaine asintió y ambos se dirigieron a pagar por todo y luego lo llevaron al auto. Se separaron en el estacionamiento del centro comercial en busca del regalo perfecto para el otro.

Kurt no tenía problemas con eso, sabía exactamente lo que a Blaine le gustaba y necesitaba. Le compró un cardigan azul marino con botones en frente, muy elegante, perfecto para su marido. Como había terminado su compra antes de lo previsto y le dolían los pies, se dispuso a sentarse en una cafetería mientras tomaba un té con una porción grande de cheescake. Se preguntaba cómo le estaba yendo a Blaine y que sorpresa le tendría preparada. Las personas del lugar no lo miraban con mala cara, era cada vez más común ver hombres embarazados, por el contrario, lo ayudaban más y siempre le daban el lugar en la fila para que no espere tanto tiempo. Kurt amaba todo la atención que recibía, así sea de extraños.

Para Blaine no fue nada sencillo, no tenía idea de que comprarle. Pensó que si pasaba por las tiendas se le ocurriría que regalarle a su marido. Recorrió todos los locales y nada… nada era perfecto para Kurt. Se estaba dando por vencido, y además se estaba haciendo la hora para encontrarse con su marido en el coche, cuando pasó por una joyería y vio un pequeño dije con la figura de una niña pequeña. ¡_Perfecto!_ Exclamó para si mismo.

* * *

El día antes de Nochebuena había llegado. La ciudad era un caos, había una tormenta de nieve y los aeropuertos y rutas estaban cerrados debido al clima. Nadie podía entrar ni salir de New York. Por lo tanto Kurt y Blaine pasarían Navidad solos en su casa. Finn y Rachel ya se encontraban en Ohio con sus hijos.

Juntos decoraron su árbol de Navidad haciendo bromas con l muérdago que colgaba por toda la casa y comenzaron con la cena navideña, algo sencillo ya que serían solo ellos dos.

Los dos cenaron charlando sobre todo, la bebé, su adolescencia, recordaban las navidades que pasaban en el club Glee y en Dalton. Terminaron la cena y Blaine se paró de la mesa, para poner música en su IPod, sonaban canciones navideñas. Se paró frente a Kurt, que seguía sentado.

"¿Me permites esta pieza?" Blaine pidió extendiendo una mano a su marido.

"Por supuesto" Contestó Kurt, tomó su mano y se levanto de la silla. Blaine le dio un giro, de manera que su pecho quedo contra la espalda de Kurt. Blaine agarró a su marido por la cintura y posó sus manos sobre su vientre, Kurt apoyó las suyas sobre las de él. Bailaron muy lento un rato al son de la música.

"¿Sabes?" Blaine susurró en el oído de Kurt. "De cierta forma me alegro de que no hayamos volado a casa de tus padres".

Kurt soltó una pequeña carcajada. "Yo también". Apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro del hombre más bajo y su nariz rozó el cuello de Blaine. Mientras él acariciaba la barriga, Kurt se relajó más en el tacto, cerró los ojos y dio un largo suspiro contra su cuello.

"¿Quieres intercambiar nuestros regalos ahora?" Blaine le preguntó con la voz más grave de lo normal.

"No. Quiero ir a la habitación contigo"

"¿Tienes sueño?" Blaine preguntó confundido.

"Quiero ir a la cama… pero no para dormir." Kurt dijo dándose vuelta en los brazos de Blaine acercándose lo más cerca que le permitió su vientre. Sus brazos se enredaron en el cuello de su marido y sus frentes se juntaron.

* * *

En la mañana de Navidad, Blaine intentaba despertar a Kurt.

"Kurt, cariño, despierta, es Navidad" Blaine decía dulcemente a Kurt.

"Mmmm… no, Blaine, quiero dormir" Kurt se tapó la cara con la sábana.

"Vamos, amor. ¿No quieres ver el obsequio que tengo para ti?"

"Ok" Kurt se destapó el rostro. "¿Me cargas como novia?" Dijo sacando el labio inferior. Blaine pensó que era lo más tierno del mundo.

"De acuerdo." Blaine pasó su brazo bajo su rodilla y el otro en la espalda, levantándolo de la cama. _Oh, Dios, como pesa, _pensó Blaine, pero no se quejó en voz alta porque no quería hacer sentir mal a su esposo por el peso que había ganado durante el embarazo

Ya en la sala de estar, Blaine apoyo a Kurt suavemente en el sofá.

"Abre el mío primero" Kurt dijo emocionado entregándole a su esposo el regalo que tenía para él.

Blaine abrió el paquete y sacó el sweater. "¡Es hermoso! Me encanta" Dijo besando a su marido. "Ahora, el mio que tengo para ti." Y le entrego una pequeña caja roja.

"¿Es un anillo de origami?" Kurt preguntó sosteniendo la cajita en sus manos, recordando aquella Navidad juntos cuando iban a la escuela.

"Kurt, solo abre la caja" Blaine respondió como aquella vez en los pasillos de McKinley High. Kurt hizo caso.

Cuando la caja se abrió se asomó un pequeño dije dorado en forma de niña pequeña, acompañado de una cadena muy fina, también dorada. Kurt tomo el pequeño dije en su mano sonriendo.

"Dalo vuelta" Indicó Blaine. Kurt lo hizo y vio que del otro lado había una inscripción.

"Elizabeth" Leyó en voz alta Kurt. "Oh Dios mío Blaine, es precioso" Dijo casi en un susurro y con lagrimas en los ojos. "Lo amo." Blaine se lo quitó de la mano y se lo colocó a su esposo. Kurt se lo quedó mirando un buen rato. Ambos se acurrucaron cerca de la chimenea.

"Feliz Navidad, Blaine."

"Feliz Navidad, Kurt"

"… y Feliz Navidad, Lizzy" Dijeron ambos a el vientre de Kurt.

"Nuestra primera Navidad como familia".

* * *

**Se hace referencia al episodio 13 de la temporada 8 de Friends ****"The One Where Chandler Takes a Bath"**


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO VIII

Kurt y Blaine habían salido de compras, tenían una lista que seguir con todo lo que la habitación de la bebé necesitaba. Se decidieron por pintar las paredes de color lila y los muebles serían blancos. Kurt se encargó de elegir cada detalle, así como lo había hecho con su casa, todo tenía que estar perfecto.

Los muebles tardarían un par de días en llegar, mientras tanto Blaine pintaría la habitación con ayuda de Finn. No dejaba que Kurt se acerque a la habitación hasta que no esté terminada porque los gases de la pintura le podían hacer daño al bebé. Además Kurt tenía los pies hinchados y le costaba caminar, debía hacer reposo, las 24 semanas de embarazo ya estaban empezando a pesar.

Para cuando los muebles habían llegado, las paredes ya estaban secas y la habitación lista para ser decorada. Blaine subió mueble por mueble por las escaleras. Kurt le indicaba donde quería ubicarlos y si no le gustaba, se los hacía mover hasta que quedaba satisfecho con el resultado. Esto sucedió varias veces hasta que comenzaron con los detalles.

Al final del día el cuarto de la bebé ya estaba terminado. A las paredes lila y los muebles blancos les acompañaba el piso color verde manzana; la cuna estaba del lado derecho apoyado en la pared y delante de una ventana con cortinas blancas; las sábanas, edredones y almohadas eran lilas combinando con la pared. Una mecedora del otro lado y un armario con cajones donde Kurt guardó toda la ropa y otras cosas.

Los dos abrazados suspiraban admirando lo hermosa que había quedado el cuarto que estaba frente al suyo. Salieron cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos y sobre ella colgaba un letrero blanco con letras color purpura y una bonita caligrafía, "Elizabeth Sophia", decía.

* * *

La pareja todavía estaba disfrutando sus vacaciones de invierno, por lo tanto Blaine estaba todos los días en la casa. Kurt notó algo diferente en su marido una mañana de viernes mientras desayunaban.

"Blaine…" Decía Kurt con una voz inocente. No podía parar de mirar a su marido que estaba sentado en frente suyo.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Blaine sin despegar los ojos del periódico que estaba leyendo. Usaba una camiseta blanca ajustada sin mangas y tenía ambos codos apoyados en la mesa.

"¿Estás… haciendo ejercicio?" Kurt no dejaba de mirarle los bíceps tonificados.

"De hecho sí. Después de correr unas vueltas por el parque voy al gimnasio a hacer un poco de box. ¿Por qué? ¿Se nota?". Blaine ahora miraba sus propios brazos.

"Um, si, tus brazos están como más… más fuertes." Kurt se sonrojó y se humedeció los labios con la lengua.

"Oh, bueno, gracias." Blaine dijo sonriéndole a su marido.

"Oh no, gracias a ti. Y lo que sea que estés haciendo, por favor… continúa haciéndolo." Kurt no podía evitar mirar a su marido con ganas de tocarlo.

"Ok." Dijo Blaine sorprendido mientras se levantaba de la mesa y tomaba su sudadera gris un poco descolorida. "Enseguida vuelvo". Se acercó a Kurt que aún estaba sentado y le dio un tierno beso en la boca. Caminó hasta la puerta y el joven embarazado no pudo evitar mirar su trasero perfecto envuelto en pantalones para correr negros.

"¡Aquí te esperare!" Kurt dijo guiñándole un ojo.

No sabía porque pero estaba cada vez más "caliente". Mientras esperaba a Blaine que llegue se dio un baño frio para calmar la ansiedad y se recostó en el sofá frente al televisor a mirar las repeticiones de Project Runway.

Escuchó abrir la puerta y se abalanzó a Blaine que lo miraba sorprendido. Kurt lo besó con fuerza y rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, acariciándole la nuca.

"Hey, parece que alguien me extrañó" Blaine decía sonriendo y abrazando a Kurt por la cintura.

"Mmmm… si." Decía Kurt mientras besaba la mandíbula de Blaine. "Quiero hacerlo ahora, ¡hagamosló!" Casi ordenó él.

"Pero estoy todo sudado, tomo un baño y…"

"No me importa" Kurt seguía besándolo. Lo giró y lo empujó hasta el sofá. Kurt como pudo se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Continuó besándolo y le arrancó la sudadera y la camiseta. Acarició todo su pecho hinchado y sudado por el ejercicio. Nunca se sintió así de excitado y Blaine por supuesto no se quejaba.

Ese deseo sexual repentino de Kurt era constante, en especial cuando Blaine volvía de estar mucho tiempo fuera de la casa, ya sea en el gimnasio o simplemente cuando salía a hacer compras.

Una tarde recibieron la visita de Finn y Rachel. Blaine y Finn miraban un juego de football en la sala de estar mientras tomaban cerveza. Kurt y Rachel estaban tomando té en la cocina.

"Amigo, te ves cansado" Finn observó a Blaine.

"Si, es que Kurt ha estado… bueno, ya sabes" Decía Blaine un poco sonrojado.

"No, no lo sé…" Finn respondía inocentemente sin entender lo que Blaine le quería decir.

"Bueno… el ha estado… ya sabes, más lujurioso de lo normal" Blaine trataba de buscar las palabras y Finn entendía cada vez menos. "Él quiere tener sexo todo el tiempo" Blaine dijo finalmente sin rodeos.

"Heeeeyy… no quiero saber tanto, es de mi hermanito de quien me estás hablando" Finn se tapó la cara. "Pero entiendo perfectamente de lo que hablas. Rachel estaba igual, quería todo el tiempo. Creo que son las hormonas o algo así". Decía mientras no despegaba los ojos del juego.

"¿Y tú qué hiciste?" Preguntó Blaine.

"Nada, es decir, aproveché la situación. Después de que el bebé nació no quería hacerlo tan seguido." Dijo Finn antes de tomar un sorbo de su cerveza.

Mientras tanto en la cocina, Kurt hablaba con Rachel.

"No sé lo que me sucede, cada vez que lo veo me dan ganas de arrojarme sobre él. Es tan sexy y varonil." Kurt le decía a Rachel mientras miraba desde su lugar en la cocina a Blaine en la sala de estar tomando su cerveza y gritándole al árbitro en la televisión.

"Bueno, aprovecha eso. En tres meses cuando la niña llegue ya no habrá tiempo para eso y estarás muy cansado." Rachel decía desde su experiencia.

"¿Me disculpas un momento?" Kurt pidió a su amiga levantándose de la silla sin despegar los ojos de Blaine desde el otro lado. Se paró al lado de su marido.

"Blaine, cariño ¿puedes venir solo un minuto?" Preguntó Kurt agarrando la mano de su marido y tirándolo fuera del sofá.

"Uumm… si" Blaine se paró y dejó su bebida en la mesita. Acompañó a Kurt hasta el cuarto.

"¿Sucede alg-" Blaine no pudo terminar la frase debido a que la boca de su marido estaba sobre la suya. Trató de alejarlo. "K-Kurt, am-amor. Finn y-y Rach-Rachel están abajo." Trataba de decir Blaine entre besos.

"Mmmm… si, lo siento, es que…" Kurt trataba de recuperar el aliento y seguía besando a su marido "…es que eres tan sexy." Kurt dio un último beso antes de bajar las escaleras. "Pero más tarde, no te salvas". Kurt dijo guiñándole un ojo a Blaine que se rio y lo siguió de vuelta a abajo con Finn y Rachel.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO IX

Barbra y Calvin pasarían la tarde con Kurt. Rachel lo llamó a último momento cuando su niñera avisó que estaba enferma y no podía cuidarlos. Finn había llevado a sus alumnos a un campamento y ella tenía ensayo con el nuevo coprotagonista de su obra (el otro había sufrido un accidente). Kurt no tuvo problemas en aceptar, estaba siempre muy aburrido en su casa sin tener mucho que hacer. Su licencia de trabajo por embarazo ya había comenzado, ya no trabajaba en la casa tampoco, por ende le dio vacaciones a su asistente y no la veía tan seguido como antes.

"No te preocupes Rach, estaremos bien. ¡Nos vamos a divertir! ¿No es así?" Kurt dijo mirando a sus sobrinos.

"Ok. No hagan renegar a su tío, ¿de acuerdo? Recuerden que tiene un bebé en su pancita ¿si?" Los niños asintieron a su madre. "Bien. ¡Adiós!" Ella se despidió de sus hijos y salió corriendo de la casa de su amigo.

"Y entonces ¿Qué quieren hacer?" preguntó Kurt emocionado aplaudiendo.

"¡Ver una película de Disney!" Dijo la niña, entusiasmada.

"¡Yo quiero galletas!" Calvin levantó la mano.

"Mmmm… tenemos un problema" Kurt hacía un gesto como que pensaba, su mano derecha sobre su barbilla y la otra en su cintura. "Esto es lo que haremos: ustedes dos me ayudan con las galletas y mientras están cocinándose en el horno miramos la película ¿Qué les parece?."

"¡SI!" Ambos niños gritaron y saltaron de alegría.

Kurt mezclaba los ingredientes de la masa, mientras los niños estaban parados en una silla, uno de cada lado. Le hacían todo tipo de preguntas sobre su bebé, como cuando iba a nacer o cual iba a ser su nombre, Kurt las respondió todas.

Una vez que la masa cruda estaba en el horno, los tres se sentaron en el sofá y se dispusieron a ver una película. Kurt recibía constantemente textos de Rachel, preguntando por sus hijos.

Las galletas estaban listas y Kurt y los niños las comieron mientras continuaron con otra película. Barbra estaba sentada a su lado con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y Calvin con la cabeza en su regazo, su mejilla tocaba el estomago de Kurt.

"¿¡Que fue eso!?" Preguntó el niño sobresaltado al sentir una patada de la bebé en su cara.

"Parece que la bebé quiere jugar contigo" Kurt dijo sonriéndole a su sobrino.

"¿De verdad?" Preguntó el niño y apoyó su oído en la panza de Kurt.

"Yo también quiero oír" Barbra se agachó y apoyo su carita también. Kurt se rio.

"Pero no escucho nada". Se quejó Cal. Otra patadita se sintió.

"¡Hola bebé! Yo soy tu prima Barbra, y este tonto es tu primo Calvin" Decía la niña con la boca apoyada en la barriga de Kurt, el no pudo contener la risa. Estuvieron así un rato, hablándole al abdomen de su tío cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió y Blaine entro a la casa.

"¡Hey! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Preguntó al ver la escena.

"Estamos jugando con la bebé del tío Kurt" Respondió Calvin.

"Oh. ¿En serio? ¿Puedo jugar yo también?" Blaine se acercó a ellos besando la frente de Kurt y murmurando "Hola cariño" mientras se arrodilló en el suelo y puso las manos en los costados del vientre de su marido. Kurt solo se reía de los tres.

Mientras esperaban por Rachel (que se tardó más tiempo de lo que creía) ordenaron pizza para cenar y Blaine sacó su guitarra para cantarles todas las canciones de Disney que conocía. Todos escuchaban atentos y cantaban con la boca llena de comida. Luego de un rato los niños estaban exhaustos y se quedaron dormidos cada uno en un sofá, Kurt se había dormido en los brazos de Blaine en el sofá más grande. Pero él no dormía, estaba mirando a sus sobrinos y como la panza de Kurt subía y bajaba con cada respiración que daba. En ese momento se dio cuenta que no quería una familia pequeña, sino una con muchos niños jugando por toda la casa. Estaba admirado del gran trabajo que Kurt había hecho entreteniendo a los hijos de su hermanastro, sabía que iba a ser un gran padre.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Blaine muy despacio se deslizó fuera del sillón sin despertar a Kurt para abrirle a Rachel.

"Oh, Blaine cuanto lo siento, hubo unos incovenien-" Rachel decía entrando a la casa y viéndolos a todos dormidos bajó la voz. "¿Cómo se portaron?" Preguntó en un susurro.

"Muy bien, son niños maravillosos" Respondió Blaine en voz baja.

Rachel suavemente tomó a Calvin aún dormido en sus brazos y lo llevó hasta su auto, Blaine hizo lo mismo con Barbra.

"No mamá, no quiero ir a casa. Quiero quedarme con el tío Kurt a jugar con su bebé" Balbuceaba el niño dormido. Rachel lo miró levantando las cejas, Blaine le sonrió.

"Ok. Hagamos lo siguiente: invitemos al tío Kurt a ir al parque con nosotros mañana, ¿sí?" El niño asintió con la cabeza y se recostó en su asiento del auto. "Mañana por la mañana llamo a Kurt". Se despidieron y Rachel se fue agradeciéndole por todo.

Cuando Blaine entró a la casa, Kurt seguía dormido en el sillón. Se acercó y se puso de cuclillas a su lado. Lo despertó besándolo.

"Vamos amor, vamos a la cama, Rachel ya se llevó a los niños." Decía Blaine. Kurt se levantó y subió las escaleras hacia el cuarto. Blaine lo ayudó a desvestirse y ambos se acostaron a dormir.

* * *

El día siguiente era un hermoso y soleado domingo. Kurt había arreglado con Rachel para encontrarse en el parque. Preparó una canasta con comida, frutas y jugos para todos. Blaine se había quedado en la casa para trabajar en sus canciones y Finn todavía no había regresado del campamento.

Se sentaron en un mantel sobre el césped (Rachel ayudó a Kurt a sentarse) y los niños jugaban cerca con una pelota. Estaban charlando de todo cuando escucharon una voz familiar que venía de detrás de ellos.

"¿Kurt? ¿Kurt Hummel… eres tú?" Preguntaba la voz. Kurt se dio la vuelta y se quedó sorprendido por lo que vio.

"¿Dave Karofsky? Oh Dios mío. ¿Qué haces aquí?" Kurt decía mientras intentaba pararse con la ayuda de Rachel.

"Bueno, estoy en la ciudad por asuntos de negocios" Decía Karofsky dándole un pequeño abrazo a Kurt. "Hola Berry" Saludó secamente a la mujer.

"Hola" Respondió ella, vio a sus hijos peleándose por la pelota y se levantó para regañarles dejando solos a Dave y Kurt.

"Wow, no puedo creer que tu… estés…" Decía Dave señalando la panza de Kurt.

"Si, embarazado. Faltan 8 semanas aún. Es una niña." Kurt miraba contento su vientre.

"Y te casaste con tu novio de la secundaria ¿verdad?"

"Si, con Blaine" Respondió Kurt con una sonrisa. Se quedaron un rato charlando sobre sus vidas y sobre lo que habían hecho con ellas. Dave le contó que no se había casado nunca, pero si tuvo varias parejas y ahora se encontraba solo en New York viviendo en un hotel. Rachel vigilaba de cerca a Karofsky, desconfiando.

"Bueno, debo irme." Karofsky se dirigió a Kurt.

"¿Quieres venir a cenar mañana en la noche a mi casa… y con Blaine?" Kurt preguntó, sentía lastima por él.

"Si, por supuesto" Dave aceptó enseguida, Kurt le dio su dirección y número de teléfono.

Karosfky se acercó a Kurt, tocó su vientre y lo miró a los ojos. "Me hubiera encantado que esta niña fuese mía". Con eso se alejó dejando boquiabierto a Kurt. Eso era algo que no se esperaba.

"¿Kurt? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te dijo?" Preguntaba Rachel acercándose.

"Nada. Lo invité a cenar" Dijo Kurt, todavía sorprendido.

"¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? ¿Qué le dirás a Blaine?"

"Le diré que lo invité a cenar porque es mi casa también, ¿o no?". Los dos juntaron sus cosas y caminaron rumbo a sus hogares.

Kurt llegó a su casa con los pies hinchados y le dolía la espalda. Cerró la puerta y se deslizó sobre ella hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

"¡Blaine!" Lo llamaba con lágrimas en los ojos. Su marido bajó corriendo las escaleras. "Mis pies me están matando" Lloraba Kurt. Blaine lo cargó hasta el sofá y le colocó los pies sobre la mesita de café de la sala de estar. Trajo unas cremas y le masajeaba los pies con amor y de vez en cuando le besaba los dedos, provocándole a Kurt cosquillas.

"Amor…" Comenzó diciendo Kurt con dulzura después de un rato. "Invité a cenar a alguien mañana en la noche".

"¡Qué bueno! Aprendí una nueva canción de Disney para cantarle a Barbra y Cal cuando vengan a cenar, entonces." Blaine decía mientras seguía masajeando los pies de su esposo, creyendo que era de Rachel y Finn de quien estaban hablando.

"No, no se trata de ellos" Continuó Kurt. "Es Da- Dave…" Blaine levantó la vista confundido "Dave… Karofsky." Terminó por decir.

"¿Qué? ¿Karosfsky? EL matón que te hizo la vida imposible cuando estabas en la escuela?" Blaine comenzó a levantar la voz. "¿El mismo que te amenazó de muerte cuando ÉL te besó?" Blaine se paró de la mesita de café dejando caer los pies de Kurt.

"Blaine, lo sé. ¿Pero recuerdas lo que sucedió con él? Yo solo sentí lástima y el no tiene a nadie, y yo creí que-"

"Oh Kurt, no puedo creer que seas tan inocente. ¿Qué tal si busca otra cosa contigo?" Blaine se paseaba por toda la sala, muy nervioso, temía por lo que pueda llegar a hacer ese hombre.

"Cariño, él ya no es así, se puso feliz cuando lo invité…"

"¡Oh claro que va a estar feliz. Ahora él sabe dónde vives!. No puedo creer que seas tan estúpido" De repente se quedó callado arrepentido de sus palabras.

"¿Cómo me llamaste?" Kurt decía con dolor en su voz y las lagrimas brotando de sus ojos. Seguía sentado en el sillón.

"Oh amor, lo siento tanto" Decía suavemente Blaine sentándose al lado de su marido que seguía llorando.

"Es que- es que yo creí que-" Kurt decía entre sollozo y sollozo. "El estaba solo, Blaine, y se siente feo estar solo" Kurt seguía llorando.

"Lo sé cariño. Pero yo no quiero que él se acerque a ti, y mucho menos ahora en tu estado." Le decía Blaine, tomó su mentón y lo miró a los ojos. "Eres tan bueno" Lo besó dulcemente en los labios.

"Creeme, no sucederá nada, además tu estarás allí también" Decía Kurt enjugándose las lagrimas con las manos.

"De acuerdo. Pero solo una noche y luego no quiero que hables con él ¿de acuerdo?" Kurt asintió con la cabeza y se volvieron a besar. Se separaron del beso y Blaine volvió con los masajes en los pies.

Esa noche, Kurt no podía dormirse. ¿Y si Blaine tiene razón? ¿Y si Karofsky quiere hacerle daño? ¿Y si esta cena resultaba mal? En ese momento recordó lo que le había dicho en el parque: "_Me hubiera encantado que esta niña fuese mía". _Kurt alejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza e intentó dormir en los brazos de su marido.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO X

El timbre de la residencia Hummel-Anderson sonó a las siete en punto. Kurt abrió la puerta e invitó a Karofsky a entrar. Lo saludó con un pequeño abrazo, Blaine estaba de pie en la sala de estar, no le había gustado nada ese "abracito" que le dio a su marido.

"Dave, recuerdas a Blaine ¿verdad?" Preguntó Kurt señalando a su esposo.

"Claro que sí. ¿Cómo estás, Blaine?" El muchacho grandote le tendió la mano.

"Bien, ¿y tu?" Blaine estrechó la mano de Karofsky.

"Excelente" dijo mirando a Kurt que ahora pasó a estar al lado de su marido, Blaine le tomó la cintura a Kurt protectoramente, su otra mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón. "Tienen una casa muy bonita" Decía Dave mirando a todas partes. "Seguro que esto es obra tuya, Kurt"

"Bueno, si." Sonrió Kurt. "Nos mudamos hace poco. No podíamos seguir viviendo en un pequeño departamento con un bebé en camino." Kurt le hizo un gesto para sentarse. Los tres se sentaron en la sala. Blaine no soltaba a Kurt de ninguna manera. "Traeré algo para beber." Salió a la cocina.

Blaine y Dave se quedaron solos por el momento que Kurt traía las bebidas. Era un momento bastante incómodo, ninguno de los dos decía nada. Blaine inspeccionaba al otro, no le gustaba nada la manera en que miró a Kurt cuando caminó hasta la cocina.

"Asi que… eres productor musical y manager, me contó Kurt" Karofsky habló por fin.

"Si, de hecho tengo un estudio propio de grabación y varios clientes muy conocidos." Blaine se jactaba de su éxito. "También escribo canciones para ellos. Pero las mayorías de mis canciones las grabo yo y se las dedico a Kurt. A él le fascina lo que escribo. " Blaine intentaba marcar territorio.

"No lo dudo." Dave decía sarcásticamente.

"Ok. Espero que te guste el whisky, Dave. A Blaine le gusta con hielo" Kurt volvió de la cocina. Le entregó un vaso a Karofsky y otro a su marido, el tomaba jugo de naranja. "La cena estará lista pronto."

Los tres se quedaron un rato allí, hablando. Kurt le contaba de la boda, de cómo Blaine se lo había propuesto y de cómo habían planeado tener a su bebé. Él se veía a gusto con la charla, pero Blaine estaba un poco incómodo. A cada rato besaba a su marido en la mejilla mientras hablaba, o le tocaba su vientre o su rodilla, y se lo hacía notar al hombre más alto.

En la cena, seguían hablando, Blaine sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, Kurt a su derecha y Dave a su izquierda. Esta vez era el turno de Karofsky de contar más sobre su vida. Ninguno de los tres mencionaba nada acerca de lo ocurrido cuando eran adolescentes. El teléfono de Karofsky sonó mientras comían el postre.

"Lo siento, debo atender esta llamada" El hombre se levantó de la mesa y salió al patio trasero a hablar por teléfono.

"¡Oh Dios! ¿Cuándo se irá?" Decía Blaine soltando un bufido.

"Tranquilo Blaine, recién estamos comiendo el postre." Kurt tomó la mano de su marido arriba de la mesa. "Además yo creo que es agradable"

"¿Agradable? Kurt, ¿te das cuenta como te mira?"

"¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo creo que estás un poco paranoico." Respondió Kurt riendo.

"No es paranoia. Te mira como si quisiera arrancarte la ropa con los ojos. No respeta que yo estoy aquí, y ni siquiera respeta tu estado." Blaine estaba rojo de ira… o de celos.

"Me encanta cuando te pones así" Ronroneó Kurt. "Celoso y posesivo. Es muy sexy" Susurró acercándose más a su esposo y besándolo.

Karofsky se aclaró la garganta, la pareja se separó del beso. "Lo siento. Debo irme, es una emergencia".

"¿Algo anda mal?" Preguntó Kurt preocupado.

"No, nada importante, asuntos del trabajo." Acompañaron a Dave hasta la puerta y se fue.

"¿En que estábamos? Kurt cerró la puerta y envolvió sus brazos en el cuello de Blaine.

"En que te gusta cuando soy posesivo contigo" Dijo Blaine con voz seductora.

"Oh si, me encanta." Kurt le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

"Si ¿qué?" Dijo Blaine acercando el cuerpo de su marido lo más que pudo.

"Sí, señor" Ese juego encendía a Blaine.

"Di que eres mío" Le ordenó Blaine besando su cuello.

"Soy tuyo" Susurro Kurt en el oído de Blaine mientras éste le mordía la clavícula.

"Dilo otra vez" Ahora besaba sus labios muy apasionadamente.

"Soy tuyo. Tuyo para siempre." Kurt decía entre los besos.

* * *

Otro día más en que Kurt estaba encerrado en su casa, muerto de aburrimiento. Llamaba a Blaine cada cinco minutos, leía todas las revistas de moda, veía todas las repeticiones de viejos shows… en fin, ya no tenía nada que hacer. Tampoco podía hacer mucho porque se sentía muy pesado y le costaba moverse, y Blaine le había prohibido salir solo a la calle. Pero no le prohibió salir al patio de su casa, así que eso hizo. Estaba regando las plantas del jardín delantero, una actividad sencilla no le haría daño, pensó él.

"¡Kurt! Querido, ¿Cómo estás?" Kurt escuchó la voz de su anciana vecina de al lado.

"Bien Sra. Di Martino. ¿Usted?" Kurt trataba de ser amable con ella, al menos iba a entretenerse un rato.

"Bien, bien. ¿Cuándo va a nacer tu bebé? ¡Mira que grande estás! Veo que estás comiendo bien ¿Estás comiendo bien? ¿Verduras, frutas, lácteos? No comas solo hamburguesas y helados. Cuando mi hija estaba embarazada de su hijo mayor solo comida grasas y luego le costó mucho recuperar su peso…" La señora seguía hablando sin parar. Kurt la escuchaba, no quería ser grosero con ella.

Después de oír los concejos que la anciana le daba, Kurt volvió a entrar. Cuando estaba intentando cerrar la puerta, una mano se interpuso en ella.

"No has respondido mis llamadas ni mis textos" El dueño de la mano habló. Kurt se dio vuelta y vio quien le hablaba.

"Dave. ¿Qué haces aquí?" Kurt preguntó sorprendido cuando Karofsky entró en la casa y cerró la puerta tras él.

"Es que no supe de ti desde esa noche. Te traje estas flores" El hombre más alto le entregó un ramo de flores.

"Umm… gracias" Kurt estaba muy nervioso. No contestaba sus llamados porque se lo había prometido a Blaine, además él también se había dado cuentas que las intenciones de Karofsky no parecían buenas.

"¿No me invitas algo de beber?" Kurt asintió dejando las flores en la mesita de café de la sala y se dirigió a la cocina, Dave lo siguió detrás de él. "Tu marido no está ¿verdad?"

"N-no, pero llegará en cualquier momento" Le entregó un vaso con agua al hombre, ahora sí estaba comenzando a tener miedo.

"Bueno, entonces tenemos un tiempo para nosotros" Karofsky se acercaba poco a poco a Kurt.

"¿A-a que te refieres?" La voz de Kurt temblaba y lo primero que hizo fue protegerse el vientre con ambas manos. Retrocedía a medida que Karofsky se le acercaba, pero frenó cuando sintió la pared en su espalda.

"No tengas miedo" Decía el hombre más alto. "No te haré daño, ni a tu bebé" Tomó las muñecas de Kurt y las colocó sobre la pared a ambos lados de su cabeza. Su cara estaba a pocos centímetros y Kurt podía sentir el aliento en la suya. "Yo te quiero, Kurt. Te quiero para mí. Deja al idiota de tu marido y vete conmigo, yo podría criar a tu hija y seremos una familia feliz". Su cuerpo estaba tan cerca al de Kurt que aplastaba su vientre.

"Por favor, me lastimas, le haces daño a mi bebé" Kurt le rogaba llorando.

"Te dije que no te haré daño. Te deseo tanto, quiero que tengas mis hijos" Karofsky besaba a Kurt y éste intentaba escaparse del beso, pero no lo lograba. Lloraba e intentaba gritar, pero ningún sonido salía de su boca. "Piénsalo, Kurt. O lo dejas, o lo mato. Pero de ninguna manera te quedarás con él, sino puedes ser mío entonces no serás de ninguno. Y de esto ni una palabra a nadie. ¡Ah! Y me llevo esto" Karofsky se fue amenazándolo, pero antes arranco el collar de su cuello, el que Blaine le había dado en Navidad.

Kurt lloraba mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración, se arrastró hasta el suelo abrazando a su bebé todavía no nacido. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía perder a su marido, pero tampoco iba a permitir que lo mate.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO XI

Habían pasado dos días desde aquel incidente con Karofsky, y él no había vuelto a llamar ni a molestar a Kurt, pero igual todavía sentía mucho miedo. Siempre estaba de mal humor, no podía dormir bien y se sobresaltaba por cada pequeño ruido o toque de su marido. Blaine atribuyó esto a que faltaban 4 semanas para que naciera la niña y pensó que por eso Kurt se estaba comportando extraño.

Blaine se dio vuelta en la cama para abrazar a su marido, pero su lado de la cama estaba vacío. Abrió lentamente los ojos para ver a Kurt parado al lado de la cama.

"Kurt, cariño ¿estás bien?" Preguntó sentándose con los ojos todavía entrecerrados.

"Um, si. La espalda me duele de estar acostado y además la bebé no deja de moverse y me cuesta dormirme" Respondió Kurt. Todo eso era cierto, pero además le preocupaba la amenaza de Karofsky de matar a su marido si no lo dejaba.

"¿Estás seguro? Hace unos días que estás raro"

"¡SI BLAINE, ESTOY SEGURO!" Kurt gritó perdiendo la paciencia.

"Ok, bueno, no te molesto. ¿Prefieres que te de un masaje o-"

"¡NO! Yo… yo solo no quiero que me toques" Kurt se sentía tan culpable por hablarle así a su marido que siempre fue muy dulce con él. De pronto sintió como las lágrimas caían de sus ojos incontrolablemente. Blaine se paró enseguida y lo abrazó.

"¿Qué pasa, bebé? ¿Por qué lloras?" Blaine preguntaba mientras frotaba su espalda.

"Lo siento, Blaine… lo siento mucho" Las lágrimas de Kurt no cesaban y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Blaine.

"¿Qué es lo que sientes tanto, Kurt? ¿Qué hiciste?" Blaine ya se estaba empezando a preocupar de verdad.

"Nosotros… nosotros debemos separarnos. Lo siento mucho" Dijo Kurt en un sollozo mirando el suelo.

"¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¿Ya no me amas?" Blaine comenzó a llorar.

"Si, te amo, te amo como nunca amaré a nadie jamás. Pero es que…" No paraba de llorar.

"Es que ¿Qué, Kurt?" Blaine le rogaba que le dijera lo que sucedía.

"Prefiero verte lejos de mí antes que verte… muerto"

"¿Muerto?. Ahora sí que ya no entiendo, Kurt. ¡¿QUÉ PASA?!" Blaine tomo a Kurt por las muñecas obligándolo a que lo mire a los ojos y le responda.

"Karofsky…" Comenzó a explicarle Kurt, su voz era muy baja, casi un susurro. "Él me amenazó…"

"¿Cómo que te amenazó, Kurt? ¿Qué te dijo?" Blaine estaba cada vez más furioso.

"Me dijo que si no te dejaba y me iba con él… te… te… mataría. Y yo no puedo permitirlo, Blaine. ¡No quiero que mueras!" Kurt abrazó muy fuerte a Blaine, su cara apoyándose en su cuello. Blaine estaba rojo de ira, quería matar a Karofsky, pero antes debía calmar a su marido.

"Tranquilo, amor. Shh shh. El estrés no es bueno para el bebé." Le decía Blaine en una voz tranquila mientras Kurt comenzaba a calmarse. Pasaron unos minutos así, parados y abrazados. "Debemos decírselo a la policía".

"No, por favor. Me dijo que no dijera nada a nadie y-." Kurt levantó la vista del cuello de su marido y lo miró a los ojos.

"Shh, escucha. Él te amenazó, Kurt. No sabemos que es capaz de hacer" Blaine tomo la cara de Kurt y le hablaba suavemente. "Ahora, duerme un poco. Mañana daremos aviso a la policía, ¿sí?" Kurt asintió con la cabeza y permitió que Blaine lo lleve hasta la cama.

"Blaine, él me robó mi collar, el que me diste en Navidad." Kurt dijo en su pecho, casi dormido.

"No te preocupes, yo lo rescataré por ti. Ahora duerme." Besó su cabeza y lo trajo más hacia su pecho.

La cabeza de Blaine daba mil vueltas, sabía que de ese encuentro no iba a salir nada bueno. Sentía mucha rabia, iría a buscar a ese Karofsky él mismo y le traería a Kurt su dije otra vez.

* * *

Al otro día la policía llegó a su casa. Kurt contó todo lo que sucedió, lagrimeaba al recordar aquello, pero explicó detalle por detalle.

"Lamentablemente Sr. Hummel-Anderson no podemos hacer nada" Un policía de baja estatura decía a Kurt.

"¿Cómo que no pueden hacer nada? ¡Esto es una locura! ¡Amenazó de muerte a mi marido EMBARAZADO, por Dios!" Blaine estaba fuera de sus casillas, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

"Lo siento señor, pero este individuo puede argumentar que no lo dijo en serio, básicamente es su palabra contra la suya." El otro oficial les decía.

"¿Y yo tengo que vivir con este miedo? Oficial, estoy a punto de tener a mi bebé, esta situación no me hace bien." Kurt lloraba por la impotencia que tenía.

"Lo siento señor, pero así es como debemos actuar. Si este hombre lo amenaza otra vez, no dude en llamarnos. Que tengan buenos días." Los policías se fueron dejando a Kurt y Blaine ninguna garantía de nada.

"No puedo creerlo, Blaine. No harán nada y yo voy a vivir aterrado, como cuando me amenazó en la escuela".

"Tranquilo, amor." Blaine abrazó a Kurt. No iba a dejar esto así, debía hacer algo, por la seguridad de su esposo e hija.

* * *

Cuando Finn y Rachel se enteraron de lo ocurrido con Karofsky (Blaine les contó), fueron a ver a Kurt. Para que se distrajera y por un momento olvide ese horrible episodio, Rachel y él comenzaron a organizar el baby shower. Mientras tanto Blaine y Finn hablaban en el patio trasero de la casa, Finn debía vigilar a sus hijos mientras jugaban.

"Finn, debo hacer algo. No puedo esperar a que se atreva a tocar a Kurt otra vez. Si la policía tiene las manos atadas, pues yo no. Tú tienes que ayudarme, tengo un plan." Blaine decía.

"Por supuesto, amigo. ¿Cuándo empezamos?". Finn también estaba indignado por la situación, quería ayudar a su cuñado.

"Esta misma noche, pero no muy tarde. Paso por ti y vamos a buscar a Karofsky."


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO XII

Blaine esperó hasta que Kurt se duerma, muy lentamente se deslizó de la cama fuera de los bazos de su marido y se cambio el pijama.

"Te prometo que no te molestará más. Los amo." Susurró Blaine y besó la cabeza de su marido y luego su vientre. Kurt murmuró algo sin sentido, pero no se despertó.

Bajó las escaleras y salió de la casa. Cuando llegó a la casa de Finn y Rachel, él ya estaba esperándolo en la puerta. Subió al coche de Blaine y arrancaron.

"¿Cuál es el plan?" Preguntó Finn con impaciencia.

"Esto es lo que haremos: nos presentaremos en el hotel donde está viviendo y lo obligaremos a irse de la ciudad y a dejar en paz a Kurt." Blaine explicaba como si su plan fuese una obra maestra.

"¿Eso es todo?" Preguntó Finn confundido.

"Si, el problema es que no sé cuál es su habitación, pero nos la arreglaremos para averiguar."

* * *

"Finn, sígueme la corriente, ¿de acuerdo?" Blaine le susurró mientras se acercaban al vestíbulo del hotel. Finn asintió con la cabeza.

"Buenas noches. Bienvenidos a Park 79 Hotel. Mi nombre es Lauren. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?" La joven recepcionista les habló a los dos hombres.

"Hola Lauren. Vinimos a visitar a un amigo que se hospeda aquí, pero no sabemos en qué habitación se está quedando" Blaine decía simpáticamente.

"Bueno, dígame cual es el nombre de su amigo y yo lo busco en la base de datos." La chica decía, siempre con una sonrisa en la boca.

"Karofsky, Dave Karofsky" Blaine decía el nombre del hombre lentamente.

"Mmmm… habitación 312, tercer piso." La joven habló.

"Muchas gracias" Ambos hombres se dieron vuelta para tomar el ascensor

"Momento, debo anunciarlos" La joven les dijo. Los dos se volvieron para mirar a la chica.

"Oh no, no hace falta" Blaine le dijo.

"Pero señor, es política del hotel. Siempre debo anunciar al hospedado cuando vienen a visitarlo."

"Lauren, ¿te puedo llamar Lauren?" Blaine le dijo a la joven, ella asintió con la cabeza. "Si tu nos anuncias, no podemos darle la sorpresa a Dave." Blaine hablaba con la voz profunda, tratando de seducirla. "No nos arruinarás la sorpresa ¿verdad?" Blaine se apoyó sobre el mostrador y le hizo un guiño seductor. Finn no podía creer lo que veía, tuvo que taparse la boca para no mostrar la risa que se había formado en su boca. La chica se sonrojó y soltó una risita tonta.

"De acuerdo, suban". Dijo ella.

"Gracias, linda" Otro guiño por parte de Blaine a la joven. Los dos se alejaron del mostrador y se dirigieron al ascensor.

"Wow, Blaine, no sabía que tenías ese poder con las mujeres" Finn le decía.

"Un poder que sólo utilizo en casos de extrema necesidad, como éste. No le digas a Kurt." Finn negó con la cabeza y subieron al ascensor.

Cuando llegaron al tercer piso y encontraron la habitación 312, se pararon en la puerta sin saber cómo seguir.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Preguntó Finn mirando la puerta cerrada.

"No lo sé" Respondió Blaine en voz baja.

Sin pensarlo, Finn, tocó a la puerta. "Servicio a la habitación" Dijo con el tono más agudo que tenía. La puerta se abrió descubriendo a Karofsky en bata y con el cabello mojado.

"Al fin, he estado esper-" Dijo antes de darse cuentas quienes habían tocado su puerta. Blaine lo tomó por el cuello de la bata y lo metió adentro del cuarto de hotel, Finn cerró la puerta. Blaine empujó al hombre más grande contra la pared, a pesar de ser mucho más bajo que él tenía bastante fuerza.

"¡DEJA DE MOLESTARNOS! ¡DEJA EN PAZ A KURT!" Gritaba Blaine en la cara de Karofsky, este tenía en una risa sínica.

"O si no ¿qué? ¿Tu hobbit me harás algo?" Decía Karofsky riéndose de Blaine.

"¡SI, YO!" Dijo Blaine antes de levantar su puño derecho y golpear a Karofsky con todas sus fuerzas. El hombre más grande cayó al piso y en ese momento recibió otro golpe de Blaine, haciéndole sangrar la nariz.

"¡DI QUE TE IRÁS DE AQUÍ Y DEJARÁS A MI FAMILIA EN PAZ!" Esta vez Blaine le dio una patada en el estómago. Karofsky estaba retorcido de dolor, pero no hablaba. "¡DILO!" Otra patada más fuerte, Dave seguía sin decir nada.

"¡Blaine! ¡Ya basta!" Finn intentaba apartar a Blaine de Karofsky, pero no podía. Estaba rojo y las venas de sus brazos estaban más hinchadas que de costumbre, su cabello era un desastre y su voz no parecía la suya.

"De acuerdo, m-me iré." Decía Karofsky con el poco aliento que tenía.

"Ok" La voz de Blaine ahora era tranquila y normal. "Y esto…" Arrancó de su cuello el collar de Kurt "… esto no te pertenece". Le dio una última patada en el estómago y se dio vuelta para salir de la habitación. Finn lo siguió.

"¡Cuida a esa hija tuya cuando nazca!" Gritó Karofsky todavía en el suelo. Blaine quiso volver a golpearlo, pero Finn lo detuvo y lo sacó del cuarto.

Al bajar del ascensor en el vestíbulo del hotel, se había arreglado la ropa y el cabello, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

"¿Sorprendieron a su amigo?" Preguntó amablemente la recepcionista.

"Oh, por supuesto. Estaba muy contento de vernos." Blaine le sonrió a la joven, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Umm... este es mi... número." La recepcionista le entregó un papel a Blaine. "Llámame."

"Lo siento, linda. Soy casado." Blaine rechazó a la joven y salió del hotel con Finn.

En el camino de regreso a su casa, Blaine pensaba en lo que Karofsky había dicho: _¡Cuida a esa hija tuya cuando nazca!. _¿Y si Karofsky tiene pensado no rendirse nunca? Blaine tiene que estar más atento que nunca.

* * *

Blaine se acostó en el sofá de la sala de estar para no despertar a Kurt cuando se acueste. Se levantó temprano y empezó a hacer el desayuno.

Kurt se levantó y se duchó, tenía la última cita con el doctor antes de tener a su bebé, aunque todavía faltan tres semanas. Presentía que hoy iba a ser un buen día.

Al bajar las escaleras ya listo para la cita, vio a Blaine en la cocina. Se paró detrás de él y lo abrazó envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cintura. Su vientre apoyado en la espalda de Blaine.

"¡Buen día, amor!" Kurt saludó a su marido besando su nunca y luego su hombro sobre la camiseta.

"¡Buen día, precioso! ¿Cómo dormiste?" Blaine le preguntó a su marido mirándolo sobre su hombro.

"Bien, pero te extrañé". Kurt sacó su labio inferior. "¿Por qué no dormiste conmigo?"

"Bueno, quería que estés cómodo. Sé que estos días no has dormido bien, asique…" Dijo Blaine mientras se daba vuelta en los brazos de su marido y lo besó en la boca. "Ahora siéntate, te hice tus favoritos: pancakes" Guió a su marido hasta la mesa y ayudo a que se siente.

"Tengo una sorpresa para ti" Blaine dijo sonriéndole a Kurt cuando terminaron el desayuno. "Cierra esos hermosos ojos azules que tienes". Kurt soltó una risita, pero hizo lo que su marido le dijo. Blaine se paró detrás de él y le puso el collar que había recuperado de Karofsky. "Ok. ¡Ábrelos!" Dijo y se paró delante de él para ver su reacción.

Kurt abrió los ojos y miro hacia abajo en su pecho. "Oh, Blaine. No tenías que comprarme otro." Decía mientras tocaba el dije de la niña pequeña con la inscripción del nombre de su hija en el reverso.

"No, no es otro."

"¿No?. ¿Y cómo…?" Kurt parecía confundido.

"Bueno, te prometí que te lo traería de vuelta, y-" Blaine fue interrumpido por un abrazo y un beso de Kurt, él estaba llorando de la emoción.

"Espera." Kurt se separó del abrazo mirando a Blaine a los ojos "No te metiste en problemas ¿verdad?"

Blaine rió. "Claro que no. Pero te aseguro que Karofsky ya no te molestará". Atrajo a su marido abrazándolo por la cintura.

"Te amo, Blaine."

"Yo también te amo, Kurt. Y te amo a ti también, Lizzy" Blaine besó los labios de Kurt y luego su barriga.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO XIII

La última cita con el Dr. Nealey fue plagada de optimismo y buenas noticias. La bebé ya estaba en posición para nacer, y todo iba muy bien. Felices salieron del consultorio con la última fotografía de su hija antes de conocerla. Su carita se veía bien clara y hasta se chupaba el dedo. Como todas las anteriores esta también fue pegada en el refrigerador con un imán.

El doctor le recomendó que camine para acelerar el proceso, aunque todavía quedaban 2 semanas y media. También le dijo que prepare el bolso con todo lo necesario para la bebé y otro con lo que necesitaría Kurt por los días que estuviera en el hospital.

Unos días más tarde celebraron el baby shower en su casa. Las invitadas eran todas mujeres (excepto por Blaine y Finn), las chicas de New Directions, compañeras de Kurt del trabajo y algunas vecinas. Carole y Diane vinieron juntas desde Ohio, se habían hecho grandes amigas y cada vez que se juntaban a tomar el té no hablaban de otra cosa que no sea de su nieta. Burt estaba en Washington y no podía ir, pero le hubiera encantado estar junto a su hijo y nieta.

Kurt y Blaine recibieron muchos regalos, bueno… Lizzy recibió muchos regalos de parte de todas sus tías: Rachel le regaló un carrito de bebé; Carole una silla para el coche; Diane una mesa para cambiar el pañal; Brittany y Santana (fueron con su niña de dos años) una bañera con el ajuar para el baño; Mercedes (y su pequeño de cinco años) un monitor portátil para oír al bebé mientras duerme; Tina (y sus gemelos de cuatro años) una cangurera; Queen una sillita mecedora; y los demás obsequios fueron ropa, ropa de cuna, un gimnasio para bebés, chupones, mamaderas, juguetes, etc. Kurt estaba más que agradecido porque todavía le faltaba comprar la mayoría de esas cosas.

La fiesta había sido un éxito, jugaron toda la tarde y la ganadora de cada juego se llevaba una bolsa con dulces y chocolates. Como souvenir las invitadas se llevaron un zapatito en color rosa con una tarjetita que decía "Gracias por venir. Kurt, Blaine y Lizzy", hecho a mano por Rachel.

Cuando la fiesta terminó, cada una volvió al hotel donde se hospedaban, no querían quedarse en casa de Kurt porque sabían que él debía descansar. Carole, Diane y Rachel se habían quedado un rato más para la limpieza, Blaine y Finn también habían ayudado. Carole y Diane sí se quedaron en la casa Hummel-Anderson, pero al otro día volvieron a Ohio. La madrastra de Kurt tenía que volver porque no podía descuidar la tienda de Burt, y la mamá de Blaine no quería hacer enojar a su marido por estar ausente muchos días.

Los días pasaban y la bebé no quería salir. Kurt estaba realmente incómodo, se enojaba por todo, sentía calor, tenía los pies hinchados, calambres en las piernas, dolores de espalda y le costaba dormir. Para evitar cualquier accidente, dormía (o al menos lo intentaba) en la habitación de huéspedes de la planta baja. Blaine dormía en el sofá de la sala para estar cerca y además para que su marido tenga la cama completa y esté lo más cómodo posible.

De vez en cuando sentía contracciones, pero no eran más que una falsa alarma. A pesar de todo el miedo que sentía, la ansiedad y los nervios estaban felices porque muy pronto conocerían la carita de su bebé.

El día calculado como la fecha de parto llegó. Kurt se levantó y se duchó para estar preparado. Las horas pasaban y el día se estaba terminando y no había señales de nada, Kurt estaba de muy mal humor.

Los dos estaban sentados en la cocina y Kurt estaba tomando té helado con limón, casi era de noche. Blaine estaba sentado frente suyo leyendo un libro sobre recién nacidos apoyado en la mesa. Mientras leía movía los labios con cada palabra, pero no emitía ningún sonido, sólo un leve murmullo que exasperaba los nervios de Kurt.

"Blaine." Dijo Kurt rompiendo el silencio. "¡Deja de hacer eso!" Kurt decía antes de tomar un sorbo de su té.

"¿Qué cosa?" Preguntó inocentemente levantando la vista del libro y mirando a su marido. Kurt revoleo los ojos.

"¡Eso que haces con la boca cuando lees!" Casi le gritó haciendo un gesto con la mano como si fuera el pico de un pato.

"Lo siento, no lo hago más" Blaine cerró el libro. Los dos estuvieron un rato en silencio. Kurt seguía tomando su té y Blaine comenzó a tamborilear los dedos de una mano en la mesa mientras miraba al suelo. Kurt revoleo los ojos en frustración.

"¿En serio, Blaine? ¿Siempre fuiste tan molesto?" Dijo Kurt con poca paciencia.

"Oh Dios". Blaine suspiró y murmuró por lo bajo.

"¿Perdón?. Te escuché. Te recuerdo que todo esto es tu culpa." Kurt decía enojado y señalaba su vientre.

"¿Mi culpa? Se necesitan dos para bailar el tango, cariño" Blaine decía en un tono normal.

Kurt terminó su té helado e intentó levantarse de la silla, pero le costaba.

"¡Yo puedo!" Gritó cuando Blaine trataba de ayudarlo.

"Está bien." Blaine dijo tranquilo mientras le soltó la mano y se volvió a sentar mirando como Kurt luchaba para levantarse, hasta que al fin lo logró. Estaba preocupado por Kurt, lo amaba pero no veía la hora de que la bebé nazca porque ya no tenía paciencia para un Kurt embarazado.

"¿Kurt, qué haces?" Preguntó cuando vio que su marido abrió el refrigerador descalzo. Kurt no ha usando ningún zapato durante todo el día porque la hinchazón del pie no se lo permite.

"Tengo hambre" Contestó antipático.

"Uhmm… dos cosas, Kurt. Uno: sabes que no puedes comer nada sólido, lo dijo el doctor. Y dos: no se abre el refrigerador cuando no estás usando zapatos.". Blaine tenía toda la paciencia del mundo para contestarle a su marido. Kurt se tapó la cara con las manos y comenzó a llorar apoyado en la mesada de la cocina. Blaine se levantó y lo abrazó.

"Lo siento, bebé. No quería hablarte así" Decía mientras frotaba la espalda de su marido.

"No, yo lo siento." Kurt decía secándose las lágrimas. "Es que estoy tan asustado, Blaine"

"Yo también estoy asustado, amor. Pero todo estará bien, podemos hacer esto, piensa que pronto vamos a conocer a nuestra princesa. Te amo." Blaine consolaba a su marido.

"Yo también te amo". Se besaron y Blaine acompañó a Kurt a la cama. Hablaron de la bebé hasta que se quedaron dormidos abrazados y enredados entre sí.

Blaine sentía a Kurt moverse entre sueños, sabía que algo no estaba bien con él. Kurt se quejaba en voz alta. Se sentó de repente tomándose el vientre y gritando.

"¡BLAAAAAAAIINE!" Con una mano sacudió a su marido medio dormido a su lado. "¡CONTRACCIÓN!". Volvió a gritar.

Blaine se levantó y comenzó a correr por toda la habitación. "¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Oh Dios mío!"

"Espera, Blaine" Kurt decía tranquilo mientras exhalaba lentamente y su contracción había bajado. "Todavía tenemos tiempo."

"¿Estás seguro?" Blaine se acercó a la cama y se sentó a su lado.

"Si, estoy seguro. Esto es lo que haremos: me ayudarás a tomar un baño y cambiarme ¿sí?" El tono pacífico de Kurt tranquilizaba a Blaine.

Blaine ayudó a Kurt a meterse en la bañera. "Tú también" Kurt lo invitó a meterse con él. No lo dudó y en cuestión de segundos, Blaine estaba en el agua detrás de Kurt abrazándolo y tocando su panza.

Otra contracción vino y Kurt agarró las manos de su marido bajo el agua. Blaine le susurraba al oído que todo iba a estar bien y que se relaje. Se quedaron un tiempo, las contracciones de Kurt no eran tan seguidas, por eso todavía había tiempo suficiente.

Salieron de la bañera y Blaine ayudó a Kurt a cambiarse, peinarse y prepararse para ir al hospital. Kurt sintió algo mojado cuando estaba sentado en la cama esperando por Blaine que había llevado los bolsos al auto.

"Ok, Kurt. Ya está todo listo, solo falta que subas al auto." Blaine decía mientras entraba a la habitación.

"Blaine, rompí bolsa." Ahora sí, Kurt estaba realmente nervioso. "Vamos a tener un bebé".


	14. Chapter 14

**Perdón por la tardanza. Fue muy difícil de escribir este capítulo, tuve que leer mucho e informarme, espero no haber cometido errores tan graves. Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

CAPITULO XIV

Las contracciones venían cada 12 minutos y duraban 30 segundos, Blaine contaba el tiempo mientras venían en el coche. Cada vez que una venía, Kurt le pedía que sostenga su mano, y para evitar cualquier accidente tenía que frenar y orillar el auto, por eso tardaron más de lo previsto en llegar al hospital. En esas pausas, Blaine aprovechaba para hacer las llamadas pertinentes a los demás como a Burt, Rachel, su madre y por supuesto el Dr. Nealey. Recién había amanecido y la mañana estaba fresca, asique Blaine cubrió a Kurt con una manta, hacía todo lo posible para que su marido se sienta mejor.

"¡Oh Dios, Blaine, has que se detengan!" Decía Kurt con cada contracción.

"Lo haría si pudiera, amor. Cambiaría de lugares si estuviera a mi alcance" Blaine le decía dulcemente.

Llegaron al hospital y en la puerta los esperaba el doctor y una enfermera con una silla de ruedas. Mientras Llevaban a Kurt a una habitación, Blaine llenaba todos los formularios, estaba tan nervioso que había olvidado la mitad de las cosas. La enfermera de la recepción lo tranquilizó y le dijo que completara los papeles luego. Corrió hacia el cuarto que le habían asignado a su marido. Kurt ya tenía la bata puesta y estaba siendo revisado por el doctor mientras la enfermera le tomaba los signos vitales.

"Bien, Kurt. Has dilatado 4 centímetros, las contracciones por ahora son leves, en la medida que vayas dilatando se van a ser más frecuentes y dolorosas. En tu caso esto puede durar mucho más de lo que dura en una mujer" Explicaba el doctor.

"¿Cuánto tiempo?" Kurt preguntó un poco asustado de escuchar la respuesta.

* * *

"Considerando tu condición y que eres primerizo… 18 horas, tal vez un poco más" Los ojos de Kurt y Blaine se abrieron como platos. "Pero no se asusten, es completamente normal." El médico se fue dejando a la pareja sola.

Seis horas habían pasado y Kurt solo había dilatado un centímetro más, al parecer las cosas iban a tardar más de lo esperado. Kurt se negó a que le apliquen la epidural, no quería que drogaran a su hija, y aunque estaba sufriendo los dolores, los resistiría.

"¡Oh Dios! ¡Viene otra!" Kurt sentía otra contracción que llegaba, ahora eran cada 10 minutos. Blaine solo le tomaba la mano y le susurraba cosas dulces al oído.

Un par de horas más y Kurt se había quedado dormido ante los masajes en la espalda que le daba Blaine. Cada vez que otra contracción venía Kurt se despertaba y cuando bajaba, se dormía de vuelta. Blaine aprovechó para salir de la habitación. Afuera, en la sala de espera, estaban Rachel, Finn, Burt, Carole y Diane que habían llegado hacía un rato.

"¿Cómo te sientes, hijo?" Pregunto Diane abrazando a Blaine.

"Asustado. Más asustado de lo que nunca estuve en mi vida" Blaine contestó, tenía bolsas debajo de los ojos y no había rastros de gel en su cabello.

"Lo sé, Blaine. Pero recuerda: él está más asustado que tú. Va a salir una persona de su interior" Su madre trataba de consolar a su hijo.

"¿Podemos entrar a verlo?" Carole se acercó a ellos.

"Uhm… si, supongo. Pero no todos juntos." Blaine dijo.

"Burt, tú entra. Diane tu también, nosotros esperamos aquí" Carole dijo señalando a ella misma y a Rachel y Finn.

Cuando entraron al cuarto, Kurt se estaba despertando. "Papá, Diane. ¡Vinieron!" Kurt sonrió al verlos.

"Por supuesto que vinimos, hijo. ¿Cómo no íbamos a estar en el momento más importante de tu vida?" Burt le dijo dándole un beso en la frente de su hijo. La cara de Kurt se arrugó, otra contracción venía y esta vez tomó la mano de su padre. "Está bien, hijo. Ya va a pasar, respira."

Diez horas pasaron y Kurt estaba cansado de dormir y estar acostado. Entre una contracción y otra, Blaine lo ayudó a pararse y caminar por la habitación. Blaine ya no sabía cómo hacer para calmar el dolor de Kurt.

Luego de 14 horas, las contracciones venían cada dos minutos y duraban un minuto, había dilatado los diez centímetros necesarios. Kurt ya estaba listo, cada vez que venía una sentía la necesidad de pujar. Blaine llamó al doctor y en unos minutos todo estaba preparado.

"Muy bien, Kurt. cuando una contracción venga quiero que pujes, ¿de acuerdo?" El médico ya estaba entre las piernas de Kurt y dispuesto a recibir a la niña. Kurt asintió sosteniendo la mano de Blaine que estaba a su lado. "¿Listo? Ahora, puja." El doctor ordenó y Kurt hizo caso.

"¡Vamos, amor tu puedes, eres muy valiente! Respira como aprendimos a hacerlo en el curso." Blaine le decía en el oído mientras Kurt gritaba y hacía fuerza.

"¡Oh Dios, Blaine! ¡Cállate! ¡Te odioooo! ¡Esto es tu culpa!" Kurt gritaba mientras duraba la contracción, los enfermeros y el doctor reían.

"Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer" Blaine le decía y Kurt apretaba más fuerte su mano.

"¡No te atrevas! Quiero tener más hijos" Él pasaría por esto otra con tal de tener más hijos con el amor de su vida.

"Kurt, puja con más fuerza. Está coronando." El doctor le dijo. Blaine asomó la cabeza y vio el pelo de su hija.

"¡Oh por Dios! ¡Esto es increíble! ¡Vamos, amor! ¡Eres maravilloso, lo estás haciendo muy bien!" Blaine alentaba a su marido alucinado con la escena que estaba viviendo.

"Ahora puja con más fuerza y la cabeza saldrá" Kurt cerró los ojos y apretó los labios, el sudor corría por toda su cara.

Kurt pujó mas fuerte sentándose en la camilla y Blaine se sentó detrás de él agarrándole los hombros y besando su cuello. La cabeza de la bebé salió por completo y el doctor le dio un giro acomodándola.

"La cabeza ya salió. Puja una vez más y saldrán los hombros."

"¡Cántame, Blaine!" Kurt gritó mientras pujaba en la contracción. Blaine le cantó lo primero que se le cruzó por la cabeza: Teenage Dream, esa canción que significaba tanto para ellos.

"Muy bien, Kurt. ¡Una vez más!"

Mientras pujaba por última vez, Blaine le cantaba al oído. El llanto de su hija cayó la suave voz de Blaine.

"¡Ya está, mi amor! ¡Nuestra princesa ya está aquí! ¡Te amo, te amo, te amo!" Blaine tenía lágrimas en los ojos y besaba a Kurt en la mano.

"¡Yo también te amo!" Kurt cayó apoyándose en el pecho de su marido, estaba llorando de felicidad y de dolor al mismo tiempo.

Kurt pujo una vez más, en esta oportunidad para expulsar la placenta. Blaine cortó el cordón umbilical y se llevaron a la niña para revisarla y limpiarla un poco.

La enfermera se acercó con la niña y se la entregó en los brazos de Kurt. La destapó y de repente el mundo se detuvo, solo eran ellos tres. Todo el dolor que había sentido y el sufrimiento se habían ido en el momento que conoció la carita de su hija.

"Hola bebé" Susurró Kurt acercando su cara a la de su hija y besándola suavemente en su cabecita. La bebé estaba llorando hasta el momento en que su padre le habló, ella se calló al escuchar su voz.

"Es perfecta" Blaine decía mientras le tocaba sus manitos. "Se parece a ti" Blaine dijo, y Kurt rio porque sabía que no era así, por ahora no se parecía a ninguno y sus ojos no tenían un color definido.

"Supongo que este milagrito tendrá un nombre" La enfermera sonriente parada al lado de ellos se acercó con una carpeta.

"Elizabeth Sophia" Kurt dijo sin despegar los ojos de su niña. "Elizabeth Sophia Hummel-Anderson."


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO XV

Cuando Kurt abrió los ojos, lo primero que se cruzó ante su visión fue la escena más hermosa que vio en su vida: Blaine acunando a su hija en sus brazos y hablándole muy bajito en su pequeño oído. Kurt solo sonrió mientras los miraba, no quería interrumpir ese precioso momento, quería grabarlo en su retina para siempre.

"Hey, buen día" Blaine levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

"Hola" Kurt devolvió el saludo.

"Mira quien se despertó, Lizzy, es papi" Blaine le hablaba a su bebé mientras se acercaba a Kurt y le entregaba la niña en sus brazos. Se besaron dulcemente en los labios.

"Hola, cariño" Kurt ahora se dirigía a su hija besándole su frente. Ella todavía estaba rosadita y tenía los ojitos cerrados y su pelito bien oscuro, ella hacía esos pequeños ruiditos de bebé. Kurt la apoyó sobre la cama entre sus piernas y comenzó a revisarla.

"¿Qué haces?" Preguntó Blaine confundido.

"Reviso que todo esté en orden y tenga todo en su lugar" Contestaba Kurt con toda naturalidad mientras le quitaba a su bebé su ropita.

"¿En orden?" Blaine esbozó una sonrisa mientras lo decía.

"Si, en orden: que no le falten deditos…" Kurt contaba los deditos de los pies y de las manos "… que no tenga un bracito o una piernita de más… esas cosas. Bien… tiene todo." Blaine solo se limitó a sonreír ante la locura linda de su marido.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Blaine le preguntó mientras veía a Kurt volver a vestir a su bebé.

"Muy bien, solo una pequeña molestia, pero nada grave" Un llanto de bebé los interrumpió. Kurt miró a su niña en sus brazos, pero seguía dormidita. Entonces miró a su izquierda y vio a una joven rubia, más joven que ellos, en la cama de al lado que recién se despertaba y tomaba a su bebé acomodándolo en sus brazos para darle de amamantar. El bebé de la chica cesó en seguida su llanto al tomar del pecho de su madre.

"Oh, lo siento. No queríamos interrumpir" Ella les decía al darse cuenta que la estaban mirando.

"Oh no, descuida. No hay problema" Kurt respondió simpáticamente.

"Es increíble conocer otro caso de embarazo masculino" Ella decía desde su cama.

"¿Otro?" Blaine preguntó curioso.

"Si, mi hermano. Tuvo gemelos hace siete años con su pareja. Viven en Londres. Ahora está esperando una niña" La joven contaba.

"¡Wow! ¿Gemelos? Pobre tu hermano, debe haber sufrido mucho" Kurt estaba impresionado.

"No en realidad. Fue cesárea, el parto múltiple es muy riesgoso para hombres". La chica hablaba. "Lo siento, no me presenté. Soy Katty, y él es Aaron." Ella señalaba a su bebé mientras decía su nombre.

"Mucho gusto. Yo soy Kurt, él es Blaine y la princesita de aquí es Lizzy." Luego de las presentaciones, cada uno volvió a lo suyo.

Blaine le contaba a Kurt sobre los detalles del parto y cuanto había pesado su bebé (2,600 Kgrs.) y cuanto midió al nacer (50 cm.).

En ese momento un hombre alto y fornido entró en la habitación y saludó a la compañera de cuarto de Kurt. Evidentemente este hombre era su marido y padre del bebé, luego de un rato, Katty se dirigió a ellos.

"Él es Kevin, mi marido" Se dirigió a la pareja. "Ellos son Kurt, Blaine y Lizzy".

"Mucho gusto" Dijeron todos juntos, el hombre se acercó y apretó la mano de Blaine y Kurt.

"Felicidades" Dijo el hombre. "Siempre admiré a las mujeres por tener la posibilidad de dar vida, pero admiro mucho más a los hombres como tú. Eres muy valiente". Kevin le hablaba directamente a Kurt.

"Muchas gracias" Kurt le agradeció amablemente.

Estuvieron hablando durante un rato. Resultaba que Katty y su marido vivían muy cerca de la casa de Kurt y Blaine, solo a unas calles de distancia, asique se verían muy seguido. Mientras tanto, Kurt le daba por primera vez de comer a su hija él mismo por primera vez. Antes lo hacían las enfermeras, ya que no era necesario que Kurt esté presente porque la niña toma una leche especial para recién nacidos.

La hora de la visita llegó. Burt , Carole y la mamá de Blaine entraron a la habitación con muchos regalos para Kurt y Lizzy. Luego vinieron Rachel, Finn, Mercedes y Quinn.

* * *

Permanecieron dos días en el hospital, Kurt no veía la hora de volver a casa con su hija y su marido. Unas horas antes de que fuera dado de alta, Katty se fue con la promesa de volverse a ver intercambiando números telefónicos y direcciones. Se habían hecho amigos, era lindo charlar con alguien que había vivido la experiencia de un embarazo masculino tan cerca. Ella le contaba todos los detalle de cómo su hermano se enteró del gen y que había elegido al Dr. Nealey también.

Antes de salir del hospital, Kurt envolvió a su hija en una mantita rosa y le puso un gorrito en la cabecita. No hacía frío, ni había demasiado sol, pero de todas maneras él no quería arriesgar a su hija.

Kurt viajó en el asiento trasero del auto, al lado de la silla para bebés donde su hija estaba recostada. Ella lloró en el momento que su padre la acostó, la niña quería estar cerca de él. Kurt trataba de calmarla dándole suaves golpecitos en la pierna para que se dé cuenta que su papá no estaba lejos, pero ella no se calmaba. Blaine miraba por el espejo retrovisor sonriendo al ver esa hermosa imagen de Kurt intentando calmar a su bebé.

Llegaron a la casa, bajaron del auto y Kurt tomó a la niña en sus brazos, inmediatamente ella dejó de llorar al sentir el contacto con su papá. Blaine mientras tanto tomaba los bolsos y abrió la puerta. Detrás de ellos entraron Finn, Rachel y los niños, también los padres de Kurt y la madre de Blaine.

Los niños de Rachel no habían tenido la oportunidad de conocer a su primita antes, por eso estaban muy emocionados al verla por primera vez. Para que ellos puedan verla mejor, Kurt se sentó en el sofá de la sala y enseguida Barbra y Cal estaban sentados uno de cada lado.

"Es muy pequeñita". Calvin dijo sin dejar de mirar a su primita en los brazos de su tío.

"Mamá, ¿podemos tener otro hermanito?" Barbra le preguntó a su mamá.

"Definitivamente no." Dijo Rachel cruzándose de brazos. Todos en la sala se rieron.

Pasados unos minutos todos se habían ido de la casa, dejando a los tres solos por primera vez.

"Al fin solos" Blaine dijo después de cerrar la puerta y acercándose a su marido e hija.

"Hogar, dulce hogar" Suspiró Kurt, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Blaine que se había sentado a su lado. Permanecieron un momento así, en silencio dándose pequeños besos en los labios a cada rato.

"¿Quieres ir a darte una ducha?" Blaine preguntó rompiendo el silencio.

"Si, me encantaría." Contestó Kurt, le entregó la niña a su marido antes de besar su cabecita y la mejilla de Blaine. Ella llorisqueó un poquito, pero enseguida se calmó. "Es su hora de comer. ¿Crees que puedes darle su mamadera?".

"Por supuesto que sí"

Antes de ir a la ducha, Kurt preparó la leche de la bebé y se la entregó a Blaine. Se quedó mirándolos un rato y pensando lo completo que se sentía ahora. Kurt estaba feliz.


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO XVI

Los primeros días con la bebé en la casa fueron bastante duros, en especial por las noches cuando Lizzy demandaba la atención de sus padres. Se turnaban para atenderla y durante la primera semana tenían la ayuda de la mamá de Blaine, luego ella tuvo que volver a su casa para que su marido no se moleste.

Blaine tuvo que volver al trabajo después de otra semana más, porque a pesar de ser el jefe había tareas que no podía delegar y ya se había ausentado mucho tiempo. El primer día que Kurt se quedó solo con su hija fue muy difícil, pero debía superarlo.

"¿Estás seguro que estarás bien?" Blaine le preguntó preocupado a Kurt mientras sostenía a Lizzy en sus brazos.

"Si, Blaine" Kurt revoleó los ojos a su marido. "Algún día tenía que ser ¿verdad?"

"Cierto. Cualquier inconveniente por favor llámame, Kurt"

"Por supuesto, Blaine. Deja de preocuparte"

"Ok. Lizzy, papi B tiene que ir a trabajar" Blaine le hablaba a su bebé, Kurt se moría de ternura mientras los miraba. "Pórtate bien, princesa ¿de acuerdo?" Le daba pequeños besos en su carita. "Te amo". Blaine le entregó la bebé a Kurt y luego besó en la boca a su marido. "Te amo a ti también" Le susurró en sus labios. "Adiós" Le dio otro beso a su hija y a su marido.

"Adiós, Blaine" Kurt decía mientras reía porque Blaine no se movía de su lugar.

"Oh si, debo irme. No cocines esta noche, traigo comida china" Blaine decía mientras caminaba hasta la puerta, sosteniendo las llaves del coche en su mano.

"De acuerdo." Kurt acompañó a su marido y se quedó en la puerta mirando mientras Blaine se subía al auto. "Adiós, papi" Kurt agudizó la voz más que de costumbre haciendo de cuenta que Lizzy era quien hablaba. Blaine se rio y se subió al auto. Kurt se quedó en el lugar hasta que el auto de Blaine desapareció en la esquina.

"Bien, Lizzy, parece que solo seremos tu y yo. ¿Qué haremos?" Kurt hablaba con su hija como si ella fuera a contestarle. Lizzy lo miraba con sus grandes ojos iguales a los de Blaine.

Ella ya no se parecía a los demás bebés, había adquirido las características de sus padres: los ojos, la boca y el cabello negro eran como los de Blaine, pero la nariz era pequeña y respingada como la de Kurt igual que su piel blanca como la porcelana. Y el llanto… el llanto era muy agudo, tenía la fuerza de las cuerdas vocales de Kurt.

* * *

El día transcurría y Kurt lo estaba llevando bastante bien. Siguiendo los concejos de los libros que había leído, durmió cuando Lizzy dormía, asique no estaba tan cansado después de todo. Se sentía satisfecho, lo había logrado.

Mientras terminaba de cambiarle los pañales a su hija por cuarta vez ese día, el teléfono de la casa sonó. La levantó de la cambiadora y fue a atender el teléfono. La niña llorisqueaba un poco por todo el movimiento.

"¿Hola?" Nadie le contestaba del otro lado. "¿Hola? ¿Quién llama?" Otra vez preguntó Kurt y seguía sin obtener respuesta. La bebé comenzó a llorar más alto y Kurt cortó el teléfono para atender a su hija. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Blaine entró.

"¡Kurt, estoy en casa!" Blaine dijo sosteniendo una bolsa con la comida.

"Hola, amor" Kurt se acercó y besó a su marido, todavía la niña seguía llorando.

"¿Hace mucho que está llorando?" Blaine le preguntó mientras entraba en la cocina y dejaba la bolsa sobre la mesada. Kurt lo siguió detrás de él.

"No, hace sólo un momento" Respondió. Blaine se dio vuelta, tomó a su hija de los brazos de su marido y comenzó a mecerla. "Eso me recuerda. ¿Tu llamaste por teléfono antes de entrar?"

"No" Contestó Blaine mientras calmaba a la bebé apoyada sobre su pecho. "¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Es que el teléfono sonó y atendí, y nadie respondió del otro lado. Seguro se cortó la llamada." Kurt le contaba a su marido.

"Que extraño" Blaine se sorprendió. "En fin. ¿Cenamos?".

* * *

Los días pasaron con toda normalidad. Blaine salía a trabajar, Kurt se quedaba cuidando a su hija de un mes, y se había hecho una costumbre salir todas las mañanas a caminar con su bebé, siempre y cuando el día esté lindo.

Lo único que no era normal, eran esos llamados anónimos. Kurt no le daba importancia, pero Blaine estaba preocupado acerca de eso. Los llamados ahora eran diarios y siempre a la misma hora: cuando Kurt volvía de sus paseos matutinos y nunca cuando Blaine o alguien más estaba en la casa. Blaine no quería pensar, pero tenía la leve sospecha de quien podía estar haciendo esos llamados misteriosos. Por supuesto, que no le había dicho a su marido sobre su sospecha, eso sería preocuparlo demasiado.

Blaine se había tomado un día libre para pasar más tiempo con su familia, asique después de desayunar los tres salieron a dar el paseo juntos. Al llegar a la casa, Lizzy estaba dormida en su carrito y la acostaron en su cuna, asique los dos hombres se sentaron en el sofá a mirar un poco de televisión. Bueno… en realidad no estaban mirando, se estaban besando apasionadamente, como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacían. Eran besos necesitados y hambrientos, con sus manos acariciando el cuerpo del otro. Con suavidad, Blaine empujó a Kurt acostándolo en el sillón y él arriba suyo. Su boca besó la mandíbula de su marido y luego su cuello, pasando la lengua por toda su piel. Kurt dejó escapar un pequeño gemido cerrando los ojos, sus manos en el pelo de Blaine disfrutando de la sensación húmeda de la lengua sobre su cuello. El teléfono sonó y Kurt se apoyo sobre sus codos.

"Blaine. El teléfono… suena" Kurt susurraba y trataba de apartar la boca de su marido sobre él.

"Deja que suene" Blaine levantó la cabeza y volvió a besar los labios de su marido.

"No, en serio Blaine. Puede ser una emergencia. Además el timbre va a despertar a Lizzy." Kurt se apartó del beso.

"Está bien" Blaine se levantó de mala gana dejando salir a Kurt a responder el teléfono. Los dos estaban agitados.

"¿Hola?" Kurt no obtuvo respuesta del otro lado del teléfono, otra vez. "¿Hola? ¿Ho-" Kurt no terminó de decirlo porque Blaine le quitó el teléfono de la mano.

"Escucha tu, quienquiera que seas. Deja de molestarnos o si no-" Blaine fue interrumpido.

"_¿Blaine, hijo?"_. La voz del otro lado por fin habló, Blaine se quedó duro al escucharla.

"¿Papá, eres tú?" Blaine dijo en el teléfono, confundido. Kurt abrió sus grandes ojos ante la sorpresa.

"_Si, hijo, soy yo. ¿Por qué me hablaste de esa manera? ¿Algo está mal?"_

"No, es solo que han estado llamando y… ¿eras tú?"

"_No, la verdad es que es la primera vez que llamo" _La voz de Anthony sonaba tranquila.

"Ok, papá. ¿Por qué llamas?" Blaine sonaba nervioso.

"_Es que tu madre me contó que tu hija nació, y bueno… yo quisiera… yo quisiera conocerla. Después de todo es una Anderson ¿no?" _Su padre hablaba y los ojos de Blaine se llenaron de lágrimas.

"Si, lo es. Pero… no lo sé, papá-"

"_Hijo, por favor, escúchame. No quiero hacerles daño, solo quiero conocer a mi primera… nieta."_

"No lo sé, déjame consultarlo con Kurt."

"_Tomate tu tiempo, y por favor dile a… Kurt que yo solo quiero disculparme"_

"Lo haré. Te llamaré cuando estemos listos."

"_Gracias, hijo. Me pone feliz al escuchar que aunque sea lo van a pensar. Adiós, espero tu llamado."_

"Adiós, papá" Ambos cortaron el teléfono y Blaine se volvió a su marido. "Era mi padre."

"Si lo noté. ¿Qué quería?" Kurt preguntó mientras apoyaba la mano en la rodilla de su marido, ahora sentado a su lado.

"Él quiere… quiere conocer a Lizzy".


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO XVII

Blaine y su padre acordaron reunirse en una cafetería una semana después del llamado. Blaine no presionó a Kurt, le dijo que si no quería ir no lo obligaría. Kurt no estaba preparado para verlo, pero sí aceptaba que el Sr. Anderson conozca a su nieta, es su derecho, además no se atrevería a hacerle daño a una cosita tan pequeñita e inocente como un bebé.

Cuando Blaine llegó al lugar del encuentro con su hija en brazos, su padre ya estaba allí.

"Hola papá" Blaine saludó a su padre parándose al lado de su mesa.

"Blaine, hijo" Su padre se paró y abrazó a su hijo. Cuando se separó del abrazo miró hacia el bulto rosa que estaba en sus brazos. "¿Es… es ella? ¿Es Elizabeth?. Preguntó sonriendo. Blaine asintió con la cabeza y destapó para revelar la carita de su hija dormidita.

"¿Puedo… puedo cargarla?" Anthony preguntó un poco tímido y con miedo a la respuesta de su hijo.

"S-seguro" Blaine contestó, le entregó la niña a su padre y ambos se sentaron.

El Sr. Anderson no dejaba de mirar a su nieta y sonreír. Blaine se sentía tranquilo, sabía que no le haría daño a su propia nieta.

"Blaine, es hermosa. Se parece tanto a ti cuando naciste… excepto por-"

"La nariz" Interrumpió Blaine conociendo como terminaba la frase, todo el mundo lo decía. "Si, tiene la nariz de Kurt".

Al escuchar el nombre de la pareja de su hijo, el hombre levantó la vista.

"Blaine, yo… yo quisiera hablar con Kurt. Realmente siento mucho todo lo que sucedió. Entiendo perfectamente si él no quiere verme, pero necesito su perdón… y por supuesto el tuyo."

"Papá, es un gran avance que yo esté aquí con Lizzy. Es decir, yo no quería que la vieras, tenía miedo que le hagas algo. Pero Kurt, fue quien me dijo que es tu derecho conocerla, y además es un derecho de ella conocer a su familia. Si estoy aquí en primer lugar es por él. Pero deja que hable con él." Mientras terminaba de hablar Lizzy abrió los ojos y miró directamente a su abuelo.

"Oh por Dios, sus ojos…" El Sr. Anderson se emocionó al ver que ella tiene los mismos ojos que su hijo. Le recordaba que cuando Blaine había nacido, fue el momento más importante de su vida. No pudo evitar besar su frente y hablarle como cuando Blaine era un bebé. "Hola Lizzy. Yo soy tu abuelo Tony. Espero que sepas que yo nunca te haría daño. Me encantaría estar siempre a tu lado, llevarte de paseo, comprarte cosas y jugar contigo. Eres mi primera nietita y te voy a malcriar. Cuando tus papis no te dejen ver TV hasta tarde o comer dulces antes de la cena, siempre podrás venir con el abuelo, ¿de acuerdo?"

Cuando Blaine vio que una lagrima corría por la mejilla de su padre, supo que el arrepentimiento era sincero y que de verdad quería entrar en sus vidas. Definitivamente hablaría con Kurt.

* * *

Blaine entró a la casa luego de verse con su padre, Kurt estaba parado frente a la puerta y cuando entró, se abalanzó hacia él para tomar a su hija en sus brazos. Era la primera vez que se separaba tanto tiempo de su hija, bueno… en realidad habían sido dos horas, pero a él le parecieron una eternidad.

"¿Cómo se portó mi princesita?" Kurt no dejaba de darle besitos en la carita de su bebé.

"Muy bien, ella es un ángel" Blaine cerró la puerta y se sentó al lado de su marido e hija en la sala.

"¿Y tu padre? ¿Cómo está?" Kurt preguntó dándole la mamadera a Lizzy.

"Bien. Kurt… él quiere verte. Quiere pedirte perdón."

"Yo… no lo sé, Blaine"

"Cariño, escucha. Cuando estaba sosteniendo a Lizzy, él… lloró. Creo que es sincero, debemos darle la oportunidad, Kurt. No lo hacemos por nosotros ni por él, lo hacemos por Lizzy, ella merece estar cerca de toda su familia."

"¿Cómo trató a Lizzy?" Kurt habló luego de un rato de estar pensando.

"Él se emocionó al verla. Dijo que le recordaba cuando yo había nacido. Incluso le habló, y Lizzy lo miraba a los ojos. Creo que el de verdad sentía lo que estaba diciendo. Me di cuenta que no es tan malo después de todo y que todavía queda algo de ese padre cariñoso que tuve cuando era niño."

"De acuerdo, vamos a invitarlo a cenar." Kurt sonrió y tomó la mano de su marido.

"Gracias, Kurt. No te arrepentirás." Blaine besó a Kurt en la mejilla y luego se inclinó para besar la cabeza de su hija mientras ella seguía comiendo.

* * *

Esa misma noche, el padre de Blaine fue invitado a cenar a la casa Hummel-Anderson. Lizzy tenía un vestidito rosa con flores blancas y un moño en su fino cabello, muy tranquila sentada en su sillita mientras Kurt terminaba la cena y Blaine había ido a buscar a su padre al hotel donde se estaba alojando.

La puerta de entrada se abrió y Blaine y su padre entraron a la casa. Kurt estaba nervioso de ver a su suegro, pero estando Blaine con él, esos nervios se sentían menos.

"Kurt, ya estoy en casa" Gritó Blaine desde la puerta, seguido por su padre. Kurt levantó a su hija de la silla y salió de la cocina. Se enfrentó con su suegro después del incidente de hace un tiempo atrás.

Blaine se acercó a su marido y tomó a Lizzy de los brazos de Kurt acunándola en su pecho. Anthony se paró frente a él y le dio un abrazo, Kurt no sabía cómo reaccionar. Con los brazos al costado del cuerpo abrió grandes sus ojos y miró a Blaine, él le hizo un gesto encogiéndose de hombros, entonces Kurt respondió el abrazo. Cuando se separaron el padre de Blaine lo miró a los ojos.

"Kurt, necesito tu perdón, por favor, no me tengas rencor. Estaba tan equivocado, y esta niña me abrió los ojos." El Sr. Anderson sonaba muy sincero.

"Si, Sr. Anderson… yo lo perdono" Kurt le sonrió y Anthony lo abrazó otra vez.

La noche transcurrió más que bien. El Sr. Anderson contaba anécdotas sobre la infancia de Blaine haciéndolo sonrojar, Kurt se doblaba de risa, la estaban pasando bien.

Lizzy lloraba desde su sillita al lado de Kurt, él la levanto y la apoyo en su hombro, pero ella no dejaba de llorar.

"Permíteme" El Sr. Anderson se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia Kurt. Le quitó la niña llorando de sus brazos y la acunó contra los suyos. Él le hablaba y caminaba por todo el comedor, enseguida el llanto de la bebé fue cesando. Blaine y Kurt se miraban sorprendidos, no escuchaban lo que el hombre mayor le estaba diciendo a Lizzy, pero fuera lo fuera estaba funcionando. Cuando el hombre volvió a la mesa, la bebé ya se había dormido.

"Papá ¿Qué le dijiste para que dejara de llorar?" Blaine le preguntó todavía anonadado por la acción de su padre.

"Bueno… eso es un secreto entre un abuelo y su nieta."

Kurt agarró a la niña y la acostó en su carrito para que el padre de Blaine esté más cómodo al comer el postre que había traído Kurt a la mesa un rato antes.

"Blaine, Lizzy es una Anderson. Y como tal, una parte de la herencia Anderson es suya, por lo tanto abrí una cuenta en su nombre-"

"No, papá, no tienes que hacer eso" Blaine interrumpió a su padre.

"Sr. Anderson -" Kurt habló.

"Anthony" El padre de Blaine corrigió a Kurt.

"Anthony… a Lizzy no le hace falta nada. Los dos tenemos excelentes trabajos y ganamos lo suficiente para darle todo lo que necesita y más."

"Lo sé, y eso lo puedo ver. Pero esto no es para su presente, sino para su futuro, para su universidad o un auto, o un departamento para ella. Podrá usar ese dinero como quiera, cuando quiera y de la manera que quiera"

"Pero papá-"

"No se hable más. Es mi nieta y quiero lo mejor para ella" El hombre dijo como última palabra.

"Bueno, en ese caso, gracias Anthony"

La cena terminó y el Sr. Anderson volvió a su hotel. Blaine ayudaba a Kurt con la limpieza de la cocina.

"No estuvo mal, ¿verdad?" Blaine habló mientras secaba los platos recién lavados que Kurt le pasaba.

"No. De hecho lo disfruté. Creo que él cambió, de verdad cambió."

"Kurt, tu eres tan bueno. Estoy orgulloso de estar a tu lado y tener una familia contigo" Blaine abrazó a su marido por la cintura, ante estas palabras Kurt se sonrojó. "Siempre perdonas y nunca sientes rencor por nadie. Amo eso de ti. Te amo" Besó la boca de Kurt.

"Yo también te amo" Kurt trajo más cerca la cara de su marido y lo besó más profundo.


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO XVIII

Las cosas en la familia Anderson-Hummel iban muy bien. Recibían las visitas de los padres de Blaine y Kurt de vez en cuando para pasar los domingos todos juntos, por supuesto Finn, Rachel y los niños nunca faltaban. Esas llamadas anónimas ya no llegaban, asique no había nada de qué preocuparse, al menos eso pensaron.

Lizzy ahora tenía tres meses, y era el momento en que Kurt tenía que volver al trabajo, por supuesto desde su casa. Todos los días su asistente Brenda lo ayudaba con la bebé para que Kurt pudiera concentrarse en sus diseños.

Un viernes por la tarde, Kurt había terminado con unos diseños que tenían que estar listos para el lunes y como ya no había nada que hacer, mandó a Brenda a su casa temprano. Blaine estaba en una importante reunión para firmar un contrato con un nuevo artista que prometía mucho, asique no volvería a casa hasta tarde.

Todavía no había oscurecido cuando Kurt se dio cuenta que ya no tenía pañales y había poca leche. Pensó en llamar a Blaine para que le trajera lo que necesitaba, pero no podía interrumpirlo en este momento. Asique pensó que podía ir el mismo a comprar, subió a Lizzy en el auto y arrancó hacia el supermercado.

Cuando salió de la gran tienda llevaba una bolsa en una mano y la bebé dormida en la otra. Caminaba por el estacionamiento cerrado, y no veía su auto. El coche no estaba donde lo había dejado. Se acercó hasta el pequeño puesto de seguridad del garaje, pero no encontró a nadie. Dejó la bolsa en el suelo y sacó su teléfono celular del bolsillo. Kurt estaba realmente asustado, pero fue peor cuando escuchó pasos detrás de él.

"¿Me extrañaste, cariño?" La voz habló y un frio recorrió el cuerpo de Kurt al escucharla.

"Karofsky" Dijo apenas en un susurro cuando se dio vuelta y lo vio. Su cara estaba más pálida que de costumbre y sujetaba más fuerte a su bebé.

"Si, amor, soy yo. ¡Mirate! ¡Luces increíble sosteniendo a tu bebé! Lizzy, ¿verdad?" Karofsky se iba acercando de apoco y Kurt retrocedía en cada paso.

"¡Alejate de mi, Karofsky! ¡AUXILIO! ¡AUXILIO!" Kurt gritaba con todas sus fuerza.

"Shh shh, despertarás a la niña. Además nadie puede escucharte." El hombre decía tranquilamente.

Kurt siguió caminando hacia atrás, pero otro cuerpo detrás de él lo detuvo. Tenía a Karofsky muy cerca y el otro hombre lo agarró por los hombros. Dave le intentaba quitarle la bebé de sus brazos, pero él la apretaba contra su pecho.

"¡NO! ¡MI BEBÉ! ¡NO POR FAVOR!" Gritaba Kurt cuando Karofsky le arrancó la niña de sus brazos. El hombre detrás de él lo sujetaba fuerte para que no se pueda mover, sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y lo puso en la cara de Kurt, de repente él calló desmayado.

"¡Súbelo al auto ahora!" Ordenó Karofsky con Lizzy en sus brazos llorando. "Shh shh… bebé estás con papá." Caminó hacia el auto, pero antes levantó la bolsa que Kurt había dejado tirada, pensando que podría necesitar lo que contenía adentro.

* * *

Blaine entró en la casa sin hacer ruido. Era tarde y probablemente Kurt y Lizzy estaban durmiendo hacía rato. Subió las escaleras y antes de acostarse en su cama, pasó por la habitación de su hija. Se acercó a la cunita pero no vio a su bebé.

Blaine sonreía mientras caminaba a su dormitorio, creyendo que la bebé estaba durmiendo en el pecho de Kurt como había sucedido otras noches cuando Blaine llegaba tarde a su casa y los descubría juntos en su cama. Pero tampoco estaban ahí.

"¿Kurt?" Llamó a su marido mientras recorría la casa buscándolo.

Algo extraño pasaba. Sacó su teléfono celular y marcó el número de Kurt, esperó un momento pero nadie contestaba. Estaba empezando a preocuparse, el no hace estas cosas y mucho menos con Lizzy. Llamó a su oficina, a algunos vecinos, a Brenda, inclusive a su nueva amiga Katty, pero tampoco estaba ahí. Solo quedaba un lugar donde llamar: la casa de Finn y Rachel.

"_¿Hola?" _La voz de Finn del otro lado del teléfono.

"Finn, hola"

"_Blaine, amigo. ¿Cómo estás?"_

"Uhm, bien. ¿Está Kurt contigo?"

"_No, aquí no está. ¿Por qué? ¿Sucede algo?"_

"Es que llegué a casa y Kurt y Lizzy no están. Llamé a su oficina, a su asistente… no lo sé, a todo el mundo. Nadie sabe nada de ellos" La voz de Blaine sonaba desesperada.

"_Tranquilízate, Blaine. Le preguntaré a Rachel si habló con él hoy"_

"Ok. Gracias, amigo" Blaine esperó unos segundos hasta que Finn volvió al teléfono.

"_Rachel tampoco sabe nada, habló con él ayer por última vez pero no sintió nada extraño."_

"De acuerdo, Finn. Muchas gracias. Adiós."

"_Espera. Deja que me cambie y voy a tu casa." _Los dos cortaron el teléfono.

Veinte minutos después Finn estaba en la casa Anderson-Hummel. Blaine había intentado llamar al teléfono de Kurt, pero seguía sin contestar.

"¿Hablaste con Burt? Quizás esté ahí." Finn preguntó.

"No, yo no quiero preocuparlo. No se que pudo haber pasado, él nunca se iría sin avisarme. Algo tuvo que haber sucedido" Blaine se sentó tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos pensando todos los escenarios posibles. Entonces se le ocurrió llamar a los hospitales e incluso llamar al Dr. Nealey, pero no había noticias de Kurt y su hija.

"¡Karofsky!" Gritó Blaine de repente.

"Pero… él nunca más volvió a molestar ¿o si?" Finn preguntó confundido.

"No, bueno… no se. Hace un tiempo recibíamos llamadas anónimas, pero luego dejaron de hacerlo." Blaine se puso a pensar. "¿Recuerdas lo último que me dijo el día que fuimos a encararlo al hotel?" Le preguntó a su cuñado.

"No…" Finn frunció el entrecejo haciendo memoria "Cuida a tu hija… ¡oh por Dios!"

"¡Voy a matar a ese Karofsky!" Blaine tomó las llaves de su auto y corrió a la puerta de entrada, pero Finn lo detuvo.

"¡Espera, Blaine! Esto es más grave, no puedes ir a buscarlo así, no sabes dónde puede estar"

"¡Lo buscaré hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario!" Blaine gritó mientras trataba de zafarse de los brazos de su cuñado.

"¡No! Esto no es como la última vez que fuimos a buscar un collar, esto es serio. Hay que dar aviso a la policía."


	19. Chapter 19

CAPITULO IXX

El llanto de su hija despertó a Kurt. Abrió los ojos, confundido de donde estaba. Una figura borrosa levantó a su bebé de una cuna, pero no era su cunita, ni tampoco era su habitación, ni ese hombre que levantaba a su hija era Blaine. Quiso sentarse pero una fuerza lo tiró hacia abajo otra vez, un dolor de cabeza lo mareaba y no lo dejaba ver con claridad.

Lizzy seguía llorando en los brazos de ese hombre, él intentaba calmarla pero no lo lograba. Entonces Kurt escuchó esa voz.

"Shh shh, bebé, no llores…" El hombre tarareaba una canción de cuna y caminaba por la habitación oscura, iluminada solo por una pequeña ventana arriba de la cama donde Kurt estaba acostado. De repente la figura se dio vuelta y miró directamente a Kurt. "Hey, cariño. Buen día. ¿Cómo dormiste?"

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron y por fin tuvo fuerzas para sentarse en la incómoda cama. "¡Karofsky! ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué haces con mi bebé? ¡Devuélveme a mi bebé!" Gritaba Kurt.

"Tranquilo, amor. Estás en casa, bueno… están en casa" Karofsky contestaba sereno a Kurt.

"¡Esta no es nuestra casa! ¡Nuestra casa es con Blaine! ¡Y dame a mi hija!" Kurt gritaba mientras se paraba de la cama y se enfrentaba a Karofsky.

"¡Primero, a mi no me grites! Y segundo, esta es tu casa ahora, conmigo y nuestra bebé." Lo último Karofsky lo decía con una sonrisa, y le devolvió la niña.

"No es tu hija y nunca lo será" Decía Kurt mientras abrazaba a su hija para que deje de llorar.

"Oh si, cariño. Ella lo será, y tu también serás mío." Decía mientras le apretaba el brazo con fuerza.

"¡Nunca!" Gritó Kurt y trató de zafarse de su mano, pero Karofsky lo sostenía más fuerte.

"¡Escucha, princesa! ¡Harás lo que yo te diga o el idiota de tu marido lo pagará!" Amenazó Karofsky antes de salir del cuarto dejando a Kurt solo.

Unos minutos pasaron, u horas… Kurt ya no tenía noción del tiempo. Solo pensaba en su bebé y en Blaine. En que su marido probablemente debe estar preocupado y buscándolos. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro pensando en ello. Pensó en gritar, pero creyó que sería inútil, decidió no hacer escándalo la próxima vez que vería a Karofsky, temía por lo que le pueda hacer a cualquiera de ellos. En ese momento la puerta del cuarto se abrió y Karofsky entró con una bandeja con dos platos de comida y una mamadera.

"Pensé que podrían tener hambre" Karofsky dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Kurt en la cama y apoyó la bandeja. Kurt lo miró con desconfianza. "No mires así, no tiene veneno ni nada, lo prometo" Karofsky sorbió una cucharada de la sopa de cada plato, luego echó un poco de leche de la mamadera en su mano y la probó. "¿Lo ves? No los mataría, a ninguno de ustedes dos."

Kurt agarró la mamadera y la probó antes de dársela a su bebé. Lizzy tomaba su leche desesperada, tenía mucha hambre, a pesar de que carecía de gusto. Karofsky comenzó a comer también, pero Kurt no podía.

"¿Por qué nos haces esto?" Preguntó Kurt con timidez.

"¿Por qué? ¿De veras quieres saber por qué? Porque te amo, siempre te he amado. ¿Sabes lo que es amar a una persona durante años y que esa persona no te elija para compartir su vida contigo?. Porque una vez pensé que podía conquistarte, pero tu me rechazaste y me lastimaste. Y ese dolor se hizo cada vez más grande y cuando supe que te ibas a casar, yo-"

"Eso no es amor" Interrumpió Kurt. "Amor es querer que la otra persona sea feliz. Y yo soy feliz, soy feliz con Blaine y-".

"¡Suficiente!" Gritó Karofsky. "Termina tu sopa y hazme saber si necesitas algo ¿ok?."Dijo con una voz tranquila y Kurt se dio cuenta que debía estar tranquilo también.

"Uhm… necesito pañales y algo de ropa para Lizzy"

"De acuerdo. Traeré el bolso que dejaste en tu auto." Karofsky salió de la habitación cerrando con llave.

La bipolaridad de Karofsky confundía a Kurt. Por un lado le tenía miedo, pero por el otro sabía que no les haría daño a ellos. Si quería salir de ahí tenía que seguirle el juego y jugar a la casita con él.

* * *

Blaine daba vueltas por toda la casa, desesperado sin saber nada de Kurt y su hija desde hace dos días. La policía estaba ahí y había intervenido todos los teléfonos por si acaso alguien se comunica pidiendo rescate. Blaine sabía que no era un secuestro para pedir dinero, él tenía la intuición de que era Karofsky quien se había llevado a su familia y que no tendría intención de dejarlos libres.

La policía había hallando la casa de Karofsky en Ohio, pero no encontraron nada sospechoso. Se comunicaron con su oficina y tampoco sabían nada de él. Parecía que la tierra se lo había tragado.

* * *

Los días pasaban y Kurt seguía encerrado con su bebé en esa habitación. No tenía idea de donde estaba, y si quería inventar un plan de escape debía conocer el lugar. Él ya no le gritaba a Karofsky y trataba de portarse bien ante él. Como ya lo había pensado antes, tenía que seguirle la corriente, de esa manera Karofsky no los iba a lastimar.

Kurt estaba sentado en la cama cuando Karofsky entró a la habitación con la mamadera de Lizzy. Kurt trataría de persuadirlo para que lo deje salir a tomar aire.

"¡Lizzy, hora de comer!" Entró Karofsky con la leche de la niña en la mano. Se sentó al lado de Kurt y tomó a la bebé para darle la mamadera él mismo. A Kurt no le agradaba que ese hombre toque a su hija, pero no tenía otra opción.

"Dave" Kurt lo llamaba por su nombre para demostrarle que ya no le tenía miedo. "Hace calor aquí y necesitamos tomar un poco de aire. ¿Podríamos nosotros, bueno… salir un momento?" Kurt se lo pedía con delicadeza. Karofsky levantó la vista y miró a Kurt, él se acercó un poco más al hombre y le tocó la rodilla. "¿Por favor?" Pidió Kurt bajando un poco la mirada.


	20. Chapter 20

CAPITULO XX

Kurt sintió la brisa y el sol en su piel después de una semana. La luz natural molestaba su retina, pero solo era cuestión de acostumbrarse a ella. De a poco sus ojos se fueron abriendo para mirar su alrededor. Se desilusionó al ver donde se encontraba: una casa antigua en el medio del campo. Solo había un largo camino de tierra que se perdía en el horizonte, unos pocos árboles y una casa vecina que se veía pequeñita debido a la lejanía. Kurt estaba perdido, no podía escapar del lugar con una bebé sin tener un poco de sombra o donde tomar agua, era un riesgo para ellos. Su única esperanza era robarle las llaves de la camioneta de Karofsky. Pero eso era imposible porque siempre las tenía en su bolsillo. Tenía que encontrar la manera de quitárselas.

"Bueno, es hora de entrar" Karofsky dijo distrayendo a Kurt de sus pensamientos.

"¿No podemos quedarnos solo un momento más? Mira, Lizzy lo está disfrutando." Kurt decía sosteniendo a su hija en sus brazos, ella movía sus manitos sintiendo el aire fresco entre sus diminutos dedos.

"No. Además tengo que darme un baño y salir a buscar algo de comer"

"Tu haz lo que tienes que hacer, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí" Kurt intentaba convencerlo.

"¿Y dejarte aquí solo? Ni loco. Ahora entra, se hace tarde." Todos entraron a la casa y Karofsky cerró la puerta con llave.

Unos minutos más tarde, Karofsky había entrado a ducharse. Era la oportunidad de Kurt de buscar las llaves. Sin hacer ningún ruido, Kurt entró al baño, y despacio tomó el pantalón de Dave que estaba tirado en el suelo. El hombre no podía oírlo porque el sonido del agua cayendo amortiguaba cualquier otro ruido. Kurt metió la mano en los bolsillos del jean, pero no encontró nada. Cuando estaba a punto de rendirse, vio sobre el lavabo el teléfono celular de Karofsky, lo tomó y salió del baño. Cuando llegó a la habitación junto a su hija, marcó en el teléfono el número de su casa.

"_¿Hola?" _La voz de Blaine sonaba desde el otro lado del teléfono.

"¿Blaine? Soy yo, Kurt." Kurt hablaba muy bajo.

"_¿Kurt? Por Dios, Kurt ¿Dónde estás? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está Lizzy?" _Blaine sonaba desesperado.

"Blaine, escúchame. Estamos bien, no sé donde estamos. Karofsky nos tiene-"

"_¡Karofsky! Yo sabía que ese tipo tenía que ver con todo esto."_

"Blaine, por favor, no tengo mucho tiempo. Estamos en una casa vieja en el medio del campo, hay una carretera de tierra y… ¡Tengo que colgar!" Kurt colgó el teléfono porque escuchó que Dave salir del baño. Enseguida escondió el celular bajo la almohada.

* * *

"¡Kurt! ¡Kurt, por favor no cuelgues! ¡Kurt!" Blaine gritaba en el teléfono, pero ya era tarde, Kurt había cortado la llamada.

"Muy bien. Rastreamos la llamada. Lo tenemos". Dijo uno de los policías quitándose unos auriculares y dejándolos sobre una máquina extraña que se usa para rastrear llamadas.

Todos los policías corrieron a tomar sus puestos en los coches.

"Yo voy con ustedes" Dijo Blaine.

"De acuerdo. Pero le advertimos que esto puede ser peligroso" El policía a cargo le dijo. Blaine asintió con la cabeza.

"Yo también voy" El padre de Kurt habló, pero Finn lo detuvo.

"No, Burt, será mejor que nos quedemos aquí. Puede volver a llamar." Decía Finn mientras tomaba el brazo de su padrastro.

Burt, Carole y los padres de Blaine han estado allí desde que supieron lo del secuestro de Kurt y Lizzy, no se separaron ni un minuto de Blaine.

* * *

Kurt vio venir a Karofsky y disimuló lo que había hecho acostando a su bebé en la cunita, ella estaba dormidita. El hombre salió del baño con solo una toalla envuelta en su cintura y se dispuso a ponerse la ropa delante de Kurt como si fueran un matrimonio normal. Cada vez que esto pasaba Kurt miraba hacia otro lado, pero Dave no tenía ningún problema con que lo mire. Él entraba y salía del baño varias veces para peinarse, o ponerse desodorante y terminarse de vestir.

Entró otra vez a la habitación donde estaba Kurt mirando hacia el piso como si hubiera perdido algo. Kurt, estaba sentado en la cama disimulando, no quería que se de cuenta que estaba ocultando algo.

"¿Algo anda mal?" Preguntó Kurt con inocencia en su voz.

"Uhm… si. No encuentro mi… mi celular" Decía tranquilo mientras revisaba los bolsillos de su chaqueta. "¡Tu!" Gritó de repente mirando hacia Kurt. "¡¿Tu tomaste mi celular?!"

"N-no, yo no-" Decía asustado Kurt mientras veía a Karofsky acercándose a él.

"¡Devuélveme mi celular!" Gritaba mientras tomaba los dos brazos de Kurt y lo levantaba de la cama.

"Yo no lo tengo. Y no grites, Lizzy está durmiendo" Kurt decía, pero el teléfono sonó debajo de la almohada donde Kurt lo había escondido. Cerró los ojos esperando lo peor.

"¿Con que tu no lo tienes?" Karofsky soltó a Kurt empujándolo hacia la cama y haciéndolo sentar de nuevo. El hombre más alto tomó su teléfono y rechazó la llamada y tocó unos botones. "¡Lo llamaste!" Gritó hacia Kurt.

"No, yo no-" Dijo Kurt parándose otra vez.

"¡¿Crees que soy idiota?! ¡Llamaste a ese imbécil!" Karofsky se acercaba otra vez a Kurt con su cara muy cerca de la de él. "¡Te dije que eres mio! ¡Ya no perteneces a ese hobbit!"

"¡Yo no te pertenezco! ¡Nunca te tocaría, nunca! ¡Me das asco!" Kurt le gritaba a Dave con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡Te dije que tú serás mío para siempre!" Karofsky dijo abalanzándose a Kurt y cayéndose arriba suyo en la cama. Colocó las manos de Kurt sobre su cabeza y lo tenía atrapado con su cuerpo.

"¡NO NO! ¡AUXILIO!" Gritaba Kurt mientras trataba de zafarse de los brazos fuertes de Karofsky.

"¡CALLATE! ¡Te dije que serás mio y que tendrás MIS hijos!" Decía Karofsky y comenzó a besar a Kurt muy duro en su boca, mientras Kurt se retorcía debajo de él.

Karofsky manoseaba a Kurt por todas partes hasta llegar a su entrepierna mientras seguía besándolo. Kurt trataba de empujarlo pero era imposible, Karofsky era muy fuerte. Desabrocho sus pantalones y luego los de Kurt mientras seguía tocándolo. Lizzy se había despertado y lloraba también.

"¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR NO!"


	21. Chapter 21

CAPITULO XXI

El camino hacia la casa donde se encontraba Kurt, duró solo unos minutos, pero para Blaine parecieron horas. Estaba muy nervioso y asustado pensando en todos los panoramas con los que se podría encontrar. Lo único que quería era que su marido e hija estén a salvo.

Llegaron al lugar desierto, casi anocheciendo. Todos los policías bajaron de los coches sin hacer ruido y Blaine bajó también desobedeciendo las órdenes del oficial a cargo. Lentamente se fueron acercando a la puerta con las armas afuera. Mientras Blaine se acercaba a la casa, escuchó gritos desesperados que venían de adentro. Blaine reconoció en seguida la voz y el llanto de bebé que también se escuchaba.

"Kurt" Susurró Blaine aterrado escuchando los gritos de ayuda. Sin pensarlo, corrió y derribó la puerta de entraba que estaba cerrada, sacando fuerza de donde no sabía que tenía. Ignorando las voces de los policías que lo llamaban entró corriendo en la sucia casa siguiendo el sonido de los gritos de Kurt.

Se paró frente a la puerta de la habitación y la abrió. Lo que vio fue la peor escena que pudo haber visto en toda su vida: Karofsky sobre Kurt, besándole el cuello mientras lo estaba tocando. El hombre más grande estaba semidesnudo, sin pantalones, pero Kurt conservaba los suyos.

"¡KAROFSKY!" Blaine gritó y se abalanzó sobre Karofsky, lo levantó de encima de Kurt y le dio un golpe en la cara que lo hizo caerse de espaldas y golpearse la cabeza. Karofsky cayó desmayado al suelo.

Rápidamente, Blaine se sentó al lado de Kurt en la cama tomándolo en sus brazos. Kurt lloraba y su respiración era agitada sobre el pecho de Blaine. Los policías entraron y levantaron a Karofsky del suelo llevándolo afuera. Una mujer policía tomó a Lizzy de la cunita acunándola en sus brazos porque ella seguía llorando.

Blaine llevó afuera de la casa a Kurt sin dejar de abrazarlo, él seguía llorando. Todavía no podía asimilar lo que había ocurrido, o lo que podría haber ocurrido sin Blaine no llegaba a tiempo. Blaine dejó a su marido en el auto y fue a buscar a Lizzy que estaba en brazos de una mujer policía. Los tres viajaron en un coche mientras que Karofsky viajaba esposado en otro. Tenían la esperanza de no volver a verlo nunca más.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, Kurt fue recibido por su padre y Carole, aunque estaba alegre de verlos, se sentía un poco abrumado con todo. Los policías le hicieron miles de preguntas, la mayoría Kurt las pudo responder, pero otras no porque no recordaba algunas cosas. Un médico había revisado a Lizzy, y una psicóloga habló con Kurt. Estaba muy cansado por todo, lo único que quería era dormir junto a su marido y su hija, eso era lo que necesitaba para sentirse mejor.

* * *

Después de unas horas ya no quedaba nadie en la casa Hummel-Anderson, a excepción de Kurt, Blaine y Lizzy. Luego de un largo interrogatorio y pruebas a Lizzy, todo el mundo se fue, incluso los padres de Kurt y los de Blaine. Kurt necesitaba descansar en su cama y estar tranquilo con su familia.

"Fue horrible, Blaine" Kurt se acercó a su marido en la cama.

"Lo sé, amor. Lo sé" Blaine abrazó a Kurt con la mano que tenía libre, porque con la otra sostenía a Lizzy que estaba durmiendo en su pecho.

"Creí que jamás te íbamos a volver a ver" Kurt dijo enterrando su cara en el pecho de Blaine al lado de la carita de su bebé.

"Yo también lo creía. Pero ya pasó todo, ahora estamos aquí juntos y nunca nadie nos va a separar jamás." Blaine besó la cabeza de Kurt y la de su hija.

"No quiero ni pensar lo que hubiera ocurrido si no llegabas a tiempo".

"Shh shh, amor. No pienses en ello."

"¿Sabes? A pesar de todo, nunca le hizo daño a Lizzy. Creo que el está muy solo y necesita una familia. Ojalá que algún día pueda ser feliz, pero bien lejos de nosotros."

"Oh, amor. Eres tan buena persona, después de todo piensas en su felicidad. Tengo tanta suerte de haberme casado contigo". Dijo Blaine. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos pensando en lo sucedido.

"Eres mi caballero de brillante armadura, ¿lo sabías?" Kurt le dijo sonriéndole a Blaine levantando la cabeza del pecho de su marido para mirarlo a los ojos.

"¿A si?" Blaine dijo presumido y Kurt asintió con la cabeza.

"Si, y con un caballo blanco"

"Wow. Y tú… tu eres mi dulce príncipe, ¿lo sabías?"

"Si" Dijo Kurt sonriendo y acercándose para besar los labios de Blaine. "Te amo, Blaine."

"Yo también te amo, Kurt" Mientras se dieron otro beso, Lizzy hizo un ruidito distrayendo a sus padres del beso.

"Te amamos, Lizzy" Dijeron los dos juntos. Poco a poco ambos se quedaron dormidos acurrucados junto a su bebé.

* * *

Kurt corría entre unos tenebrosos árboles, pero no avanzaba. Gritaba, pero ningún sonido salía de su boca. Quería ver, pero solo oscuridad lo rodeaba. Una figura más grande que él caminaba detrás suyo, pero no distinguía quien era. Ese hombre estaba cada vez más cerca de él, pero nada podía hacer. Iba avanzando hasta caer encima de él, ahogándolo e impidiéndole que se mueva. Despertó de su pesadilla gritando y bañado en sudor, haciendo despertar a Blaine que estaba a su lado en la cama. Blaine lo abrazó y lo calmó como hacía siempre luego del día de su regreso a la casa. Las pesadillas se hicieron menos recurrentes con el correr del tiempo, pero aún así Kurt estaba asustado por ellas.

Era difícil, pero juntos superarían el momento.


	22. Chapter 22

CAPITULO XXII

Las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad. Kurt volvió a trabajar en la oficina solo tres veces por semana. Estaba muy ocupado preparando la temporada otoño-invierno, que aunque faltaba mucho, tenía que tener toda su colección lista para ser confeccionada. Mientras tanto Blaine se ocupaba de Lizzy cuando Kurt estaba trabajando y lo mismo cuando a Blaine le tocaba estar en la discográfica. No querían una niñera, después de todo lo que habían pasado no se sentían seguros con extraños en la casa. Así se turnaban el cuidado de su bebé, ahora de cuatro meses.

Una noche Blaine había regresado de la productora con muchas ganas de estar con su familia. Mientras estaba en la oficina lidiando con una nueva cantante con aires de diva, contaba los minutos para largarse de allí. Llegó a su casa y Kurt lo estaba esperando con la mesa servida. Lizzy lo miró desde su silla y se reía al ver a su papá. Blaine la levantó y la sentó en su regazo mientras comían.

Después de la cena Kurt estaba trabajando con algo en su laptop en la sala, mientras Blaine cambiaba los pañales de Lizzy en su cama.

"¿Quién es la princesa de papá?" Blaine le hablaba a su bebé mientras terminaba de ponerle su pijama. Ella gorgoteaba en respuesta. "Tú eres. Si, tu eres" Le decía mientras besaba sus piecitos descalzos. Lizzy se reía, pero no era la risa de siempre, no… esto era una carcajada. Lizzy se reía a carcajadas mientras Blaine seguía besándole los pies. Él quedó sorprendido, era la primera vez que si hija se reía de esa manera.

"Uhm… ¿Kurt?" Blaine llamaba a su marido no muy fuerte para no asustar a Lizzy, mientras ella seguía riendo. "¿Kurt? ¿Cariño, puedes venir un momento?"

Kurt cerró su laptop y subió las escaleras casi corriendo. "¿Qué sucede? ¿Algo pasa con Lizzy?" Dijo mientras entraba en su habitación.

"No, nada malo. Escucha esto…" Blaine dijo, entonces él hizo lo mismo que antes provocándole en su bebé una carcajada un poco más fuerte.

"¡Oh por Dios, Lizzy! ¡Tu voz… es hermosa!" Kurt decía con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se sentaba al lado de la bebé en la cama, acercándose a ella hasta estar a la altura de su carita.

"Es el sonido más lindo que escuché en mi vida" Blaine decía. La voz de Lizzy era suave y angelical, al reír mostraba sus encías rosadas y los ojitos se le achicaban. Era tan parecida a Blaine que Kurt podría llorar solo por eso.

"Papá te hacer reír ¿verdad?" Kurt le decía riéndose él también mientras escuchaba a su hija.

Lizzy estiró su manito y tocó la nariz de Kurt, luego su boca, cosa que él aprovechó para darle pequeños besitos en su manito.

"Lamento ser aguafiestas, chicos, pero es hora de dormir." Dijo Kurt mientras se levantaba de la cama.

"Oh no, Kurt, un rato más." Blaine hacía un puchero e imitaba su mejor cara de cachorrito para conmover a Kurt.

"Blaine, no… no esa cara otra vez. Lizzy tiene que dormir es un bebé, además mañana le espera un largo día." Decía Kurt a su marido.

"Pero mañana es sábado, ninguno de nosotros trabaja. ¿Qué hay mañana?" Preguntó Blaine.

"Bueno… mañana tenemos… visitas" Kurt dijo antes de levantar a Lizzy de la cama.

"¿Visitas? ¿Quién?" Blaine arrugo las cejas, no sabía de que hablaba Kurt.

"Uhm… mañana viene Cooper, y su novia de turno." Kurt decía mientras salía de su dormitorio y se dirigía al cuarto de Lizzy.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Y cuando pensabas decírmelo?" Blaine siguió a Kurt.

"B-bueno… ahora." Kurt sonrió a su marido.

"No puedo creerlo. ¿Cuándo lo planearon? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?"

"Es que fue todo tan repentino que… no se, ayer llamó y yo no pude decirle que no. El quería darte la sorpresa" Kurt acomodaba a su bebé y se sentó en la mecedora para hacerla dormir.

"Kurt, tendrías que haberme avisado antes. Tú conoces mi relación con mi hermano, él solo… Dios." Blaine resopló y giró hacia la puerta. "Increíble, esto es increíble…" Susurraba mientras salía de la habitación. Se puso su pijama y se acostó de lado enfadado.

Unos minutos después, él no se había dormido pensando en su tonto hermano y en su tonta novia que no conocía, pero ya le caía mal. Kurt volvió a su cuarto después de acostar a la bebé. Se cambió la ropa y se acostó al lado de su marido en la cama.

"Blaine… ¿te enojaste?" Kurt estaba mirando la espalda de su marido y puso su mano sobre el brazo de éste. "Lo siento, cariño. No pude negarme, él quiere conocer a su sobrina" Kurt acariciaba el brazo de Blaine.

"¿Y ahora se acuerda? ¿No tuvo tiempo de conocerla en cuatro meses?"

"Blaine, no te enojes conmigo por no decirte nada, él me lo pidió" Kurt decía, pero no obtuvo respuesta de Blaine. "¿Qué tengo que hacer para que perdones? ¿Eh?" Kurt se sentía culpable por mentirle a su marido. Como Blaine no le respondía y se hacía el dormido, Kurt besó su mejilla. "Cariño, sé que no estás dormido. Contéstame, ¿por favor?". Kurt solo recibió un "mmm" como respuesta.

"Blaine, vamos." Kurt besó el hombro de su marido. "¿Cariño?" Besó su mejilla. "¿Amor?" Besó su cabeza.

"No lo sé, Kurt" Habló por fin Blaine.

"¿Qué tal si hago esto?" Kurt dijo pasando su mano por el pecho de Blaine y frenando en el elástico del pantalón del pijama donde acarició los vellos que se asomaban de su piel expuesta.

"No lo sé, me hiciste mucho daño" Blaine ahora estaba jugando con Kurt.

"¿Y si hago esto?" Kurt besaba a su marido en los labios y metió su mano en los calzoncillos de Blaine y acariciaba su pene. Blaine gimió ante el tacto.

"Mmmm… de acuerdo" Dijo Blaine y con un movimiento rápido se posó sobre el cuerpo de Kurt aplastándolo contra el colchón. "Te perdonare, pero solo porque eres sexy y dejarás que yo esté arriba"

"Blaine, tu siempre estás arriba" Se rio Kurt mientras lo decía

"Oh, sí. Entonces tu me montarás así tu harás todo el trabajo." Con otro movimiento rápido Blaine se acostó sobre su cama.

"Ok, no me opongo a eso" Kurt decía mientras se sentaba a horcajadas en la cadera de Blaine. Se inclinó y besó a Blaine apasionadamente.

"Odio a mi estúpido hermano." Blaine dijo entre besos.

"Blaine, cállate y bésame."

* * *

**Gracias a todos por los reviews, y los follow y los fav, y todo! Voy a tratar de actualizar más seguido, y prometo lemmon para algún capitulo. Por ahora no pienso en terminar esta historia en muuucho tiempo. Besos!**


	23. Chapter 23

CAPITULO XXIII

"Blaine, vamos amor. Es hora de levantarse" Kurt dijo entrando a la habitación ya bañado y cambiado.

"Mmm… no quiero" Balbuceó medio dormido Blaine tapándose la cara con la sábana.

"Blaine pareces un niño. ¡Levántante!"

"No mami, no quiero ir a la escuela"

"Oh no, Blaine. No es momento para esos juegos, es tarde. Ve a ducharte, tienes que ir a buscar a Cooper y su novia al aeropuerto" Decía Kurt como si nada mientras terminaba de ponerse los zapatos.

"¡¿Qué?!" Blaine se destapó de golpe. "Espera, ¿además tengo que ir yo a buscarlo?" Se sentó en la cama. "¿No puede tomar un taxi?".

"No, Blaine. Por favor, no me lo hagas más difícil." Kurt se acercó y se sentó en la cama al lado de su marido.

"No puedo creerlo" Blaine resopló en frustración. "¿Hay algo más que no me estás diciendo y que me incumbe?"

"Bueno… si, de hecho. No van a un hotel… se quedan en el cuarto de huéspedes por los días que estén aquí."

"No, Kurt, esto ya es mucho." Blaine se levantó de la cama y se pasó las manos por la cara y el pelo todavía despeinado.

"Oh, amor. Te prometo que te lo recompensaré." Kurt se acercó a su marido y le tomó la cara con las manos, le dio un beso en los labios.

"Me debes una grande." Blaine tomó la cintura de Kurt trayéndolo más cerca a su cuerpo.

"Te prometo que va a ser mucho mejor que lo de anoche." Kurt besó otra vez a Blaine, esta vez más profundo. El llanto de Lizzy proveniente de la otra habitación los hizo separarse. "Ve a ducharte, yo voy a atender a tu hija." Kurt se alejó de Blaine.

"Si, mamá" Blaine dijo en voz baja para que Kurt no lo escuche.

"Escuché eso" Dijo Kurt sobre su hombro sin darse vuelta.

* * *

Blaine esperó más tiempo de lo debido en el aeropuerto, el vuelo proveniente de Los Angeles que traía a Cooper se retrasó, Blaine estaba de muy mal humor.

"¡Hermanito!" La voz de Cooper sonó en todo el lugar, abrazó a Blaine cuando lo vio.

"Hola Cooper" Blaine respondió al abrazo, después de todo es su hermano y lo extrañaba.

"¡Hey! ¿Dónde están mi cuñado y mi sobrina?" Decía Cooper mientras miraba por todos lados buscando a Kurt y Lizzy.

"Ellos están en casa, Coop"

"Oh, claro. Déjame presentarte a Vivian, ella es mi novia. Vivian, él es mi hermano menor Blaine." Cooper decía mientras sostenía la mano de su novia.

"Hola Blaine, es un placer conocerte" La mujer dijo tendiéndole la mano que tenía libre para saludar a Blaine. Ella era una chica joven, alta, pelirroja y con ojos verdes.

"Hola Vivian." Blaine respondió al saludo de la joven.

"¡Bueno!" Dijo Cooper golpeando sus manos. "Vamos a conocer a esa sobrina mía. Trae las maletas y cuidado con la caja, Blainey".

* * *

Blaine abrió la puerta de su casa dejando entrar primero a su cuñada y luego a su hermano.

"¡Kurt!" Gritó Blaine mientras entraba a la casa con las dos valijas y una caja bastante grande. "¡Kurt, ya llegamos!"

"¡Voy!" La voz de Kurt sonó desde arriba.

"Wow, hermanito. Tu casa es… increíble." Cooper miraba toda la casa con ojos grandes. "¿Qué pasó con el apartamento?" Preguntó.

"Bueno, si la familia crece, la casa también. ¿Verdad?" Vivian dijo mirando a Blaine, él asintió con la cabeza.

Kurt bajaba las escaleras con Lizzy en sus brazos, recién bañada y con un vestidito blanco con patitos amarillos.

"¡Hola!" Kurt decía sonriendo. "Cooper, ¿Cómo estás?" Saludó a su cuñado con un abrazo. "Y tu debes ser Vivian." Saludó también a la joven. Blaine miró a Kurt confundido ¿Cómo es que sabía el nombre de la novia de su hermano y él no?.

"¡Oh por Dios! Mira esta belleza." Dijo Vivian tocando la mejilla de Lizzy.

"¡Wow, Blainey! Ella es igual a ti cuando eras bebé, tiene los mismos ojos." Cooper alzó a la bebé, ella lo miraba y se reía. "Hola Lizzy, soy tu tío Cooper. Tu tío más divertido, guapo y talentoso. Y ella es tu tía". Él besó las mejillas regordetas de Lizzy y ella seguía riéndose. "Le agrado" Cooper dijo orgulloso. "Trajimos un pequeño regalo para ella."

"Oh, no tenían que hacerlo" Dijo Kurt mientras agarraba la caja envuelta en papel rojo con un gran moño dorado que le daba Vivian. Rompió el papel y abrió la caja, era un caminador colorido que hacía diferentes sonidos y luces de colores. "Oh, es hermoso. Mira Lizzy es para ti. Muchas gracias, chicos." Kurt decía con una sonrisa.

"De nada. Lo que sea por la princesita de la familia."

"Los acompaño a su habitación" Dijo Blaine que hizo su camino hasta el cuarto de huéspedes.

Cooper y su novia se instalaban en la habitación, mientras tanto Blaine hablaba con Kurt en la cocina.

"Kurt, ¿Cómo es que tu conocías el nombre de la novia de mi hermano y yo no?" Preguntó Blaine apoyándose en la mesada de la cocina.

"Ya te lo dije, hablé con Cooper hace unos días" Kurt le respondió mientras le daba la mamadera a Lizzy.

"Oh ¿así que tu y mi hermano hablan seguido?" Blaine se cruzó de brazos.

"No, una sola vez. Espera… ¿estás celoso?"

"¿Qué? ¿Celoso del 'hombre más atractivo de Norteamérica' como tú lo llamaste cuando lo conociste? No, Kurt, no estoy celoso."

"Amor, sabes que me casé con el hermano Anderson más sexy y dulce." Kurt dijo guiñándole un ojo a su marido. "Además solo llamó para pedirme un concejo sobre algo…" Terminó diciendo encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo su atención a Lizzy.

"¿Concejo? ¿Sobre qué?"

"Bueno, es que…"Empezó a decir, pero luego bajó la voz y miró hacia la puerta de la cocina para verificar que nadie entre o escuche. "Le va a proponer casamiento a su novia y él quería concejos sobre anillos y diamantes, esas cosas…"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cooper Anderson se va a casar?!" Blaine dijo con la voz más alta de lo normal.

"Shh…" Lo calló Kurt. "Se supone que nadie lo debe saber, es una sorpresa para todos, en especial para ti… y por supuesto para Vivian"

"Pero… ¿hace cuanto tiempo conoce a esta mujer? Es un poco apresurado, creo…"

"Blaine, todos querían que él siente cabeza ¿no? Y bueno… ahora lo va a hacer. Y vino a New York para que lo ayude a elegir la sortija perfecta… entre otras cosas."

"Wow. Esto sí que es una sorpresa"


	24. Chapter 24

CAPITULO XXIV

La primera cena con Cooper y su novia en su casa estuvo tranquila, de hecho Blaine estaba disfrutando de pasar tiempo con su hermano. Cooper contaba anécdotas de Hollywood, que aunque eran muy exageradas resultaban ser graciosas.

Luego de comer el postre, Kurt se levantó para juntar la mesa, Vivian lo ayudaba. Mientras ellos estaban en la cocina Cooper aprovechó para hablar con su hermano menor.

"Blaine… voy a casarme." Comenzó por decir Cooper, sin rodeos.

"Wow Coop, eso es… increíble. Felicitaciones." Blaine trataba de disimular que ya conocía la noticia.

"Blaine no te hagas el sorprendido. Yo se que Kurt te lo dijo." Blaine levantó las cejas. "El punto es que… quiero que seas el padrino de mi boda."

Lo ojos de Blaine se abrieron bien grandes, Cooper esperaba una respuesta. "Bueno… eso sería un honor para mí. Gracias por elegirme." Blaine estaba conmovido, no esperaba eso de su hermano.

"Como no iba a hacerlo, eres mi hermanito y te quiero. Además yo siempre te he admirado." Cooper posó su mano sobre el hombro de Blaine y lo miraba a los ojos mientras decía esas palabras.

"¿Tu me admiras?" Blaine se quedó boquiabierto.

"Si… asi es. Tú sufriste mucho en tu adolescencia, y siempre supiste como pararte y seguir adelante. Y mírate ahora tienes un excelente trabajo, te casaste con la persona que amas y tienes una hermosa hija. Incluso has llegado a conmover a papá, y sabemos que el es una persona muy fría."Ambos se rieron por ese comentario "Yo quiero todo eso para mí, Blaine. Quiero tener una familia y un trabajo serio… y yo se que Vivian es la indicada para compartir mi vida con ella."

"Me alegro por ti, Coop. Estoy seguro que serás un gran padre." Blaine dijo sonriéndole a su hermano antes de abrazarlo.

"¡Hey! ¿Nos perdimos de algo?" Kurt preguntó mientras entraba al comedor seguido de Vivian.

"Solo… recordábamos buenas épocas ¿verdad, Coop?" Contestó Blaine dando a Cooper una mirada cómplice.

"Si. Así es…" Cooper le devolvió la mirada a su hermano y ambos sonrieron.

De pronto, se oía el llanto de Lizzy desde el monitor para bebés.

"Bueno… voy a ver a Lizzy." Dijo Kurt levantándose de la mesa.

"¿Puedo ir yo?" Preguntó tímidamente Vivian. Todos la miraron sorprendidos.

"Uhm… no lo sé" Dijo Kurt dudando.

"Vamos, deja que lo haga. Tiene que practicar para cuando tengamos nuestros propios hijos." Cooper dijo guiñando un ojo.

"Si, además he cuidado a mis sobrinos" La joven dijo entusiasmada. Kurt miró a Blaine buscando su aprobación y él asintió con la cabeza.

"Uhm… de acuerdo. No creo que tenga hambre, así que revísale su pañal, si está sucio hay que cambiarlo, llámame en ese caso. Y si no levántala y siéntate en la mesedora, le gusta que le canten. ¿Podrás?" Kurt le dio las indicaciones a la chica.

"Por supuesto que sí." Dijo ella antes de subir las escaleras.

"Muy bien" Dijo Cooper en voz baja cuando vio subir a su novia. "Este es el plan: mañana temprano, TU…" Apuntó con el dedo a Kurt, "…me acompañaras a comprar el anillo de compromiso. TU, Blaine…" Apuntó a su hermano también "…te quedarás aquí, distráela hasta que llegue. ¿Tenemos un plan o no?"

Kurt y Blaine se miraron por un rato. "Si, tenemos un plan."

* * *

Esa misma noche, Kurt y Blaine hablaban antes de dormir.

"¿No ves a Cooper cambiado?" Preguntó Blaine a su marido mientras se acostaba a su lado en la cama.

"¿Cambiado para bien o para mal?" Kurt dijo sin despegar los ojos de su laptop sobre su regazo.

"Cambiado para bien" Contestó Blaine medio sentado apoyado en el respaldo de la cama.

"Bueno… si, era hora ¿no?"

"¿Sabes lo que me dijo hoy?"

"No, mi amor. ¿Qué te dijo?" Kurt no dejaba de teclear su laptop.

"El dijo que… que me admira." Blaine miraba en frente como recordando ese momento, todavía sorprendido por lo que su hermano mayor le había dicho.

"¿De veras?. Bueno, eso es nuevo viniendo de Cooper Anderson" Kurt cerró su laptop y la dejó sobre la mesita de noche de su lado. Luego se acercó a Blaine y lo abrazó por la cintura.

"Si. Dijo que quería todo lo que yo tenía… una familia." Blaine acariciaba el brazo de Kurt, desde su hombro hasta su muñeca, una y otra vez.

"Bueno… eso quiere decir que lo estás haciendo bien" Kurt levantó la cabeza y le dio un beso en la mandíbula de Blaine.

"ESTAMOS haciéndolo bien" Blaine dijo enfatizando el 'estamos'. Y besó la cabeza de Kurt.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente de la cena, Cooper y Kurt se levantaron más temprano que todos para ir a recorrer las joyerías de NY en busca del diamante perfecto. Blaine se despertó un poco después cuando escuchó llorar a su hija a su lado en la cama. Cundo Kurt salía antes que Blaine se despertara, dejaba a Lizzy en la cama que compartían, porque Blaine nunca la escuchaba (ni siquiera con el monitor). Eso sí dejaba, una almohada entre ellos para que Blaine no aplaste sin querer a la bebé. Era el mejor momento para él, despertar con su hija al lado.

Lizzy no paraba de llorar, asique Blaine tiró la almohada que los separaba y se acercó a ella, todavía acostado.

"¿Qué pasa, Lizzy?" Blaine preguntaba con los ojos cerrados y medio dormido. Por supuesto, ella no contestó, solo agudizó más sus gritos y movía sus bracitos de arriba a abajo. Blaine abrió los ojos y miró a su bebé toda coloradita del llanto. "¿Quieres venir con papá?" Blaine se refregó los ojos y tomó a la niña apoyándola en su pecho y se volvió a acostar. Una mano sobre la espalda de la bebé y con la otra daba pequeños golpecitos en su colita sobre su pañal en un intento por calmarla, pero la niña seguía llorando. "Ok, Lizzy… me levanto, tú ganas" Blaine se levantó todavía sosteniendo a Lizzy.

La acostó sobre el cambiador de pañales de su cuarto y verificó si necesitaba un cambio de pañales. Efectivamente, Lizzy necesitaba un cambio. Cuando él lo hizo y también cambió su ropa, ella estaba calmadita. Volvió a su cuarto y de Kurt y la dejó en la cama, la encerró entre almohadas para que no se caiga en caso de que se mueva, y le dio un chupete para que se entretenga. Ahora sí, Blaine comenzó a cambiarse el pijama, cepillarse los dientes y peinarse, siempre verificando a su bebé y hablándole para que ella no crea que esté sola.

"Lizzy, papá debe cambiarse. Pórtate bien mientras lo hago ¿sí?" La bebé sonreía detrás de su chupete. "Tomaré eso como un sí." Dijo Blaine antes de inclinarse y besarle el cachete todavía rojo por el llanto.

Cuando estuvo listo, los dos fueron a la cocina a desayunar. Blaine preparó su mamadera y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina a alimentar a su bebé.

Vivian entró en la cocina, se veía muy bien a pesar de ser temprano en la mañana: su pelo estaba bien peinado, maquillaje perfectamente aplicado y tenía zapatos de tacón. De cierta manera esto a Blaine le hacía acordar a Kurt, siempre prolijo e impecable no importa la hora ni el lugar.

"Buen día" Dijo ella mientras entraba en la cocina.

"Buen día" Blaine no sabía de su presencia hasta que ella lo había saludado. "Uhm… ahora hago el desayuno" Dijo luego de levantar la mirada de su hija todavía tomando su leche.

"Oh, no te preocupes. Yo lo hago…"

"De acuerdo". Blaine le dio una sonrisa.

"¿Sabes dónde está Cooper?" Preguntó ella mientras encendía la máquina de café.

"Uhmm… sí. Salió con Kurt a hacer unas compras" Blaine inventó la excusa más tonta que podría ocurrírsele.

"Ok" Ella lo miraba confundida, pero seguía con su labor en la cocina.

Cuando todo estaba preparado, Vivian le puso el plato de tocino y huevos revueltos en frente de Blaine sobre la mesa, y otro plato para ella, con una taza de café cada uno.

Luego de un rato en silencio mientras desayunaban, Vivian por fin habló.

"Es increíble." Dijo cuando miraba a la niña en brazos de Blaine.

"¿Qué es increíble?." Blaine preguntó antes de dar un sorbo de su café.

"Lizzy, tu, Kurt… su vida." Contestó la mujer señalándolo con el tenedor. Blaine la miraba confundido. "Quiero decir… Cooper me contó por todo lo que pasaron, y… es fantástico. Lucharon por estar juntos y lo consiguieron, y luego tienen ese pequeño milagrito…. y es… hermoso."

"Si, la verdad es que, nos costó. En especial por mi propia familia, mi padre nunca me aceptó hasta que conoció a Lizzy. Y ahora él solo vive por ella."

"¿Y ustedes siempre supieron que Kurt podía… tu sabes…?" Ella preguntó curiosa.

"Si, él siempre lo supo, desde pequeño. Y bueno, yo me enteré poco tiempo después de conocerlo. Desde ese instante quisimos formar una familia juntos, tener un hijo que sea de los dos. Sólo esperábamos el momento adecuado, y después de algunos años, ese momento llegó." Blaine decía recordando esos tiempos en que todavía eran muy jovencitos.

"Eso es lo que yo quisiera, formar una familia con Cooper" Vivian le confesó a su cuñado.

"Oh, estoy seguro de que serán una gran familia." Blaine le dijo sonriendo y agarrando la mano de Vivian, él sabía perfectamente que eso iba suceder. "Por cierto... esto está delicioso. Kurt nunca me permite comer así." Ambos rieron.


	25. Chapter 25

CAPITULO XXV

Después de algunos días de albergar a Cooper y su futura esposa, la casa Hummel-Anderson estaba tranquila. Les encantaba recibir visitas, pero más les gustaba estar sólo ellos tres.

La noche se estaba haciendo larga. Lizzy se despertaba cada media hora a los gritos y llorando muy fuerte. Kurt ya no sabía qué hacer, lo había intentado todo, pero nada calmaba a su bebé.

Cuando por fin Lizzy se había quedado dormida por cuarta vez esa noche, Kurt se acostó de nuevo en su cama. Eran las tres de la madrugada y no había descansado nada, afortunadamente no tenía que trabajar al otro día. Pero Blaine sí, por eso se encargaba él de su hija, Kurt dejó a su marido dormir.

No habían pasado ni quince minutos desde que Kurt se había acostado y apenas pudo cerrar los ojos cuando escuchó otra vez el grito de su bebé.

"Oh Dios" Murmuró Kurt mientras se destapaba para calmar a Lizzy otra vez. Hasta que la mano de Blaine lo detuvo.

"Deja… voy yo." Decía Blaine con voz de dormido.

"Pero tu tienes que trabajar mañana"

"Si, lo sé. Peo tu te has encargado de ella toda la noche, déjame hacerlo yo un rato."

"Mmm… ok, si insistes." Kurt volvió a acostarse. "Gracias. Te amo" Murmuró casi inentendible cuando cerró los ojos otra vez. Blaine sonrió saliendo de la habitación.

Lizzy gritaba en su cunita, Blaine se acercó a ella y la levantó acunándola en su pecho. No podía verla llorar así, le hacía daño y le daba impotencia no poder hacer nada para calmarla.

"Shh shh, princesa. No hay razón para llorar." Decía él mientras la mecía de adelante a atrás. Besó su cabecita y la sintió más caliente de lo que debería ser. Entonces volvió a apoyar sus labios en la frente de su hija y se dio cuenta que la niña tenía fiebre. Corrió a su habitación y despertó a Kurt.

"Kurt" Blaine despertaba a su marido a pesar que sabía que sólo tenía los ojos cerrados. "Kurt, Lizzy tiene fiebre".

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Fiebre?!" Kurt saltó de la cama y agarró a la bebé de los brazos de su marido, ella todavía estaba llorando. Con sus propios labios tocó la frente de la niña, igual como lo había hecho hace un momento Blaine. "Está calentita, pero no creo que sea fiebre. Cariño ¿traerías el termómetro del botiquín? Quiero comprobar que no lo sea."

Blaine corrió a traer el termómetro. Kurt se lo puso en el oído de Lizzy y esperó unos segundos.

"¿Y?" Preguntó Blaine preocupado.

"37, 8 °C" Kurt contestó.

"Y… ¿eso es malo?"

"Bueno, lo ideal para un bebé es 37,5" Explicaba Kurt dejando el termómetro.

"¿Y qué hacemos? ¿Llamamos al médico?" Dijo Blaine mientras marcaba el número de teléfono de la pediatra de Lizzy.

"No, no hace falta. Hay que darle un baño de agua tibia para que le baje. Si no baja o sigue subiendo, llamaremos a un doctor." Kurt estaba tranquilo, no podía ponerse nervioso en estos momentos porque asustaría a la bebé… y a Blaine.

Diez minutos después, Lizzy estaba en la bañera. Había dejado de llorar y estaba disfrutando del baño. Kurt la estaba sosteniendo mientras ella chapoteaba sus piecitos en el agua.

Blaine se acercó despacio detrás de Kurt sosteniendo la toalla para envolver a la niña. Disfrutaba de verlos a los dos riendo y jugando con el agua.

"¿Cómo lo haces?" Preguntó Blaine apoyado en el marco de la puerta observando a su familia.

"¿Cómo hago qué?" Kurt miró sobre su hombro a Blaine. Sacó a Lizzy del agua y giró para envolverla en la toalla que Blaine le estaba entregando.

"¿Cómo haces para estar así… tan tranquilo?" Cuestionó Blaine maravillado por la serenidad de su marido antes estas situaciones.

"Bueno… es que si yo estoy nervioso, ella está nerviosa. Los niños perciben todo." Kurt estaba vistiendo a la bebé con ropa limpia. Blaine sólo los miraba.

Cuando la fiebre de Lizzy bajó, se quedó dormida, pero esta vez sin llorar. De todas maneras, Kurt no se iba a quedar tranquilo si no visitaba a la doctora de su hija.

"Oh Dios. Son las 4:30 de la madrugada y no he dormido nada. En dos horas y media tengo que levantarme y comenzar mi día." Blaine decía ya acostado y abrazando a Kurt.

"Nadie dijo que ser padre era fácil." Kurt lo abrazó más fuerte y puso su nariz en el cuello de su marido.

"Lo sé, y no me quejo… no lo cambiaría por nada. Amo mi vida. Te amo a ti." Blaine besó a Kurt en la mejilla. "Y amo a nuestra hija" Lo besó otra vez, pero Kurt ya estaba dormido.

* * *

Blaine se quedó dormido sobre su escritorio de su oficina, y se despertó cuando escuchó sonar su celular.

"¡Kurt! ¿Sucede algo? ¿Cómo está Lizzy?" Blaine hablaba sobresaltado.

"_Blaine, tranquilízate. Lizzy está bien, está jugando con su chupete." _Kurt contestaba en el otro lado del teléfono.

"Aah, bueno. ¿Entonces? ¿La llevaste al pediatra?" Blaine se sentó derecho acomodándose la camisa y la corbata.

"_Si, de ahí venimos. A Lizzy le están saliendo los dientitos, y la fiebre vino de eso, igual que el llanto. Va a estar muy molesta y va a llorar, y va a babear mucho… pero todos son síntomas normales."_

"Uff… que alivio. ¿Intentaste dormir algo?"

"_No todavía, voy a esperar a que Lizzy se duerma. Pero por tu voz tu si dormiste" _Kurt se reía.

"Culpable… pero sólo fueron cinco minutos"

"_Mmm… si, seguro. Bueno, amor… tengo que colgar. Vuelve al trabajo. Te mandamos un beso."_ Kurt dijo antes de hacer un ruido como de beso en el teléfono.

"Un beso para ustedes. Los amo. Adiós." Blaine dijo, y ambos cortaron el teléfono.

"¿Blaine? ¿Estás ocupado?" Una cabeza se asomó por la puerta de la oficina de Blaine, era Mark, su socio.

"No, Mark. Pasa, siéntate."

"Blaine, te ves fatal. ¿Está todo bien?" Dijo el hombre mientras se sentaba en la silla enfrente de Blaine.

"Si, es que a Lizzy le están saliendo los dientes y anoche lloró toda la noche, y bueno… no pude dormir bien." Blaine se refregaba los ojos en un intento de terminar de despabilarse.

"¿Quieres que vuelva en otro momento?" Mark le preguntó.

"No, no, estoy bien."

"Perfecto, porque tengo excelentes noticias. Ya está todo listo para la nueva productora, sólo necesitamos volar a Los Angeles y-" El hombre fue interrumpido por Blaine.

"Espera, espera… ¿necesitamos? No, Mark, yo no iré. No puedo dejar a Kurt y a mi hija solos, y mucho menos desde lo de… tu sabes."

"Blaine, lo sé. Pero ellos te quieren ahí, los inversores."

"Pero, no lo se…"

"Blaine, por favor piénsalo. El lunes tenemos que estar ahí."

"Veré lo que puedo hacer, pero no te aseguro nada…"


	26. Chapter 26

CAPITULO XXVI

Blaine cruzó la puerta de su casa después de volver del trabajo. Estaba debatiendo consigo mismo si debía ir a L.A. o no. Tenía que consultarlo con Kurt.

"¿Kurt?" Gritó mientras se acercaba a la sala y se quitaba la corbata y el saco.

"Shh shh… Lizzy está durmiendo" Kurt susurraba sentado en el sillón con su laptop en su regazo. Blaine se acercó y se sentó a su lado, besó la mejilla y luego apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su marido.

"Estaba esperándote para cenar. ¿Tienes hambre?" Kurt preguntó cerrando su laptop y descansando su cabeza en la de Blaine.

"Mmm... un poco. Tengo más sueño que hambre."

"Bueno, vamos a comer entonces." Kurt comenzó a pararse, pero Blaine tomó su muñeca haciéndolo sentar de nuevo.

"Espera, tenemos que hablar"

Kurt levantó las cejas. "¿Debo preocuparme por algo?"

"No… si… bueno, no. Es que… tengo que ir a L.A., por dos semanas… desde el lunes" Blaine lo decía lento, pero cambió al ver la expresión de Kurt. "Pero no iré, no los dejaré solos tanto tiempo. No quiero que-"

"Blaine, no te preocupes por nosotros. Si tienes que ir, pues… ve." Kurt agarró las manos de su marido.

"Pero es que… no quiero que estés solo aquí, y mucho menos luego de-"

"Cariño, escucha… no estamos solos, Rachel y Finn están aquí." Kurt acariciaba con los pulgares las manos de su marido.

"Si, pero ellos no están todo el día aquí. ¡Ya sé!" Dijo Blaine, hablando un poquito fuerte. "Tu y Lizzy vienen conmigo" Decía con una gran sonrisa.

"Blaine, sabes que no puedo, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer…" Kurt se acercó y besó a Blaine dulcemente en los labios.

"¿Y si le pedimos a Carole que se quede contigo por esos días en que no estoy?"

"No, Carole está de gira diplomática con mi papá. No creo que pueda." Los dos se quedaron en silencio un rato, pensando en lo que deberían hacer. En realidad Kurt tampoco quería quedarse sólo por mucho tiempo, pero tampoco iba a hacer que Blaine pierda sus negocios.

"¡Lo tengo!" Dijo Kurt de repente, haciendo sobresaltar a Blaine. "Se lo pediremos a tu madre." Dijo entusiasmado.

"¿Mi madre? Kurt, no creo que eso sea una buena idea. Además ¿qué tal si ella está ocupada?"

"Blaine, tu madre nunca está ocupada. Lo único que hace es ir al club a jugar canasta con las damas de la alta sociedad de Ohio. Además ella me ayudó mucho cuando nació Lizzy."

"Mmmm… de acuerdo, la llamaré y se lo pediré." Blaine se levantó del sillón y agarró el teléfono, marcó el número de su casa y esperó a ser atendido.

"_¿Hola?" _Respondió su madre del otro lado del teléfono.

"Hola, mamá. Soy Blaine"

"_Blaine, hijo, que bueno que llamas. ¿Pasó algo?" _La madre de Blaine preguntó preocupada. No era muy común que él llame a la casa de sus padres, generalmente eran ellos los que llamaban.

"No. Sólo quería pedirte un favor." Blaine estaba nervioso y ni siquiera sabía por qué.

"_Hijo, sabes que puedes pedirme lo que quieras"_

"Bueno, es que… necesito que te quedes con Kurt un par de semanas. Tengo que ir a Los Angeles por negocios y no quiero que se quede sólo." Blaine hablaba rápido. Se hizo un silencio y luego su madre habló.

"_¡Oh por Dios! Si, me encantaría. ¿Cuándo quieres que esté allí?" _Blaine notó la voz emocionada de su madre. Se estaba llevando muy bien con ellos, especialmente con su padre.

"Bueno, el lunes tengo que salir, asique… el domingo estaría bien." Blaine dijo levantando el pulgar a Kurt que lo estaba mirando desde la cocina.

"_Muy bien, Blaine. Iré a preparas las valijas. Dale un saludo a Kurt y un besito a mi nieta de mi parte, ¿si?"_

"Si, mamá. Adiós."

"_Adios, hijo. Pero espera, no cortes. Tu padre quiere hablar contigo." _

Blaine revoleó los ojos y suspiró "De acuerdo, pásamelo."

"_Blaine, hijo. ¿Escuché que quieres que tu madre pase unos días en tu casa? ¿Algo anda mal? ¿Necesitas dinero?" _El señor Anderson dijo, con preocupación.

"No, papá. Es que tengo ir a L.A. y para no dejar solo a Kurt le pedía a mamá si se podía quedar con él y Lizzy mientras yo no estoy." Blaine le explicaba a su padre.

"_No se diga mas. Voy con Diane a visitar a mi nieta y mi yerno. Dejaré todo organizado aquí, es hora de que me tome vacaciones." _Elseñor Anderson estaba decidido, quería ver a Lizzy.

Blaine se quedó un rato pensativo. "Mmm… de acuerdo. Los espero el domingo." Ambos hombres se despidieron y colgaron el teléfono.

Después de todo lo sucedido con su padre, las relaciones con Blaine y Kurt cambiaron mucho. Ya no estaba en contra de Kurt, sino por el contrario, lo había empezado a apreciar y se dio cuenta que es una gran persona que hacía feliz a su hijo. Kurt no le tenía rencor y también había empezado a querer a su suegro. Todo gracias a Lizzy, ella llegó y unió a la familia Anderson y Hummel, las cosas estaban muy bien entre ellos.

Blaine se acercó a la cocina se sentó en la mesa con su marido.

"¿Entonces vendrá tu madre?" Preguntaba Kurt mientras servía en el plato de Blaine los spaguettis con albóndigas que había cocinado.

"Uhm… si. Pero no vendrá sola… mi papá también quiere venir." Blaine dijo lo último bajando la voz con la esperanza de que Kurt no lo escuchara, pero eso era imposible porque la casa estaba muy silenciosa

"Oh… bueno, eso es… bueno. No querías que esté solo ¿Verdad?" Dijo Kurt antes de meterse el tenedor en la boca.

"Si, pero…. Le diré que no venga si tu no quieres." Dijo muy rápido, casi sin respirar

"No no no… si quiero que venga. Tu sabes que él se ha estado comportando muy bien con nosotros, en especial conmigo y con Lizzy. Blaine, él ama a nuestra niña, y ha cambiado mucho gracias a ella." Kurt tomó la mano libre de su marido encima de la mesa. "Además, va a estar todo bien, lo prometo."


	27. Chapter 27

CAPITULO XXVII

El domingo llegó y con él los padres de Blaine. Esta vez no tuvo que ir a buscarlos al aeropuerto, ya que ellos hicieron su camino en coche desde Ohio hasta la casa Hummel-Anderson.

Si, en coche. Blaine no lo podía creer cuando su madre se lo anunció por teléfono. _Wow, mi padre realmente está cambiado, _pensó él.

Blaine caminó hacia la puerta para abrirla cuando el timbre sonó al mediodía.

"¡Blaine!" Lo primero que vio Blaine cuando abrió la puerta fue su mamá, ella enseguida lo abrazó y le besaba las mejillas.

"Mamá… ¿Cómo estás?" Preguntó mientras trataba de zafarse de los besos de su madre.

"Bien, muy cansada. Tu padre decidió que era mejor conducir, pero el cambió de idea en el camino, cuando su dolor de espalda comenzó a molestarlo. Le dije que no era una buena idea, que no estaba en condiciones, pero el insistió…" La madre de Blaine hablaba casi susurrando, para que Anthony no la escuche.

"¡Blaine! ¡Necesito ayuda aquí!" Gritó el Sr. Anderson desde el auto con el baúl abierto y sacando las valijas.

"¡Si, padre! Mamá pasa, ponte cómoda." Blaine le hizo un gesto a su madre para que entrara a la casa.

"Gracias, hijo. Pero… ¿Dónde están Kurt y Lizzy?" La Sra. Anderson preguntó dejando su cartera en el sillón de la sala y mirando a todos lados buscándolos.

"Kurt está arriba bañando a Lizzy. Sube, les va a encantar verte." Luego de invitar a su madre a subir a la habitación de la niña, salió a ayudar a su papá con las maletas.

La madre de Blaine subió y entró al cuarto de su nieta. Kurt estaba de espalda a la puerta terminando de cambiar a la bebé con ropa limpia. Kurt le hablaba a la niña.

"¿Quién es la niña más hermosa del mundo?" Kurt le decía a la bebé sin notar la presencia de su suegra detrás de él. "Tu eres, si tu eres" Kurt se respondió a sí mismo cuando Lizzy balbuceaba y se reía moviendo los bracitos y la piernas frenéticamente.

"Si, ella es muy hermosa" Diane dice acercándose donde está Kurt.

"¡Diane! ¿Cómo estás?" Pregunta Kurt abrazando a la mujer con el brazo que no estaba sosteniendo a Lizzy en la mesa.

"Muy bien. Lo siento cariño, no fue mi intensión asustarte."

"No lo hiciste. Es solo que no escuché que habían llegado." Kurt levantó a Lizzy y enseguida la madre de Blaine se la quitó de los brazos.

"¿Cómo está mi nietita preciosa?" Preguntó ella mientras le daba unos cuantos besos en las mejillas regordetas de Lizzy, como lo había hecho con Blaine un rato antes.

"Muy bien, solo un poco fastidiosa por los dientes, tu sabes." Kurt decía mientras metía la ropa sucia de Lizzy en una canasta para el lavadero y acomodaba un poco el cuarto.

"Oh si" Dijo Diane entendiendo por lo que estaba pasando Lizzy. "Cuando a Cooper y Blaine le estaban saliendo los dientes, solía darles unas gotas de cognac con la leche, mi madre lo hacía conmigo también." Ella decía como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Kurt abrió grandes los ojos, pero su suegra no notó la reacción. _Nota mental: esconder todas las botellas de alcohol que hay en la casa, _pensó Kurt. "Vamos a saludar al abuelo, él te extraña como loco." La señora dijo besando a Lizzy y saliendo del cuarto, Kurt la siguió detrás.

* * *

Blaine y su padre estaban bajando las maletas del coche. Eran muchas por la cantidad de días que iban a estar, y dos de ellas estaban vacías. "Tu madre…" Dijo el señor Anderson señalando esas valijas vacías. "Piensa visitar cada tienda de New York." Blaine se rió, de cierta manera su madre le recordaba mucho a Kurt cuando se trataba de ropa.

"Blaine, quiero presentarte a Luke." Anthony hizo una seña a un auto estacionado al otro lado de la calle. "Él es guardaespaldas profesional y se quedará aquí por un tiempo, custodiando a Kurt." El señor Anderson movió la mano para hacerle un gesto al hombre en el auto para que bajara a conocer a Blaine.

"¿Qué? Papá, no es necesario, de verdad…." Blaine decía mientras veía venir hacia él un hombre moreno muy alto, musculoso y con tatuajes en todo su brazo, era bastante intimidante. "No creo que Kurt esté de acuerdo con eso."

"Oh, si lo estará. Luke… él es mi hijo Blaine, su marido e hija es a quién cuidarás de hoy en adelante." Anthony golpeó el bícep del hombre más alto.

Luke se quitó las gafas de sol y extendió una mano a Blaine. "Es un placer conocerlo, Blaine." Dijo sonriendo. A pesar de parecer intimidante, este hombre era bastante educado.

"Igualmente." Blaine le devolvió el saludo. La mano del hombre era grande y fuerte en comparación con la suya.

"Luke custodió a los hijos de Britney Spears, Jessica Alba y Gwyneth Paltrow, así que está acostumbrado a tratar con niños." El padre de Blaine le explicaba. "De todas maneras yo le expliqué que no es a cualquier niño a quien va a cuidar ¡es mi nieta, una Anderson!" El señor decía con orgullo haciendo reír a Blaine y Luke. "Y no te preocupes, yo me ocupo de los gastos." Anthony dijo en voz baja a su hijo.

"Será un honor para mí, amo los niños." Luke dijo sonriendo.

"¿Qué tal si entramos, eh? Estoy desesperado por ver a mi nietita." El señor Anderson caminó hacia la casa, seguido de Blaine y Luke que llevaban las valijas.

Cuando los tres entraron a la casa, primero el señor Anderson y luego Blaine y el guardaespaldas, la madre de Blaine bajaba las escaleras con Lizzy en sus brazos.

"Mira Lizzy, mira quien está ahí: el abuelo Tony" La señora Anderson le hablaba a la bebé mientras bajaba las escaleras y señalaba a su esposo.

"¡Hola princesita!" El hombre se acercó a su mujer y le tendió los brazos a la bebé. Lizzy se reía y se retorcía en los brazos de su abuela extendiendo sus bracitos para alcanzar a su abuelo. "Venga con el abuelito" Decía él y besaba a la niña, ella seguía riéndose mientras se chupaba los dedos y se llenaba de saliva la mano. "Hola Kurt" El señor Anderson saludó cariñosamente a su yerno con un abrazo con el brazo que le quedaba libre.

"Hola Anthony, ¿Cómo has estado?" Preguntó Kurt cuando se soltaron del saludo.

"Muy bien, pero creo que a esta niña mejor. ¡Está enorme!" Anthony decía hablando de Lizzy.

"Si, creció muy rápido, tiene cinco meses y medio. Ya casi se sienta sola y le está saliendo su primer diente" Kurt les contaba a sus suegros. "Uhmm, y… ¿quién es él?" Preguntó luego de ver a Luke parado en la puerta de su casa.

"Kurt, él es Luke y se va a encargar de cuidar de ti y Lizzy mientras no esté" Blaine explicó a su marido que miraba al hombre más alto.

"Mucho gusto señor Hummel-Anderson" Luke estiró una mano para saludarlo y Kurt le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa.

"Gracias, pero no creo que haga falta…"

"Si, si hace. Además no te preocupes, es muy silencioso y discreto, no te darás cuenta que está aquí" La señora Anderson dijo a Kurt.

Después de las presentaciones, los Anderson se instalaron en la habitación de huéspedes del primer piso, y Luke en la habitación de abajo. Luego de una siesta, el padre de Blaine los invitó a cenar a un restaurante.


	28. Chapter 28

CAPITULO XXVIII

El señor Anderson dejó que Kurt elija el restaurante donde iban a cenar. Un lugar elegante pero familiar, el que frecuentaban desde que Kurt se embarazó de Lizzy; era un sitio bonito y además ya los camareros los conocían.

Todos se sentaron en una mesa cerca de una ventana que daba a un patio interno del restaurante donde había juegos para niños. Invitaron a Luke, pero el rechazó la invitación argumentando que era poco profesional si se quedaba a comer con ellos, asique le dejaron la noche libre. Lizzy se sentaba entre Blaine y Kurt en su propia sillita, aunque todavía no tenía permitido comer por orden de su pediatra. Diane se sentó enfrente de Kurt y Anthony enfrente de su hijo.

Ordenaron y mientras esperaban la comida, la madre de Blaine les contaba como Cooper le había propuesto casamiento a su novia. Había sido en el día del cumpleaños de la joven y en una playa de Mallibu de noche. La boda sería en cuatro meses y se realizaría en Hawái.

"¿Hawái?" Preguntó Blaine casi ahogándose con su vino.

"Si, ya sabes cómo es tu hermano, Blaine. Está feliz, asique todos deberíamos apoyarlo" La madre de Blaine dijo.

"Yo lo apoyo, por supuesto, pero… ¿Hawái?" Blaine seguía sorprendido por la noticia.

"Yo pienso que es muy romántico…" Kurt decía mientras limpiaba la baba de la carita de Lizzy por tercera vez en quince minutos.

"Además todos los gastos corren por cuenta de el padre de la novia, que al parecer es un hombre muy rico." Apuntó el Sr. Anderson.

"Va a ser una boda intima, solo los familiares y algunos amigos. Los pasajes de avión y la estadía también corre por cuenta de ellos." Comentaba la mamá de Blaine que al parecer estaba entusiasmada con la idea. "Y por supuesto Blaine tú no puedes faltar, ya que serás el padrino de la boda." Blaine revoleo los ojos.

"Oh Blaine. Será muy divertido, además hace mucho tiempo que no nos tomamos vacaciones, y esta sería nuestras primeras vacaciones con Lizzy." Kurt estaba muy contento. Blaine no pudo evitar sonreír y darle un beso en la mejilla a su marido.

La comida llegó y cenaron casi en silencio. Lizzy se portó muy bien, excepto por una vez cuando lloró porque Kurt le había quitado el tenedor que ella agarró y se lo llevó a la boca. Blaine la levantó de su silla y la calmó llevándola afuera en el pequeño patio que tenía el restaurante. Luego de eso se quedó dormida en los brazos de Kurt.

* * *

Ya en la casa, Blaine se estaba preparando para acostarse, mientras que Kurt ya estaba acostado bajo las sábanas.

"¿Tienes todo listo?" Preguntó Kurt desde la cama.

"Shi" Contestó Blaine asomando su cabeza desde el baño de la habitación con el cepillo de dientes en la boca. Se enjuagó la boca y se metió en la cama junto a su marido. Estaba muy cerca de él y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

"¿Qué haces?" Preguntó Kurt susurrando entre risitas.

"Me despido de mi marido" Blaine dijo mientras se acostaba encima de Kurt y continuó besando su mandíbula siguiendo su camino hasta atrás de la oreja.

"Blaine… están tus padres durmiendo en la otra habitación, y no olvides a 'La Roca' bajando las escaleras." Kurt cruzó los brazos atrás del cuello de Blaine.

"¿Y…?" Blaine separó sus labios del cuello de Kurt y lo miró a los ojos. "Esto me recuerda a cuando éramos adolescentes y yo me quedaba adormir en tu casa, y tú me decías que no, pero luego terminabas cediendo." Volvió a besar a su marido y apartó el cuello del pijama a un lado para besar su clavícula. Kurt ya sentía la erección de Blaine rozando su muslo.

"Si, pero en ese entonces éramos unos adolecentes hormonales que no nos podíamos contener y ahora-" Kurt fue interrumpido por un beso de Blaine en los labios, descuidado y duro.

"Ahora somos adultos hormonales. Kurt… son dos semanas." Blaine dijo cuando se separaron del beso.

"Oh, cariño. ¿Cómo hago para decirte que no?" Kurt dijo mirando a Blaine a los ojos y acariciando su mejilla.

"Fácil, amor... no digas nada, solo déjate llevar." Susurró y volvió a besar a Kurt.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente ambos se despertaron sudorosos y pegajosos de la noche apasionada que pasaron, así que los dos se ducharon juntos.

Luego de vestirse, desayunar y bajar la maleta que tenía preparada para el viaje, se estaban despidiendo en la puerta. Blaine tenía a Lizzy en sus brazos.

"Adiós Lizzy, pórtate bien ¿de acuerdo?" Blaine daba pequeños besos en toda la cara de su hija. "Sé buena niña y no hagas renegar a papi Kurt ¿si? Papá te va a extrañar mucho mucho" Le daba más besos y la niña se reía a carcajadas. "Te amo, te amo, te amo…" Le dio un beso en la manito de la bebé que estaba mojada porque tenía los dedos en la boca, pero a él no le importaba nada de eso. Se acercó a Kurt y lo besó durante un rato. "Llámame por cualquier cosa, ¿si?. Ya sabes que atenderé tu llamado no importa lo que esté haciendo." Se acercó y lo besó otra vez. "Te amo".

"Si, Blaine, no te preocupes." Kurt se inclinó y lo besó otra vez. "Te amo. Y ahora vete, tu papá te espera" Kurt señaló a su suegro en su coche, ya que él lo llevaría al aeropuerto.

Blaine saludó a su madre y caminó hasta el auto. "Adiós mamá, por favor cuídalos."

"Si, Blaine. La pasaremos genial" Diane dijo envolviendo su brazo en los hombros de Kurt, él asintió con la cabeza.

"Blaine…" llamó Kurt desde la puerta cuando se alejaba de la casa, Blaine se dio vuelta enseguida. "¿No te estás olvidando de algo?" Preguntó Kurt cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo.

Blaine miró hacia abajo y vio que todavía tenía a su hija en sus brazos. "Oh…si, Lizzy." Le dio un último beso y se la dio a Kurt. "Adiós. Los amo." Dijo antes de chocar sus labios con los de su marido otra vez.

Lizzy se puso a llorar en los brazos de Kurt porque su padre la había dejado. Blaine sopló un beso a su familia antes de subir al auto. Lo mataba irse, no quería dejarlos, pero no tenía otra opción si quería asegurar el futuro de su familia. Anthony aceleró y Blaine se quedó mirando la casa hasta que sus ojos no la vieron más. Lo último que vio fue a su hija llorando, eso le partió el corazón.


	29. Chapter 29

CAPITULO XXIX

El auto que llevaba a Blaine desapareció en la esquina. Kurt se quedó mirándolo hasta que sus ojos no lo alcanzaron a ver más. Con Lizzy llorando todavía en sus brazos, entró a la casa y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Era un día laboral para él, asique tenía que prepararse para ir a la oficina, pero no podía dejar llorando a su hija de esa manera. La acunó un rato tratando de calmarla, pero nada funcionaba.

"Kurt…" La madre de Blaine entró en la habitación de la niña, Kurt por un momento olvidó que ella estaba en su casa. "Ve a terminar de prepararte para el trabajo, yo me encargo de Lizzy." Dijo ella suavemente sobre los gritos de la bebé.

Kurt miró a su suegra, luego a la bebé llorando y luego a su reloj. Suspiró y le entregó la niña a Diane.

Se vistió con el conjunto que había elegido la noche anterior y comenzó a peinarse. De repente, hubo un silencio, ya no escuchaba llorar a Lizzy. Lentamente y sin hacer ruido, se acercó al cuarto de su hija, se asomó por la puerta y vio a la niña dormida en los brazos de su abuela. De fondo sonaba una canción cantada por Blaine que Kurt no había escuchado nunca.

"Oh Dios mío, Diane ¡eres un genio!" Kurt dijo en un susurro para no despertar a la bebé.

"No, Kurt, no soy un genio. Supuse que Lizzy lloraba por su padre, entonces recordé que tenía esta canción de Blaine en mi celular…" Diane hablaba tan bajo como Kurt lo había hecho mientras acunaba a la niña.

"Wow… gracias." Dijo Kurt sonriendo.

Luego de un rato, ya estaba listo para irse. Se despidió de su hija con un beso muy suave en la frente y le dio todas las indicaciones a Diane sobre la casa.

"Estos son todos los teléfonos y direcciones donde puedes encontrarme. Llámame por cualquier cosa que surja, no lo dudes ni un segundo." Kurt le señalaba una lista de números y direcciones que estaba pegado con un imán en el refrigerador.

"Si, Kurt, no te preocupes. Haz lo que tengas que hacer y no pienses tanto, ¿ok?" La madre de Blaine le decía tranquila, puso su mano sobre el hombro de Kurt y lo llevó hasta la puerta. "Ahora, vete. Se hace tarde. Luke te llevará y se quedará contigo."

"¿Qué? No, no hace falta. Es mejor que él se quede aquí…"

"No, el te acompañará y se quedará contigo hasta tu hora de regreso. Anthony está por volver del aeropuerto, además nadie se atreverá a entrar aquí."

"De acuerdo." Kurt abrió la puerta y se encontró con su guardaespaldas en el auto.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del edificio donde se encontraban las oficinas del trabajo de Kurt invitó a Luke a subir con él, no lo iba a dejar todo el día en el auto.

"Buenos días, Sr. Hummel" Saludó simpática la recepcionista. Kurt caminó hacia ella seguido por Luke.

"Buenos días, Lucy. ¿Isabelle ya llegó?"

"Uhmm… no todavía"

"Bueno. ¿Podrías decirle que pase por mi oficina en cuanto llegue?" Indicó Kurt a la muchacha y ella asintió con la cabeza antes de contestar el teléfono.

Kurt siguió caminando hasta su oficina, pero en el pasillo es interceptado por Brenda, su asistente. Ella llevaba un "manos libres" en su oreja derecha, unas carpetas en su brazo izquierdo y un café en su mano derecha.

"Buenos días, Kurt. Aquí el informe de ventas de…" La joven detuvo su oración al ver a Luke detrás de su jefe. Kurt se dio cuenta que los dos se estaban mirando tontamente, como cuando en una telenovela los personajes protagonistas se ven por primera vez y se enamoran.

Sin que ella lo notara, Kurt le quitó las carpetas y el café de las manos. Él se rio al ver que ellos se seguían mirando como si fueran los únicos en el lugar, en el mundo.

Kurt se aclaró la garganta y los dos le dirigieron la mirada, Brenda estaba sonrojada y con la boca abierta.

"Brenda…" Kurt dijo sonriéndole chasqueándole los dedos delante en su cara.

"¿Qué?" Dijo ella de repente con una voz más aguda que lo normal.

"Él es Luke, mi guardaespaldas. Me va acompañar por un tiempo, así que trátalo bien."

"S-si, será un… placer" Contestó ella con nervios. Los tres se quedaron callados por un rato.

"Ok." Dijo Kurt rompiendo el silencio. "Muéstrale donde está el buffet y luego ven conmigo, quiero que me expliques que son estos papeles." Ordenó Kurt a su asistente. Ella asintió con la cabeza y le hizo un gesto a Luke para que la acompañara.

Kurt los miró irse y se sonrió. Se dio la media vuelta y entró a su oficina. Sentado en su escritorio sacó su celular, un mensaje de texto de Blaine parpadeaba en la pantalla.

_Recién sale el avión ya los extraño xxx –B_

Kurt sonrió.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Blaine estaba sentado en su asiento del avión de primera clase. A su lado estaba Mark, su socio, en una videoconferencia con una de las responsables de manejar los negocios en L.A.

No podía dejar de pensar en Kurt y en Lizzy, estaba realmente preocupado por su seguridad. Aunque lo tranquilizaba que haya alguien cuidándolos todo el tiempo. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en la cómoda butaca, con los ojos cerrados y suspirando. Escuchaba la conversación que su socio tenía con la mujer pero no prestaba atención a lo que oía.

"… _el señor Smythe ya está aquí y los espera…" _Escuchó Blaine decir a la joven.

_Smythe… ¿Smythe? _Pensó Blaine. _¿Por qué me parece familiar ese apellido? _Blaine abrió los ojos y arrugó el entrecejo tratando de recordar donde había escuchado ese nombre antes. Entonces lo supo.

"Espera. ¿Dijiste Smythe?" Blaine le pregunto a la mujer en el monitor de la laptop de su socio.

"_Hola Sr. Anderson. Uhmm, si…"_ Dijo ella con nerviosismo, leyó los papeles que tenía delante suyo para comprobar si había dicho bien el apellido. _"Smythe… Sebastian Smythe."_

"Oh no." Blaine suspiró pasándose las manos por la cara como si quisiera despertarse de un mal sueño.

"¿Algo anda mal? ¿Pasa algo con este hombre, Blaine?" Mark le pregunto en voz baja. "Es el mayor inversor, está muy interesado en este negocio."

"Oh, genial" Dijo Blaine con sarcasmo tirándose hacia atrás en el asiento y tapándose los ojos con la parte interna del codo. _Esto me va a traer problemas, _pensó.


	30. Chapter 30

CAPITULO XXX

"¿Qué hay de malo con este… Smythe, Blaine?" Preguntó Mark cuando finalizó la videollamada.

"Yo… lo conozco." Blaine tenía los ojos cerrados, un fuerte dolor de cabeza se aproximaba, él lo sentía venir.

"Ah. ¿Y él te conoce a ti?"

Blaine suspiró. "Si, él me conoce."

"Entonces… es por eso que él estaba tan interesado en el negocio y en que tu vayas a cerarlo." Mark dijo luego de pensar un rato. "Pero… ¿Qué hay con eso?"

"Uf, no tienes idea."

Blaine le contó a Mark como había conocido a Sebastian, y como Sebastian acosaba a Kurt. Incluso le conto la vez del granizado que recibió y tuvo que ser operado de un ojo, y también como le había pedido perdón por eso, aunque nunca le creyó. También le contó que después de que Kurt y él se habían separado cuando Kurt se fue a vivir a NY, Sebastian no dejaba de buscarlo. Esto era algo que Kurt no sabía, y mucho menos se lo contaría luego del "incidente" con el tal Eli. En esos días Sebastian se había aprovechado de su debilidad y vulnerabilidad y terminaron besándose en Scandals, por suerte no había pasado a mayores (Blaine ya había engañado una vez a Kurt y no lo haría dos veces, mucho menos con Sebastian).

"Amigo, creo que estas en problemas" Mark dijo luego de escuchar el relato de Blaine, y golpeó su hombro.

"Gracias por tu apoyo, eres un gran amigo." Blaine dijo con sarcasmo a su socio.

"¿Y qué harás? ¿Se lo dirás a Kurt?" Mark le preguntó mientras coqueteaba con la azafata que le había traído una copa de champagne a cada uno.

Blaine se tomó su copa de un solo trago antes de hablar. "No lo sé, no sé qué hacer. Probablemente correría hasta LA. para matar a Sebastian. Kurt nunca supo de lo que pasó"

"Yo creo que deberías decírselo." Mark le aconsejó antes de beber un sorbo de su copa.

"Sí, creo que será lo mejor."

Blaine creía que lo más conveniente sería decirle a Kurt sobre Sebastian y su negocio. Por supuesto él pensaba en no decirle acerca de lo que pasó hace tanto tiempo, después de todo no tenía importancia para él, asique no tenía sentido hacer sentir mal a su marido por eso.

* * *

Cuando Kurt llega a su casa después del trabajo, todavía no había hablado con Blaine. Si recibió un par de textos de él avisándole que ya había llegado a California y que se acostaría a dormir una siesta en cuanto llegue a su hotel, por eso no quiso llamarlo todavía.

Kurt cruza la puerta principal de su casa para encontrar todo reluciente y un olor a comida que proviene de la cocina. Camina hacia ella siguiendo el aroma y ve a Lizzy sentada en su sillita jugando con algo que él conocía muy bien. Sus ojos brillaron al ver que lo que la niña sostenía: "el perro de Margaret Thatcher"

"Oh, hola Kurt" Dice Anthony cuando se da vuelta antes de sacar algo del horno. "No escuché cuando llegaste."

"Hola Anthony. Usted… ¿cocina?" Preguntó Kurt incrédulo.

"No, en realidad sólo estoy vigilando esto mientras Diane se da una ducha." El hombre respondió revolviendo la salsa de la cacerola.

Kurt se inclina para tomar a su hija en sus brazos y le da un gran beso en su mejilla mojada por la saliva de tanto masticar al animal de peluche en sus manos.

"Hola mi bebé. ¿Me extrañaste? ¿Extrañaste a papá?" Kurt le pregunta a Lizzy sabiendo que ella no le entiende, pero igual lo hace. La niña responde con risitas cuando Kurt le da un fuerte abrazo. "¿De dónde sacaste esto?" Le pregunta señalando al perrito.

"Lo encontré en un cajón en el viejo cuarto de Blaine en casa" Responde Diane mientras entra en la cocina con el cabello mojado y vestida con ropa de informal.

"Blaine lo creía perdido, cuando hizo la mudanza a NY. Lloró por días pensando que lo había extraviado en algún lugar." Dijo Kurt mirando al muñeco en las manos de Lizzy.

"Supuse que lo quería de vuelta, por eso lo traje. Pero no te preocupes lo lavé muy bien antes de dárselo."

"Es increíble, después de todos estos años…" Murmuró Kurt mientras inspeccionaba al perrito. Estaba un poco desgastado, su color ya no era tan brillante, pero aún así seguía siendo muy lindo.

Su corazón se aceleró al recordar el día en que le había a dado a Blaine ese animal de peluche cuando estaban en la escuela y su cara se iluminó al pensar que ahora iba a pertenecer a su hija. La voz de su suegra lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, avisándole que era hora de cenar.

* * *

Después de una larga siesta en la reconfortante cama del hotel, Blaine se levantó y se duchó para salir a cenar con su socio, los inversores y… Sebastian. Odiaba tener que hacerlo, pero no tenía otra alternativa. Pasó mucho tiempo y quizás Sebastian no trataría de conseguir algo con él, pero en realidad Blaine no lo sabe a ciencia cierta y tiene que estar más atento que nunca.

Todavía envuelto en su bata y con el pelo mojado, decidió que era hora de llamar a Kurt. Levantó el tubo del teléfono del hotel y marcó a su casa. Suspiró esperando ser atendido.

"_¿Hola?" _La inconfundible voz de Kurt sonaba en el otro lado del teléfono.

"Hola, cariño"

"_¡Blaine, amor! ¿Cómo llegaste?" _

"Uhm… bien. Con un poco de dolor de cabeza, eso es todo." Blaine se refregaba los ojos, todavía sentía las punzadas de la jaqueca que tuvo toda la tarde.

"_Uh, cariño… me encantaría estar ahí contigo para quitártelo" _Kurt dijo con voz seductora. _"Hace unas horas que te fuiste y ya te extraño, y Lizzy te extraña."_

"¿Cómo está mi princesa?"

"_Muy bien. Ahora está durmiendo. ¿Sabes? Tu madre es increíble con ella" _Blaine soltó una risita al oír esto. _"Y además trajo a el perro de Margaret Thatcher. Lo encontró en su casa, estaba en tu habitación en Ohio." _Kurt le contaba con entusiasmo.

Blaine arqueó las cejas. "¿De veras? Creí que lo había perdido cuando me mudé."

"_Si, lo sé ¿no es increíble? Ahora es el juguete preferido de Lizzy, no lo suelta por nada" _

"Si, es increíble. Escucha, Kurt…"

"_Blaine ¿algo anda mal? Pareces preocupado."_ Kurt se puso serio de golpe.

"No, es que tengo algo que decirte…" Blaine se sentó en la cama para decirlo. "¿Recuerdas que te conté que los inversores pedían que para cerrar el trato debía estar yo presente?"

Kurt asintió con la cabeza, pero Blaine no lo podía ver, asique respondió con un sí.

"Bueno, uno de esos inversores es…" Blaine no se animaba a decirlo. Tal vez estaba exagerando, pero él no sabía como Kurt iba a reaccionar y lo que menos quería era preocupar a su marido.

"_¿Es quien? Oh por Dios, ¡¿Es Karofsky?!" _Preguntó asustado Kurt.

"No, no es Karofsky. Es… Sebastian Smythe."


	31. Chapter 31

CAPITULO XXXI

Kurt se quedó helado mirando un punto fijo en algún lado de la pared sin reaccionar, con el teléfono todavía en su oreja.

"¿Kurt? ¿Kurt, cariño? ¿Sigues ahí?" Preguntó Blaine al no escuchar nada del otro lado del teléfono.

"_Si, si… aquí estoy." _Contestó Kurt todavía mirando el punto fijo en la pared. Comenzó a sentir en la garganta algo que no podía explicar: bronca, ira, odio…

"Escucha, Kurt. Yo no sabía que él era un inversor, y-" Blaine sentía culpa por algo que él no había hecho.

"_Blaine…"_ Kurt exhaló fuerte tratando de calmarse "_Está bien… no es tu culpa"_

"Mira, si quieres rechazo su dinero. Puedo conseguir otro-" Blaine se apresuró a decir

"_No, Blaine. Necesitas ese dinero, y yo no puedo arruinar tu negocio por el que luchaste tanto para mantener."_ Kurt dijo con una voz monótona. _"¿Ya… ya lo viste? ¿Te habló? ¿Se te insinuó?"_

"No… todavía. Pero él no se va a atrever a hacer nada, yo no se lo permitiré. ¿Confías en mí?"

"_Confío en ti, pero no confío en él. Blaine… si puedes evitar verlo, por favor hazlo, pero no rechaces su dinero." _

"Haré lo que pueda" Blaine escuchó que golpeaban la puerta del cuarto. "Tengo que colgar, Mark está aquí."

"_De acuerdo. Te amo."_

"Yo también te amo. Dale un beso de mi parte a Lizzy."

"_Blaine…" _Kurt se apresuró a decir antes de que su marido cuelgue el teléfono. _"Hazle saber al 'suricato' que estas casado y tienes una hija."_

Blaine soltó una risita. "Por supuesto que sí. Adiós". Escuchó el adiós de Kurt y colgó el teléfono. Otro golpe sonó en la puerta. Blaine abrió la puerta y dejó a Mark entrar en su habitación.

"¿Hablaste con Kurt?" Preguntó el socio de Blaine.

"Si, acabo de colgar con él."

"¿Y cómo lo tomó?"

"Bien…" Blaine se quedó un rato pensativo. "Bastaste bien, de hecho."

* * *

Kurt colgó el teléfono, todavía estaba paralizado con la noticia. La voz de Diane lo hizo volver a la realidad.

"Kurt ¿hablabas con mi hijo?" Preguntó Diane acercándose a Kurt por detrás y poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

"Uhmm… si, llegó bien. Salía a cenar con los inversores." Kurt se dio la vuelta y le dirigió una sonrisa fingida a la Sra. Anderson.

"¿Está todo bien?" Ella preguntó arrugando el entrecejo.

"Si" Kurt mintió.

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Si, estoy cansado… eso es todo." Kurt dijo pasándose las manos por la cara.

"Bueno…" La madre de Blaine sabía que había algo más, algo que tenía preocupado a Kurt. "Ve a acostarte, ya no hay nada que hacer aquí." Dijo ella señalando la casa ordenada.

"Si, gracias Diane, eres un ángel. Buenas noches." Dijo Kurt antes de subir las escaleras.

"Buenas noches" Contestó la Sra. Anderson.

Kurt se puso su pijama y fue a la habitación de su hija. La levantó suavemente para no despertarla y se la llevó a su cuarto. Esta noche él no quería dormir solo, por eso acostó a la bebé a su lado y se acurrucó junto a ella. No se podía dormir, una serie de preguntas rondaban en su cabeza _¿Y si Sebastian lo hizo a propósito? ¿Y si quiere conseguir algo de Blaine? ¿O si quiere solamente hacerle daño a su familia? ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Y si fue mandado por Karofsky?_. Pensó él. Kurt miró a su hija por última vez antes de cerrar los ojos e intentar alejar esos malos pensamientos de su mente.

* * *

Blaine y Mark llegaron al restaurante donde se iban a encontrar con los inversores. La recepcionista los llevó a la mesa reservada para ellos. Cuando se estaban acercando, Blaine vio a Sebastian parado mirándolos.

"¡Blaine, Mark! ¡Bienvenidos!" Sebastian los saludó con los brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa que iba de oreja a oreja.

Blaine lo miró sin gesticular. "Sebastian" Dijo secamente estirando la mano para saludarlo. Sebastian ignoró el brazo de Blaine y en cambio lo abrazó, luego abrazó a Mark. A Blaine no le agradó, pero respondió al abrazo de todas maneras.

"Bienvenidos a mi restaurante" Dijo orgulloso señalando todo a su alrededor.

"¿Tu restaurante?" Preguntó Blaine sorprendido.

"Si… otro de mis tantos negocios aquí en California. Tu sabes, cuando me aburro de ser un abogado." Dijo mientras hacía un gesto hacia las sillas invitando a sentar en la mesa a Blaine y su socio.

La camarera se acercó a la mesa y Sebastian ordenó una botella de champaña para los tres, además de algunos bocadillos para esperar el plato principal. Comenzaron a hablar de los negocios de Sebastian, que no solamente estaban en California, sino que también en otros estados. Él le mencionó a Blaine que tenía ganas de invertir en algún negocio en New York, Blaine no le respondió a eso, sabía que Sebastian estaba provocándolo.

El teléfono celular de Mark sonó. "Lo siento, debo contestar. Es una llamada de Richard, otro de los inversores." Mark se levantó y salió del lugar dejando a Blaine y Sebastian sentados solos en la mesa.

"Asi que… supe que te casaste. ¿Cómo está Kurt?" Preguntó Sebastian con una sonrisa antes de tomar un trago de su copa.

"El está muy bien, es feliz. Somos felices juntos." Blaine dijo fingiendo una sonrisa y enfatizando el "somos" al hombre que tenía en frente.

"También se que tienen una niña: Elizabeth. Wow quien iba decir que Kurt podía quedar embarazado. Ese Hummel sí que es todo una sorpresa." Sebastian dijo con cinismo.

"Bueno… veo que estás muy bien informado." Blaine dijo arqueando las cejas. Siempre en un mismo tono, siendo casi indiferente a las palabras de Sebastian.

"Así es. Siempre me informo sobre las cosas que me interesan. También se lo de Karofsky, eso si que fue duro. Y se que no te quedas en la casa de tu hermano porque está filmando su show en Canadá y que pronto se casará."

"Wow ¿hay algo que no sepas?" Pregunto Blaine con sarcasmo. "¿Eres un acosador o algo así?" Sebastian se rio y negó con la cabeza. "¿Qué es lo que quieres Sebastian?" A Blaine ya se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

"Ya te lo dije, solo quiero ampliar mis negocios." Dijo tirándose hacia atrás en el respaldo dela silla.

Cuando Blaine iba a contestar, en ese momento Mark volvió a la mesa.

"El vuelo de Richard y Paul se retrasó. No llegarán hasta mañana." Mark les decía mientras se sentaba en su lugar.

"Bueno, parece que solos estaremos nosotros… y Mark" Sebastian le dijo a Blaine guiñándole un ojo.


	32. Chapter 32

CAPITULO XXXII

La semana transcurrió sin inconvenientes, excepto por algún comentario fuera de lugar de Sebastian, pero por supuesto Blaine no lo escuchaba. Se pasaba todos los días arreglando los detalles del estudio de grabación: compra de consolas, algunos instrumentos, entrevistas a futuros empleados, mobiliario y objetos de decoración (con los concejos de Kurt), y todo lo necesario para llevar a cabo su negocio. Blaine hacía todo lo posible para ver poco a Sebastian, pero era inevitable que se encontrarían en algún momento, además todavía faltaba firmar los contratos.

La semana de Kurt también había sido buena, a pesar de la preocupación de saber que Sebastian estaba rondando a su marido. Las cosas en su trabajo iban más que bien. Gracias a los padres de Blaine que se encargaban de cuidar a Lizzy mientras Kurt trabajaba en la oficina y terminaba sus diseños en la casa. Isabelle estaba muy contenta con el rendimiento de Kurt durante los últimos meses y pensaba en darle un aumento. Otra de las cosas por la que se sentía orgulloso era que había logrado que Luke invitara a cenar a Brenda, ser Cupido era una de las cosas favoritas de Kurt.

Blaine y Kurt hablaban todas las noches, además de los mensajes de texto (la mayoría de ellos no aptos para menores). La verdad era que se extrañaban demasiado, necesitaban verse. Por eso Blaine propuso una "cita" por Skype. En realidad era una cita familiar porque Lizzy también estaría allí. Los padres de Blaine había ido al teatro, y Luke estaba haciendo "guardia" afuera en el auto.

Los ojos de Blaine se iluminaron cuando vio aparecer a Lizzy en la pantalla de su laptop, detrás de ella estaba Kurt escondiendo su cara. Blaine estaba en la nueva oficina de L.A. con el fin de mostrarle a su marido como había quedado la decoración.

"¡Hola papi!" Dijo Kurt fingiendo una voz de bebé y moviendo de un lado a otro la manito de Lizzy.

"¡Hola princesa!" Blaine le seguía el juego. "Te extraño, bebé" Blaine tocó la cara de su hija en la pantalla.

"Yo también te extraño" Kurt seguía con esa voz y Blaine moría de amor. "Adivina que…" Dijo mientras continuaba con su cara escondida detrás de la pequeña.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Blaine.

"Esta tarde fuimos al pediatra, y tenemos dos noticias que contarte." Kurt volvió a su voz normal y se sentó derecho en la silla con Lizzy todavía en su regazo. Ella era una niña inquieta así que Kurt tenía que acomodarla a cada rato.

"¿A si? ¿Y son buenas noticias?" Preguntó Blaine ansioso.

"Si, muy buenas. Número uno…" Decía Kurt mientras tomaba la mano de Lizzy y acomodaba los deditos para que solo el índice quede arriba, Blaine se rio. "El primer diente se está asomando y en cualquier momento sale. Y número dos…" Ahora Kurt levantó otro dedo de la manito mojada por la saliva, de modo que quedaban dos dedos arriba. "¡La doctora nos dio permiso para empezar a comer!" Kurt terminó la frase sonriendo y agarrando las dos manos de Lizzy para hacerla aplaudir, ella se reía a carcajadas. El corazón de Blaine se hinchó de amor, era tan adorable ver a su familia de esta manera.

"¡Wow, que bueno! ¿Y ya comió algo?" Preguntó Blaine apoyando los codos sobre el escritorio.

"No, te estamos esperando a ti. Solo será papilla y alimento especial para bebés, pero todavía sigue siendo muy importante. Espera, porque aún hay más…" Kurt levanto a la bebé y la dio vuelta haciendo que dé la espalda a la cámara. "¡Mira!" Dijo señalando unos pequeños bucles del cabello negro de Lizzy que se formaban en la nuca.

"¡Oh no!. ¡Heredó mis rizos!" Los dos se rieron a carcajadas.

"Son adorables" Kurt dijo antes de dar la vuelta a la bebé enfrentándola a la cámara. Ella seguía con sus deditos en la boca.

"No pensarás lo mismo en el momento de peinarla." Blaine dijo consciente de que su pelo no era para nada fácil de tratar.

"Oh, si. Seguro que lo haré. Ya le pedí concejos a tu madre" Kurt dijo y los dos se rieron. "¿Y tú? ¿Cómo va todo?" Preguntó Kurt en un tono serio.

"Bien, ya todo está listo. Mañana por la noche habrá una fiesta de inauguración y se hará la firma de los contratos con los inversores. ¿Quieres que te muestre como quedó?" Blaine estaba entusiasmado.

"¡Si!" Kurt dijo de inmediato.

Blaine levanto la laptop y la dio vuelta, de manera que podía caminar mientras le mostraba a Kurt el lugar a través de la cámara web. Le mostró desde la recepción hasta la cabina de grabación, los pasillos y las oficinas. Le relataba y describía cada detalle.

"Wow, estoy impresionado. Quedó todo muy bonito. Está más lindo que tu oficina aquí en New York, deberías remodelar." Kurt sugirió.

"Creo que eso no será posible, por lo menos por un tiempo. Esto llevó más dinero de lo que habíamos pensado. Pero creo que el resultado valió la pena." Blaine decía mientras se volvía a sentar en el escritorio y apoyó la computadora.

Un ruido proveniente del pasillo se oyó en la oficina de Blaine.

"Blaine, no sabía que estabas con alguien. ¿Es Mark?" Preguntó Kurt cuando escuchó el ruido de puerta que se abría.

"No…" Dijo Blaine sorprendido mientras veía quien entraba en la habitación. "Sebastian… ¿qué haces aquí a esta hora?"

"¿Sebastian?" Murmuró Kurt mientras la furia se acumulaba en su cuerpo. "¿Qué haces con ese ahí, Blaine?"

"Kurt, te juro que ni sabía que él vendría aquí." Blaine le decía, y Sebastian caminó hacia él con una sonrisa arrogante.

"¡Hola Blaine!" Dijo Sebastian con toda naturalidad y se paró detrás de Blaine para mirar la pantalla inclinándose un poco para ver mejor y para que Kurt pudiera verlo. "¡Kurt! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos. Te ves… igual" Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios. Kurt no contestó. Lizzy comenzó a llorisquear, la presencia de Sebastian la ponía incómoda a ella también. "Oh, Blaine. ¿Esa es tu hija? Es preciosa. Por suerte para ella…"

"¡SEBASTIAN! ¡Vete de aquí!." Blaine le gritó, no lo miraba a la cara y tampoco veía la pantalla para mirar a su marido. Kurt seguía sin decir nada y Blaine no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara.

"OH, si… lo siento" Sebastian dijo haciéndose el inocente. "Pero antes, quisiera disculparme con Kurt por lo que sucedió hace años-"

Blaine lo interrumpió para que dejara de hablar. "¡Sebastian!" Sabía hasta donde él quería llegar.

"Tú estabas en NY, y el pobrecito de Blaine estaba tan solo…" Sebastian seguía con su relato sin escuchar las advertencias de Blaine para que se calle. "…y bueno, vino corriendo a mi."

Los ojos de Blaine miraron la pantalla y Kurt todavía estaba allí escuchando todo lo que Sebastian estaba diciendo. "¿Blaine?" Preguntó él con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la voz quebrada. "¿Tu y Sebastian…?" Preguntó sin querer oír la respuesta, en realidad.

"Kurt, no… yo no…" A Blaine no le salían las palabras. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por el rostro de Kurt.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Nunca se lo dijiste?" Sebastian le decía a Blaine. "¡Oops! Lo siento mucho. Los dejaré solos para que hablen." Soltó una risa arrogante y salió de la habitación.

Blaine volvió la vista a su laptop. "Kurt, yo puedo explicarte" Rogó Blaine.

Lizzy comenzó a llorar ahora con más fuerza. "¡No, Blaine!. ¿Qué me vas a decir? ¿Qué te sentías solo? ¡Yo no quiero escucharte repetir la misma excusa de siempre!. Debo encargarme de mi hija. ¡Adios!" Kurt no le dio tiempo de decir nada y se desconectó.

Blaine se levantó con toda la furia que lo estaba invadiendo. Tomó el contrato que estaba sobre el escritorio y salió en busca de Sebastian. Cuando salió a la calle, Sebastian estaba abriendo la puerta de su choche, tranquilo, como si nada hubiera pasado.

"¡¿Quien te crees que eres para meterte en mi familia?!" Blaine le gritó sin importar que estuvieran en la calle. Era de noche, por lo tanto no había mucha gente a la vista.

"No es conveniente para ti que me hables de esa manera, Blaine." Sebastian le decía en un tono tranquilo y con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

"¡¿A sí?! Pues al diablo con tu maldito dinero. ¡No lo necesito!." Blaine le decía con toda la rabia. Levantó el papel que tenía en la mano.

"No hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir, Anderson." Sebastian decía con la misma tranquilidad que había estado hablando siempre.

Con las dos manos, Blaine desgarra el papel, el contrato no firmado de Sebastian. Sebastian se rió y se subió a su auto.

"Como quieras" Dijo Sebastian antes de arrancar el coche y salir.

Blaine no puede creer todo lo ocurrido. Necesitaba en verdad el dinero, pero no lo quería si venía de ese mal hombre. Antes que nada estaba su familia, debía resolver lo que pasó y contarle a Kurt como fueron las cosas hace más de diez años. Pero debía hacerlo en persona, tenía que volver a NY.


	33. Chapter 33

CAPITULO XXXIII

Kurt cerró su computadora y se levantó de la silla. Acomodó a Lizzy en su pecho, ella seguía llorando. Él podía sentir sus propias lágrimas que caían por su rostro. La palabra traición rondaba por su mente y lo único que podía pensar era en la mentira de Blaine.

Se dirigió a la cocina con la niña y le preparó una mamadera. Luego subió las escaleras y tomó todo lo necesario, como los pañales y el perro de peluche que ahora era de Lizzy. Se metió en su habitación y giró la llave. No quería ver nada ni a nadie, solo a su pequeña hija. Trató de calmarla pero no podía, primero se tenía que calmar él. Imposible.

Sentía un dolor muy grande. Su marido, el amor de su vida lo había engañado otra vez. No era sólo el hecho del engaño, eso había pasado hace muchos años. Lo que más le hacía daño era el hecho de que Blaine se lo había ocultado por tanto tiempo.

Cuando por fin Lizzy logró quedarse dormida, la acostó sobre la cama y él a su lado. Pero no podía dormir, sus pensamientos iban y venían, daban vueltas en su cabeza y le impedían conciliar el sueño. Estuvo así por un rato, hasta que escuchó a sus suegros llegar a la casa y hablar sobre la obra de teatro que habían visto.

La señora Anderson se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de su hija y su yerno, golpeó suavemente.

"¿Kurt? ¿Kurt, estás ahí? ¿Está Lizzy contigo?" Ella hablaba en voz baja pero todavía audible.

Kurt se le levantó con cuidado de no molestar a su bebé, se secó unas lágrimas de la mejilla y abrió la puerta.

"Si, está conmigo." Dijo Kurt en un susurró.

"¿Kurt estuviste llorando? ¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó preocupada Diane al ver los ojos rojos de Kurt.

Kurt no pudo evitar el sollozo y se abalanzó a su suegra en un abrazo. Necesitaba la contención materna y como Carole ni su papá estaban presentes, él se aferró a Diane.

"Oh, cariño. ¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó ella con una voz maternal y frotando la espalda de Kurt. Él comenzó a llorar si parar. "¿Quieres hablar de ello?" Le preguntó, él negó con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de la mujer. "¿Quieres un te?". Diane le preguntó, esta vez Kurt dijo que sí. Se sentía un adolescente que acababa de romper con su novio.

Los dos entraron en la cocina y Kurt se sentó con los brazos apoyados en la mesa y la cabeza sobre ellos ocultando su rostro. El padre de Blaine que estaba ahí tomando un vaso de agua le hizo una seña a su esposa como diciendo "¿qué sucede?", ella le respondió con un dedo en la boca pidiendo que no hable, él entendió la seña y salió de la cocina.

Diane le dio una taza a Kurt y tenía una para ella, se sentó frente a él sin hacerle preguntas y lo dejó que se tranquilice. Si él quería hablar, lo iba a hacer, pero ella no lo presionaría.

Cuando Kurt se había tomado el té y se sentía un poco mejor, habló.

"Blaine me mintió" Dijo en voz baja sin dejar de mirar la taza vacía. La madre de Blaine no dijo nada, solo lo dejó hablar. "Me engaño dos veces cuando yo me mude aquí. La primera vez me lo dijo, pero la segunda no. Y lo peor es que fue con… Sebastian" Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en los ojos de Kurt, otra vez, como si ya no hubiera llorado lo suficiente. "Lo siento, Diane… él es tu hijo y yo no debería estar contándote estas cosas, y-"

La Sra. Anderson tomó la mano de Kurt. "No te preocupes, yo no estoy aquí para juzgarlos. Si te hace sentir mejor hablar, hazlo." Ella le dijo dulcemente, Kurt susurró un gracias y se secó una lagrima con el dorso de la mano que tenía libre. "¿Has hablado con él? ¿Te dijo porque te lo ocultó?"

"No. Y ni siquiera fue él quien me lo dijo. Fue el propio Sebastian." Kurt dijo entre sollozos.

"¡Lo ves! ¿Escuchas a un tercero que seguramente lo hace para perjudicarlos y no escuchas a tu propio marido?" Ella le dijo, Kurt la miró a los ojos. "Habla con él, escucha lo que tiene para decir, seguramente fue un error. Y si fue hace tantos años, ¿realmente vale la pena todo este sufrimiento? Piénsalo, Kurt. Él te eligió a ti, quiso formar una familia contigo." Kurt seguía escuchando lo que la mujer le decía. "Desde que te conoció cuando eran casi unos niños aún, el vive por ti. Te ama. Y nunca haría algo para dañarte, y si alguna vez lo hizo fue por un error de adolescente. Él se arrepintió siempre por eso, incluso ahora. Creo que deberías escucharlo antes de juzgarlo." Y con eso Kurt se levantó de su silla y abrazó fuerte a Diane.

"Muchas gracias, Diane. Eres una excelente persona." Dijo él con toda sinceridad.

"Cuando quieras, Kurt".

* * *

Blaine vio desaparecer el coche de Sebastian en la esquina y sacó su teléfono para llamar a Kurt a su celular. Apagado. Probó con el teléfono de la casa, no contestaba. Se sentó en el cordón de la vereda y puso sus manos en la cabeza. Suspiró. Sus manos le temblaban y sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo. Kurt no le había dado la oportunidad de explicarle lo ocurrido aquel día. No había sido nada tan grave, pero sabía que su marido estaba enojado por ocultárselo. Lo había arruinado todo otra vez. Su teléfono sonó.

"¡Kurt!" Dijo al contestar sin mirar de quien era la llamada.

"_No, Blaine. Soy Mark" _

"Lo siento, Mark. Es que tuve un problema con Kurt y Sebastian." Blaine dijo pasándose la mano por la frente y despejando su cara de los rizos sueltos que le colgaban.

"_Si, ya lo sé. Recién hable con Smythe. Me dijo que rompiste su contrato."_ Mark dijo con calma en su voz.

"Lo siento. Es que no podía soportar verlo un segundo más. Le dijo a Kurt lo de… tu sabes. Kurt se puso furioso y ahora no me atiende los teléfonos."

"_No te preocupes, Blaine. Ya veremos que hacemos con el tema del dinero." _

"Gracias, Mark. Eres un buen amigo. Tendré que volver a NY, no puedo dejar todo así."

"_No te preocupes por nada. Ve y habla con Kurt, seguro lo entenderá si se lo explicas."_

Ambos cortaron la conversación. Blaine se tomó un taxi directo al hotel. Al otro día volverá a su casa a aclarar las cosas con su marido.


	34. Chapter 34

CAPITULO XXXIV

Al otro día, Kurt se levantó de la cama suavemente para no despertar a Lizzy. Entró al baño y se miró en el espejo. Tenía los ojos hinchados y colorados de tanto llorar, bolsas debajo de ellos y la mirada cansada. Le había costado quedarse dormido, y cuando lo hacía era en forma intermitente. Las pesadillas lo despertaban a cada rato.

Se duchó, e hizo su rutina de siempre para ir a trabajar. Antes de salir de la habitación preparado para desayunar, miró a su hija. Ella seguía durmiendo como un angelito, ajena a todo.

En la cocina Diane estaba preparando el desayuno y Anthony sentado en la mesa con una taza de café y leyendo el periódico. Kurt dio los buenos días, se acercó a la máquina de café y se sirvió un poco antes de sentarse a desayunar.

"¿Cómo dormiste, Kurt?" Preguntó la Sra. Anderson mientras colocaba un plato de pancakes enfrente de Kurt. Él no tenía hambre, pero comenzó a comer igual para no hacerle desprecio a la comida de su suegra.

"No muy bien" Dijo él con un suspiro.

"Deberías quedarte y no ir a trabajar" Aconsejó la mujer y se sentó a su lado en la mesa.

"No, Diane, debo ir. Tengo que mantener contenta a Isabelle si quiero ese aumento. Pero gracias por preocuparte." Kurt sonrió sin ganas. La señora Anderson le devolvió la sonrisa.

Subió las escaleras para saludar a Lizzy antes de irse y la vio que estaba despierta y que le extendía las manos cuando lo vio.

"Buen día, cariño. Dormiste muy bien." Kurt le decía a la niña mientras la levantaba de la cama. Ella se apoyó en su pecho todavía un poco dormida. Se dirigió a la cocina, le dio unos besos y la sentó en su sillita, ella lloró un poco, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a quedarse con sus abuelos.

Cuando sale a la calle con su bolso colgado en el hombro y su celular en la mano, vio a Luke esperando por el al lado del coche. Kurt subió y encendió su teléfono, de inmediato los mensajes y los llamados comenzaron a caer. Eran todos de Blaine. Kurt sabía que tenían que hablar, pero no podían hacerlo por teléfono. Suspiró y comenzó su día.

* * *

Blaine estaba ya en el avión de regreso a NY. No había dormido casi nada, no dejaba de pensar en Kurt y en como lo había arruinado todo. Se quedó dormido durante todo el viaje a casa, pero el asiento del avión no era cómodo como lo es su cama. Su cama y la de su marido.

Un taxi lo llevó hasta su casa. Nadie lo había ido a recoger al aeropuerto porque nadie sabía que iba a volver el día de hoy. Bajó sus maletas del auto y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa. Sabía que Kurt no estaría, era recién mediodía y su marido no llegaba del trabajo hasta la tarde. Asique pensó que podía pasar una linda jornada con su bebé antes de hablar con Kurt.

Cuando abrió la puerta y entró vio a sus padres sentados en la sala de estar. Su padre mirando algún documental en la TV y su madre limándose las uñas sentada a su lado. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue Lizzy, ella estaba sentada en su alfombrita de juego rodeada por un montón de juguetes y entre ellos el perro de Margaret Thatcher.

Dejó su valija y se agachó a levantar a su hija. Ella movía las manitos por la emoción de ver a su otro papá después de tantos días. Blaine la abrazó fuerte y le llenó la cara de besos mientras ella se reía a carcajadas. La madre de Blaine lo saludó desde su lugar en el sillón, pero su padre se levantó y se paró enfrentándolo.

"Blaine ¿Qué le hiciste a Kurt? Estuvo llorando toda la noche." Preguntó el Sr. Anderson con las manos en la cadera.

"Anthony, por favor. Es un problema de ellos. No te metas" Dijo Diane a su marido.

Blaine suspiró y revoleó los ojos "Papá, por favor, estoy cansado…" Dejó a la niña en la alfombrita y se dirigió a subir las escaleras para tomarse un baño y después dormir un poco.

"¿Quieres que te haga algo de comer?" Dijo Diane.

"No, gracias. Comí algo en el avión" Blaine le contestó sobre su hombro mientras subía las escaleras.

Blaine pasó un largo rato bajo el agua de la ducha relajando sus músculos y pensando en lo que le iba a decir a Kurt. Pensó en que la verdad era lo mejor que podía decir, y eso es lo que iba a hacer.

Salió del baño y se vistió con algo cómodo. Bajó a la sala para buscar a su hija, pero no estaba. Entonces fue a la cocina y la encontró sentada en su sillita junto a sus padres.

"Es hora de la siesta, Lizzy" Dijo Blaine mientras levantaba a la niña y la colocaba en su cadera. Ignorando la mirada de sus padres, salió de la cocina y se fue a su dormitorio, pasando por el de su hija para tomar algún juguetito de ella. Optó por el animal de peluche que le había regalado Kurt cuando iban a la escuela.

Los dos se acostaron en la cama. Bueno… Blaine se acostó y Lizzy estaba sentada a su lado tocando la cara de su padre y jugando con ella. Blaine la miraba y no podía creer que su bebé ya tenga seis meses, ese pequeño milagrito estaba creciendo muy rápido. Blaine no podía esperar a que comience a hablar y le diga papá. Él le tocaba el pelo y sentía como sus rizos se estaban formando en su cabeza, él se rió cuando Lizzy bostezó abriendo la boca bien grande. La puso en posición para dormir y en menos de diez minutos los dos estaban durmiendo acurrucados.

* * *

Kurt entró a su casa e inmediatamente recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Estuvo tan ocupado en el trabajo que no tuvo ni tiempo para pensar en otra cosa que no sea en las exigencias de su jefa, y también era toda una responsabilidad ser el nuevo jefe de departamento. Porque hoy fue su gran día en el trabajo, Isabelle por fin lo había ascendido y con eso un aumento de sueldo no es que lo necesitaran realmente, pero nunca está de más, era dinero extra para ahorrar.

Miró todo a su alrededor, la casa parecía vacía. En la cocina, no había nadie. Llamó en voz alta a sus suegros, pero nadie respondía. Subió las escaleras pensando que quizás estaban durmiendo, pero no había nadie en la habitación de huéspedes, y tampoco en el cuarto de Lizzy. Se estaba empezando a asustar, hasta que caminó a su habitación.

Cuando entró vio la imagen más hermosa: Blaine estaba durmiendo con la bebé, los dos abrazados y roncando. Kurt se rio al ver esto y por un momento se olvidó que estaba enojado con su marido.

Se acercó a ellos sin hacer ruido y se inclinó para besar a Lizzy en la mejilla y luego a Blaine en la frente. Cuando se incorporó vio un papel sobre la mesita de noche. _Salimos a cenar para que hablen tranquilos, _decía la nota escrita por Diane. Kurt suspiró y bajó a hacerse un café. No quería despertar a Blaine ahora, esperaría a que se despierte solo.

* * *

Luego de casi una hora, Blaine se levantó y fue a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua, pero al entrar vio a Kurt sentado leyendo una revista.

"Hola" Blaine dijo casi con timidez.

Kurt levantó su cara de la revista y saludó a su marido. "Hola" Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Se paró de la silla y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Blaine.

"¿Puedo… puedo besarte?" Pregunto Blaine en un susurro cuando se separaron del abrazo.

"No tienes que pedirme permiso para besarme, tonto" Kurt dijo con una sonrisa.

Blaine abrazó por la cintura a Kurt y lo trajo más cerca juntando sus bocas en un beso dulce y lento. Kurt cruzó sus brazos por detrás del cuello de su marido. Cuando se separaron apoyaron sus frentes juntas, con los ojos cerrados y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"Te extrañé tanto" Blaine susurró.

"Yo también."

"¿Quieres que hablemos ahora?" Preguntó Blaine mirando a Kurt a los ojos.

"Mhmm… si" Respondió Kurt asintiendo con la cabeza.

Blaine agarró la mano de su marido y lo guió al sillón de la sala de estar.


	35. Chapter 35

CAPITULO XXXV

Los dos se sentaron cómodos en el sillón de la sala de estar. Blaine tenía las dos manos de su marido con las suyas.

"No sé por dónde empezar" Dijo Blaine desviando la mirada hacia el piso.

"Por el principio" dijo Kurt como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

"Ok. Uhmmm… lo que Sebastian dijo, es cierto." Empezó Blaine, los ojos de Kurt se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no iba a decir nada, dejaría que Blaine hable primero.

"Cuando tu y yo rompimos, todo mi mundo se vino abajo. Tú no contestabas mis mensajes ni mis llamados y devolvías todos los regalos que te enviaba. Me sentía tan…solo y patético. Todo el mundo quería levantarme el ánimo, pero yo no los escuchaba, me sentía la peor persona del mundo. Incluso llegué a-a pensar en… su-suicidarme" Blaine dejó escapar una lágrima y Kurt puso su mano en la boca para ahogar un sollozo. "Pero en lugar de eso, fui a Scandals" Continuó contando Blaine.

* * *

_Flashback 2012_

_Blaine estaba encerrado en su casa, castigado por bajar su rendimiento escolar. Cansado del encierro de su habitación, decidió que necesitaba tomar aire, asique se escapó por la ventana durante la noche. Tomó un taxi sin rumbo fijo, pero durante el camino pensó en Scandals._

_Cuando llegó sacó su identificación falsa y entró como si nada, a pesar de ser muy diferente al hombre de la fotografía de la identificación. El lugar estaba un poco más vacío que de costumbre, solo unos pocos hombres bailando y otros pocos en la barra tomando algo. Pidió una cerveza y se dispuso a tomarla sentado en una banqueta. Un codo apoyado sobre la barra y con la otra mano empinaba la botella. Observaba todo a su alrededor tratando de distraer sus pensamientos: un hombre que parece un camionero besando a una drag queen vestida como Cher en una esquina, personas que parecen mucho más grande que él bailando en círculos en la pista de baile, y un hombre panzón que murmuraba para sí mismo a su lado en una banqueta. _

_Terminó su cerveza y se bajó de su asiento para dirigirse a la puerta de salida, era hora de volver a casa. Pero una mano se apoyó sobre su hombro._

"_¿Dónde crees que vas?" Le susurró el dueño de la mano en el oído a Blaine. _

"_¿Sebastian?" Dijo cuando se dio vuelta y vio al chico. Sin decir nada más, Sebastian tomó la mano de Blaine y lo arrastró de vuelta a la barra. Sebastian guiñó un ojo al cantinero y sirvió dos copas de algo que Blaine no sabía que era. Brindaron antes de tomar un sorbo. La bebida quemaba la garganta de Blaine, nunca había tomado nada así, arrugó los ojos ante la sensación y Sebastian se rio._

"_Y… ¿dónde está tu novio?" Preguntó Sebastian antes de tomar otro sorbo de su bebida, parecía que no causaba nada en él._

"_Kurt está en… en…" Se aclaró la garganta, todavía sentía el fuego del trago. "Está en NY… y ya… ya no es mi novio." _

"_¿Problemas en el paraíso? Preguntó Sebastian con una sonrisa._

"_Algo así" Respondió Blaine y tomó la última gota de su copa._

"_Ven." Le dijo Sebastian arrastrándolo a la pista de baile. "Vamos a bailar"._

_Blaine se dejó llevar y comenzaron a bailar. Al principio separados el uno con el otro, pero luego Sebastian comenzó a aprovecharse del estado de Blaine para ir acercándose cada vez más a su cuerpo._

_Blaine comenzó a sentirse mareado, la música sonaba en su cabeza como si estuvieran tocando una batería adentro. La vista se hizo borrosa y sus oídos se fueron tapando de apoco. Todo parecía ir en cámara lenta y sus piernas no le respondían. Esto no parecía una borrachera normal, él ya había experimentado esa sensación, pero esto era distinto. _

_De repente sintió unos brazos que lo tomaban por la cintura y apoyaban su espalda contra la pared. Sentía los brazos demasiado flojos para apartar el cuerpo que se venía encima. Los labios de la otra persona se apretaron contra los suyos y comenzaron a moverse en un beso grotesco y con gusto a alcohol. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y reaccionó, Sebastian estaba besándolo. Con toda la fuerza que pudo, empujó a Sebastian hacia atrás y salió tambaleándose del lugar. El aire fresco de la noche lo envolvió, y como pudo caminó hasta su casa. Los mareos y la sensación de malestar de apoco fueron disminuyendo y todo parecía más claro._

_A pocas calles antes de llegar a su casa, dos hombres lo interceptaron y le robaron lo poco que llevaba encima. Pero no contentos con eso lo golpearon en el estómago y en la cabeza, y lo dejaron tirado al costado de la calle medio inconsciente. Luego de unos minutos, como pudo se levantó y siguió su camino. Ahora no solo le dolía el alma, le dolía el cuerpo._

_Mientras caminaba pensaba en nunca decirle lo sucedido a nadie, mucho menos a Kurt. Lo mantendría en secreto, si alguna vez tenía la oportunidad de recuperar al amor de su vida y ese secreto se conocía, era probable que lo perdiera para siempre._

* * *

"¿Y nunca supiste lo que tenía esa bebida?" Preguntó Kurt secándose una lágrima de su rostro con el dorso de su mano.

"No. Pero supongo que no era nada bueno." Blaine dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Oh, Blaine. Lo siento mucho, siento mucho no haber creído en ti."

"Entonces… ¿me perdonas?" Preguntó Blaine haciendo ojos de cachorro.

Kurt suspiró. "Si, te perdono" Dijo con una sonrisa. Blaine se acercó para besarlo pero Kurt lo paró con una mano en su pecho. "Pero todavía sigo enojado" Dijo alejándose un poco de su marido.

"¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer para que dejes de estar molesto conmigo?" Preguntó Blaine con voz seductora y acercándose a la boca de Kurt.

"Tendrá que hacer muchos méritos, señor" Kurt respondió achicando un poco más el espacio entre ellos.

Blaine se acercó y besó a Kurt en los labios cayendo encima de él sobre el sillón. Kurt envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su marido acariciando su nuca y atrayéndolo más para profundizar el beso.

"Te amo" Susurró Kurt cuando se separaron en busca de aire.

"Yo también te amo, Kurt" Blaine le dijo y se volvieron a besar.

El llanto de Lizzy los hizo separarse de nuevo. "Yo voy a atender a mi bebé, tu ordena pizza para cenar" Kurt dijo y golpeó el trasero de Blaine.

"Si, mi amor" Dijo Blaine y besó a su marido en los labios antes de pararse y dejarlo salir. Continuarían con lo que habían empezado más tarde.


	36. Chapter 36

CAPITULO XXXVI

"¿Rompiste el contrato de Sebastian en su propia cara?" Preguntó Kurt sorprendido y contento a la vez cuando Blaine le contó lo que había pasado después de que se desconectó la noche anterior.

Era temprano en la mañana y ninguno de los dos quería levantarse. Todavía estaban desnudos después de una noche de pasión y sexo de reconciliación (el mejor según Kurt). Kurt estaba con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Blaine, y Blaine tenía su mejilla en el cabello de su marido. Las manos entrelazadas sobre el estómago de Blaine.

"Sip" Dijo Blaine con orgullo y besó el pelo de Kurt.

"Pero… ¿y ahora? ¿Qué vas a hacer? Necesitas ese dinero." Kurt dijo preocupado mientras levantaba la cabeza del pecho de Blaine y lo miraba a los ojos.

"Si, lo sé..." Respondió con un suspiro y volvió a poner la cabeza de su marido en su pecho, Kurt se recostó otra vez. "Pero ya veré como hago."

"¿Blaine?" Kurt habló después de un par de minutos de silencio.

"¿Mmm?" Blaine tenía los ojos cerrados.

"Ayer Isabelle me ascendió." Kurt dijo con un poco de culpa.

"¿Qué? ¿En serio?" Blaine se sentó de golpe obligando a Kurt a sentarse también. "¡Oh Kurt! ¡Eso es increíble! ¡Te felicito, te lo mereces!" Besó a su marido en la boca sosteniendo sus mejillas con ambas manos.

"Gracias, amor. Y con el ascenso viene un aumento de sueldo. Así que yo estaba pensando que-" Comenzó a decir Kurt, pero fue interrumpido por Blaine.

"No, no, no… Kurt. Ese es tu dinero y yo me metí en este problema." Blaine dijo casi ofendido.

"Pero Blaine…"

"¡NO, Kurt! Por favor no insistas." Dijo Blaine agitando la mano cuando Kurt quiso decir algo más. "Es un problema que yo debo arreglar. Además no nos vamos a matar de hambre, es sólo para cubrir en lo que ya se invirtió. Es un tema acabado, ¿si?" Dijo Blaine lo último tratando de no sonar enojado.

"Ok, ok. De acuerdo. Lo siento, no quería que te pongas de esa manera." Kurt se disculpaba mientras agarraba la mejilla de su marido. "Te amo." Dijo antes de darle un beso en los labios.

"Yo también te amo." Blaine también le dio un beso inocente en la boca de Kurt.

"¿Vamos a la ducha?" Propuso Kurt mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Blaine se quedó hipnotizado mirando el trasero desnudo de Kurt cuando se dirigía al baño.

"¿Vienes o no?" Preguntó Kurt todavía de espaldas a Blaine. "Si no vienes empiezo solo" Dijo seductoramente.

Blaine no lo pensó otra vez y se tiró de la cama tras su marido enredándose con las sábanas y cayendo de boca al piso alfombrado de su cuarto. Kurt comenzó a reírse a carcajadas pero tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie en la casa. Blaine se levantó y corrió a Kurt hasta la ducha.

* * *

Mientras los dos estaban frente al espejo después de la ducha, todavía envueltos con una toalla en la cintura, Kurt se aplicaba loción hidratante en su rostro y Blaine se afeitaba. Era uno de los momentos más íntimos que compartían, bueno… no tan íntimo como el sexo, pero igual seguía siendo muy agradable.

"Blaine, estaba pensando…" Kurt decía mientras se pasaba la crema por el cuello.

"¿Mmm?" Blaine sólo logró decir porque tenía toda la cara con espuma de afeitar.

"Creo que deberías pedirle a tu papá el dinero de-" Kurt decía con toda tranquilidad.

"¡Ouch!" Blaine gritó bajo porque se hizo un pequeño corte con la hoja de afeitar.

"¿Estás bien? No fue un corte muy grande." Kurt dijo examinando la mejilla de su marido, sólo una gotita de sangre salía.

"Kurt… no le voy a pedir dinero a mi padre. Ouch…"

"Blaine, deja tu orgullo a un lado sólo una vez. Y quédate quieto, fue apenas un cortesito" Decía Kurt mientras le quitaba la sangre a su marido con un poco de algodón y antiséptico que había agarrado del botiquín. Blaine tiraba su cara para atrás cada vez que Kurt lo tocaba con el algodón.

"No es orgullo. Ya te dije que soy yo quien debe resolver esto. O Mark, en todo caso…" Blaine dijo mientras se miraba si le había quedado una marca en el rostro.

"Estoy seguro que tu padre no tendrá problema en ayudarte." Kurt tiró el algodón sucio y siguió con su rutina de belleza.

"Kurt, por favor. No. Además no es como que me fuera a endeudar hasta que me quiten todo lo que tengo." Blaine alzo las cejas y continuó afeitándose la otra mejilla.

"Está bien, está bien… como tu digas" Kurt dijo levantando ambas manos en señal de rendición, no tenía caso seguir discutiendo con Blaine por ese tema.

"Por favor, no se lo digas a mis padres" Blaine le pidió a su marido. Kurt asintió con la cabeza. "Y gracias por preocuparte" Blaine miró a Kurt y se acercó dándole un beso en la mejilla y llenándolo de espuma en la cara.

"¡Blaine!" Dijo Kurt medio enojado pero con una sonrisa y se quitó la espuma con la mano. Blaine también se reía.

* * *

Era un hermoso domingo y el último día en que los padres de Blaine se quedaban en la casa Hummel-Anderson. Asique decidieron hacer un picnic en el parque. Llevaron mantas para sentarse en el césped y una canasta con comida y fruta. Finn, Rachel y los niños se unieron a ellos. Por supuesto Luke los acompañaba, también era su último día en la ciudad.

Blaine, Finn, Anthony, Luke y Calvin jugaban football, mientras que Kurt les contaba a Daine y Rachel lo que había pasado con Blaine. La señora Anderson estaba muy angustiada y se había puesto muy mal por no comprender a su hijo en su adolescencia. Pero todo fue olvidado cuando Lizzy (que estaba sentada en las piernas de Kurt sobre la manta en el césped) soltó una carcajada por las morisquetas graciosas que Barbra le hacía. Su risa era muy contagiosa y hacía reír a los demás.

"¡Blaine!" Llamó Kurt a su marido cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. "¡Tu teléfono!"

"¡Contesta tu, por favor!" Dijo Blaine mientras corría con la pelota entre sus brazos.

Kurt miró la pantalla y vio que un número desconocido aparecía en el identificador de llamadas. Rogando que no sea Sebastian o alguna otra mala noticia, contestó.

"¿Hola?" Respondió con un poco de miedo. "Ah. Hola Mark… Si, ya te lo paso. ¡Blaine, es Mark!"

Blaine se acercó hasta donde estaba Kurt para contestar el teléfono. Estaba sudado y agitado por correr y todo su gel se había ido.

"Gracias, amor" Dijo cuando tomó el celular de las manos de su marido y le guiñó un ojo, Kurt soltó una risita tonta. "Hola Mark" Dijo Blaine en el teléfono todavía agitado. "Aha… ¡Eso es genial!… Si… Gracias, amigo, te debo una… Adiós" Blaine colgó la llamada y se sentó al lado de Kurt para tomar agua.

"¿Buenas noticias?" Preguntó Kurt mientras veía como la manzana de Adán de Blaine subía y bajaba con cada trago que daba de la botella de agua.

"Sip" Dijo Blaine y dejó la botella vacía en la canasta. "Me dijo Mark que hay otro interesado para invertir, asique… problema resuelto." Dijo y se acercó para besar la mejilla de Kurt y la de su hija.

* * *

Más tarde, despidieron a los Anderson con besos, abrazos y agradecimientos por haber ayudado a Kurt y quedarse con él y Lizzy cuando Blaine estuvo de viaje. La próxima vez que se verían será para el casamiento de Cooper en Hawaii. Lizzy lloraba cuando vio subir al auto a sus abuelos, era claro que a la bebé no le gustan las despedidas.

Para festejar el ascenso de Kurt y el nuevo inversor para el negocio de Blaine, los tres salieron a cenar al mismo restaurante de siempre.


	37. Chapter 37

CAPITULO XXXVII. Capítulo especial: Lizzy.

_6 meses_

Luego de un par de días del regreso de Blaine a NY, llegó el momento de la primera comida de Lizzy. Siguiendo un libro de recetas para bebés y los concejos de la pediatra, Kurt preparó un puré de zapallo y zanahoria. Sentaron a Lizzy en su sillita especial y le pusieron un babero para que no ensucie la ropa.

Kurt colocó un platito especial para bebés enfrente de Blaine y lejos de la niña, para que no lo toque. Blaine agarró la cuchara pequeña que hacía juego con el plato y la cargó con un poquito del puré. Se la acercó a la boca de Lizzy pero ella no hacía nada, entonces Blaine apoyó la cuchara en sus labios y la manchó con un poco de la mezcla. Ella sacó la lengua y degustó lo que tenía en la boca. Al principio hacía caras raras y no le gustaba, pero después de la tercera cucharada ya sabía que tenía que abrir la boca y empezó a saborearla. No comió más que solo una cucharadita más, pero es un gran progreso. Kurt y Blaine estaban muy felices de ver como su hija iba creciendo día a día.

Con el correr de los días, Kurt iba cambiando de recetas y alimentaba a Lizzy con otras preparaciones. Ella ya comía papilla de banana, manzana rallada, y hasta tomaba yogur.

Una noche, cuando Blaine volvía de la productora, escuchaba que Kurt hablaba con alguien en la cocina.

"¿A si? ¿Y qué más?" Blaine escuchaba que Kurt decía, pero no podía escuchar a la otra persona hablando, asique supuso que estaba hablando por teléfono.

Cuando entró en la cocina, Kurt estaba hablando con Lizzy. Si, con Lizzy. Ella solo balbuceaba y repetía DA-DA-DA, pero parecía que estaba manteniendo una conversación con su padre.

"Hola" Dijo Blaine captando la atención de su marido y la niña.

"Hola" Contestó Kurt. "Con Lizzy estábamos charlando." Le decía a Blaine mientras él se acercaba y besó a Kurt en la frente. La niña estaba sentada arriba de la mesa, Blaine la levantó y le besó las mejillas regordetas. "Leí en un libro que debes escuchar al bebé como si lo que estuviera diciendo es algo realmente interesante."

"¿Y de que estaban hablando?" Preguntó Blaine mientras se sentaba al lado de su marido.

"De ropa y zapatos, de música, de chicos…"

"¿Chicos?" Preguntó Blaine sorprendido.

"Si, de chicos. Hoy vino a visitarnos Katty con Aaron. Jugaron toda la tarde juntos." Kurt le contaba a su marido.

"Oh no. Nada de chicos hasta los 30… o hasta los 40 años." Blaine dijo.

"¿Qué? Suenas como mi padre, Blaine. Tu no serás de esos padres que no quieren celan a sus hijas y espantan a su novio, ¿verdad?"

"Si que lo seré. Ella es mi bebé y siempre lo será. Los únicos hombres en su vida seremos tu y yo, y bueno… sus abuelos."

"Oh Blaine, eres tan adorable. Falta mucho tiempo para eso."

"Si, pero es mejor que ella lo sepa desde ahora."

"Como digas, cariño. Pero ve comprando una escopeta, estoy seguro que la necesitarás" Kurt dijo besando la mejilla de su marido.

* * *

_7 meses_

Blaine ya estaba acostado para dormir, leyendo mails desde su celular y Kurt todavía no había salido de la ducha, cuando escuchó a su bebé llorar. Apagó su teléfono y salió de la cama para ir a buscar a la niña. Levantó a la bebé para llevarla a su cama e instantáneamente ella dejó de llorar.

Cuando llegó al cuarto, él se acostó y sentó a Lizzy en su estómago. Jugaba con ella levantándola de las axilas y se dio cuenta que se mantenía parada, sus piernitas estaban más firmes. Blaine se rio y acercó la cara de la niña a la suya. Ella respondió abriendo la boca y chupando la nariz de Blaine.

Luego de algunos minutos, Kurt salió del baño ya con el pijama puesto. Se sorprendió cuando vio a Lizzy en su cuarto. Ella estaba riendo mientras jugaba con su padre.

"Hey, Kurt. Mira esto…" Dijo Blaine todavía desde su posición en la cama y con la bebé en su estomago. Agarró una parte de la sábana y tapó a Lizzy con ella. "¿Dónde está Lizzy?" Preguntó Blaine haciendo una voz graciosa. "¡Acá ta!" Dijo Blaine cuando la bebé se quitó la sábana de la cara y ella se reía a carcajadas, haciéndolo una y otra vez.

Kurt se acercó a la cama y se acostó al lado de su marido. Los tres jugaron hasta que Lizzy se quedó dormida en el pecho de Blaine.

* * *

_8 meses_

"¿Blaine, cariño? ¿Podrías mirar a Lizzy mientras preparo la cena?" Kurt entró a la sala donde estaba su marido y dejó a Lizzy en su alfombrita de juego rodeada de varios de sus peluches. Lizzy tenía un pantalón y una camiseta rosa haciendo juego, zapatitos blancos y una coleta atada con un moño en el pelo. Ya le había crecido el cabello como para hacerle una pequeña coleta, el pelo que quedaba suelto estaba lleno de buclecitos.

"Si" Dijo Blaine sin dejar de teclear su laptop apoyada en la mesa de café de la sala.

Lizzy jugó por un rato con sus juguetes, Blaine la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando. El teléfono de la casa sonó y Blaine fue a contestar, su madre llamaba para arreglar los últimos detalles de su viaje al casamiento de Cooper.

La niña escuchó cantar a su papá Kurt en la cocina y eso le llamó la atención. Dejó sus juguetes y apoyó las manos en el piso. De apoco se fue desplazando con ayuda de las rodillas, Lizzy estaba aprendiendo a gatear. Le llevó unos minutos, pero por fin llegó a la cocina.

Kurt estaba rayando la manzana para su bebé cuando sintió algo que tiraba de la botamanga de sus pantalones. Miró hacia abajo y vio a Lizzy que se estaba parando solita con la ayuda de su pierna.

"¡Oh por Dios, Lizzy!" Dijo Kurt impresionado. La niña perdió el equilibrio y se cayó sentada. Se puso a llorar y Kurt la levantó del suelo.

Blaine colgó el teléfono y giró para mirar a la niña, pero ella no estaba ahí. La buscó por toda la sala y no la encontró. Había empezado a ponerse nervioso ¡Kurt lo iba a matar! _¿No podía vigilar a su propia hija ni dos minutos?_

"¿Lizzy?" La llamaba en voz baja para que Kurt no se entere mientras la buscaba atrás del sofá.

"¿Estás buscando esto?" Kurt dijo trayendo a la bebé en brazos.

"Si" Respondió Blaine sonrojado. "¿Por qué te la llevaste y no me avisaste? Me estaba volviendo loco buscándola."

"No, yo no me la llevé. Ella vino sola gateando y se puso de pie sosteniéndose de mis pantalones" Kurt explicaba mientras sentaba a la niña en su alfombrita otra vez.

"¿Ella hizo eso?" Preguntó Blaine asombrado.

"Si. Por favor ¡no le quites los ojos de encima!" Y Kurt volvió a la cocina dejando a Blaine y Lizzy en la sala.

Blaine la levantó y la sentó a su lado en el sillón. "Quédate aquí, así no te perderé otra vez."


	38. Chapter 38

CAPITULO XXXVIII

"El vuelo sale a las 10:30 de la mañana, asique estaríamos en el hotel a eso de las 16:30." Blaine hablaba con su madre por teléfono.

La boda sería en cuatro días, pero la familia debía estar antes para los ensayos y los eventos que se harían antes para conocer a la familia de la novia.

Cooper les había mandado los pasajes hacía unos días. Él, su prometida y los padres de ambos ya estaban en Honolulu, Hawaii. Solo faltaban los padrinos (Blaine y la hermana menor de Vivian) y algunos amigos y familiares que llegarían después que ellos.

"Kurt está dando un baño a Lizzy. Mañana nos levantamos, desayunamos y salimos al aeropuerto." Blaine le explicaba a su madre. Ella le dio un par de concejos para lidiar con la bebé en el avión, y luego cortaron la comunicación.

"Mi madre manda saludos." Dijo Blaine cuando entró a la habitación. Kurt estaba terminando de vestir a Lizzy. Todavía era un poco temprano para dormir, pero debían levantarse temprano para dirigirse al aeropuerto. "Dice que el paisaje es un paraíso." Blaine decía repitiendo las palabras de su madre.

"No puedo esperar a que estemos ahí" Confesó Kurt con entusiasmo. "¿Preparaste los pasajes?" Pregunto a su marido mientras levantaba a la niña para hacerla dormir. Lizzy parecía no tener sueño, quería jugar y señalaba un pececito de hule que estaba sobre el cambiador.

"Si, Kurt. Todo está listo." Blaine respondía mientras le daba a Lizzy su juguete. Ella enseguida se lo metió a la boca para morderlo.

"Voy a ir a chequear otra vez." Dijo entregándole la niña a Blaine. Él revoleo los ojos y suspiró cuando vio salir de la habitación de su hija a Kurt.

Después de un rato, Blaine logró hacer dormir a Lizzy. La acostó en su cuna y fue a su habitación. Allí vio a Kurt revisando una lista y verificando que todo estuviera empacado.

"Kurt, ya revisaste esa lista como tres veces" Blaine le dice haciendo a un lado la maleta que estaba sobre la cama para dejarla en el suelo.

"Lo se" Kurt suspira. "Es que no quiero olvidar nada".

"Kurt, tienes tres maletas para ti solo. Estoy seguro de que no olvidas nada" Blaine dijo riéndose.

"No te rías, Blaine. Estoy nervioso."

"¿Nervioso, porque?" Pregunta Blaine abrazando a Kurt por detrás y apoyando su mentón en el hombro de su marido.

"¿Qué tal si a Lizzy no le gusta estar en el avión? ¿Y si llora todo el viaje? ¿O si le hace mal la altura? No sabemos cómo puede reaccionar, nunca ha viajado en avión antes." Dice Kurt mientras se apoya en la cabeza de Blaine.

"Cariño, escucha. Ella va a estar bien" Blaine dice mientras aprieta a su marido para que estén más cerca. "Además tu una vez me dijiste que si estabas nervioso, entonces ella también sentía nervios. Relájate, tienes que estar tranquilo." Blaine tranquilizó a su marido y lo besó en el cuello.

Kurt suspiró. "Sí, creo que tienes razón. Vamos a dormir".

* * *

Los tres se levantaron, desayunaron y ahora están esperando el taxi. Kurt ya no estaba tan nervioso, estaba más ansioso sentado en el living de su casa. Lizzy parecía no percibir las ansias de su padre, Blaine la sostenía en el aire y caminaba alrededor del sofá como si fuera un avión. La acercaba a Kurt y cuando él quería darle un beso, Blaine la alejaba de vuelta. La niña se reía a carcajadas y gritaba de emoción cada vez que Kurt quería darle un beso. Debían mantenerla despierta para que duerma todo el viaje en avión. Jugaron así por un rato hasta que el taxi tocó bocina desde fuera de la casa.

"¿Me das los pasajes y los pasaportes?" Kurt le pidió a Blaine cuando estaban en el aeropuerto haciendo la fila para el check in.

"Yo no los tengo. Creí que tú los traías" Blaine dijo tranquilo mientras tenía a Lizzy en sus brazos.

"Blaine, te pedí que tú te encargaras de eso." Kurt dijo tratando de no levantar la voz y colocando una mano en la cintura.

"No, no me lo pediste." Blaine decía siempre con la misma tranquilidad.

"Oh por Dios, Blaine" Kurt ya estaba comenzando a enojarse.

"Es broma. Aquí están." Blaine dijo riendo y sacó los pasajes de su bolsillo.

"Eres un…" Kurt dijo murmurando y le quitó de las manos los papeles.

"Lo siento, Kurt." Blaine se acercó a su marido y le besó la mejilla.

"Blaine, no me hagas esas bromas, estoy muy nervioso." Kurt dijo mirándolo.

"Lo se. ¿Me perdonas?" Blaine le pidió haciendo esos ojos de cachorro. Kurt le dio un dulce beso en la boca.

"Tomaré eso como un sí" Blaine dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

Ya en el avión y con dos horas de vuelo, Lizzy estaba dormidita en brazos de Kurt. Al principio la niña tuvo miedo y estaba inquieta, pero luego de una mamadera y una sesión de cosquillas de Blaine, logró calmarse hasta dormirse. Blaine tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Kurt con la nariz en el cuello de su marido respirando su perfume natural.

"¿Recuerdas cuando en el viaje a nuestra luna de miel hicimos el amor en el baño y nos quedamos encerrados?" Blaine le preguntaba cuando vino a su memoria el recuerdo de aquel día.

Kurt soltó una pequeña carcajada. "Oh Dios, si lo recuerdo. Fue realmente vergonzoso" Dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Todavía no entiendo como no nos arrojaron del avión por la ventana." Decía Blaine con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Eso fue porque nos creyeron la ridícula historia de que tú estabas enfermo de no sé qué y yo debía ayudarte a ir al baño"

"Si." Blaine suspiró. "¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo?" Preguntó con la voz más grave de lo normal.

Un escalofrío corrió por el cuerpo de Kurt al escuchar la voz de su marido de esa manera. "Blaine… no. No podemos hacer esas cosas ahora, somos padres." Kurt susurró muy bajo para que no escuche la azafata que pasaba por ahí.

"Mmm, lo sé. ¿Pero no te gustaría?" Otra vez esa voz seductora de Blaine que hacía temblar a Kurt.

"Si, me encantaría." Contestó Kurt antes de besar a su marido en la boca. Los ojos de Blaine se iluminaron. "Pero no lo haremos" Dijo Kurt cortando la emoción de su marido.

"Aguafiestas" Murmuró Blaine.

* * *

**Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Nuevamente gracias por todos los reviews y los favs.**

**Releyendo el fic, me di cuenta que nunca me presente… asique, me presento: soy Yan de Buenos Aires, Argentina, el 3 de febrero cumplí 26 años, estudio historia y trabajo en un colegio.**

**Lamentablemente no voy a poder actualizar tan seguido. Se me vienen los finales y tengo que estudiar. Pero sepan que NO voy a abandonar la historia, tengo muuuchas ideas nuevas! Amo a Blaine y Kurt juntos, y amo a la pequeña Lizzy.**

**Si hay algo que no se entiende por favor no duden a mandarme en escribirme. Trato de escribir lo más claro posible, teniendo en cuenta que hay palabras que no significan en todos lados lo mismo, por eso escribo en "neutro".**

**Bueno… muchas gracias otra vez! Besosss!**


	39. Chapter 39

CAPITULO XXXIX

Estaban sobrevolando la isla, a punto de aterrizar. Kurt estaba maravillado con el paisaje debajo de ellos. Él le mostraba a Lizzy a través de la ventana lo hermoso que era el lugar, ella reía y golpeaba el vidrio de la ventana con sus dos manitos. Blaine se reía y le encantaba el brillo en los ojos de su marido, era la primera vez de Kurt en Hawaii. Cuando era niño, Blaine había ido un par de veces con sus padres y su hermano, pero nunca lo disfrutó.

Kurt y Blaine habían viajado a París para su luna de miel. Años después, cuando ambos tuvieron tiempo, habían conocido Londres, Milan, Roma y Amsterdam, pero nunca habían salido de Europa y América.

Un coche con chofer los esperaba en el aeropuerto de Honolulu. Subieron las maletas al auto y después de andar por cuarenta minutos, llegaron al hotel. En el camino Kurt se maravillaba con la ciudad. Grandes edificios (muy diferentes a los de NY), rodeados por verdes palmeras y arbustos. Una cálida brisa rozaba su cara cuando bajó la ventanilla, y el sol brillaba haciendo resplandecer cada rincón de la ciudad. El cielo celeste, sin nubes, se mezclaba con el océano en el horizonte. Y la gente… la gente sonreía, Kurt podía notar en ellos un dorado bronceado en su piel. Era un verdadero paraíso.

"¡Aloha! Bienvenidos al Pacific Beach Hotel" Un joven botones con rasgos hawaianos los recibió con una gran sonrisa cuando bajaron del coche. Kurt y Blaine agradecieron al muchacho.

Cuando entraron al vestíbulo del hotel, seguido por el botones que traía las valijas, dos chicas vestidas con las tradicionales faldas los adornaron con collares de flores. Lizzy, que estaba en brazos de Blaine, comenzó a reír cuando una de las jóvenes mujeres le coloca una pequeña corona de flores en su cabeza, ella trata de quitársela pero Kurt llegó a sacar su mano antes de que ella lo haga.

Se acercaron a la mesa de recepción y Kurt comenzó a hablar con la recepcionista para registrarse. Una voz muy aguda de mujer se escuchó y los dos voltearon a ver quién era.

"¡Aloha!" La madre de Blaine cruzó el vestíbulo para saludar a su hijo, yerno y nieta. Se la veía radiante: lentes negros, vestido largo amarillo con flores rojas, un sobrero capellina y unos hermosos zapatos combinando. "Que suerte que ya llegaron. ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?" Les preguntó dándole un abrazo a cada uno, mientras Lizzy estiraba sus brazos para tocar a su abuela. La señora Anderson agarró a la bebé y le dio muchos besos dejándole la carita colorada por el labial.

"Bien. Un poco agotador, pero creo que estaremos bien. Y Lizzy durmió la mayoría del tiempo, asique estará despierta por un largo rato" Contaba Blaine, mientras la recepcionista le daba a Kurt las tarjetas para abrir la puerta de la habitación designada para ellos.

"¡Perfecto!" Dijo la mujer casi gritando. "Instálense, los cuartos son increíbles. Tienen jacuzzi, un mini bar… es fantástico. Bueno, ya lo verán. A las ocho de la noche tenemos la cena con la familia de la novia, en el restaurante junto al mar. Suele estar muy ventoso asique abriguen a la niña." Diane dijo y besó a la bebé antes de devolvérsela a Blaine. "Tu padre está loco por verla"

"¿Y donde están Anthony, Cooper y Vivian?" Preguntó Kurt mientras todos caminaban hacia el ascensor.

"Cooper y Vivian viendo los detalles de la boda, y mi marido durmiendo la siesta. Estaba aburrida. ¡Imagínate! ¿Aburrida en Hawaii? Por eso bajé a tomar un trago al bar." La mujer dijo y ambos hombres se miraron y sonrieron. Antes de subir al ascensor, se despidieron de la mujer y ella se fue por donde vino.

"¿Era mi impresión o tu madre estaba un poco…?" Preguntó Kurt en voz baja mientras hacía un gesto como si estuviera tomando algo.

"No. No era tu impresión." Contestó Blaine con una sonrisa y subieron al ascensor.

* * *

Llegaron al séptimo piso donde se encontraba su habitación. El botones abrió la puerta y los dos hombres quedaron sorprendidos al ver lo hermosa que era el cuarto. Una gran cama tipo somier con sábanas blancas y un cubrecama en color rosa pálido con ribetes en un tono más oscuro. Los muebles eran de color oscuro y las cortinas del mismo tono rosa que el cubrecama. Las paredes blancas y adornos con flores completaban la decoración. Todo combinaba a la perfección. El balcón tenía la más impresionante vista del océano Pacífico y las playas de Waikiki. Lo que faltaba era una cuna para Lizzy, aunque no tendrían problemas en que la niña duerma con ellos. _¿Pero y si surge algo… sexy con Blaine?,_ pensó Kurt. Así que le pidió al botones si podrían obtener una cama mas chica para la bebé, el joven asintió con la cabeza. Le dieron propina y el agradeció con un "mahalo" (gracias, en el idioma hawaiano) y se retiró.

"¡Oh, Blaine. Mira esta vista, es asombrosa!" Exclamó Kurt asomándose al balcón.

"Si, es hermoso" Blaine dijo mirando a Kurt desde la cama. Estaba acostado con Lizzy sentada a su lado.

"¿Qué haces acostado?" Preguntó Kurt cuando volvió a entrar a la habitación. "No. Levántate. Tenemos solamente dos horas y media para prepararnos para la cena". Kurt decía mientras sacaba de la valija de Lizzy ropa para bañarla y cambiarla.

"Por eso" Murmuró Blaine con los ojos cerrados. "Hay tiempo para dormir un poco."

Kurt rodó los ojos y suspiró. Se acercó a la cama y se inclinó para besar en la frente a su marido, luego levantó a Lizzy para darle un baño.

Media hora después, Lizzy estaba bañada, cambiada y se había dormido. Kurt la acostó al lado de Blaine en la cama grande porque todavía no había llegado la cuna que pidió. Luego se fue a dar un baño él mismo.

Cuando salió del baño casi una hora después, todavía estaba envuelto en una bata. Ni Blaine ni Lizzy estaban en la cama. Había una cuna y Kurt se asomó para ver a su hija durmiendo dentro de ella. Luego miró hacia el balcón y Blaine estaba parado allí, comiendo un muffin y mirando hacia el océano.

Kurt se acercó por detrás y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su marido.

"¿En qué estás pensando?" Preguntó Kurt en el oído de Blaine y le dio un beso bajo su oreja.

"En que me siento tan pequeño" Dijo suspirando.

"Mi amor, tu eres pequeño" Bromeó Kurt con una sonrisa.

"Lo digo en serio. Mira la inmensidad del océano. Siento como si fuéramos apenas un granito de arena" Blaine giró enfrentándose a Kurt y abrazándolo más cerca. "Y tus ojos son del mismo azul profundo" Blaine se inclinó para darle un pequeño beso en la boca de su marido. Kurt se mordió el labio cuando se separaron. Blaine siempre era muy dulce con él y le decía las cosas más hermosas.

"Eres un poeta" Dijo Kurt y los dos rieron. "¿De dónde sacaste ese muffin que estás comiendo?"

"Del frigobar. Es delicioso." Blaine dijo y acercó el muffin a la boca de Kurt para que pueda darle un mordisco y luego le dio uno él.

"Mmmm… delicioso" Kurt dijo con la boca llena. "Ahora Pablo Neruda, ve a ducharte, tenemos que asistir a una cena en una hora."


	40. Chapter 40

CAPITULO XL

El restaurante era muy lindo, desde su mesa se podía ver el mar y palmeras adornaban el salón. La noche estaba un poco fresca, asique al vestido celeste con pequeños lunares blancos de Lizzy, Kurt le sumó un delicado cárdigan de hilo y zapatitos blancos. En el cabello llevaba un moño celeste que despejaba los rizos de su cara. Todavía estaba dormida en brazos de Kurt cuando bajaron al restaurante, y Blaine cargaba el bolso.

En la mesa ya los estaban esperando los padres de Blaine y los padres de Vivian y su dama de honor. Cooper y su novia todavía no habían llegado.

"¡Hijo, Kurt!" Exclamó el padre de Blaine cuando los vio y se paró de la mesa. La pareja se acercó y saludó a Anthony y otra vez a Diane. Con todo el movimiento, Lizzy se despertó. "Susan, Thed. Él es mi hijo menor Blaine y él es su marido Kurt. Y esta hermosa bebé de aquí es Lizzy, la princesa de la familia. " Todos se saludaron con un apretón de manos y 'mucho gusto' y 'es un placer'. "Ellos son los padres de Vivian, y ella es su hermana menor y dama de honor Mindy." El padre de Blaine presentó a todos los que estaban.

"Hola, es un placer" Respondió la joven, muy parecida a Vivian, pero su cabello era más oscuro. "Ella son Jenny y Jeremy, son mis hijos gemelos." La mujer señaló a una niña y un niño de unos siete años con el pelo colorado y los ojos verdes.

"Hola" Dijo la niña tímidamente. "¿Cómo se llama?" La niña preguntó señalando a la bebé en brazos de Kurt.

"Ella es Lizzy" Respondió amablemente Kurt.

"¿Puedo jugar con ella?" Preguntó Jenny con una voz muy dulce.

"Bueno… ella no sabe caminar todavía. Pero puedes jugar con ella sentada ¿sí?" Dijo Kurt y Jenny asintió con la cabeza.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa para esperar a los novios que estaban por llegar en cualquier momento. Mientras tanto los adultos hablaban de los negocios de los padres de Vivian, de donde venían y cosas así. Luego de un rato de charla, Cooper y Vivian llegaron para unirse a ellos.

La cena había sido amena. Los padres de Vivian eran muy agradables. Le preguntaron a Kurt acerca de su embarazo, ellos estaban admirados por la situación.

Los niños jugaban en las hamacas que había cerca de la mesa donde los padres los podían ver. Lizzy les gritaba a los niños porque quería ir a jugar con ellos, asique Blaine la llevó a las hamacas especiales para bebés. La sentó en una de los columpios junto a Jenny.

"Lizzy es muy hermosa" Dijo Jenny mientras iba atrás y adelante en su silla.

"Si, lo es" Contestó Blaine, hamacaba a la bebé suavemente mientras ella reía.

"Se parece a ti. Tu eres muy guapo" La niña dijo sin timidez.

"Gracias, linda" Blaine dijo con una sonrisa.

"Cooper también es guapo. Yo quiero un príncipe como él"

"Bueno… cuando seas grande estoy seguro que encontraras uno" Dijo Blaine a la niña mientras no dejaba de hamacar a Lizzy. Jenny se rio.

"Hola" Dijo Kurt cuando se acercó a ellos.

"¿Ves Jenny? Yo también encontré a mi príncipe." Dijo Blaine mientras envolvía un brazo alrededor de la cintura de su marido y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Kurt se sonrojó. "¿De qué hablaban ustedes?"

"Jenny me decía que quiere encontrar un príncipe para ella. Y yo le dije que lo encontrará cuando sea más grande, así como yo encontré el mío."

Kurt se sonrojó aún más y se mordió el labio inferior sin apartar los ojos de Blaine. "Y yo encontré a mi caballero de brillante armadura que me vino a rescatar con su blanco corcel." Los dos se quedaron mirándose entre ellos hasta que fueron interrumpidos por la voz de la niña de siete años.

"Tu también eres guapo" Le dijo a Kurt.

"Gracias, y tu eres muy bonita" Kurt le dijo a la niña tocándole el cabello. "Ahora vamos a comer el postre. ¿Quién quiere helado?" Preguntó Kurt. Los niños gritaron 'yo' con los brazos para arriba, Blaine gritó con ellos y Kurt revoleó los ojos.

Ya habían comido el postre, y ahora los adultos iban a tomar unos tragos. Blaine y Kurt, así como Mindy rechazaron la oferta de unirse a ellos. Estaban cansados todavía por el viaje y ya se había pasado la hora de dormir de Lizzy

* * *

Blaine y Kurt estaban tan cansados, que solo querían dormir. Pero Lizzy parecía no tener sueño y quería seguir jugando.

"Lizzy, cariño... por favor duerme." Susurró Kurt. Él ya estaba acostado bajo las sábanas de la cama mientras que la niña estaba sentada a su lado rodeada de juguetes y balbuceando sílabas.

"¿Porqué no quiere dormir? Debería estar tan cansada como nosotros." Dijo Blaine mientras salía del baño y se recostaba del otro lado de la cama dejando a la bebé en el medio.

"No lo se" Kurt bostezó. "Creo que es el cambio de horario, o algo así. Además esos niños la alteraron, se desesperaba por jugar con ellos" Kurt se rio cuando Lizzy lo golpeó suavemente en la cara con un peluche.

"Bueno… ya se cansará de jugar y se quedará dormida." Blaine dijo cerrando los ojos.

"Si, supongo"

Veinte minutos después, Lizzy seguí despierta. Blaine la acostó en el mismo lugar donde ella estaba sentada. La niña se volteó del lado de Blaine y comenzó a jugar con la cara de su papá.

"Lizzy, a papá le duele. No hagas eso…" Decía él cuando su hija le pellizcaba las mejillas y la nariz con todas las fuerzas de su pequeña mano. La niña se reía y lo seguía haciendo. "Ok, Lizzy. Tu ganas… vamos a jugar." Blaine se levantó de la cama.

"¿Blaine, que haces?" Preguntó Kurt.

"Voy a jugar con ella hasta que se canse y se duerma."

"Buena suerte con eso" Y Kurt volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Blaine fue hasta el balcón y se sentó en una de las sillas que había, sentó en su regazo a la bebé y jugaron por un rato. Blaine vio como la niña empezó a bostezar y se frotaba los ojos con las manos. Se paró y la apoyó en su pecho. Él caminaba de un lado a otro en el balcón, escuchando de fondo el ruido de las olas romper y la respiración de su bebé. Entró a la habitación y acostó suavemente a Lizzy en la cuna. Luego se acostó él en la cama junto a Kurt.

"¿Lizzy se durmió?" Preguntó Kurt con los ojos cerrados.

"Mmhm… si." Blaine cerró los ojos y abrazó a su marido hasta juntar nariz con nariz.

"Te amo" Susurró Kurt.

"Yo también. Vamos a dormir" Blaine susurró también y besó la punta de la nariz de Kurt.


	41. Chapter 41

CAPITULO XLI

Al otro día se levantaron a desayunar. Bajaron al restaurante del hotel para encontrarse con todos. Habían planeado una tarde libre para reducir el estrés y luego un ensayo de la boda antes de juntarse a cenar y ver el show de sirenas que se daba en el oceanario del hotel.

Anthony, Thed y Cooper se levantaron de la mesa. "Nosotros vamos a jugar tenis en el club del hotel. ¿Quieres unirte, Blaine?" Le preguntó amablemente el padre de Vivian.

"Ummm…" Blaine miró a Kurt, que le dio una sonrisa de aprobación. "Claro, seguro."

"¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos! Nos vemos luego." Saludó Anthony.

Blaine besó a Lizzy en la cabeza y luego a Kurt en la mejilla. "Diviértete" Le dijo Kurt.

"Tú también" Blaine sonrió y se levantó de la mesa para unirse con los hombres que ya estaban llegando a la puerta de salida.

"¡No olviden el ensayo de hoy!" Dijo Susan cuando los hombres se alejaban.

Cooper abrazó a su hermano por los hombros con un brazo y caminaba a su lado. "Wow, hermanito. No sabía que debías pedirle permiso a tu marido" Cooper dijo bromeando.

"Oh, cállate Cooper" Dijo Blaine empujando a su hermano. Cooper se rio de él.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa quedaban Kurt, su suegra, Vivian, Mindy, la madre de Vivian y los niños.

"¿Y nosotros que hacemos?" Preguntó Mindy.

"¿Qué les parece si vamos al spa?" Dijo Diane y todas dijeron que sí, inclusive Kurt que no dejaría pasar una oportunidad como esta para relajarse.

"Pero… ¿Qué pasa con Lizzy, y los niños?" Preguntó Kurt preocupado.

"Los dejaremos en la guardería del spa" Dijo Susan muy tranquila.

"Mmm… no lo sé. Tendré que preguntarle a Blaine."

"¿Le pides permiso a tu marido para todo, Kurt?" Susan dijo apoyando su cara en la mano con el codo en la mesa.

"¿Qué? No, no para todo…"

"¿Quién tuvo que llevar nueve meses a tu hija y luego soportar los terribles dolores del parto?" Preguntó Susan

"Bueno… yo, pero-"

"Eso te convierte en amo y señor de tu hija. Tu puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella."

Kurt abrió los ojos grandes y pensó. _Solo será un par de horas, además Lizzy podrá interactuar con otros niños. No creo que Blaine se oponga. _"De acuerdo, vamos"

* * *

Blaine y los demás hombres pasaron la tarde jugando al tenis y charlando. Estuvieron un rato en el gimnasio haciendo ejercicio, pero no muy fuerte para no lesionarse.

Mientras tanto Kurt y las mujeres pasaron el rato en el spa. Masajes, hidroterapia, faciales, manicura… y todo lo que uno puede hacer en esos lugares. Kurt estaba relajado, aunque no podía dejar de pensar el Lizzy. La había dejado en la guardería junto con los hijos de Mindy. Lizzy era la más pequeña entre los niños, asique una de las muchachas que los cuidaba se iba a encargar exclusivamente de ella. De todas maneras le había dejado su número de celular por cualquier cosa.

Kurt ya estaba en la habitación cuando Blaine volvió de practicar tenis. Kurt se sentía más relajado y se lo veía fresco, ya estaba vestido para el ensayo. En cambio Blaine estaba sudado y usaba esos pantalones cortos que no dejaban nada a la imaginación y una camiseta blanca. Lizzy estaba sentada en la cuna jugando sola.

Blaine silbó cuando vio a su marido. "Wow, Kurt. Te ves… increíble"

"Si, lo sé, gracias" Kurt dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba el cuello de su camisa frente al espejo. "Y tú estás todo sudado" Luego dijo cuando se volteó y miró a Blaine.

"¿Si?¿Eso crees?" Preguntó Blaine, se acercó a Kurt y lo abrazó por la cintura.

"¡Blaine, estás mojado!" Kurt comenzó a reírse cuando Blaine lo besaba en el cuello. "¡Blaine!" Gritó cuando su marido lo tiró en la cama.

"Mmm… Kurt, hueles delicioso" Dijo Blaine mientras besaba la mandíbula de Kurt.

"Y tu hueles muy mal" Kurt se reía.

"Te gusta cuando estoy sudado" Dijo Blaine con voz seductora.

"Si, no lo niego…"Blaine comenzó a morderle el cuello. "¡No, Blaine!… me dejarás una marca."

"Usa bufanda" Dijo Blaine, levantó la cabeza del cuello de su marido y lo besó apasionadamente en la boca.

De pronto Lizzy gritó para llamar la atención de sus padres. Blaine se levantó de encima de Kurt y fue a buscar a la bebé en su cuna. Kurt aprovechó la oportunidad para levantarse él también.

"¿Tu también quieres mimos de papá?" Blaine le preguntó a la niña fingiendo una voz de bebé.

"No te atrevas a tocarla" Advirtió Kurt mientras se acomodaba la ropa otra vez.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Blaine levantando a la niña y besándola en las mejillas.

"Estás sudado y ella ya está lista para irnos." Contestó Kurt quitándole la niña de los brazos de su marido.

"De acuerdo, ya entendí. Me voy a duchar" Blaine dijo antes de entrar al baño. "¿Te divertiste sin mi hoy?" Preguntó asomando la cabeza desde la puerta del baño, ya se había sacado la camiseta.

"Umm, si. Fuimos al spa"

"Oh, por eso te ves más radiante que siempre" Blaine dijo desde el baño haciendo sonrojar a Kurt. "¿Y cómo hiciste con Lizzy?" Blaine preguntó y Kurt podía escuchar el agua caer de la ducha.

"Umm… la dejé… en la… guardería" Kurt se sentía nervioso y no sabía por qué.

"¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿La dejaste en la guardería, sola?!" Blaine salió desnudo del baño.

"¡Blaine!" Kurt le gritó a su marido mientras tapaba los ojos de Lizzy. Blaine entró otra vez al baño y volvió con la bata puesta. "No estaba sola, otros niños estaban y-"

"Kurt. Sabes lo que quiero decir. No puedes dejarla sola, ya sabes… con todo lo que nos pasó." Blaine decía mientras ponía una mano sobre la cadera y con la otra se refregaba los ojos.

"¿Y qué? ¿Yo no tengo derecho a relajarme también? Tu te fuiste con los hombres y yo no te lo prohibí. Además mira, no pasó nada" Kurt decía con Lizzy todavía en sus brazos.

"¿Por qué no me consultaste antes? ¡La dejaste sola!" Blaine presionaba el puente de su nariz con dos dedos mientras tenía los ojos cerrados.

Kurt comenzó a sentir un poco de enojo, Blaine no debería hablarle así. Dejó a Lizzy de nuevo en la cuna. "Primero, ella no estaba sola, una mujer cuidó de ella mientras no estaba. Segundo, ¿Por qué debería consultarte?" Kurt dijo cruzándose de brazos.

"No lo sé… ¿tal vez… porque soy el padre?" Dijo Blaine con sarcasmo. En este punto los dos ya estaban enfurecidos el uno con el otro.

"¿A si? ¡Pues yo también soy su padre!. Ella es MI hija y YO tuve que soportar nueve meses de sentirme mal, feo y gordo-"

"¿Ahora estás usando la carta del portador del gen para sentirte con más derechos sobre ella que yo? ¿Quién está metiéndote esas cosas raras en la cabeza, Kurt?." Blaine se sentía realmente mal, que Kurt sea el que tuvo en su vientre a Lizzy no significa que sea más padre que él.

"Nadie está poniendo nada en mi cabeza, Blaine." Kurt había mentido, se había dejado llevar por un comentario de la madre de Vivian. Se sentía un poco culpable con lo que estaba diciendo, pero no le daría la razón a Blaine.

"Entonces es peor, quiere decir que has pensado eso siempre." La voz de Blaine ahora era más suave.

Lizzy se puso a llorar por escuchar la discusión. "No, Blaine. Eso no es lo que-" Kurt decía mientras levantaba a su hija de la cuna.

"Si, Kurt. Eso es exactamente lo que quisiste decir." Los ojos de Blaine se estaban llenando de lágrimas, pero él no iba a permitir que se derramen de sus ojos.

"¿Sabes qué, Blaine? No se puede hablar contigo." Kurt también había comenzado a llorar. "Nos vemos en el ensayo." Dijo antes de agarrar el bolso de la niña y salir de la habitación golpeando la puerta detrás de él. Blaine se quedó allí, dolido y enojado.


	42. Chapter 42

CAPITULO XLII

Blaine llegó al salón de eventos del hotel donde la ceremonia se iba a realizar al día siguiente. Las sillas estaban colocadas en su lugar frente al altar, pero todavía estaban desnudas. Los arreglos florales tampoco estaban listos.

Kurt estaba sentado en la primera fila de sillas del lado izquierdo del salón, tenía a Lizzy en su regazo. A su lado estaba sentada la madre de Blaine. Cada uno estaba en sus puestos, excepto por Blaine que recién llegaba, y por la novia y su padre.

Blaine se acomodó en su lugar, al lado de su hermano y desde allí podía ver a su marido e hija. Kurt no le dirigía la mirada, todavía estaba muy enojado con Blaine.

El ensayo comenzó y prosiguió sin inconvenientes. Blaine todavía seguía mandándole a Kurt esas miradas con ojos tristes que hacía caer a cualquiera. Pero Kurt estaba muy firme en su decisión de no mirarlo, sabía que si lo hacía iba a caer. Pero a la vez se moría de ganas de abrazar a su marido y decirle que él es tan padre de Lizzy como él, pero su orgullo era más grande.

* * *

Luego del ensayo se dirigieron al "Oceanarium Restaurant", un restaurante muy elegante con un estanque vidriado donde hay varias especies de animales marinos y además se ofrece un show de sirenas (bueno… mujeres vestidas de sirenas que nadan al compás de la música).

Blaine y Kurt se sentaron juntos en la gran mesa que compartían con la familia, Lizzy tenía una sillita para ella en medio de sus padres. Los dos hombres todavía seguían sin hablarse, pero ambos morían por hacerlo. Se necesitaban, se aman tanto que no pueden estar disgustados por tanto tiempo, pero ninguno de los dos iba a dar el paso.

"Blaine, hijo" Diane llamó a su hijo sentado a su lado. "¿Algo anda mal? Tu y Kurt ni siquiera s hablan. ¿Tuvieron una pela?" Preguntó la señora curiosa.

"Umm… no fue una pelea, solo discutimos" Blaine dijo encogiéndose de hombros tratando de no preocupar a su madre.

"¿Estás seguro de eso? Cuando Kurt llegó al ensayo tenía los ojos hinchados de llorar. Él también me dijo que solo discutieron"

"¿Lo ves, mamá? No fue nada que no pudiéramos resolver"

"Pero, Blaine-"

"Mamá, por favor. No quiero sonar grosero, pero no te metas" Blaine hablaba suave para no hacer notar a su madre la tristeza que sentía por las palabras que su marido le había dicho más temprano.

La señora Anderson s sorprendió. "Está bien, de acuerdo… no me meto."

Luego de la comida y antes del postre, las familias brindaron por la felicidad de los novios y porque todo salga bien en la boda. Blaine dijo unas emotivas palabras para su hermano, Mindy hizo lo mismo y el padre de Blaine también.

Luego, durante el postre, el show comenzó. Un despliegue de luces y música inundaron el lugar. Las mujeres vestidas de sirena bailaban y se movían bajo el agua rodeadas de los más hermosos animales marinos. Corales, algas y todo tipo de plantas marinas decoraban el estanque. Kurt, Blaine y los demás estaban maravillados con el espectáculo frente a sus ojos.

Cuando el show terminó, un escenario se descubrió revelando una banda que tocaba música en vivo. Los comensales comenzaron a levantarse para bailar, entre ellos Vivian y Cooper y los padres de Vivian.

Blaine ya no aguantaba más, tenía que estar cerca de su marido, tenía que tocarlo, besarlo. A pesar de que sólo habían pasado unas horas, fueron horas difíciles y tristes, en especial por el tema de la discusión. Miró a Kurt de reojo que estaba a su lado sentado con Lizzy dormida en su regazo, lo vio mirando al suelo, distraído. Inhaló un poco de aire y exhaló lentamente. Se paró y le extendió la mano a su marido.

"¿Quieres bailar?" Dijo un poco tímido, como si volviera a tener dieciséis años.

Kurt levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos, luego bajó la cabeza para mirar a su hija dormida en sus brazos.

"No te preocupes, yo la cuido" Escuchó Kurt sobre su hombro, giró para ver quien le hablaba. Mindy le sonrió y agarró la niña dormida en sus brazos. Kurt le susurró un gracias y tomó la mano de su marido.

Blaine lo llevó hasta el centro de la pista de baile donde otras parejas estaban bailando. Lo abrazó por la cintura y lo trajo más cerca de su cuerpo, Kurt cruzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine y comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música de un piano. Blaine tomó la mano de Kurt y la entrelazó con la suya entre sus cuerpos. Los dos se quedaron un rato mirándose a los ojos con una media sonrisa en sus caras. De pronto estaban solo ellos en el mundo.

"Lo siento" Dijeron los dos juntos y se rieron. Los dos al mismo tiempo abrieron la boca para hablar otra vez.

"Tu habla primero" Dijo Kurt sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de su marido.

"Lo siento, Kurt. No debí haberte hablado de la manera en que lo hice. Es que yo me preocupo tanto por ti y por Lizzy, que a veces no mido las palabras y… Tu eres su padre y tienes que tomar las decisiones que tu creas que son correctas, y- " Blaine decía liberando un poco la culpa que sentía.

"No, Blaine. Soy yo el que lo siente más. Realmente no estaba pensando en lo que decía, es que siempre fui tan independiente y… yo solo creo que escuché el consejo equivocado. Debería por lo menos haberte avisado." Kurt dijo lo último encogiéndose de hombros.

"Hagamos un trato, ¿si?" Blaine dijo y Kurt asintió, ellos nunca dejaron de bailar muy juntos. "Los dos somos culpables, los dos lo sentimos. Ambos estuvimos equivocados. La crianza de un hijo es muy difícil, y debemos acompañarnos en todo momento."

Kurt asintió con la cabeza y juntó su frente con la de su marido. Cerró los ojos y suspiró para tomar aire y aspirar todo el perfume de su marido. "Te amo tanto, Blaine"

"Yo también. Tu y Lizzy son lo mejor que me pasó en la vida." Los dos compartieron un pequeño y dulce beso. ¿Quieres ir a la habitación? Solo nosotros."

"Si, pero… ¿y Lizzy?"

"La dejamos con mi madre. No será por mucho tiempo."

"De acuerdo".


	43. Chapter 43

CAPITULO XLIII

El día de la boda había llegado, todo estaba listo. Los invitados estaban cada uno en su lugar, sentados y charlando. A la familia de los novios se agregaron algunos amigos que habían llegado esa misma mañana a la isla.

Todo era hermoso. Flores blancas típicas de la isla decoraban el salón, helechos colgaban de las altas columnas a cada lado del altar. Las sillas estaban vestidas con telas blancas y terminaban en un moño. La alfombra blanca contrastaba con el suelo de mármol gris. Cada uno de los detalles colocados cuidadosamente para lograr una armonía. _Lindo, pero no tanto como en mi boda,_ pensó Kurt.

Tal y como lo habían ensayado, Blaine estaba parado en el altar. La madrina del otro lado para escoltar a la novia y los demás invitados (incluidos Kurt y Lizzy) sentados. Además de la novia y su padre que la entregaría, faltaba la otra pieza más importante: Cooper, el novio.

"¿Qué pasa con Cooper? Hace diez minutos que debería estar aquí." Preguntó Anthony a Blaine, fingiendo sonrisa para que nadie note el faltante.

"No lo sé, intentaré llamarlo" Contestó Blaine en voz baja y se alejó para realizar la llamada.

El sonido de espera sonaba una vez, dos veces, tres… pero nadie contestaba. Blaine probó una vez más, pero nada.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó Kurt acercándose a su marido, nervioso.

"Cooper no aparece" Contestó Blaine sin dejar de mirar su teléfono. "Voy a buscarlo" Dijo y salió del salón. Kurt asintió con la cabeza y volvió a su lugar.

* * *

Blaine caminó por los pasillos del hotel para encontrar la habitación reservada para que el novio pueda prepararse. Golpeó una vez, nadie abrió. Golpeó otra vez, y sin esperar respuesta entró.

"¿Cooper?" Blaine asomó la cabeza llamando a su hermano, finalmente entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él. "Cooper, te están esperando y-" Blaine se cortó cuando vio a su hermano salir del baño. Estaba vestido solo con la camisa y en ropa interior, su pelo despeinado y tenía bolsas bajo los ojos. "¿Por qué no estás listo? Ya deberías estar parado en el altar esperando a tu novia"

"No puedo, Blaine. No puedo…" Decía Cooper respirando con dificultad, se notaba que estaba nervioso y a punto de llorar.

"¿Qué? No, hermano, no es el momento de dudar-"

"No, Blaine. No puedo hacer esto… no puedo casarme. ¡NO PUEDO PASAR LA VIDA SOLO CON UNA MUJER! ¡NO PUEDO-" Cooper gritaba nervioso.

"¡Cooper! ¡Cálmate!" Blaine agarró a su hermano por los hombros, Cooper dejó de gritar pero todavía estaba agitado. "¡Mírame!" Ordenó Blaine y Cooper lo miró con los ojos desorbitados. "¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando estuviste en NY?" Blaine no le dio tiempo a su hermano a que conteste y siguió hablando. "Tu dijiste que querías una vida con ella, que querías una familia…"

"Si, Blaine. Yo se que lo dije. Pero no se si pueda soportarlo. ¡¿Qué tal si no funciona?! ¡¿Qué tal si soy una mal marido!? ¡¿QUÉ TAL SI SOY UN MAL PADRE?!" Cooper comenzó a gritar de nuevo.

"¡CALMATE!" Gritó Blaine por encima de la voz de su hermano. "Ahora, siéntate." Llevó a su hermano hasta una silla y se arrodilló frente a él. "Se que estas nervioso. Yo también lo estaba cuando me iba a casar" Blaine le hablaba con una voz suave a su hermano, tratando de hacerlo sentir cómodo. "¿Crees que no pensé lo mismo que tú el día de mi boda? Es normal que te sientas así. No es fácil pensar que pasarás el resto de tu vida con la misma persona. Pero cuando ves a la persona que amas caminando hacia ti en el altar…" Blaine señalaba el aire, imaginando a Kurt en el día de su boda, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. "… todos esos miedos simplemente desaparecen. Es como si el mundo de repente se vuelve un mejor lugar, como si pudieras tocar el cielo con las manos." Blaine continuó y esta vez miró a los ojos a su hermano. "Y la mejor parte… cuando das tus votos y le prometes a esa persona que la amarás por el resto de su vida, y esa persona te promete lo mismo. Es simplemente mágico." Blaine suspiró y tomó las manos de Cooper.

"Pero tu y Kurt son el uno para el otro. ¿Y si Vivian no es mi alma gemela?. No quiero criar hijos en un hogar sin amor" Cooper negaba con la cabeza, su voz se suavizaba cada vez más.

"¿Y quien dice que no lo sean? ¿Tú la amas? ¿Quisieras tener hijos?" Blaine preguntó y Cooper asintió con la cabeza. "Bueno… entonces eso todo lo que necesitas, tus hijos no crecerán sin amor. Además… siempre existe el divorcio." Blaine le guiñó un ojo a su hermano y él respondió con una sonrisa.

"Gracias, Blaine" Cooper sonrió y abrazó a su hermanito. "Eres un gran hermano y un excelente padrino."

"Gracias, hermano." Blaine se puso de pie y golpeó las manos. "Bueno, Señor Hollywood ¡hora de casarse!" Blaine ayudó a su hermano a vestirse y pronto los dos volvieron al salón.

* * *

La ceremonia había resultado hermosa. Cooper todavía estaba nervioso, pero ¿quien lo puede culpar?. Estaba dando un gran paso en su vida, dejaría atrás todas esa noche de fiesta en las que terminaba con la primer mujer que cruzaba por su camino.

Vivian se veía realmente bella y elegante en su vestido color marfil. Joyas heredadas de su abuela adornaban su cuello y una diadema que sostenía el cabello reposaba en su cabello. Los hijos de la Dama de Honor arrojaban pétalos de rosas en la alfombra blanca para que la novia camine sobre ellos.

En la recepción, todos bailaban, comían, bebían… Había sido una buena fiesta. Un grupo de bailarines de hula hicieron un show. Y como en todo show de danza hawaiana, siempre hacen bailar a algunos de los invitados. Fue así como sacaron a bailar a los novios, a Mindy y a Blaine. Todos reían y movían las caderas al ritmo del ukulele. Una de las jóvenes bailarinas, se acercó a Kurt y le tendió la mano. Él le dijo que no argumentando que tenía a su bebé durmiendo en sus brazos, pero Diane le arrebató a Lizzy y Kurt ya no tenía excusas para no bailar. Kurt y Blaine bailaron juntos el hula, se reían y lo disfrutaban.

En el momento del brindis, Blaine y Mindy dieron un hermoso discurso que hizo llegar a las lágrimas a todos. Cooper abrazó muy fuerte a su hermano por apoyarlo en ese día tan especial.

Luego del pastel, la fiesta ya casi había terminado. Los invitados despidieron a los novios y luego cada uno se fue a su cuarto de hotel a descansar.

* * *

Al otro día, Kurt y Blaine decidieron ir a la playa. No habían tenido oportunidad antes con todo lo de la boda. Se vistieron para la ocasión y Kurt embadurnó de protector solar a Lizzy, y por supuesto a él mismo. En cambio Blaine, se pasó bronceador por el cuerpo, aprovecharía la oportunidad para broncear un poco su piel.

Ya en la playa, Kurt estaba sentado bajo la sombrilla mientras veía a su marido e hija sentados en la orilla del mar mojándose cuando el agua llegaba hasta ellos. Escuchaba desde su lugar la risa de su bebé y los chapoteos de sus pies en el agua. Blaine volvió hacia él con su hija mojada y Kurt los esperaba con una toalla para cada uno.

Al regresar al hotel, empacarían sus cosas, era hora de volver a NY. A pesar de su pequeña pelea (que ya había quedado en el olvido), los dos disfrutaron mucho de Hawaii.

* * *

**Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Lo escribí antes de "I Do", jaja**

**Bueno, espero que sigan leyendo esta historia, no me abandonen. **

**Cuanto más reviews, más rápido actualizo… jaja.**

**Besos y abrazos para todos!**


	44. Chapter 44

CAPITULO XLIV. Capítulo especial: Lizzy. 2

_10 meses_

"Blaine… amor, salgo" Kurt dijo mientras entraba a la sala un sábado por la tarde. Caminaba y se acomodaba el cabello, guardaba las llaves y la cartera en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

"Ok. ¿A dónde vas?" Pregunto Blaine desde su lugar en el suelo. Estaba jugando con Lizzy a pasarse una pelota. Ella estaba sentada sola frente a él.

"De compras. ¡Un 'makeover'!" Kurt dijo entusiasmando colocándose la chaqueta.

"¿A sí? ¿De Rachel otra vez?" Preguntó Blaine mientras le pasaba suavemente la pelota a la niña.

"No, solo una chica nueva en el trabajo. Un diamante en bruto que hay que pulir. Isabelle casi se desmayó cuando la vio." Kurt se inclinó y besó a Lizzy en su mejilla regordeta y colorada. "Vuelvo en unas horas, cuida a mi bebé" Kurt tocó sus labios con los de su marido. Y como no era suficiente, Blaine lo tiró del cuello para profundizar el beso, los dos se rieron cuando se separaron. "¿Le dices adiós a papá, Lizzy?" Kurt dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta y le dijo adiós con la mano. Lizzy respondió imitando el gesto de su papá con su manito, era algo que había estado aprendiendo a hacer desde hacía varios días.

Luego de estar jugando por un rato con la pelota, Lizzy se estaba aburriendo. Así que ayudándose con el sofá se puso de pie y caminó unos pasos sosteniéndose con el respaldo del sillón. Blaine sólo la veía caminar y fue por la cámara de fotos, pero no la encontró entonces tomaba las fotografía desde su celular. La niña seguía desplazándose por la sala con la ayuda de los muebles, hasta que llegó a una pequeña mesa redonda en un rincón. Ella se apoyó en la pata de la mesa haciéndola tambalear; a pesar de ser muy pequeña, Lizzy hizo caer el jarrón de porcelana de Vienna (regalo de bodas de Isabelle). Blaine llegó justo a tiempo para levantar a Lizzy y salvarla de que el jarrón no le caiga encima. La antigua pieza cayó al suelo, haciendo un ruido muy fuerte que hizo llorar a la bebé. Una de sus asas se rompió con la caída, era lo único dañado, pero aún así era grave.

"¡Oh no, Lizzy! ¡Papá va a matarnos!" Blaine dijo y Lizzy comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

Un rato después, Lizzy por fin había dejado de llorar. Blaine le secó las lágrimas y la sentó en su silla de la cocina. Fue a buscar el jarrón con el asa roto y él pegamento. Se sentó frente a Lizzy mientras ella comía una galleta e intentó pegar el asa, pero no se pegaba. Frustrado, buscó la cinta adhesiva transparente y envolvió el asa al jarrón con la cinta. _Si lo miras de lejos no se nota_, pensó Blaine. Satisfecho con el resultado, volvió a colocar el jarrón en su lugar y se preparó un café.

"Lizzy, este es nuestro pequeño secretito, ¿de acuerdo?". Lizzy había hecho un desastre con la galleta, la destrozó hasta quedar hecha migajas desparramadas por el suelo. Blaine y Lizzy chocaron las manos en un "high five", aunque ella no entendía lo que su papá le estaba diciendo.

* * *

_11 meses_

Kurt salió al supermercado a comprar algunas cosas que le faltaban para la cena y por supuesto llevó a Lizzy con él porque Blaine no estaba en la casa. Decidió ir caminando debido a que el día estaba muy lindo y además para que la niña tome un poco de aire.

Mientras caminaban, Lizzy señalaba todo lo que veía e iba balbuceando como manteniendo una conversación con Kurt, él le seguía el juego.

"¡Guau-guau!" Exclamó Lizzy señalando un perro.

"Si, Lizzy, es un perro, pe-rro" A Kurt no le gustaba hablarle como bebé a Lizzy, pensaba que no era bueno para su aprendizaje.

Ya en el supermercado, Kurt sentó a Lizzy en el asiento del carrito y comenzó con las compras. A medida que iba caminando entre las góndolas, iba eligiendo lo que necesitaba. Lizzy tocaba todo lo que tenía a su alcance cuando Kurt acercaba el carro, y de vez en cuando tiraba las cosas al suelo. Afortunadamente no eran cosas que se podían romper.

"Lizzy, no" Kurt dijo cuando ella iba a tocar un frasco de pepinillos. La bebé miró a su papá e hizo un puchero. "No, no, no…" Kurt dijo con tristeza al ver que su bebé iba comenzar a llorar y la levantó. Besó su mejilla y para que no llore, cortó un pedacito de baguette que iba a comprar para que coma. Ella no lloró, pero Kurt tuvo que terminar las compras con ella en uno de sus brazos y con el otro empujaba el carro.

Kurt todavía tenía a su hija en brazos cuando estaba haciendo la fila para pagar los productos que tenía en el carrito. La fila era larga y Lizzy ya se estaba cansando de estar ahí, jugaba con la bufanda de Kurt y balbuceaba cosas. Su vecina la señora Di Martino que estaba delante de ellos se dio vuelta y comenzó a hablarle a Lizzy, pero la niña se puso tímida y escondió la cara en el cuello de Kurt.

"Awww… parece que alguien está tímida" La señora dijo simpáticamente al ver la actitud de la niña.

Kurt se rio. "Si, es un poco tímida a veces. Di hola a la señora Di Martino, Lizzy" Kurt le dijo a la bebé con una voz suave. Pero Lizzy lo único que hizo es esconder su cara aún más en el cuello de su papá.

Cuando Kurt llegó a su casa luego de hacer las compras, tenía en un brazo a Lizzy y con el otro sostenía las bolsas. Blaine, que hacía unos minutos que había llegado desde el trabajo, escuchó la puerta y se acercó a ayudar a su marido con la niña. Kurt llevó las bolsas a la cocina y se sentó en la mesa con un vaso de agua en la mano.

"¿Extrañaste a papá? ¿Eh?" Blaine le preguntaba a la bebé mientras le daba pequeños besos en la mejilla. "¿Extrañaste a papá?" Blaine repitió la pregunto mientras le hacía cosquillas en la panza a la bebé con su nariz y entraba en la cocina para reunirse con el otro hombre. Kurt estaba guardando la mercadería cada una en el lugar correspondiente de la cocina.

"PA-PA" Dijo Lizzy entre risas. Blaine se congeló y miró a la bebé con los ojos como platos y luego miró a Kurt que había girado para enfrentar a los dos.

"¿Acaba de decir lo que yo acabo de escuchar?" Preguntó Kurt a Blaine con una lentamente y en voz baja para no asustar a la niña.

"Creo que sí…" Contestó Blaine.

El corazón de Kurt comenzó a acelerarse, estaba tan emocionado porque Lizzy le dijo "papá" a su padre. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras se acercaba a su marido e hija.

"A ver, Lizzy. Di pa-pá" Kurt le dijo a su niña. Ella lo miró pero no repitió la palabra. Luego de varios intentos para que ella lo diga y no lo hacía, se rindieron. Comprendieron que lo iba a decir cuando ella tenga ganas.

Después de la cena y un baño, Kurt acostó a su bebé en sus brazos y se sentó en la mecedora para hacerla dormir. Le leyó un libro con unas pocas páginas llenas de dibujos de animales y colores. Ella tocaba todas las páginas y balbuceaba mientras miraba los dibujos. Luego de un rato de pasar varias veces las páginas del libro, Lizzy comenzó a cerrar los ojos. Kurt le cantó una canción de cuna que su madre le cantaba cuando era bebé (su padre le había contado). La acostó en su cuna, y cuando estaba caminando hacia la puerta, escuchó que su bebé susurró "papá".

Kurt se acercó de nuevo a la cuna y vio que su hija estaba dormida. Se rio y dejó escapar esa lágrima que tenía contenida. Besó su frente y se fue de la habitación. La voz de Lizzy era suave y angelical, el sonido más hermoso que jamás había escuchado.

Fue a su cuarto y después de ponerse el pijama, se acurrucó junto a Blaine en la cama. Los dos comentaron sobre lo que había sucedido. Comenzaron a llorar, su bebé estaba creciendo.

* * *

_12 meses_

El primer cumpleaños de Lizzy se acercaba, y Kurt tenía pensado festejarlo en grande.

"Kurt, no creo que hacer una fiesta en un gran salón sea buena idea" Dijo Blaine cuando vio a Kurt haciendo las llamadas a todos los salones que podía encontrar para hacer citas y elegir cuál sería el más adecuado para la fiesta de su bebé.

"Blaine, es el primer añito de nuestra hija. Por supuesto que vamos a festejarlo en un salón." Dijo Kurt revoleando los ojos.

"Si, lo sé. Pero, no son muchos los invitados, además ella se pasará la mitad de la fiesta dormida. No es que va a entender tampoco que es lo que está sucediendo. Podemos hacer una sencilla fiesta en el jardín trasero." Explicaba Blaine pacientemente.

Kurt escuchaba a su marido e internamente sabía que tenía razón, pero nunca lo admitiría. De todas maneras hizo las entrevistas con los salones, pero los rechazó a todos con la excusa de que ninguno era lo suficientemente bueno. Finalmente decidió hacer la fiesta de cumpleaños en su jardín.

El día de la fiesta de cumpleaños, la casa Hummel-Anderson era un caos y la cocina hecha un desastre. Kurt estaba terminando de decorar los últimos cupcakes con la ayuda de Rachel y su asistente Brenda. Mientras él se encargaba de la comida, ellas estaban a cargo de la decoración, por supuesto con la estricta vigilancia e indicaciones de Kurt. Blaine se encargaba de cuidar a Lizzy y mirar que no toque nada hasta que todo esté listo. Lizzy ya sabía caminar solita y distinguía a sus padres, aunque a los dos los llamaba de la misma manera.

Luego de que todo estaba listo y Lizzy lucía un hermoso vestido color verde con pequeñas flores en magenta, haciendo juego con la decoración, los invitados comenzaron a llegar.

Carole, Burt, los padres de Blaine, Cooper y Vivian, los chicos y chicas de New Directions con sus hijos, algunos Warblers, compañeros de trabajo de Kurt y Blaine, Isabelle, algunos otros conocidos… Todos querían estar presentes en el primer añito de Lizzy.


	45. Chapter 45

**Hola! Bueno, si alguno se dio cuenta, cambié el rating de la historia… **

**Advertencia: smut, lemmon, escena de sexo… como quieran llamarlo**

* * *

CAPITULO XLV

"Hola ¿Rachel?" Kurt dijo a través del teléfono que sostenía entre su hombro y oreja mientras preparaba el desayuno. Hablaba en voz baja, para que Blaine no pueda oír su conversación con su amiga.

"_¡Kurt! ¿Cómo has estado?"_ Preguntó ella con entusiasmo y con un nivel de voz un poco más aguda de lo normal.

"Umm… bien, Rach. Necesito… necesito pedirte un favor" Kurt decía mientras colocaba un plato de avena y una cuchara enfrente de su hija sentada en la mesa, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para que ella no pueda tocarla.

"_Por supuesto, Kurt, lo que quieras" _Dijo Rachel. _"¡Calvin! ¡Deja de molestar a tu hermana!" _Ella gritó en el teléfono, pero hablándole a su hijo.

Kurt arrugó la cara y alejó el teléfono de su oreja. "Rachel, por favor… los agudos." Dijo él y ella se disculpó con el hombre. "Verás, en dos días es mi aniversario de bodas con Blaine. Y bueno… yo te quería pedir si podrías encargarte de Lizzy por una noche. Quiero prepararle algo muy especial a Blaine" Él dijo sonrojándose. Miró hacia la puerta para comprobar si su marido se acercaba y luego comenzó a darle el desayuno a su hija.

"_¡Oh por Dios, Kurt! ¡Por supuesto que sí, cuenta conmigo!" _

* * *

Dos días después, era viernes. Rachel pasó a recoger a Lizzy para llevarla a su casa. Kurt le dio algunas indicaciones y un bolso con sus cosas. Besó a su hija en la frente y Rachel se la llevó. Kurt suspiró y comenzó a preparar la cena. Era un día laboral para Blaine, asique no estaría en casa hasta dentro de cuatro horas.

Preparó solomillo de cerdo con verduras, acompañado de un vino blanco (el favorito de su marido) y de postre mousse y trufas de chocolate, y por supuesto champaña. La mesa estaba vestida con mantelería de hilo fino, copas de cristal, cubertería de plata y platos de porcelana. Un pequeño centro de mesa con unas orquídeas terminaban de dar elegancia a la mesa. Las velas daban una luz tenue, haciendo el ambiente más íntimo y romántico.

Una vez terminado la decoración y el solomillo todavía en el horno, Kurt se dio una rápida ducha para quitarse el olor a comida de encima y se vistió. Vio por la ventana de su dormitorio que Blaine estaba estacionando el coche y que bajaba de él para entrar a la casa. Kurt rápidamente se ajustó el cabello y corrió a bajar las escaleras. Apoyó un brazo en la baranda para esperar a su marido.

Blaine entró en la casa y cerró la puerta tras él. Lo primero que notó fue la oscuridad de la sala. "¿Kurt?" Llamó Blaine, no había visto a su amor enfrente de él al pie de las escaleras.

Kurt caminó muy lentamente hacia él y lo besó muy fuerte en los labios envolviendo sus brazos en su cuello. Cuando se separaron del beso, mordió el labio inferior de Blaine y susurró "Feliz aniversario, amor"

"Mmmm… Feliz aniversario" Contestó Blaine en una voz grave y sexy, abrazando a Kurt por la cintura para traerlo más cerca a su cuerpo. Ya se habían saludado en la mañana cuando se despertaron, pero esta vez era como… oficial.

Kurt lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta el comedor. Los dos se sentaron y comieron en silencio. Lo único que se oía era una suave música de fondo y los sonidos de los cubiertos chocando la vajilla. Sus ojos se encontraban cada vez que levantaban la vista y compartían una sonrisa.

Para el momento del postre, Kurt sacó las trufas del refrigerador y las colocó en una bandeja muy bien decorada. Las llevó a la mesa y se sentó en el regazo de su marido. Tomó una trufa y la posó en los labios de Blaine. Sin apartar los ojos de Kurt, Blaine mordió el chocolate y lo masticó. Kurt apoyó sus labios con los de su marido y abrieron la boca en un beso. Sus lenguas se enredaron sintiendo el sabor del chocolate en la boca del otro. El beso se hizo cada vez más caliente, y Kurt podía sentir la erección de Blaine en su cadera y la suya propia apretando en sus pantalones. Blaine movía su mano arriba y abajo muy suavemente en el muslo de Kurt, mientras que con la otra sostenía su cintura. La mano derecha de Kurt acariciaba el pelo sin gelificar de su marido, bajó hasta su mejilla y hundió el pulgar dentro de la boca de su marido mientras se besaban frenéticamente. Siguió bajando la mano rozando su cuello y la deslizó hasta posarse en su corazón sintiendo como los latidos golpeaban su tonificado pecho.

Sin despegarse del beso, los dos se pusieron de pie. Blaine apoyó la espalda de Kurt en la pared y comenzó a besar su mandíbula y después su cuello. Blaine mordisqueó esa parte sensible detrás de la oreja de su marido y lo oyó gemir. Pasó su lengua por el lugar para apaciguar el dolor ahí. Las manos de Kurt estaban tirando los rizos de Blaine y masajeaba todo el cuero cabelludo.

"Hazme el amor" Susurró Kurt con los ojos cerrados en el oído de su marido, mientras Blaine seguía besando su otra oreja y el otro lado del cuello.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Blaine. Sus manos flotaron la espalda de Kurt hasta encontrarse con sus nalgas redondas y firmes. Masajeó un poco ahí apretando y soltando la carne, y con un movimiento rápido lo levantó y Kurt cruzó sus piernas en su cintura.

Blaine movía las caderas hacia adelante para rozar sus erecciones juntas, todavía envueltas en la ropa. Sus bocas se encontraron otra vez, sus labios estaban tan hinchados y se sentían desgastados, pero parecía que no podían tener lo suficiente del otro.

"Cama, ahora" Ordenó Kurt entre besos.

Los dos llegaron al dormitorio y comenzaron a quitarse la ropa hasta quedar completamente desnudos. Blaine apoyó suavemente a Kurt contra el colchón y se acostó encima de él. Lo siguió besando y luego bajó sus labios hasta uno de los pezones del otro hombre.

"Blaine…" Dijo Kurt con un gemido.

Blaine sonrió contra la piel de su marido y levantó la vista mirándolo a la cara. "Oh, me gusta" Susurró.

"¿Qué te gusta?" Preguntó Kurt con la respiración acelerada.

"Los ruidos que haces. Los gemidos" Respondió mientras volvió a bajar la cabeza y volvió a besarlo dejando un rastro de saliva por el estómago de Kurt, saboreando el gusto de su sudor.

Kurt se ruborizó más de lo que estaba. "Lo siento, no era mi intención ser tan ruidoso."

Blaine se rio y la carcajada hizo vibrar bajo el ombligo de Kurt.

"Dije que me gusta. Es lo que más me gusta de hacerte el amor, los sonidos que haces." Blaine siguió bajando hasta encontrarse con el miembro de Kurt.

Blaine comenzó a besar la cabeza del miembro de su marido. "Eres tan hermoso, Kurt." Pasó la lengua por el eje del pene de su amor, arriba y abajo una y otra vez. "Tan perfecto…" Líquido pre seminal salía de la punta y Blaine lo aprovechó para pasarle la lengua.

Kurt se retorcía y arqueaba su espalda debajo de él. Gemidos guturales salían de su boca, mientras que sus manos se aferraban a los rizos de Blaine.

Con una mano Blaine tomaba la base del pene de Kurt, mientras que con la otra acariciaba sus testículos. Abrió la boca y se tragó el miembro de su marido hasta tocar la nariz con los vellos que se acumulaban en la base. De apoco lo sacó de su boca y comenzó a chupar más rápido.

"Oh, Blaine… por favor…" Pedía Kurt debajo suyo. Sentía un fuego en su vientre, cerró los ojos para aguantar, pero no podía, tenía que venir. "Blaine… voy a…"

"Ven, cariño. Ven para mí" Decía Blaine y Kurt no necesitó nada más. Vino muy fuerte en la boca de su marido. Blaine tragó todo lo que pudo y se levantó para besar a Kurt en la boca. Kurt sintió su propio semen en la boca de su amor, se sentía salado y viscoso mezclado con la saliva de Blaine.

Pero eso no era todo. Blaine también necesitaba descargar, su pene estaba tan duro que era casi doloroso. Se separó del beso y todavía tendido arriba de Kurt, se estiró para alcanzar el lubricante del cajón de la mesa de noche. Untó un poco en sus dedos y Kurt abrió sus piernas lentamente.

Con delicadeza, Blaine introdujo un dedo dentro de la entrada de su marido separando sus nalgas con la otra mano. Kurt gimió y pidió otro dedo, Blaine obedeció e introdujo dos dedos. Luego de un rato, tres dedos tenía dentro suyo y los movía hasta encontrar ese punto en que hacía estallar a Kurt.

"Blaine…" Gemía Kurt.

"¿Qué, amor? Dime lo que quieres, lo que necesitas" Dijo Blaine con voz sensual.

"Blaine… e-estoy listo. Te-te necesito dentro mío… por favor." Gemía Kurt.

Blaine se untó a sí mismo con el lubricante y puso las dos piernas de su marido en su hombro y alineó su miembro en el agujero de su amor. Lentamente penetró a Kurt hasta estar completamente dentro de él. Sus ojos se encontraron y los dos se miraron con dulzura por un rato.

"Hola" Dijo Blaine susurrando con una sonrisa, se quedó quieto esperando a que Kurt se acostumbre a él.

"Hola" Respondió Kurt acariciando las mejillas de Blaine. "Muévete". Y Blaine obedeció.

Su pene salió casi completamente de su marido, solo la cabeza quedó dentro. Luego volvió a enterrarle hasta que encontró un ritmo constante para sus embestidas. Los dos gemían de placer.

"Oh por Dios, Kurt… estás tan apretado" Blaine jadeaba mientras se movía dentro de Kurt.

"Blaine… t-tu eres tan… tan grande… me siento tan lleno cuando estás dentro de mí." Kurt decía mientras clavaba las uñas en los hombros de su marido.

Blaine juntó su boca con la del otro hombre en un beso descuidado, lleno de lenguas y dientes que se chocan mientras seguía con sus embestidas.

"Eres tan perfecto… tan perfecto. Sigues igual de hermoso como el día en el que nos conocimos" Decía Blaine jadeando. Se movió un poco y cambió el ángulo de sus embestidas hasta hacer gritar de éxtasis a Kurt.

Lo había encontrado, había encontrado la próstata de Kurt, haciendo estallar a Kurt de placer.

"Recuerdo la primera vez que te tuve así… desmoronándote debajo de mí… pidiéndome por más…" Decía Blaine y Kurt no entendía como en este momento podía formar una oración entera.

"Más… más fuerte, Blaine… más rápido." Kurt jadeaba, había cerrado los ojos tan fuerte que podía sentir los pinchazos en sus párpados.

"¿Así?" Preguntó Blaine acelerando sus embestidas. "O ¿así?" Dijo haciendo las embestidas más largas y profundas, causando en el otro hombre un grito de placer.

"¡Ah! Voy a… aaah…Blaine…" Kurt sintió como una electricidad se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

"¡Yo también….! ¡Aaah, Kurt!" Y Blaine aceleró los golpes.

"Ven conmigo, Blaine. Ven dentro de mí, amor."

Blaine clavó su mirada en los ojos de Kurt. En ese momento los dos llegaron juntos al orgasmo viniendo al mismo tiempo. Kurt vino entre su pecho y el pecho sudoroso de su marido. Blaine disparó su semen como dardo dentro de Kurt. Era el momento favorito de Kurt, cuando sentía que Blaine lo llenaba de su semilla.

Blaine se desplomó encima de su marido y enterró su cara en el cuello del otro hombre. Los dos hombres trataron de calmarse para recuperar el aliento.

"Te amo" Dijo Blaine y besó su mejilla. "Te amo" Repitió y besó la nariz. "Te amo" Y besó su boca.

"Yo también te amo" Respondió Kurt jadeando.

Blaine hizo un movimiento como para salir de dentro de Kurt, pero él lo detuvo. "No, no te vayas. Quédate dentro mío un minuto más" Dijo dulcemente

Blaine se rio y se apoyó sobre sus codos para no posar todo su peso sobre su marido. Con sus manos apartaba el cabello sobre la cara de Kurt y secaba el sudor de su frente.

"Feliz aniversario, Kurt" Dijo Blaine.

"Feliz aniversario, Blaine" Dijo Kurt cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa en su boca, cansado. Lo abrazó más fuerte y se quedaron allí hasta que se durmieron.

* * *

**Y que les pareció? Es la primera vez que escribo algo así, espero no haber tenido errores.**

**Espero que les haya gustado! Como siempre pueden consultar cualquier cosa…**

**Gracias totales!**


	46. Chapter 46

CAPITULO XLVI

"Blaine… estoy embarazado." Kurt dijo cruzándose de brazos, parado apoyado sobre la mesada de la cocina.

Blaine casi se atragantó con el bocado de lasaña que estaba masticando. Tomó agua y respiró. Con los ojos bien grandes miró a Kurt. "Oh ¿En serio?" Dijo con esperanza en la voz y una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Si, me hice una prueba esta mañana y bueno… dio positivo" Decía Kurt de una manera un poco fría.

"Oh mi amor. Es increíble. ¡Otro bebé!" Dijo parándose e intentó abrazar a su marido, pero él lo rechazó y miraba a cualquier lado menos a la cara. "Cariño, ¿qué pasa?" Blaine buscaba la cara de su marido. Agarró su mentón y le levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Kurt había comenzado a llorar. "¿Kurt? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Hay algo mal con el bebé?" Preguntó preocupado al ver las lágrimas que se habían formado en las esquinas de los ojos.

"No… no es el bebé" Kurt dijo sollozando.

"¿Entonces qué, Kurt?"

"Es que… no sé si es… si es el mejor momento, Blaine" Respondió Kurt entre llantos. Blaine lo miró confundido, entonces Kurt siguió explicando. "Lizzy todavía es muy pequeña y… y ella n-necesita de mí… y… mi trabajo, tengo mucho trabajo ahora y… no puedo encargarme de un bebé ahora…" él continuaba llorando cada vez con más fuerza. Blaine lo abrazó muy fuerte y dejó que llorara en su hombro. "No puedo, Blaine… no puedo."

Blaine se alejó de Kurt y lo miró a los ojos. "Kurt… ¿Qué estás tratando de decirme? ¿Quieres terminar con el emb-"

"¡Ni te atrevas a terminar esa oración, Blaine Anderson! Sabes que yo nunca podría hacer una cosa así. Nunca podría matar a nuestro hijo." Kurt dijo casi ofendido por lo que Blaine estaba diciendo.

"Lo sé… lo siento." Se disculpó Blaine y volvió a abrazar a su marido. "No te preocupes, yo estaré aquí. Te ayudaré con Lizzy y con el bebé. Y además Isabelle te comprenderá, ¿si?. Por favor, amor… ya no llores." Blaine acarició la espalda de Kurt y él enseguida se tranquilizó.

* * *

_Una semana antes_

Kurt estaba encerrado en el baño privado de su oficina, él estaba… vomitando. No podía mantener el desayuno, y cada vez que tomaba un sorbo de café debía ir corriendo a lanzar lo poquito que tenía en su estómago.

"¿Kurt? ¿Estás bien?" Kurt escuchó la voz de Brenda del otro lado de la puerta.

Rápidamente, el se enjuagó la boca, se acomodó un poco el pelo y la ropa y salió del baño como si nada hubiese pasado.

"¿Te sientes bien?" Ella insistía con la pregunta.

"Si, estoy bien" Contestó Kurt mientras se sentaba en su escritorio y se colocaba sus anteojos.

Brenda se sentó en la silla del otro lado del escritorio y apoyó una carpeta que había traído consigo. "¿Estás seguro? Te ves más pálido que de costumbre."

Kurt suspiró y revoleó los ojos perdiendo la paciencia. "Si, Brenda, estoy seguro. Anoche me comí un cheescake yo solo y parece que no me cayó bien. Eso es todo."

"Comiste el cheescake anoche, pero ayer a la mañana también vomitaste." No lo parecía, pero ella era bastante observadora. Kurt se quedó duró mirándola sin decir nada. "Kurt… ¿no estarás…" Brenda se inclinó un poco sobre el escritorio y susurró lo siguiente que dijo "…embarazado?"

Kurt la miró y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse. Ya había estado pensando en la idea, pero estaba en negación absoluta. _No era el momento… no ahora_, pensó.

"Brenda, querida ¿quieres terminar trabajando en la planta?" Dijo Kurt con firmeza a su joven asistente, ella negó con la cabeza frenéticamente. "Bueno, entonces no te metas. Ahora… a trabajar. ¿Ese es el muestrario de telas?".

Desde ese momento, Kurt no dejaba de pensar en lo que pasaría si quedaba embarazado en este momento. Lizzy todavía era pequeña, y a pesar de que Blaine también estaría ahí, ella es muy pegada a su papá Kurt, ¿Cómo iba a atender a Lizzy si tenía que preocuparse por otro bebé también?

Y su trabajo… su trabajo era muy importante en este momento. La firma había cambiado su imagen y con eso nuevas ideas tenían que venir. Isabelle había confiado plenamente en él para encargarse de todo un departamento entero y Kurt no quería decepcionarla.

Definitivamente no era el momento para otro bebé.

Los días pasaban y Kurt seguía con los mismos síntomas que tenía cuando llevaba a Lizzy en su vientre. Siempre trataba de ocultarlos, en especial de Blaine. Sabía que si su marido se enteraba iba a ilusionarse.

Finalmente, decidió hacerse la prueba casera. Luego de que Blaine se fuera y Lizzy seguía durmiendo, encontró el momento justo para hacérselo.

_Positivo._

Kurt se puso a llorar y escondió su cara atrás de sus manos. "Lo siento, bebé, no es contigo." Dijo hablándole a su estómago frotándose por un rato ahí hasta que escuchó a Lizzy pedir por él. Se secó las lágrimas y fue a buscar a su hija.

Luego hizo una cita con el médico y decidió que esa misma noche se lo diría a Blaine.

* * *

Kurt y Blaine todavía seguían parados en la cocina, abrazados.

"¿Blaine…?" Kurt dijo con la voz amortiguada por la camisa de su marido.

"¿Mmmm…?"

"Mañana tengo cita con el Dr. Nealey, vendrás conmigo ¿verdad?" Preguntó levantando la cabeza para mirar a su amor a los ojos.

"Por supuesto que sí" Respondió Blaine con una sonrisa mientras acercaba a Kurt a su cuerpo.

* * *

Al otro día, Kurt y Blaine estaban sentados en la sala de espera del consultorio del doctor. Lizzy caminaba por toda la sala jugando con otros niños que había por ahí. Kurt la miraba interactuar con otros niños, y luego imaginó a ella con su hermanito o hermanita jugando juntos. Sonrió y miró a Blaine que estaba observando a su hija quizás también pensando en lo mismo que él.

La enfermera los llamó y los tres entraron al consultorio. Los dos hombres estaban tomados de la mano, sentados en el escritorio, y Lizzy en el regazo de Blaine.

"Quiedo casha, papi" Dijo Lizzy con su voz suavecita.

"No podemos ir a casa todavía, princesa. Estamos esperando al doctor." Blaine le dijo pacientemente. Ella se apoyó en su pecho y se refregó los ojos.

En ese momento, el Dr. Nealey entró y saludó a todos con un fuerte abrazo. Lizzy lo miraba con miedo, los médicos le causaban terror, asique se escondió cada vez más en el cuello de su papá Blaine.

Kurt le contó todo al médico y él lo hizo acostarse en la camilla para revisarlo.

"Bueno… Kurt, ya conoces el procedimiento." Dijo el doctor con una sonrisa y Kurt asintió con la cabeza levantando su camisa para mostrar su vientre. El médico comenzó con la ecografía. "Efectivamente, estás embarazado. Acá está tu bebé. Estás de seis semanas." Dijo Nealey.

Kurt miró las manchas en el monitor y sonrió. Blaine se acercó a la pantalla con Lizzy.

"¡Mira Lizzy!" Dijo emocionado. "Aquí está tu hermanito o hermanita" Las lágrimas en los ojos de Blaine habían comenzado a caer. Kurt lo miró y sonrió.

Blaine estaba feliz con la idea de otro hijo, miraba entusiasmado hacia la mancha negra en la pantalla. De pronto Kurt se dio cuenta de que un bebé es lo más maravilloso que le había pasado y que volvería a pasar por todo el embarazo mil veces si eso era posible.

Blaine se inclinó y besó los labios de su marido, le susurró un "te amo… gracias" y luego besó a su hija en la mejilla. Kurt se maldijo a sí mismo por pensar que este bebé era un error.

_Un hijo nuestro nunca podría ser un error, _pensó.

* * *

**Aclaración: **

**1-cuando Kurt y Blaine cumplieron su aniversario de bodas, Lizzy tenía 14 meses. En este capítulo tiene casi 16 meses.**

**2-Kurt pudo haber quedado o no embarazado el día de su aniversario, ellos son muy sexuales (aunque no lo escriba mucho), en este fic el sexo entre ellos es implícito. En la mayoría de los capítulos se da a entender que ellos van a tener sexo.**

**GRACIASS!**


	47. Chapter 47

CAPITULO XLVII

Los días pasaban y Kurt estaba cada vez más emocionado por el bebé que crecía dentro suyo. Había dejado a un lado esos horribles pensamientos que tuvo cuando se enteró del embarazo.

Como había hecho cuando tuvo la primera imagen de Lizzy en su vientre, Kurt pegó con un imán la fotografía del bebé en el refrigerador. Había comenzado a hacer planes para redecorar el cuarto de invitados si era un niño, pero si era niña compartiría el cuarto con Lizzy (no descartaban la posibilidad de tener un tercer hijo).

Por supuesto, las nauseas matutinas y el cansancio permanente seguían siendo una molestia, pero Kurt las toleraba mucho más que con el primer embarazo.

Se encargaron de contarles a todos sus conocidos. Burt y Carole prometieron ir pronto a verlo para felicitarlos personalmente. La madre de Blaine gritó de alegría y Anthony abrió otra cuenta para depositar dinero al bebé todavía no nacido. En cuanto al trabajo, Isabelle lo comprendió y le dio permiso para trabajar desde su casa, pero Kurt quería esperar unos meses para eso.

Blaine estaba tan feliz. Constantemente acariciaba el vientre de Kurt, no lo dejaba ni un segundo. Lo mimaba más que de costumbre, llevándole el desayuno a la cama todas las mañanas.

Y Lizzy… ella no entendía la situación, pero sentía que algo estaba ocurriendo con su papá. Siempre lo llamaba y cuando Blaine iba a buscarla, ella lloraba y pedía por papá Kurt. No se bañaba si él no lo hacía, no comía si su papá Kurt no estaba con ella.

"Lizzy, cariño… ve con papá Blaine." Kurt le decía con cariño a su hija que tenía en brazos. Ella lloraba y no soltaba el cuello de Kurt.

"Lizzy, vamos." Blaine intentaba agarrar a la niña, pero ella se aferraba más a Kurt. "Lizzy, papá tiene que ir a trabajar."

"¡NO NO NO!" La niña gritaba. "¡PAPÁ!"

"¡Elizabeth! Si vas con papá el te llevará al parque y te comprará un helado." Dijo Kurt dulcemente sentándose en el sofá con ella en su regazo, le dolía la espalda y no podía estar tanto tiempo parado.

"¿Por qué no te quedas, Kurt? Llamas a la oficina y les avisas que no te sientes bien"

"No puedo, Blaine. Hoy llegan las telas y debo verificar que sean las que ordené." Kurt explicó y se paró. "Cuando vuelva jugaremos todo lo que quieras, ¿si, amor?" Kurt le dijo a la niña y le dio un beso antes de dársela a Blaine. Besó a su marido en la boca y dejó a su hija llorando. Le partía el corazón dejarla así, pero tampoco la estaba abandonando, volvería a casa en algunas horas.

* * *

Kurt estaba muy atareado en la oficina. Iba y venía de aquí para allá. Subió y bajó las escaleras más veces de las que podía contar, porque además de todo el ascensor no funcionaba y lo estaban arreglando.

Después de unas horas por fin tuvo cinco minutos para relajarse. Entró a su oficina y se recostó en el sillón por un rato. Cerró los ojos y colocó un brazo sobre ellos para que la luz no le moleste, y apoyó la otra mano sobre su vientre. Sentía un leve dolor en la cintura, pero él doctor le dijo que era normal sentir ese tipo de molestias durante los primeros meses, asique le restó importancia. Todo lo que quería hacer era descansar unos minutos.

Oyó un golpe en la puerta. "Adelante" Dijo después de un suspiro y sin moverse ni un centímetro de su lugar. "Oh Dios, no puedo tener ni cinco minutos de paz" Dijo susurrando para sí mismo.

"Kurt, llegaron las telas" Dijo Brenda mientras entraba en la oficina.

Rápidamente Kurt se levantó y sintió un mareo, tuvo que sostenerse de Brenda para no caerse. "Bien, ya era hora" Dijo con los ojos cerrados recuperándose del mareo.

"Si, pero… hay un… problema." Dijo ella.

"¡¿QUE?! ¿Qué problema? Brenda, por favor… no me asustes" Kurt dijo abriendo grande los ojos y colocando una mano en su pecho.

"Por favor, Kurt, tienes que estar tranquilo"

Kurt inhaló y exhaló aire con los ojos cerrados. "Estoy tranquilo, Brenda. Ahora, dime…" Dijo él un poco más tranquilo.

"Las telas… no son las que… las que ordenamos." Dijo Brenda despacio mientras veía a Kurt.

"¡¿QUE?! ¡¿COMO QUE NO SON LAS QUE ORDENAMOS?!" Dijo (bueno… gritó) mientras salía corriendo de su oficina muy enojado.

Bajó a planta y vio sobre una gran mesada los grandes rollos de género. Se acercó a ellos y los tocó para sentir las texturas.

"No puedo creerlo. ¡Pagamos por la mejor calidad y nos traen esto! ¡Quiero hablar con su gerente!" Kurt le exigía a los hombres que se encargaban de transportar las telas.

"Señor, nosotros sólo hacemos las entregas de los pedidos" Dijo uno de ellos, un hombre robusto.

"Kurt, cálmate." Le decía Brenda al ver a su jefe colorado por estar tan enojado.

"¡¿Cómo me pides que me calme?! ¡Tenemos una fecha límite para entregar los trajes! ¡Debemos empezar la producción ya mismo!" Kurt decía gritando. Estaba enceguecido, no estaba pensando ni siquiera en su hijo. Las manos le temblaban y sentía un dolor, como un pinchazo en la cintura.

"¡¿Kurt, que está pasando?!" Isabelle dijo mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba Kurt. Sus tacones golpeaban el suelo de madera mientras se acercaba a pararse al lado de Kurt.

"Isabelle, mira esto" Kurt dijo señalando los rollos de tela enfrente de él. "Toca esto." Dijo él todavía enfurecido. Ella tocó la tela y la sintió áspera bajo sus dedos. "Esto no es lo que habíamos ordenado."

"Si, ciertamente no lo es." Ella dijo mientras rozaba con la palma de su mano y sentía la textura rugosa de la tela.

"¿Lo ves? Y la producción debe comenzar hoy mismo, no podemos demorarnos más."

"Escucha, Kurt. Antes que nada debes tranquilizarte, no es bueno para el bebe que estés así nervioso. Yo me encargo de este problemita, tu vete a tu casa y descansa." Dijo ella y levantó la mano para hacer callar a Kurt cuando él iba a protestar. "Es una orden, Kurt. Si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por tu hijo." Y Kurt no tuvo otra opción que irse a su casa.

* * *

Cuando Kurt llegó a su casa, su espalda lo estaba matando y todavía estaba furioso con lo que había pasado en la oficina. En el momento que cruzó la puerta de entrada, Lizzy corrió hacia él cuando lo vio. Él se inclinó y la levantó abrazándola muy fuerte. Su hija y su marido eran los únicos que podía hacer que se relaje.

Entró a la sala y vio que Blaine estaba sentado en el sofá con un balde de palomitas y "Monster Inc." en el televisor. Ya habían visto esa película cientos de veces, pero era la preferida de Lizzy.

"Kurt, llegaste temprano" Dijo Blaine cuando su marido se acercó a él. Blaine miró a Kurt a los ojos y se dio cuenta que no estaba del mejor humor. "¿Mal día en el trabajo?"

Kurt suspiró y se sentó al lado de Blaine, Lizzy todavía en sus brazos. "Uf… el peor. No tienes idea. Pero no quiero hablar de ello ahora." Dijo con cansancio y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su marido.

"Está bien ¿Quieres unos masajes?" Preguntó Blaine estirando el brazo para pasarlo por detrás del cuello de Kurt.

"Me vendría muy bien unos masajes. Pero antes quisiera darme una ducha." Dijo antes de pararse y dejar a la bebé sentada al lado de Blaine. Kurt subió a su cuarto y Blaine se quedó solo con Lizzy mirando la película.

"¡BLAINE!" Blaine escuchó gritar a su marido desde arriba, cinco minutos después de que subiera a darse una ducha. "¡BLAINE!" Kurt gritó otra vez y Blaine salió corriendo, tirando todas las palomitas en la alfombra y subiendo las escaleras lo más rápido posible.


	48. Chapter 48

CAPITULO XLVIII

Cuando Blaine abrió la puerta del baño, se encontró con la peor imagen. Kurt estaba arrodillado, desnudo, con las manos ensangrentadas. Un hilo de sangre corría por sus muslos hasta llegar a la cerámica del suelo. La lluvia de la ducha caía y el vapor del agua caliente obnubilaba la visión de Blaine y condensaba sobre los azulejos y el espejo.

"¡¿Qué está pasándome?!" Decía Kurt mirándose las manos con sangre y temblando como una hoja. Su cara estaba mojada por el llanto.

"¡Oh por Dios! ¡Kurt, tranquilo!" Le decía Blaine mientras se arrodillaba a su lado. Sacó su teléfono celular y llamó a una ambulancia. Tomó una bata y lo envolvió con ella y lo ayudó a levantarse para acostarlo en la cama.

"¡Mi bebé, Blaine! ¡Perdí a nuestro hijo!" Kurt lloraba desconsoladamente, se tocaba el vientre y se acostaba de lado en posición fetal. No solo lágrimas corrían por su rostro, su cabello estaba mojado por el sudor. Debajo de él, en la sábana se extendía una mancha de sangre.

"No, mi amor. No perdiste a nuestro hijo, va a estar bien. Te lo prometo" Decía Blaine consolándolo, pero no podía contener las lágrimas él tampoco. Se arrodilló a su lado y le acariciaba el cabello.

"¡Me duele! ¡Me duele!" Kurt lloraba y se apretaba el estómago.

"Lo se, Kurt. Por favor aguanta, ya llega la ambulancia" Blaine besó la cabeza de su marido.

Blaine fue hasta el baño y cerró la canilla de la ducha que todavía seguía abierta mientras el agua corría. Luego bajó a ver a Lizzy, ella había estado sola en todo momento. Cuando la vio, la niña estaba acostada en el sofá y se había quedado dormida mirando la película, ajena a todo lo que estaba sucediendo con su padre.

Subió de nuevo para ir a ver a Kurt, él seguía en la misma posición. Blaine se sentó a su lado en la cama y le tomó la mano para tranquilizarlo. La desesperación se apoderó de él, no sabía si su hijo se había muerto o no. De solo pensarlo una sensación de dolor atravesó todo su cuerpo, de pies a cabeza.

Unos minutos después, Blaine escuchó llegar la ambulancia. Bajó las escaleras e hizo subir a los paramédicos.

Los médicos se llevaron a Kurt en camilla, él estaba desmayado. Blaine tomó el bolso de Lizzy y la documentación de Kurt y se fue en la ambulancia con él. En un brazo llevaba a Lizzy que se había despertado con el movimiento y con la otra mano que tenía libre sostuvo la de Kurt.

Unas horas después, ningún médico había salido a dar explicaciones de lo que le estaba sucediendo a Kurt. Finn y Rachel estaban en la sala de espera acompañando a Blaine, y Lizzy estaba dormida en brazos de Rachel.

Blaine caminaba de un lado a otro. Se agarraba la cabeza, se refregaba los ojos, ya no sabía ni que pensar. Estaba muy nervioso, la vida de Kurt y la de su bebé estaban en peligro. Su mente daba mil vueltas, no podía soportarlo más. Estuvo a punto de golpear la puerta de la sala donde se encontraba su marido cuando vio salir de allí uno de los médicos que lo estaban atendiendo.

"¿Parientes de Hummel-Anderson?" Preguntó el médico.

"Soy su esposo. ¿Cómo está, Kurt? ¿Cómo esta mi hijo, doctor?" Dijo Blaine con voz temblorosa esperando lo peor.

"Bueno, el paciente en este momento está bajo los efectos de la anestesia. Él se encuentra bien, la hemorragia se detuvo y ahora hay que esperar a que despierte" Explicó el doctor.

"¿Y el bebé?" Preguntó Finn parado detrás de Blaine.

"Bueno… lamentamos informarle que el embarazo ha sido interrumpido. Kurt sufrió un aborto espontáneo"

El corazón de Blaine se detuvo por un segundo cuando escuchó al doctor. "¡Oh por Dios no!" Blaine comenzó a llorar y se pasaba las manos por la cara, como si estuviera viviendo una pesadilla y quería despertar de ella. Finn lo abrazó e intentó calmarlo, Rachel también estaba llorando.

"Lo que pudo suceder es que debido a su condición de hombre, se haya producido una dilatación el cuello uterino, lo que provoca indefectiblemente la expulsión del saco gestacional. Es un mecanismo similar al del parto pero en menor magnitud. Comienza con una hemorragia, luego siguen las contracciones que dilatan el cuello uterino y finalmente la expulsión del feto." Explicaba el médico, pero Blaine no entendía mucho lo que decía, lo único que le importaba ahora es que su hijo se había muerto y como Kurt tomaría la noticia. "¿Ha sufrido algún tipo de estrés últimamente?" Preguntó el doctor.

Blaine recordó que esa misma tarde Kurt había tenido un mal día en el trabajo, pero no sabía más que eso porque Kurt no quería hablar. "Si… hoy tuvo problemas en la oficina"

El doctor asintió con la cabeza. "Bueno… el estrés también pudo haber sido un factor de la interrupción del embarazo."

"¿Y… el ya lo sabe?" Preguntó Blaine secándose las lágrimas.

"No, no todavía. En estos casos dejamos que los familiares sean quienes se los digan, es mejor para el estado emocional del paciente. De todas maneras, el hospital les asignará un profesional de la salud mental en caso de requerirlo. Necesita mucha contención en este momento. Una enfermera le indicará cuando el paciente se despierta y pueda ir a verlo." Blaine y Finn agradecieron al doctor y luego él se fue dejando a la familia a solas.

Blaine se sentó en uno de los asientos de la sala. Apoyó sus codos en las piernas y agachó la cabeza, se pasó las manos por el cabello una y otra vez. _¿Cómo se lo digo? ¿Cómo le digo que nuestro hijo ya no está?, _pensó.

De pronto sintió un pequeño toque en su espalda. Cuando alzó la cabeza, vio a Lizzy que le estiraba sus bracitos. Él la levantó y la apoyó contra su pecho, abrazándola muy fuerte.

Ahora era tiempo de esperar… esperar a que Kurt despierte.

**Please, please, pleasssssseeee no me odien!**


	49. Chapter 49

CAPITULO XLIX

Una enfermera le indicó a Blaine que ya podía entrar a ver a Kurt. Caminó hasta la puerta y dio un respiro profundo, tomó el picaporte y tiró de él suavemente. Abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza. Kurt lo vio y sonrió.

"Hola" Dijo Kurt suavemente. Estaba recostado en la camilla, más pálido que de costumbre y tenía bolsas bajo los ojos.

"Hola" Blaine entró, se acercó y besó a su marido en la frente. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Cansado… y raro." Contestó Kurt apoyando la cabeza en la almohada. Blaine se quedó en silencio un rato. Sabía que esa pregunta iba a venir, y la estaba esperando. "Blaine… ¿te dijeron a ti cómo está el bebé? Porque a mí no me quieren decir nada" Preguntó con algo de inocencia y esperanza en su voz.

Blaine se mordió el labio y miró hacia cualquier lado menos la cara de su marido. Kurt levantó la cabeza y miró asustado a Blaine. "Kurt… umm… yo no sé cómo decirte esto…" Decía Blaine susurrando.

Una lágrima comenzó a correr por el rostro de Kurt. "¿Qué pasa, Blaine? Estás asustándome" Kurt dijo con una voz temblorosa.

Blaine no podía comenzar a hablar, el nudo que tenía en la garganta no lo dejaba. Miró a Kurt a los ojos. "Lo siento, Kurt…"

Kurt sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba, sentía un pinchazo en su corazón y un frío recorrió su cuerpo, de pies a cabeza. Su mente por un segundo se apagó, veía solamente oscuridad delante de sus ojos.

"No, Blaine. No no no… ¿por qué? ¡¿Porque mi hijo?! ¡No es justo!" Kurt comenzó a llorar cada vez más fuerte, sus hombros comenzaron a temblar y si no hubiese sido que estaba acostado, seguramente el temblor de las piernas lo hubiera hecho caer al suelo. Tocó su vientre con ambas manos y sintió una sensación de vacío, ya no había nada dentro de él, no había vida y una razón para cuidarse a él mismo.

Blaine se sentó a lado suyo en la cama y lo abrazó con fuerza. Durante un tiempo bastante largo lo único que se oía en la habitación eran los sollozos de Kurt. Luego una enfermera llegó para darle un calmante y dejar que duerma, Blaine no se despegó ni un segundo de su lado.

* * *

Al cabo de unas horas cuando Kurt despertó, la comida había llegado pero él se negó a comer. Pidió por su hija, pero como era muy pequeña, no se le permitió entrar a la sala. En su lugar, Rachel entró a ver a Kurt.

"Kurt, ¿Cómo te sientes?" Dijo ella suavemente acercándose a su lado y tomando la mano de su amigo.

"Nada, Rachel. No siento nada. Tengo una sensación de vacío dentro mío" Contestó él. Tenía los ojos rojos del llanto.

"Lo se, Kurt. Lo siento tanto…"

"No, Rachel. Esto fue mi culpa…" Kurt decía soltando unas lágrimas que había estado reteniendo desde el momento en que ella entró.

"No, Kurt. No te culpes, tu no-"

"¡Si… fue mi culpa!. Yo me debería haber quedado en mi casa. Lizzy no quería que me fuera y yo-" Comenzó a sollozar ante el recuerdo de ese momento, en el que su hija lloraba. Él sabía que ella estaba actuando extraño, Kurt lo interpretó como una señal de que no debía ir a la oficina.

Rachel se acercó sin decir nada. Dejó que el hombre se desahogara.

* * *

Blaine fue a su casa acompañado de Finn a buscar algo de ropa para Kurt, ya que al día siguiente tendría el alta y podría volver a su casa. Lizzy se había quedado los dos últimos días en casa de Rachel.

Al entrar a la casa, Blaine observó que todo estaba exactamente de la misma manera que cuando Kurt quedó internado. Con ayuda de su cuñado, limpió las palomitas que habían quedado en la alfombra. Luego subió a buscar lo que necesitaba para Kurt.

La puerta de la habitación estaba abierta. Lo primero que vio Blaine cuando entró fue la cama, se acercó a ella y notó la mancha de sangre sobre las sábanas blancas que había dejado Kurt. La sangre estaba seca y Blaine pasó los dedos por la mancha imaginando que una parte de su hijo había quedado ahí, estampada sobre la cama. Con mucho dolor quitó las sábanas y las guardó en una bolsa para tirar a la basura. Las cambió por unas limpias y luego fue a limpiar el baño sintiendo la misma sensación de tristeza al ver las gotas carmesí sobre la cerámica.

* * *

Luego de dos días de estar internado, Kurt volvió a su casa. Durante su estadía en el hospital, recibió la visita de su padre y habló con su suegra por teléfono. Habló con una psicóloga y ella recomendó a la familia que no lo abrumen con las visitas y las preguntas sobre cómo se siente o como está. Todos respetaron el consejo y dejaron que Kurt supere el momento sólo junto a su marido e hija.

Kurt pasaba los días tirado en la cama, no hablaba y casi no comía. Cuando no estaba durmiendo, estaba acostado pensando en lo que estaría haciendo si su hijo seguía en su vientre, llorando en silencio. Lizzy dormía con él, Kurt no la quería soltar para nada.

Blaine dormía en el cuarto de huéspedes para respetar el espacio personal de su marido. Se encargaba de todo mientras Kurt pasaba el momento triste. La psicóloga le recomendó que no le hable de lo sucedido hasta que él no comience a hacerlo y que en ese momento debiera dejar que se descargue y saque los sentimientos. Ahora, Blaine es lo que estaba esperando que suceda mientras pasaban los días.

Una mañana Kurt se despertó, estaba solo en la cama. Estiró un brazo, todavía con los ojos cerrados y no sintió a su hija a su lado. Se sentó y miró para todos lados buscándola. Pero desde abajo se escuchó su risita y Kurt se dio cuenta que estaba con Blaine. Se volvió a acostar y su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas.

Mientras escuchaba hablar a Blaine con Lizzy, se dio cuenta que no podía estar deprimido para siempre. Tenía una vida, un trabajo, un marido y una hija a quienes cuidar, no podía dejar todo así. Por supuesto él jamás se olvidaría de este bebé, pero pensó en él como un angelito que estaría siempre en su corazón. Era hora de seguir adelante, de levantarse y usar más que un pijama y pantuflas. Respiró hondo y salió de la cama.

"¿Qué quieres ponerle a tus pancakes, Lizzy?" Escuchó Kurt que Blaine le decía a la niña en la cocina. Kurt se asomó a la puerta y vio a su marido preparando el desayuno y Lizzy sentada en la mesada al lado suyo. Sin hacer ruido, se apoyó en el marco mientras observaba a su familia.

"Mmmm… eto" Respondió la niña con una aguda voz señalando una botella de salsa de chocolate.

"Esto es salsa de chocolate" Corrigió Blaine mientras tomaba la botella. "¿Le ponemos esto?" Preguntó otra vez y Lizzy asintió con la cabeza haciendo rebotar los bucles de su cabello despeinado porque recién se despertaba. Blaine destapó la botella y vertió un poco de la salsa sobre el pancake. "Muy bien ¿algo más?" Pregunto luego de cerrar la tapa y dejarla sobre la mesada. Kurt los miraba y reía, eran tan perfecto juntos.

" 'tilla" Logró decir Lizzy señalando los trozos de frutillas que estaban en un plato. Blaine agarró un puñado y esparció la fruta sobre la masa.

"Mmmm… eso se ve delicioso" Dijo Kurt sonriendo todavía desde su lugar en la puerta. Lizzy y Blaine giraron sus cabezas y vieron a Kurt parado allí.

"¡Papito!" Gritó Lizzy con alegría moviendo sus piernas y Blaine la bajó de la mesada. Ella corrió hasta Kurt enredándose en sus propias piernas y Kurt la levantó abrazándola muy fuerte.

"Hey, cariño. No te oímos llegar" Dijo Blaine sonriendo y se acercó a Kurt. "Buen día" Dijo luego de darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

"Buen día" Contestó Kurt entrando en la cocina y sentándose en la mesa con Lizzy en su regazo. "¿Iban a desayunar?" Preguntó Kurt a la niña. "¿Puedo unirme a ustedes?"

"Por supuesto" Dijo Blaine llevándole un plato de pancakes para su marido y otro para la niña. Tendió dos tazas de café y un vaso de jugo de naranja en la mesa y se sentó con ellos. "¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó después de un rato.

"Bien. Mejor" Contestó Kurt levantando los ojos del plato para mirar a su marido. "Estuve pensando mucho, y… quiero volver a ser el de siempre. Se que no lo olvidaré nunca, pero mi vida tiene que seguir" Kurt decía y miró por un segundo la imagen del ultrasonido en el refrigerador. Suspiró y siguió hablando. "Así que… estaba pensando en que podemos ir más tarde al parque. ¿Qué te parece?"

"Excelente." Dijo Blaine. "Me encanta verte así. Lizzy te necesita, yo te necesito. Siempre podemos tener más hijos. Por supuesto, ninguno remplazará a nuestro angelito, él o ella siempre estará aquí" Dijo y señaló el corazón de Kurt.

Kurt sonrió y se acercó a Blaine. "Te amo."

"Yo también te amo"

Después de un par de semanas en casa, Kurt decidió que era momento de seguir con su rutina: levantarse temprano, desayunar con su familia, ir a trabajar, volver a casa, jugar con Lizzy y estar con Blaine el mayor tiempo posible… mientras la niña de los permita. Ya habrá tiempo de tener más hijos, y mientras tanto usaban todos los métodos de protección para no quedar embarazados otra vez.


	50. Chapter 50

CAPITULO L

Vigilar a una niña de 18 meses no es tarea sencilla, y mucho menos para Kurt y Blaine. Ellos seguían alternando sus días de trabajo, pero era cada vez más complicado.

Kurt estaba trabajando en una nueva línea de ropa para hombres embarazados y si no estaba en la oficina, estaba trabajando en su nuevo estudio que ambientó en el cuarto de la planta baja. Casi siempre estaba en video conferencia con la gente de la oficina, pero se interrumpía a cada rato porque tenía un ojo sobre la pantalla y otro en Lizzy.

Con Blaine era más fácil. Mientras el componía canciones en el nuevo piano de cola que instaló en el living, sentaba a Lizzy a su lado y la dejaba que toque las teclas. A ella le encantaba y aunque todavía era muy pequeña, Blaine quería enseñarle algunas melodías cortas. De todas maneras era difícil concentrarse, y le costaba más de lo debido en componer.

* * *

Era la noche en que le tocaba quedarse en casa a Kurt. Lizzy no se despegaba un segundo de él, y Kurt tenía que entregar cuatro diseños al día siguiente. Ella estaba sentada en su regazo, mientras Kurt intentaba dibujar.

"Lizzy, papá tiene que terminar estos dibujos para mañana. ¿Podrías quedarte aquí un ratito? ¿Por favor?" Dijo Kurt mientras dejaba a la niña en el corralito. Pero ella no quería y lloraba.

Kurt suspiró y se pasó las manos por la cara, estaba muy cansado y todavía tenía que terminar su trabajo. Blaine estaría a punto de llegar en cualquier momento, venía de una reunión con el representante de una nueva banda de chicos. Kurt le había pedido que cuando vuelva traiga comida china, así no tenían que cocinar.

Lizzy se quedó callada mientras miraba a su padre. Luego miró a su alrededor y vio los juguetes, se sentó en el corralito y comenzó a jugar.

Kurt sonrió "Gracias, hija. Es solo unos minutos." Besó la frente de la niña y volvió a sus diseños.

Unos veinte minutos más tarde, Lizzy comenzó a llorar otra vez. Kurt abandonó el lápiz y fue a buscar a la niña. La levantó y la apoyó en su cadera.

"¿Qué pasa Lizzy? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Tienes hambre?" Preguntó él con dulzura. La niña asintió con la cabeza y Kurt le hizo una mamadera. Unos minutos después, Lizzy estaba dormida y Kurt dibujando. Pero cada vez que él quería acostarla ella lloraba. Kurt se armó de paciencia y la llevó con él. Con un brazo dibujaba y con el otro sostenía a Lizzy.

"¿Kurt? ¡Llegué!" Blaine gritó mientras entraba en la casa.

"¡Estoy aquí!" Dijo Kurt muy alto, haciendo despertar a Lizzy en sus brazos y ella llorisqueó un poco.

Blaine caminó hacia el pequeño estudio. "Hola, traje la cena." Dijo y besó a Kurt en los labios. Cuando Lizzy lo vio, ella le estiraba los brazos. Él le dio las bolsas a Kurt y agarró a la niña. "Hola, preciosa ¿Por qué lloras?" Él la sostuvo y le dio un beso en cada una de sus mejillas coloradas.

"No sé qué le pasa. Estuvo así todo el día, es como si no quisiera que trabaje" Decía Kurt mientras ambos se dirigieron a la cocina, puso unos platos en la mesa y sirvió la comida.

Comieron mientras hablaban de su día. Kurt por fin pudo terminar sus diseños y se fue a acostar con Blaine, estaban muy cansados, asique nada de sexo esa noche. Blaine logró acostar a la niña en su cuna después de muchos intentos.

"¿Crees que necesitamos una niñera?" Preguntó Blaine desde la cama mientras veía a su marido ponerse el pijama.

"Blaine, sabes que no dejaría a mi bebé con una extraña" Kurt dijo acomodándose en la cama.

"Lo se… pero ella podría cuidar de Lizzy mientras nosotros seguimos en la casa"

Kurt pensó la idea por un segundo y se acurrucó más cerca de su marido. "Bueno… en ese caso, entonces creo que sí."

"Mhmm..." Murmuró Blaine con los ojos cerrados.

"Mañana mismo llamo a una agencia. Buenas noches, amor" Kurt besó el pecho de Blaine.

"Buenas noches".

* * *

Al día siguiente, Kurt llamó a una agencia de niñeras con una muy buena referencia y durante esa semana la agencia les había enviado los currículos de varias mujeres. Había de todas las edades, algunas con mucha experiencia y otras más nuevas, pero ninguna hacía sentir confianza a Kurt.

Kurt y Blaine tenía que tomar una decisión y elegir a alguna de las mujeres. Después de horas de revisar varias veces las entrevistas, eligieron a una mujer joven de cabello castaño con mucha experiencia en niños. Kurt la llamó e inmediatamente ella se presentó.

"Hola, soy Kirsten" Dijo la joven parada en la puerta cuando Kurt abrió.

"¡Hola! Si, lo sé. Te estábamos esperando. Por favor entra." Kurt dijo sonriendo e hizo entrar a la mujer.

"¡Wow! Tiene usted una casa muy bonita, Sr. Hummel-Anderson" Dijo ella elogiando la casa, de esa manera se ganaría a Kurt más fácil.

"Oh, gracias. Pero por favor llámame Kurt." Kurt le hizo seña de que se siente en el sofá y él se sentó frente a ella. "Bueno… estarás a prueba unos días. Lo único que tendrás que hacer aquí es encargarte de Lizzy. Ella está en una fase de quiero-con-mi-papi, pero si está entretenida se olvidará que estamos aquí." Contaba Kurt, la chica asentía con la cabeza. "Con mi marido nos turnamos los días de oficina. Tu horario de trabajo termina cuando el otro llega, pero nunca llegamos tarde, asique tu tampoco te irás tarde." Kurt continuó mostrándole la casa y presentándole a Lizzy. Le mostró los juegos favoritos y lo que comía y cuando comía.

"Me va a encantar trabajar aquí, parecen una familia encantadora." Dijo ella sosteniendo a Lizzy.

"Y nosotros adoraremos verte aquí. Ahora me voy a trabajar, cualquier cosa que necesites avísame, ¿sí?" Kurt dijo, le dio un beso a su niña y entró en su estudio.

El resto del día, Kurt trabajó muy tranquilo. Casi no escuchaba a Lizzy, de todas maneras salía de vez en cuando a verla y asegurarse de que ella estaba bien. Afortunadamente Kirsten era una excelente niñera, dulce y con mucha paciencia.

Blaine llegó a la casa y vio a la joven niñera jugando con Lizzy en la alfombra. Lizzy lo vio y corrió hacia él. Blaine la levantó y le dio muchos besos.

"Hola, tu debes ser Kirsten." Dijo él cuando vio a la niñera parándose, él le estiró el brazo para saludarla.

"Si, y tu debes ser Blaine" Ella le sonrió y le agarró la mano. La joven se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos y no le soltaba la mano.

"Uhmm… ¿Kurt esta en su estudio?" Preguntó incomodo Blaine tratando de soltar la mano de la chica, pero ella no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

"¡Amor, llegaste!" Dijo Kurt mientras entraba a la sala, la joven enseguida soltó la mano de Blaine. "Veo que conociste a Kirsten" Kurt se acercó a su marido y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. "Acostúmbrate a ella porque se queda." Sonrió a la joven.

"¿En serio? Muchas gracias. Entonces, ¿vuelvo mañana?" Ella preguntó esperanzada y Kurt asintió con la cabeza. La joven tomó sus cosas y saludó a los hombres y a Lizzy.

"Me agrada" Dijo Kurt cerrando la puerta.

"Si, parece agradable." Blaine dijo, pero nunca mencionó como la chica lo había mirado.

* * *

**Hola! Perdón por la tardanza, tuve que estudiar mucho…**

**Estaba pensando en empezar otro fic. También MPreg!Kurt (si, estoy obsesionada con mpreg) y Badboy!Blaine (amo a Blaine como badboy). Una vez leí un prompt en GKM y me encantó, pero nadie lo continuó, yo no lo voy a seguir ni a traducir, voy a empezar uno nuevo. Sería Boypussy!Cheerio!Kurt, pero nunca leí boypussy en español, asique no sé como lo tomarían. No voy abandonar este fic, lo voy a escribir en paralelo a este. Opinionesss!**


	51. Chapter 51

CAPITULO LI

Kurt había salido de su estudio para tomar un poco de agua y vio a Kirsten preparándole una mamadera a Lizzy. Abrió el refrigerador se sirvió agua en un vaso y se sentó al lado de su niña, le besó las mejillas haciéndola reír a carcajadas. Kirsten, guardó la leche en el refrigerador y vio la imagen de la ecografía.

"Aww… es muy tierno que todavía tengan la foto del ultrasonido de Lizzy." Dijo ella quitando la imagen de la puerta y acercándola a sus ojos para ver con más claridad.

Kurt suspiró. "Umm, si… no, bueno… esa no es Lizzy." Dijo él y la sonrisa que tenía por ver a su niña riendo se desvaneció.

"Oh… ¿y quién es?" Preguntó ella muy curiosa.

Kurt se levantó y se puso al lado de ella, tomó la imagen en sus manos y la miró con nostalgia. "Es… es mi angelito" Susurró. "Hace unos meses perdí un embarazo y todo lo que me quedó de ese bebé fue esto." Dijo él con tristeza y volvió a colocar la foto en el imán de refrigerador.

"Lo siento, no quise…"

"Está bien, no te preocupes, tu no sabías…" Dijo él y se volvió a sentar al lado de Lizzy. La tomó en sus brazos y le dio la mamadera que Kirsten le había preparado.

"Es bueno saber que hay hombres que sienten lo mismo que las mujeres…" Dijo ella sentándose frente a Kurt "Quiero decir… el parto y lo que siente llevar un niño dentro."

Kurt no despegaba los ojos de la niña mientras ella tomaba la leche. "Si, es lo mejor que me pudo haber sucedido" Kurt dijo con una sonrisa pasando los dedos por el cabello rizado de Lizzy. Ella se estaba quedando dormida.

"Y es tan perfecta. Digo… como usted es hombre y…" Dijo ella sonando un poco venenosa.

Kurt la miró. "¿Sabes? En cualquier momento llega Blaine y Lizzy se durmió, asique puedes irte cuando quieras" Dijo amablemente ignorando las palabas de la niñera.

La joven pensó un poco y respondió. "Umm… no. Esperaré a que Blaine llegue."

Kurt la quedó mirando otra vez. _¿Blaine? ¿Desde cuándo tanta confianza con mi marido?._

Cinco minutos después, Blaine llegó. Se acercó a la cocina y vio a Kirsten sentada ordenando el lio que había hecho Lizzy un rato antes.

"Hola Kirsten" Saludó él.

"Buenas noche, Blaine" Dijo ella dándole una sonrisa.

Kurt estaba al teléfono con Brenda, pero cuando oyó a Blaine entrar, rápidamente cortó la llamada y fue en busca de su marido.

"Mi amor, ya llegaste." Dijo Kurt y besó a su marido en los labios.

Kirsten se aclaró la garganta y los dos hombres se separaron del beso. "Bueno… yo me voy. Hasta mañana." Los hombres saludaron a la joven y ella se fue.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó Blaine luego de otro beso que le dio su marido.

"Nada, te extrañé" Contestó Kurt.

"¿A si? Yo también te extrañé" Dijo y los dos subieron al cuarto.

* * *

Al día siguiente fue el día en que Kurt le tocaba ir a la oficina y Blaine se quedaba en casa, componiendo en el piano.

"¡Wow! Eso es hermoso, ¿Cómo se llama?" Blaine escuchó la voz de Kirsten detrás de él, mientras él estaba sentado en el piano.

Blaine levantó la cabeza y la vio apoyándose sobre los codos en el instrumento. "Uhmmm… bueno no tiene nombre, aún" Dijo él y luego escribió la notas en la partitura.

"Bueno… es muy bonito. Te traje un sandwich" Dijo ella y dejó el plato sobre el piano

"Gracias, se ve delicioso." Sonrió Blaine amablemente y volvió su atención a las teclas. Kirsten se quedó un rato más mirándolo haciendo sentir incómodo a Blaine.

"¿Sabes? De niña tomé unas clases de piano, pero nunca las seguí." Kirsten dijo y se sentó al lado de Blaine en el banco del piano. Él se movió lo más que pudo, pero si seguía deslizándose se caería de la banqueta. Ella lo miró y colocó sus manos en las teclas y tocó las primeras notas de 'Para Elisa' de Bethoven. "…y eso es todo lo que sé" Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Bueno… no está mal. Deberías retomar las clases" Dijo Blaine deseando que algo interrumpa el momento, pero aparentemente Lizzy estaba muy dormida como para despertar en cualquier momento.

"Me encantaría que tú me enseñes" Dijo ella rozando su muslo con el de Blaine. Él trato de separarse de la joven.

"Bueno, eso no sé si sería posible, estoy con mucho trabajo y…"

"Oh… ya veo, tendré que buscar a otro profesor." Los dos se quedaron callados por un rato, mientras Blaine pasaba sus dedos por las teclas. "¿Tocas otros instrumentos además de piano?". Kirsten preguntó rompiendo el silencio y Blaine dejó de tocar.

"Uhmm… si. Guitarra, violín, batería, armónica, mi marido…" Dijo y se rio, haciendo reír a Kirsten también.

"Ustedes se ven muy felices. Se nota que se aman." Dijo ella y Blaine detectó en su voz un poco de ¿celos? ¿envidia? ¿tristeza?, él no podía descifrarlo.

"Si… es lo que más amo en la vida, junto a Lizzy. Tuvimos nuestras idas y vueltas, pero finalemente triunfó el amor" Blaine dijo mirando a la nada y pensando en lo afortunado que era al haber encontrado una persona como Kurt.

Por suerte, el teléfono de Blaine sonó interrumpiendo el momento incómodo que estaba pasando con la niñera de su hija. Cuando el atendió, Kirsten salió de la sala.

_Esta chica es extraña, _pensó Blaine.

* * *

"¿Blaine…?" Kurt llamó a su marido cuando estaban por dormir, él tenía apoyada la cabeza en su pecho.

"¿Mmmm…?" Murmuró con los ojos cerrados.

"¿Qué opinas de Kirsten?"

Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron de golpe. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Bueno, no lo sé. Ella es un poco… rara" Dijo Kurt acariciando los pectorales desnudos de Blaine.

"¿Quieres despedirla?" Blaine preguntó jugando con el cabello de su marido.

"No, la verdad es que es muy buena con Lizzy, y al parecer ella le agrada. Solo que a veces dice cosas un poco fuera de lugar. Pero quiero darle la oportunidad"

"De acuerdo." Dijo Blaine y besó la cabeza de su marido.

Era cierto, Kirsten era muy buena con su hija y Kurt le tenía confianza. Asique no veía la razón de decirle como se había acercado la niñera a él esa tarde. Después de todo pensó que eran ideas suyas.

* * *

**Me animé y escribí otro fic, se llama "No es un error si es por amor", si quieren pasen y vean.**

**Besossss! Gracias por los comentarios!**


	52. Chapter 52

CAPITULO LII

Los días pasaban y Kirsten seguía insinuándose con Blaine. El no le hacía caso, pensó que ella era así con todo el mundo.

Una tarde, Lizzy no quería bañarse y corrió por toda la casa en pañales para que Kirsten no la atrape. Blaine estaba en el estudio de Kurt componiendo con su guitarra, y salió del lugar al escuchar la risa de su hija y a su niñera llamándola.

"¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa, princesa?" Dijo él mientras Lizzy corría a sus brazos, él la levantó y la niña se abrazó a su cuello. "¿Por qué estás es pañales? ¿No te quieres bañar?" Le decía él dulcemente acariciándole la espalda.

"No, papi baña" Dijo la niña en el cuello de Blaine. Kirsten se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa.

"¿Quieres que yo te bañe?" Preguntó Blaine con una sonrisa. La niña asintió con la cabeza y sus rizos negros rebotaron arriba y abajo.

"Lo siento" Dijo la joven. "Ella pedía por el Sr. Kurt y le dije que no estaba, entonces salió corriendo"

"No te preocupes. Yo me encargo" Dijo Blaine y se dirigió al baño con Lizzy en sus brazos.

Mientras Blaine bañaba a su niña arrodillado al lado de la bañera, Kirsten lo miraba desde la puerta del baño. Escuchaba como Blaine le contaba una historia inventada sobre un patito de hule y un barquito de papel. Lizzy se rio muy fuerte moviendo sus piernas y brazos salpicando de agua a Blaine.

"¡Lizzy! Mojaste a papá." Dijo Blaine riendo, no sonaba molesto, sino parecía que se estaba divirtiendo.

Enseguida, la niñera se arrodilló junto a Blaine con una toalla. "Mira como te dejó" Decía ella con una sonrisa mientras secaba la cara de Blaine y luego pasó la toalla por encima de su camisa, secando la tela.

Él la quedó mirando por un segundo, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Le agarró la muñeca y la quitó con amabilidad de su pecho. "Gracias" Murmuró y sacó a la niña de la bañera.

Una hora después, Lizzy estaba dormida y Kirsten no tenía nada que hacer. Asique la niñera cortó dos trozos de pastel de manzana que había horneado ella misma y sirvió dos tazas de café. Se dirigió con una bandeja hasta donde estaba Blaine en el estudio de su marido, golpeó la puerta y esperó.

"Adelante" Escuchó la joven.

"Permiso" Dijo tímidamente la joven y entró al cuarto. "Pensé que tendrías hambre, asique te traje pastel de manzana." Dijo Kirsten con una sonrisa.

"Aah, bueno… gracias." Dijo Blaine dejando la guitarra a un lado y tomando el plato que la niñera le daba. Él cortó un pedazo del pastel con el tenedor y se lo llevó a la boca. "Mmm… está delicioso." Dijo con la boca llena.

Kirsten se sonrojó. "Gracias. La hice especialmente para ti" Dijo ella, levantó una de las tazas de café, tomó un sorbo y la apoyó sobre una carpeta de diseños de Kurt que estaba sobre una mesa.

Blaine miró el acto de la joven. "¡No! No apoyes esa taza ahí, por favor… son los dibujos de Kurt" Dijo Blaine rápidamente.

"Oops… lo siento" Decía ella, pero no sonaba arrepentida para nada.

Se quedaron en un silencio incómodo por un rato, bueno… incómodo para Blaine, porque parecía que Kirsten lo estaba disfrutando. El único sonido que se oía era el de ellos masticando y el ruido que hacían las tazas sobre la mesa. De vez en cuando ella miraba a Blaine y le hacía sonrisitas, él no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso.

"Eres un buen padre" Dijo de repente la niñera rompiendo el silencio.

"Uhmmm… gracias" Respondió Blaine. "Pero Kurt es mucho mejor padre que yo."

"Bueno, técnicamente él es su madre" Dijo ella un poco burlona.

A Blaine no le gustó nada el tono en que lo dijo. "No, el es tan padre como yo. Nunca pensamos en Kurt como la madre de Lizzy, él es su padre" Recalcó Blaine en defensa de su marido.

"Lo sé, lo siento, no quise ofenderte". Dijo ella y un silencio se hizo otra vez. "¿Sabes? Yo también pude haber sido madre, pero perdía todos mis embarazos…" Comenzó a contar Kirsten. Blaine la escuchaba, pero no sabía cómo reaccionar ante semejante confesión. "Un médico me dijo que nunca podría tener hijos, eso me destruyó… y para empeorarlo mi marido me abandonó" La chica contaba mirando hacia el suelo, Blaine no decía nada, entonces ella siguió. "Es por eso que me dedico a criar a los hijos de los demás." Ella sonrió y miró a Blaine.

"Bueno… eso es algo lindo de tu parte." Decía él tratando de hacer sentir bien a la chica "Además también puedes adoptar, hay muchos niños sin hogar que necesitan de una madre." Blaine decía amablemente.

Ella lo miró y sonrió. "Solo si tuviera un hombre a mi lado que sea tan maravilloso como tu" Dijo y Blaine se atragantó con el sorbo de café que estaba tomando. "A veces siento envidia de tu marido, el lo tiene todo..." La niñera dijo y acercó su silla a la de Blaine de manera que sus rodillas se tocaron. "Puede quedar embarazado las veces que quiera y te tiene a ti para compartir su vida, es un hombre muy afortunado." Kirsten pasó la mano por el muslo de Blaine y se mordió el labio inferior mientras no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Blaine levantó las cejas y al sentir la mano de la joven, enseguida se paró de la silla. "Creo que deberías ir a ver a Lizzy." Sugirió el luego de aclararse la garganta y apoyarse contra la pared alejándose de la niñera.

Ella se acercó a él y colocó una mano en su pecho. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Mi presencia te pone nervioso?" Decía mientras acariciaba el pecho del hombre con las yemas de sus dedos.

"Uhmm… creo que te estás pasando de la raya" Dijo Blaine un poco nervioso, ella sonrió mientras seguía tocándolo. "Primero que nada, soy casado. Segundo, por si no te diste cuenta soy gay. Y por último jamás engañaría a mi marido…"

"¿A si? Pues eso lo veremos" Dijo la niñera tratando de sonar seductora antes de inclinarse e intentar besar a Blaine.

Pero de repente su cabeza se tiró hacia atrás y ella gritó de dolor. Cuando Blaine miró porque ella reaccionó así vio a Kurt tomándola de su pelo.

"La próxima vez que toques a mi marido, te dejaré pelada ¿escuchaste?" Kurt decía en su oído empujando su cabeza un poco más atrás, la niñera asintió con la cabeza. "Bien, ahora ¡VETE DE MI CASA, ZORRA!" Gritó Kurt, estaba rojo de odio.

La chica tomó su bolso y salió corriendo. Abrió la puerta, pero antes ella dijo algo. "¡NO MERECES TENER HIJOS! ¡FENOMENO!" Ella le gritó a Kurt.

"¡VETE, PERRA!"Gritó Kurt y tomó lo primero que encontró, un cenicero. Lo arrojó hacia donde estaba la joven, pero ella justo cerró la puerta y el cenicero se estrelló en la pared y se rompió en mil pedazos.

Kurt estaba agitado y todavía rojo por la ira, se dio media vuelta y se enfrentó a Blaine. "¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De qué te ríes?! ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!" Dijo al ver a su marido reírse.

"Esa mujer está loca" Dijo entre risas. "Y tú también". Blaine no podía contener una carcajada

Kurt también comenzó a reírse pensando en lo bizarra que había sido la situación. "¡Cállate!" Dijo golpeándole suavemente el hombro. "Solo defiendo lo que es mío… y tu eres mío" Dijo mientras abrazaba a Blaine por la cintura y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. Blaine le devolvió el abrazo y se quedaron un rato así, los dos juntos. "¿Por qué, Blaine? ¿Por qué tienes ese magnetismo con las mujeres?" Preguntó Kurt luego de un suspiro.

"¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?" Preguntó Blaine confundido y con una sonrisa en su boca.

"Uhmm… no lo sé. Se me viene a la mente Rachel Berry y la noche en que se besuquearon en su casa…" Dijo Kurt mirando a su marido.

Blaine revoleo los ojos. "Eso no cuenta, estábamos borrachos." Dijo riendo.

"¿Y qué tal la vez que Tina pasó vaporub en tu pequeño y musculoso pecho?" Dijo mientras pasaba sus manos por el pecho de su marido imitando el movimiento que Tina había hecho hace muchos años.

"Eso tampoco cuenta, estaba dormido" Dijo riendo y besando la mejilla de su marido.

Kurt entrecerró los ojos "Claro, tu siempre tienes una excusa." Lo besó suavemente en los labios. "Te amo"

"Yo también te amo". Los dos se miraron y se besaron profundamente, pero el llanto de Lizzy los hizo separarse.


	53. Chapter 53

CAPITULO LIII

Luego del incidente con Kirsten, le tomó dos semanas más encontrar a Kurt una niñera perfecta. Esta vez llamó a otra agencia y un desfile de mujeres pasó por su casa, él entrevistó a cada una. Finalmente decidió contratar a una mujer de unos cincuenta años, casada y con tres hijos, de los cuales uno de ellos tenía el gen portador y estaba embarazado de su primer hijo.

En el primer día de trabajo de la Sra. Agnes Harrison, era el turno de Blaine quedarse en casa. Y Kurt quiso dejar algunas cosas claras antes de irse a su trabajo.

"Blaine, te ves muy bien en esos jeans" Dijo Kurt y no fue un halago, fue más bien un regaño. "¡Quítatelos!" Le ordenó.

"Por mucho que me encantaría tener sexo en este momento no quiero que me culpes por tu llegada tarde a la reunión" Dijo Blaine y siguió tomando su café.

"No vamos a tener sexo ahora" Dijo Kurt parándose frente a su marido. "No te rasuraste esta mañana y no peinaste tus rizos." Kurt primero toco el rostro de Blaine para sentir la piel áspera debido a los vellos que estaban creciendo y luego pasó los dedos por el cabello de su marido.

"¿Qué? No entiendo a donde quieres llegar. No saldré a ningún lado y nunca antes te había molestado tanto que esté sin rasurarme." Blaine estaba confundido.

"Es que así te ves tan sexy y masculino"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Blaine arrugando su frente, estaba más confundido que antes.

"Hoy empieza a trabajar la nueva niñera y no quiero que esta intente seducirte o alejarte de mí" Kurt decía mientras hacía un puchero y envolvía sus brazos en el cuello de su marido.

"Aaww cariño. Ninguna niñera salida de 'La mano que mece la cuna' me alejará de ti." Dijo Blaine con dulzura y besó la esquina de la boca de su marido.

"¿Lo prometes?" Dijo Kurt con voz inocente y mirando a Blaine a través de sus pestañas.

"Lo prometo" Blaine se rio y volvió a besar a Kurt. "Ok, iré a cambiarme estos pantalones. No puedo evitar ser tan sexy" Dijo con un guiño a su marido y volvió a la habitación, Kurt sonrió.

"Papi, teno hambde" Lizzy dijo tirando de los pantalones de Kurt.

"Buen día, preciosa. ¿Cómo durmió mi bebé? ¿Dormiste bien?" Dijo mientras la alzó, besó sus mejillas y la apoyó en su cadera, ella asintió con la cabeza y abrazó a su papá.

Cuando estaba por entrar a la cocina el timbre sonó y Kurt fue a abrir la puerta.

"¿Vamos a conocer a la nueva niñera?"Kurt le susurró a Lizzy mientras caminaba hasta la puerta, besó la mejilla de la niña y abrió.

"Buen día, Sr. Hummel" Saludó muy simpática la señora.

"Buen día, Sra. Harrison. Bienvenida, por favor, pase" Kurt se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la mujer.

"Esta pequeña aquí debe ser Elizabeth." La señora dijo y tocó la mano de la niña.

"Si, ella es Lizzy. Di hola a la señora, Lizzy." Kurt le dijo a su niña, y ella escondió la cara en su cuello.

"Hola" Dijo Lizzy tímidamente aun con su cara en el cuello de Kurt.

"Hola Señorita Elizabeth." La mujer era muy amable, a Kurt le agradaba, pero parece que a Lizzy no tanto.

"Es un poco tímida con los extraños, pero ya se acostumbrará." Kurt dijo con una sonrisa.

Kurt le sirvió el desayuno a la niña y le mostró la casa a la Sra. Harrison. Le enseñó todo lo que tenía que hacer, que darle de comer a Lizzy, como le gustaba su baño y todo lo necesario para mantener a Lizzy entretenida.

"Y él es Blaine, mi marido" Kurt los presentó y esperó a ver la reacción de la mujer. Como no notó nada raro se preparó para ir a trabajar.

* * *

Blaine se había tomado un descanso de tocar el piano y fue a la cocina a buscar algo para comer. Cuando entró vio a Lizzy dibujando y la Sra. Harrison a su lado.

"Hey… ¿Qué haces, amor?" Preguntó Blaine sonriendo y se sentó al lado de su niña.

"Para ti, papi" Dijo ella y le entregó una hoja garabateada con muchos colores.

"¡Oh por Dios, Lizzy, es hermoso! Vamos a colgarlo en la puerta de refrigerador, ¿sí?" Dijo y se levantó a pegar el dibujo con un imán. Cuando iba a volver a sentarse, sonó el teléfono y fue a atender.

"¿Hola?" Dijo levantando el teléfono.

"_Hola, hijo" _La voz de la madre de Blaine sonó del otro lado del teléfono.

"Mamá ¿Cómo estás?" Blaine revoleó los ojos, era la quinta vez que su madre llamaba esa semana.

"_Bien. Llamo para contarte que Vivian está embarazada. ¡Cooper va a ser papá!" _Dijo ella muy feliz.

Blaine abrió muchos los ojos y sonrió, estaba muy contento por su hermano mayor. Por fin está formando la familia que siempre quiso.

Luego de hablar con su madre por un buen rato, Blaine todavía tenía hambre y volvió a la cocina.

"Veo que le dieron buenas noticias" Dijo la Sra. Harrison al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Blaine.

"Si, mi hermano mayor va a ser padre por primera vez" Dijo Blaine sonriendo. Abrió una de las puertas de la alacena y sacó una caja de galletas.

"¡Oh, felicidades! ¿Su hermano es portador del gen también?" Preguntó ella.

Blaine se sentó al lado de su hija y le dio una galleta y tomó otra para él. "No, su esposa está embarazada" Contestó antes de meterse una galleta a la boca.

"Ah. Mi hijo es portador también ¿sabe?. Está embarazado de su primer hijo, es un niño y se llamará Brandon."

"Kurt me contó. Felicidades."

"Muchas gracias, estamos muy felices. ¿Y ustedes piensan tener más hijos?" Preguntó la señora sirviendo agua en un vaso y dándoselo a Blaine.

"Bueno… no por ahora. Acabamos de pasar por una pérdida de un embarazo de Kurt y no quisiéramos volver a pasar por eso ahora." Blaine explicó. Él tenía muchas ganas de tener otro hijo, pero esperaría a que Kurt se sienta totalmente seguro otra vez.

"Son jóvenes, tienen mucho tiempo para tener la cantidad de hijos que quieran" Dijo la señora en un tono dulce y amable. "Además tienen que cuidar de esta pequeñita primero. Y no darle galletas antes de la cena" La señora regañó de manera amable a Blaine por darle una galleta a la niña.

Blaine se rio y se encogió de hombros, entonces la señora le devolvió la sonrisa y le quitó la caja de galletas.

* * *

Kurt y Blaine estaban acostados listos para dormir, pero antes charlaban contándose como habían pasado su día. Kurt le contaba que Isabelle estaba muy contenta con sus diseños exclusivos para hombres embarazados y que si seguía así, pronto tendría otro aumento.

"Vivian está embarazada" Dijo Blaine pasando los dedos por el cabello sedoso de su marido.

"Wow. Qué bueno, me alegro por ellos" Dijo Kurt, pero tenía una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza en su voz que Blaine no pasó por desapercibido.

"¿Qué pasa, Kurt?" Preguntó Blaine inclinando un poco la cabeza para mirar a los ojos a su marido.

Kurt suspiró antes de contestar. "Es que… si mi bebé seguiría vivo, ahora estaría de cinco o seis meses de embarazo."

"Oh, Kurt… no pienses en eso ¿sí?. Vamos a tener todos los hijos que queramos, tal vez no ahora pero sí en el futuro." Dijo Blaine y besó la cabeza de su marido dulcemente. Se quedaron callados por unos minutos hasta que Kurt comenzó a hablar otra vez.

"¿Y qué tal la Sra. Harrison? ¿Intentó algo contigo? ¿Se te insinuó?" Kurt hizo las preguntas rápido y levantó la cabeza para mirar a Blaine.

"¡Oh si! Primero ella arrancó mi camiseta con los dientes…" Decía Blaine en broma "Luego ella me tiró en la cama y encadenó mis manos en la cabecera..." Decía mientras se reía y hacía como que estaba encadenado.

"¿Se atrevió a tocarte?" Kurt preguntó siguiendo la broma de su marido.

"Oh si… ella hizo más que eso."

"Entonces tendré que demostrarle que tu eres mío y que sólo yo puedo tocarte" Kurt dijo seductoramente y se sentó a horcajadas en los muslos de Blaine. Se inclinó y comenzó a besar el cuello de su marido.

"De acuerdo, no me opondré a eso" Blaine dijo y cruzó sus manos detrás de su cabeza disfrutando los besos de su marido por su pecho y luego más abajo.

Kurt besó y mordisqueó el estómago de Blaine y siguió bajando hasta que se topó con el elástico del pijama de su hombre. Miró a Blaine mordiéndose el labio y bajó de un solo movimiento pantalón y bóxer liberando la erección de Blaine. Kurt tomó el miembro de su marido y lo acarició por un rato hasta que estuvo completamente duro. Pasó la lengua por sus labios y se inclinó para besar la cabeza del pene de Blaine y luego abrió la boca, pero justo cuando iba a metérselo a la boca el timbre de la puerta sonó.

"¿El timbre? ¿A esta hora?" Kurt preguntó sentándose derecho y mirando a Blaine que todavía tenía los ojos cerrados.

"¿Qué? Yo no escuché nada, continua…" Susurró Blaine y el timbre sonó otra vez.

"Si, es el timbre. Iré a ver quién es. Puede ser importante." Kurt se levantó se colocó su bata y se lavó las manos antes de bajar a atender la puerta. Blaine suspiró pero siguió a su marido abajo.

"¡Estoy yendo!" Gritó Kurt mientras se acercaba a la puerta y el timbre sonó por tercera vez. "¡¿Rachel?!" Exclamó sorprendido cuando abrió la puerta y vio a su amiga parada allí con Calvin dormido en sus brazos y Barbra parada a su lado.

"Kurt, ¿puedo quedarme aquí por esta noche? Finn y yo nos separamos."


	54. Chapter 54

CAPITULO LIV

"Si, Rachel. Por favor, entra" Kurt dejó entrar a Rachel y a los dos niños. En la puerta había una valija y cada niño tenía una mochila con sus cosas. Antes de cerrar la puerta, Blaine entró la maleta. Los niños estaban de pijama, parecía que los había levantado de dormir.

Rachel también estaba en su ropa de dormir y con los ojos hinchados por llorar tanto. Se sentó en el sofá con su hijo todavía dormido en sus brazos y la niña se sentó a su lado.

"Lo siento, Kurt, es que…" Rachel dijo y no pudo terminar de hablar porque comenzó a llorar. Calvin se despertó y miró a su mamá, mientras que Barbra apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y bostezó.

Kurt miró a Blaine y le hizo una seña como para que los deje solos y se lleve a los niños.

"Barbra, Cal… ¿vamos a dormir al cuarto de arriba?" Les dijo Blaine con dulzura a los niños. Ellos se fueron y Kurt y Rachel quedaron solos en la sala. La mujer seguía llorando y Kurt le trajo un vaso de agua.

Kurt dejó que ella se tranquilizara un poco antes de preguntarle. "Rachel, ahora que estás más calmada, cuéntame ¿Qué pasó con Finn?"

Rachel exhaló y comenzó a hablar. "Finn… me engaña con otra" Dijo llorando otra vez y mirando el pañuelo que tenía en su mano.

Kurt miró sorprendido. "Rach… ¿estás segura?" Preguntó él con cautela.

"Si, Kurt. Estoy más que segura. Él me lo confesó hace un rato" Rachel dijo sollozando. Kurt no dijo nada, se sentó a su lado y acariciaba el cabello de su cuñada. "Hoy llegó borracho… y-y yo le pregunté donde estuvo, por qué llegó tan tarde y-y m-me dijo que estaba con una mujer" Rachel siguió llorando y se secó las lágrimas. "Hace unos días que yo lo veía raro… tenía mensajes de texto extraños y… llegaba tarde. Pero nunca imaginé que algo así estaba sucediendo".

Antes que Rachel continuara, Kurt la llevó a la cocina y le hizo un té para calmarle los nervios.

* * *

Blaine subió con los niños y los ayudó a acostarse en la habitación de huéspedes. Le dio un beso a cada uno en la mejilla y les deseó buenas noches.

"Tío Blaine, ¿nos lees un cuento?" Barbra dijo antes de que Blaine apague la luz.

"Por supuesto" Dijo con una sonrisa. Blaine fue a buscar un libro en la pequeña biblioteca del cuarto de Lizzy, y no pudo evitar que sus sobrinos lo sigan.

"Tío Blaine, tío Blaine… yo quiero un cuento de dragones" Dijo con entusiasmo Calvin.

"Y yo uno de princesas" Dijo Barbra hablando un poco más fuerte.

"De acuerdo… veamos qué es lo que encontramos. Pero bajen la voz porque Lizzy está durmiendo, ¿sí?" Les pidió Blaine hablando casi en un susurro ya que se encontraban en el cuarto de la niña.

Muy tarde, Lizzy ya se había despertado. "¿Papi?" Dijo con voz de dormida asomando la cabeza entre los barrotes de la cuna que no eran tan altos, solo el tamaño suficiente para que no se caiga de la cama.

"Shh… vuelve a dormir, princesa" Dijo Blaine acercándose a ella.

"¡Lizzy!" Exclamó Cal al ver a su primita despierta.

Lizzy se rio y pidió salir de la cuna, Blaine la alzó y los dos niños corrieron a abrazarla y besarla. A Lizzy le encantaba jugar con sus primos, ahora que los vio no iba a volver a dormir.

"Bueno… Kurt va a matarme" Dijo Blaine para sí mismo mientras tomaba un libro al azar. Luego él y los niños volvieron al cuarto donde habían estado antes.

* * *

"Yo sé que… que estamos juntos hace muchos años y… y la relación se va desgastando. Quiero decir… antes teníamos sexo una vez por semana y ahora tengo suerte si lo hacemos dos veces al mes…" Contaba ella, no se sonrojaba al hablar de este tema con Kurt, ya han tenido conversaciones de este tipo.

Kurt la miró sorprendido. "Rachel… oh Dios, ¿una vez por semana y luego dos veces al mes?"

Rachel lo miró. "Si, lo sé, antes teníamos mucho más sexo que ahora."

"Wow… ¿y eso es mucho sexo para ti?" Kurt seguía sorprendido.

"Bueno… si, es la frecuencia normal con que lo hacen las parejas casadas. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tan seguido tu y Blaine tienen sexo?"

"Bueno… antes de tener a Lizzy…" Kurt se detuvo para pensar. "…cinco o seis veces por semana… pero desde que Lizzy nació… unas cuatro veces por semana. Estábamos por hacerlo antes de que llegues." Kurt dijo como lo más normal del mundo.

"¡¿Cuatro veces por semana?! Wow, Kurt… parecen conejos. Me sorprende que tu y Blaine no tengan más hijos" Rachel dijo sin darse cuenta y Kurt bajó la mirada. "Lo siento, Kurt… no quise decir eso." Dijo ella disculpándose.

"No, está bien Rachel, no te preocupes. ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a dormir? Mañana continuaremos, una noche de sueño te hará bien" Kurt dijo amablemente con una sonrisa.

Rachel asintió con la cabeza y siguió a su amigo escaleras arriba.

* * *

Cuando entraron al cuarto de huéspedes del primer piso, creyeron que encontrarían a los hijos de Rachel dormidos. Pero en lugar de eso Blaine era el que estaba dormido en la cama y los tres niños, Barbra, Calvin y… Lizzy, estaban sentados al lado de Blaine mirando las imágenes de un libro de animales. Los niños utilizaban el estómago de Blaine para apoyar el libro y se reían cada vez que él respiraba y el libro subía y bajaba acompañando el movimiento de las respiraciones.

"¡Blaine! Se supone que los niños tienen que estar dormidos ¡no tu!. ¿Y qué hace Lizzy despierta?" Kurt dijo regañando a su marido, pero él seguía dormido. "¡¿Y estás roncando?!"

"Papi duerme" Dijo Lizzy y se bajó de la cama.

"Si, ya veo que está durmiendo" Kurt dijo y alzó a su hija, luego se acercó a la cama para intentar despertar a su marido. "Blaine… Blaine, despierta".

Blaine se levantó sobresaltado. "¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué pasa?" Dijo con los ojos pegados por el sueño. Los niños se rieron y él se sentó.

"Rachel, Barbra puede dormir en el cuarto de Lizzy, y tu y Cal aquí… así estarán más cómodos. Yo me llevo a mis dos bebés a dormir conmigo." Kurt dijo y tomó la mano de Blaine para llevarlo a su cuarto.

"Gracias, chicos. Buenas noches." Dijo ella y abrazó como pudo a su amigo porque él todavía tenía a Lizzy en sus brazos.

"Buenas noches" Respondieron Kurt y Blaine al mismo tiempo.

Los dos hombres se acostaron en su cama, Lizzy en el medio de los dos. Ella estaba desvelada y no quería volver a dormirse. Entonces Kurt bajó y le trajo un poco de leche tibia.

"¿Qué pasó con Finn y Rachel?" Preguntó Blaine en voz baja cuando su marido volvió a acostarse.

"Parece que Finn engañó a Rachel." Dijo Kurt en el mismo tono de voz.

"¿De veras? Wow… no puedo creerlo." Dijo Blaine sorprendido.

"Yo tampoco" Kurt dio un suspiro y miró como los ojos de Lizzy se estaban cerrando con la mamadera en la boca. "Blaine… tu nunca me engañarías otra vez ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto que no. Pagué muy caro lo que hice cuando éramos adolescentes y no quiero pensar en que hubiera sido de mí si tu nunca me hubieses perdonado." Dijo con toda sinceridad.

Kurt le dio una sonrisa y se inclinó sobre su hija para alcanzar la boca de Blaine. "Te amo" Le susurró en sus labios.

"Yo también" Respondió Blaine. "Ahora, volvamos a dormir".


	55. Chapter 55

CAPITULO LV

A la mañana siguiente los hijos de Rachel y Lizzy estaban tomando el desayuno que Kurt les había preparado, como era sábado ninguno de los niños tenía escuela y los adultos no trabajaban. Rachel seguía durmiendo, la dejaron dormir un par de horas más porque necesitaba descansar un poco.

"Tío Kurt, quiero más pancakes y más leche." Dijo Calvin, tenía toda la boca sucia con jarabe de frutilla de los pancakes.

"Wow, Cal, comes como tu papá" Se rio Kurt y le sirvió más de lo que el niño pidió. El teléfono sonó y Kurt fue a contestar. "No se acerquen a la estufa, enseguida vuelvo." Les indicó a los niños antes de dejar la cocina. "¿Hola?"

"_Hola, hermano. Soy Finn." _Dijo la voz del otro lado del teléfono.

"Hola Finn. ¿Cómo estás?" Respondió en voz baja Kurt, y miró hacia las escaleras para ver si Rachel se asomaba.

"_Uhmm… bien. Escucha, ¿está Rachel con los niños en tu casa?" _Finn preguntó y Kurt notó que estaba preocupado.

"Si, Finn… están aquí" Respondió él exhalando. Estaba en un dilema, Rachel es su amiga, pero Finn es su hermano y él estaba preocupado por los niños.

"_Si, me figuraba que anoche fue a tu casa, pero prefería darle algo de espacio. Seguro te contó lo que sucedió" _

"Si, ella me contó. Finn, no sé muy bien como fueron las cosas, pero creo que ustedes deberían hablar." Aconsejó Kurt, y volvió a mirar hacia arriba en las escaleras.

"_Lo sé, es por eso que llamo. ¿Podrías convencerla de que hable conmigo?" _

"Si, Finn... por supuesto." Dijo Kurt con una sonrisa. "Déjame hablar con ella y luego te envío un mensaje de texto para que vengas. No te preocupes, Blaine y yo nos llevaremos a los niños para que puedan hablar con más tranquilidad.

"_Gracias, hermanito. Por cierto, ¿Cómo están mis hijos?" _

"Están bien, en este momento están desayunando. No tienen idea de lo que sucedió anoche" Kurt dijo mirando a la cocina.

"_Bien, es mejor así. Bueno, hermanito… gracias. Espero tu mensaje. Adiós."_

"Adiós, Finn." Kurt cortó el teléfono.

"¿Era Finn?" Preguntó Blaine con una taza de café en la mano.

"Si, quiere que convenza a Rachel para hablar con él" Dijo suspirando, se acercó a su marido y besó su mejilla.

"Eso es bueno… quiere arreglar las cosas"

"Esperemos que sí. Llevaremos a los niños al parque o al zoológico para que puedan estar solos." Dijo Kurt mientras entraba la cocina.

"¿Quién va a ir al zoológico?" Preguntó Barbra ilusionada.

"¡Nosotros!" Dijo Blaine con una gran sonrisa levantando los brazos. Los niños comenzaron a aplaudir y a festejar.

"¡Yo quiero ver a los leones!" Dijo Cal muy contento.

"¡Y yo a la jirafa!" Barbra dijo entusiasmada.

"¡No, primero los leones!" Dijo Cal.

"¡Primero la jirafa!" Le gritó Barbra y los niños comenzaron a pepear.

"Bueno, bueno… tranquilos, habrá tiempo para ver todos los animales." Kurt les dijo y los niños se calmaron.

"Yo quiero ver 'efelante'" Dijo Lizzy con su pequeña voz.

"¿Tu quieres ver qué?" Le preguntó Blaine levantándola, le daba ternura cuando ella hablaba y pronunciaba como podía las palabras.

"'Efelante'" Repitió Lizzy un poco tímida, porque sabía que a su papá le encantaba cuando hablaba.

Blaine se rió. "E-le-fan-te" Corrigió a su hija y la abrazó fuerte. "Eres tan hermosa. ¿Le das un beso a papá?" La niña asintió y agarró la cara de Blaine dándole y beso con mucho ruido y saliva en la mejilla de su papá. "Ahora uno a papá…" Blaine dijo y acercó a la niña a Kurt, ella le dio un beso similar al que le había dado a Blaine. "Un beso a la prima Barb… y otro al primo Cal."

Estuvieron un rato más en la cocina terminando de desayunar cuando Rachel se levantó.

"Buenos días" Saludó ella, se acercó a sus hijos y besó en la cabeza a cada uno. Rachel no se veía como si hubiera descansado, al contrario, se veía más cansada que antes.

"Buenos días, Rach." Saludó Kurt. "¿Café?" Dijo entregándole una taza grande de café a su amiga.

"Gracias." Susurró y se sentó en una de las sillas entre sus hijos.

"Mami, tío Kurt y tío Blaine nos llevarán al zoológico hoy." Cal le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Qué bueno, amor." Dijo ella acariciando el cabello de su hijo.

"Rachel ¿puedo hablarte por un segundo?" Kurt le preguntó. Ella asintió con la cabeza y siguió al hombre a la sala. "Hace unos minutos llamó Finn" Empezó a decir Kurt, y levantó la mano para seguir hablando cuando Rachel abrió la boca para decir algo. "Rachel, el quiere hablar contigo…"

"No se si quiero escucharlo, Kurt" Dijo ella y sus ojos cansados comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

"Lo se, Rachel, pero creo que deberías. El está dispuesto a arreglar las cosas." Dijo él. Rachel desvió la mirada y se cruzó de brazos. "Hazlo por los niños. Además ustedes se aman, han pasado por muchas cosas y peores que estas. Vamos Rach, odiaría verlos separados" Le pidió él tocando su hombro cariñosamente. Rachel suspiró y pensó un poco.

"De acuerdo" Dijo ella. Kurt sonrió.

"Así se hace, Rach. Iré a avisarle que puede venir" Dijo Kurt y abrazó a la mujer.

* * *

Un par de horas después Kurt, Blaine y los niños estaban listos para una visita al zoológico. Kurt había preparado unos sándwiches para el almuerzo porque no confiaba en la comida que servían en el parque.

"Hola Blaine" Saludó Finn cuando Blaine abrió la puerta de entrada de su casa.

"Hola Finn, pasa…" Dijo haciendo pasar al hombre más alto.

"¡Papi!" Gritó Cal cuando vio a su papá y corrió hacia él.

"¿Qué hay, amigo?" Dijo Finn mientras levantaba a su hijo.

"Adivina que… ¡Vamos al zoológico!" Dijo el niño moviendo sus brazos y piernas.

"Eso es genial" Le respondió Finn.

"¿Todo el mundo listo?" Pregunto Kurt llevando un bolso con todo lo necesario. Los niños y Blaine gritaron "si" muy fuerte.

"Barb, Cal… compórtense y hagan caso a todo lo que los tíos digan, ¿de acuerdo?" Rachel le dijo a sus hijos.

"Si, mamá" Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. "Adiós"

Blaine y los niños salieron dejando a Finn y Rachel solos en la casa, pero antes Kurt escondió las cosas que podían romperse.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo?" Preguntó Blaine cuando salió de la casa.

"Sólo guardando las cosas de valor que pueden romperse, por si acaso."

* * *

**Prometo que las cosas se van a poner muy interesantes pronto...**


	56. Chapter 56

CAPITULO LVI

Kurt, Blaine, y los niños estaban pasando un hermoso día en el zoológico mientras Finn y Rachel arreglaban sus problemas. Ya habían visitado el serpentario, donde vieron los reptiles y anfibios más exóticos. Entre ellos, unas adorables ranas pequeñas de colores brillantes que saltaban muy simpáticas. Lizzy se había acercado al vidrio que los separaba y se reía mientras las ranitas saltaban en su habitáculo. Cal dijo que cuando llegue a su casa le pediría a su mamá que le compre una, y conociendo a Rachel movería cielo y tierra para conseguirle aunque sea una.

Otra de los animales que vieron en el serpentario fue una Boa Esmeralda, una serpiente de casi dos metros, muy intimidante. El animal estaba enredado en una de las ramas de su pecera y comenzó a moverse muy lentamente. Los tres niños apoyaron sus manitos en el vidrio como habían hecho con las ranas. Pero al animal parecía que no le gustaba que lo molesten y entonces silbó muy fuerte y abrió su boca mostrando el colmillo frente a los niños haciéndolos asustar. Barbra y Cal retrocedieron cuando vieron acercarse a la serpiente, pero Lizzy salió corriendo y llorando hacia los brazos de Kurt. Él la abrazó muy fuerte mientras ella lloraba en su hombro y Kurt trataba de calmarla frotando su espalda. Luego de eso y una promesa de comprar palomitas tuvieron que salir del serpentario.

Más tarde, después de visitar los osos polares y los lobos marinos, estaban haciendo la fila para ver y alimentar a los pingüinos.

"¿Qué es eso, papi?" Preguntó Lizzy en brazos de Kurt porque todavía seguía con susto por la serpiente.

"Esos son pingüinos y les vamos a dar de comer ¿quieres darles de comer?" Kurt le preguntó dulcemente. La niña negó con la cabeza haciendo rebotar los pequeños bucles negros de su cabello.

Cuando fue su turno de alimentar a los animales, Cal y Barbra corrieron hacia ellos, seguidos por Blaine. El cuidador les dio unas instrucciones para no perturbar a los animales, luego les dio a cada uno un pescado para darles de comer a los pingüinos. Los animales se acercaron a ellos y Barbra les tiró el alimento y dos de ellos se pelearon por él, lo que los hizo reír. Cal fue un poco más valiente y le dio el pez directamente en el pico del animal. Cuando le tocó a Lizzy, el cuidador le extendió el pescado.

"¡Ew, asco!" La niña dijo tomando el pez solo con dos dedos y arrugó su carita. Todos los que la habían escuchado echaron a reír por lo adorable que ella era. Con miedo tiró el pescado a los animales y luego abrazó a Kurt que estaba de cuclillas a su lado, él no pudo evitar darle un beso en la mejilla colorada de su hija.

"¿Sabes? Esos pingüinos me hacen acordar a alguien en especial" Dijo Blaine a Kurt mientras salían del hábitat de los pingüinos.

Kurt lo miró confundido mientras acomodaba a Lizzy en sus brazos. "¿A sí? ¿A quién?"

Blaine besó la mejilla de su marido y sonrió "A ti"

"¿Y eso porqué?" Preguntó Kurt aún más confundido que antes.

"Porque tu una vez me dijiste que eras tan sexy como un pingüino bebé" Contestó Blaine pasando un brazo por la cintura de Kurt mientras seguían caminando y Cal y Barbra corrían delante de ellos.

Kurt largó una carcajada "No puedo creer que recuerdes eso" Dijo mirándolo.

"Mhmm. Y ahora eres como un gato siamés" Susurró Blaine en su oído.

"¡Oh Blaine! ¡Callate!" Kurt dijo riendo con sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras le dio un codazo juguetón en sus costillas.

Era hora de almorzar y los niños morían de hambre, asique buscaron un lindo lugar bajo un árbol y tiraron una manta. Kurt había preparado unos sándwiches de pavo con lechuga, tomate, pepinillos y otras delicias. Cal y Babra habían terminado de comer y ahora estaban jugando en los juegos para niños que tenían a unos metros. Lizzy estaba sentada comiendo su almuerzo en la manta con sus padres.

"¿Cómo crees que les está yendo a Finn y Rachel?" Preguntó Blaine luego de terminar su sándwich. Kurt suspiró

"No lo se… espero que bien." Kurt dijo mientras limpiaba la boca con mayonesa de Lizzy. "Ellos se aman desde hace tantos años, sería una lástima que terminen su matrimonio así."

Blaine asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba a los hijos de Finn y Rachel jugando muy divertidos, ajenos a los problemas que estaban pasando sus padres. Luego miró a Lizzy y Kurt y pensó en sus futuros hijos, nunca arruinaría a su familia por pasar el rato con alguien al azar. Los amaba tanto que daría la vida por ellos.

Antes de irse y luego de haber visto todos los animales ¡dos veces!, pasaron por la tienda de regalos. Kurt les permitió a los niños que eligieran lo que querían llevarse de recuerdo: gorros, camisetas, muñecos… Y para la pequeña Lizzy, un pequeño pingüino de peluche que ella misma eligió, Blaine miró a Kurt y ambos rieron.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a su casa, Lizzy estaba dormida en brazos de Blaine, y Cal y Barbra estaban más eufóricos que en el momento de irse. Abrieron la puerta y vieron a Finn y Rachel dormidos y abrazados acurrucados en el sofá, Kurt sonrió cuando los vio. Los niños corrieron hacia ellos y saltaron encima de sus padres haciéndolos despertar.

"Papi, mami, mira lo que tío Kurt y tio Blaine me compraron" Dijo Cal mostrándoles la camiseta con la leyenda 'Salven a las ballenas' impresa y la gorra que llevaba puesta.

"Wow, Cal, están geniales" Dijo Finn con la voz ronca. Tanto él y Rachel se pararon del sillón.

"Voy a acostar a Lizzy" Susurró Blaine a Kurt, él asintió con la cabeza y Blaine subió las escaleras.

"Creo que debemos irnos… a casa… todos juntos" Rachel dijo con una sonrisa mientras Finn la miraba.

"Si… si…" Finn dijo saliendo de su trance. Alzó a Cal y le dio la mano a Barbra. Kurt los miraba contento de que esos dos se hayan reconciliado.

"Digan adiós y gracias al tio Kurt" Rachel les dijo a sus hijos, ellos despidieron y agradecieron a Kurt con un beso y un abrazo cada uno. Finn y los niños salieron de la casa y se subieron al auto a esperar a Rachel.

"Muchas gracias, Kurt, a los dos." La mujer se acercó y abrazó a su cuñado y amigo.

"Entonces… veo que la charla funcionó"

"Si, funcionó. Decidimos que vamos a hacer terapia de pareja, tenemos chances de ser lo que siempre fuimos" Dijo ella esperanzada y con una gran sonrisa en su boca.

"Me alegro tanto por ustedes" Dijo Kurt volviendo a abrazar a Rachel.

"Gracias otra vez. Adiós y saluda a Blaine y a Lizzy por mi" Dijo ella y salió de la casa. Kurt cerró la puerta y dejó salir un largo suspiro.

"¿Ya se fueron?" Blaine dijo bajando las escaleras.

"Mhhmm" Contestó Kurt y se acercó a su marido y se recostó en su pecho. "Estoy tan cansado" Dijo luego de un bostezo.

"Encargarse de tres niños puede ser muy estresante" Blaine dijo y besó la cabeza de su marido.

"Yo diría que fueron cuatro, si te sumo a ti también." Kurt bromeó con su marido.

"Ja-Ja, muy gracioso" Blaine le dijo, tomó la mano de Kurt y lo llevó por las escaleras. "Vamos a la cama y te mostraré que no soy ningún niño" Dijo con voz sensual.

"Mmmm… quisiera ver eso".

* * *

**Fin de la primera parte.**

**(pero sigo actualizando aca)**


	57. Chapter 57

CAPITULO LVII

_Un tiempo después_

Lizzy tenía casi cinco años de edad, era una hermosa niña con el cabello negro rizado, largo hasta sus hombros. Una preciosa sonrisa y su piel blanca como la porcelana hacían resaltar sus destellantes ojos color avellana. A Burt le gustaba llamarle su pequeña Blancanieves. Tenía la personalidad de Kurt, pero a veces era bastante caprichosa, ya que ha sido bastante malcriada por los abuelos Anderson.

Kurt logró la dirección de , y hace dos años que ejerce como director de la empresa, Isabelle fue ascendida a presidente. Y aunque las responsabilidades de Kurt eran mayores, no resultaron ser tan dramáticas como él creía, por eso estaba mucho más tranquilo en su trabajo.

Blaine por fin había sacado un disco hacía un año y medio, y durante un tiempo estuvo de gira por el país, visitando algunos de los mejores teatros y ofreciendo conciertos. No obstante, su empresa también había crecido mucho y no era solo un simple estudio de grabación y agencia de artistas, era el más grande de New York. Además de la sucursal en Los Angeles, habían abierto una en Miami. Cuando viajaron a la inauguración Kurt viajó con su marido, no sea cosa que alguien quiera quitárselo otra vez.

En cuanto a los demás, Finn y Rachel tuvieron otra niña y estaban mejor que nunca. El club Glee que manejaba Finn había ganado los últimos tres campeonatos nacionales seguidos, y Rachel tenía varias ofertas para hacer teatro musical una vez que tuviera a su hija.

Cooper y Vivian tuvieron un niño que ahora tiene dos años y gracias a Cooper ya comenzó a hacer campañas publicitarias para pañales y productos de bebés.

Burt había comenzado su campaña para gobernador de Ohio, y según las encuestas estaba primero con una gran ventaja. Carole por supuesto lo seguía y había formado un grupo de mujeres que se reunían con el fin de ayudar a los niños sin hogar.

Anthony y Diane seguían con su vida de siempre, recorriendo el mundo, yendo a los clubes y visitando a sus nietos.

* * *

"Papá… ¿Por qué tienes la cara verde?" Preguntó inocentemente Lizzy.

"Yo… no me siento bien, Lizzy" Kurt dijo apenas en un hilo de voz mientras terminaba de colocarle los zapatos a la niña para llevarla a la guardería. Él había estado sintiendo estas nauseas hacía unos días, y ya sospechaba lo que podía ser.

Cuando terminó de vestir a la niña, tuvo que salir corriendo al baño a vomitar, y lo peor es que todavía no había desayunado, asique las arcadas lastimaban su garganta. Lizzy corrió tras él.

"Ew" Dijo ella y arrugó su carita cuando vio a su padre lanzar.

"Lizzy… ve a… a desayunar…" La sola mención de la comida hacía a Kurt sentirse más enfermo.

Lizzy corrió hasta la cocina donde Blaine estaba terminando de preparar el desayuno. Ella entró gritando.

"¡Papito, papito! Papá está vomitando otra vez en el baño" Dijo la niña sentándose y comenzando a tomar su cereal con leche.

Blaine la miró sorprendido. "¿Otra vez? ¿Ya le había pasado antes?"

La niña asintió con la cabeza. "Si, el otro día y el otro día, y el otro día" Decía con la boca llena de comida.

Blaine dejó lo que estaba haciendo en la cocina y corrió al baño de su cuarto a ver como estaba su marido.

"¿Kurt? ¿Es cierto que has estado enfermo desde hace unos días?" Preguntó Blaine. Kurt ya no estaba en el baño, estaba acomodando un poco el lío que había hecho Lizzy con la ropa.

"Uhmm… si, hace tres días, pero no es nada." Dijo sonando un poco indiferente a la situación.

"Kurt… ¿esto es por lo que yo creo que es?" Preguntó con una sonrisa en sus labios y esperanza en su voz.

Kurt lo miró y entrecerró los ojos. "No estoy seguro a que te refieres, pero si estás hablando de embarazo… entonces sí, creo que es por eso." Dijo terminando de doblar la ropa.

Blaine saltó a abrazarlo con fuerza por la felicidad que tenía. "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?"

"Es que no quería que te ilusiones por nada" Kurt suspiró y miró a los ojos de su marido que brillaban por las lagrimas que se habían juntado en ellos.

"¿Te hiciste una prueba?" Preguntó entusiasmado. Kurt negó con la cabeza. "Entonces iré a buscar una de inmediato cuando deje a Lizzy en la guardería" Blaine no dejó que Kurt diga nada. "Y ni tu ni yo iremos a trabajar hoy." Blaine besó a su marido y salió corriendo.

* * *

_2 meses antes_

"_¿Hola?" Kurt atendió el teléfono un sábado por la mañana._

"_Kurt… Rachel entró en trabajo de parto y está teniendo al bebé en este momento" Finn dijo muy rápido casi sin respirar._

_Kurt abrió los ojos muy grandes "¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto?" Todavía le faltaban tres semanas a Rachel para tener a su beba._

"_Si es que se complicó y… tengo miedo, hermano" Finn dijo llegando a las lágrimas._

"_Ok, Finn… cálmate, iremos en seguida" Kurt también se había puesto nervioso por su amiga y su sobrina._

_Rachel y la bebé estaban muy bien, Olivia nació un poquito más pequeñita, pero nada que sea para preocuparse. Blaine y Kurt llegaron para visitarlas y se encontraron con que Carole y Burt ya estaban allí. Los niños saltaban de alegría porque por fin pudieron conocer a su hermanita._

"_¡Oh Rach… es preciosa!" Kurt decía mientras sostenía a la recién nacida. Kurt no quitaba los ojos de ella, le recordaba cuando había nacido Lizzy y era así de pequeñita. Sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas. Blaine miraba a la bebé por encima del hombro de su marido y sonreía. _

"_Siento mucho chicos que no pueda cuidar a Lizzy esta noche." Dijo Rachel con una voz de cansada recostada en su camilla de hospital._

"_Rachel, por favor, no te preocupes por eso" Blaine le dijo._

"_¿Qué hay esta noche?" Preguntó curioso Burt._

"_Es que Blaine y yo íbamos a ir a la gala de beneficencia de Vogue y no teníamos con quien dejar a Lizzy" Explicó Kurt hablando suave para no perturbar el sueño de la bebé._

"_Nosotros podemos cuidarla" Dijo Carole "Además extrañamos a la pequeña Blancanieves." _

_Blaine y Kurt se miraron. "Eso sería perfecto, Carole. Gracias" Blaine dijo con una sonrisa._

_Kurt y Blaine entraron a la casa riendo y un poquito tomados luego de la gala. Kurt estaba más borracho que Blaine._

"_No puedo creer que le gritaras al cocinero" Blaine dijo entre risas mientras desataba su corbata de moño._

"_¿Qué querías que hiciera? Esos canapés sabían rancios y mi empresa pagó muy caros por ellos." Kurt decía arrastrando las palabras, abrió el refrigerador y sacó una jarra con agua._

"_Eres increíble" Blaine dijo acercándose a su marido y abrazándolo por la cintura. Kurt respondió pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del otro hombre. Se besaron apasionadamente durante unos minutos y sus caderas se rozaron._

"_Blaine…" Kurt dijo susurrando entre besos "Estuve pensando, y… ver a la bebé de Rachel despertó mis instintos paternales y… creo que estoy listo para tener otro hijo" Dijo rápidamente. Blaine sonrió feliz y volvió a besar a su marido muy duro poniéndose el ambiente cada vez más caliente. "Ahora, Blaine… embarázame ahora. Por favor Blaine… lo quiero ya."_

_Y esas palabras fueron directo a la entrepierna de Blaine. Besó su cuello tratando de no dejar marcas y ni siquiera se molestaron en subir a la habitación. Comenzaron a desnudarse ahí mismo en la cocina. Blaine lo puso de espalda e inclinó a Kurt para apoyarlo en la mesada y descansó su pecho sobre su espalda acercándose a su oreja. _

"_¿Quieres un bebé, Kurt?" Dijo Blaine en una voz muy sexy. "¿Quieres que te llene con mi esperma aquí?" Dijo y lamió sus dedos para jugar con la entrada del trasero de Kurt. _

_Kurt jadeó ante esas palabras y al sentir los dedos de Blaine y su miembro entre sus nalga. "Si, Blaine..." Logró decir sintiendo mucho calor. Amaba cuando Blaine le hablaba así y era rudo con él._

"_¿Si? ¿Quieres sentir como te lleno?" Blaine mordió su oreja e introdujo un dedo y Kurt gimió de placer. Sentía la respiración agitada de su marido en su oreja. Blaine movió su dedo e introdujo otro._

"_Estás tan apretado, amor. Tan sexy, tan caliente…" Blaine gruño otra vez introduciendo otro dedo, los movió un poco para hacer espacio y Kurt estaba mareado de éxtasis. _

"_Por favor, Blaine… ya… ya estoy listo." Kurt dijo casi en un grito. El mármol frío estaba mojado por el sudor de Kurt. "Dame mi bebé, Blaine. ¡Embarázame!" Kurt dijo y giró su cabeza para encontrar la boca de su marido. Los dos se besaron sucio y duro mientras Blaine quitó sus dedos y alineó su pene en la entrada de su marido, pero antes desparramó su líquido pre seminal y saliva a lo largo de su eje para lubricarlo. Sin previo aviso penetró a Kurt y él exhaló muy fuerte ante la presión._

"_Vamos a ser tan felices los cuatro, Kurt. Te amo" Blaine dijo besándole la espalda, con su pene dentro de su marido y esperando a que él se adapte._

"_Muévete, Blaine… muévete" Kurt dijo con los ojos cerrados. Y Blaine comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera, con embestidas un poco lentas hasta que encontró el ritmo y comenzó a moverse más rápido. "Más rápido, amor…" Dijo entre jadeos pasando sus brazos por detrás para acariciar la nuca de su marido y tenerlo más cerca._

_Entonces Blaine tomó a Kurt por el pecho levantándolo, de manera que ahora estaban los dos de pies. El movimiento hizo a Kurt gemir de placer, su marido había encontrado ese lugar que lo volvía loco. Blaine comenzó a moverse más rápido y pasó su mano por delante hasta tocar el miembro de Kurt._

"_Estoy cerca. ¿Tu estas cerca?" Gruño Blaine en el oído de su marido y Kurt lo único que pudo hacer es asentir con la cabeza. " ¿Estás listo para recibir a mi bebé?" Susurró otra vez. Se quedaron en silencio y lo único que se oían eran los sonidos que hacían la piel y los gemidos y jadeos._

_Kurt vino en la mano de Blaine, sus piernas temblaban y si no fuera porque Blaine lo sostenía estaría desmayado en el suelo. Blaine vino unos segundos más tarde, derramando su semilla dentro de Kurt. Los dos se quedaron así parados un rato, unidos hasta que Blaine logró correr una silla y se sentó con Kurt en su regazo. Kurt estaba agitado y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su marido. Blaine besó el hombro sudoroso de Kurt._

"_Lo siento si fui muy rudo." Se disculpó Blaine._

_Kurt giró su cabeza y besó los labios de Blaine. "Mmmm… me encantó." Dijo y los dos suspiraron juntos. "¿Quieres volver a intentarlo? Digo… por si este no funcionó" Blaine sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Y los dos aprovecharon la casa vacía._

* * *

"¿Entonces?" Preguntó Blaine ansioso cuando vio salir a Kurt con la prueba de embarazo en su mano.

Kurt sonrió. "Estoy embarazado, Blaine. Vamos a tener otro bebé"

* * *

**Perdón si me pasé un poquito con esa escena en la que conciben al bebé.**


	58. Chapter 58

CAPITULO LVIII

Blaine abrazó a Kurt mientras reía y lloraba de felicidad.

"Otro bebé, Kurt. ¡Es increíble! Vamos a contárselo a todos." Blaine decía muy emocionado. Pero Kurt había comenzado a llorar y enterró la cara en el hombro de su marido. "Kurt, ¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Blaine preocupado.

"Tengo miedo, Blaine" Kurt dijo entre sollozos. Blaine se sentó en la cama y sentó en su regazo a Kurt, pasó una mano por su cintura y la otra la apoyó en su estómago. Kurt seguía llorando cubriendo su cara entre sus manos y las lágrimas se filtraban entre sus dedos.

"No tienes que tener miedo, amor" Blaine decía dulcemente. "Tomaremos precauciones para que no suceda nada malo. Estaremos más atentos. Todo estará bien."

Kurt quitó las manos de su cara y miró a Blaine a los ojos. "¿Lo prometes?" Dijo acongojado.

"Lo prometo" Contestó Blaine y se besaron por un rato. Se recostaron juntos, Blaine detrás de Kurt juntando su pecho con la espalda de su marido y pasando la mano por delante para tocar su vientre. "Mmm… puedo sentir una pequeña hinchazón por aquí" Dijo acariciándole el estómago con una sonrisa.

Kurt se rio y se dio vuelta para enfrentarse a Blaine. "¿Cómo se lo diremos a Lizzy?".

* * *

Tres días después, Kurt fue con Blaine a visitar al Dr. Nealey. Él confirmó la noticia y le dijo que estaba de ocho semanas de embarazo. Le dio unas recomendaciones, como hacer reposo y no ir a la oficina. Kurt obedecería todo lo que el médico le decía, quería cuidar muy bien de este bebé.

Con la imagen del ultrasonido en la mano, Kurt y Blaine fueron juntos a buscar a Lizzy a la guardería. Era el último día de Lizzy en la guardería, después de las vacaciones de verano, iría a preescolar. Hoy era el día en el que le iban a decir que iba a tener un hermanito o hermanita. No tenían un discurso preparado, preferían hacerlo naturalmente. Antes de hablar con ella la llevaron a tomar un helado y a jugar un rato al parque.

Una vez en la casa, ella quería ver una película. "Papi, vamos a ver 'Enredados'" La niña le dijo a Blaine mientras lo tiraba de la mano para sentarse con ella en el sofá.

"Lizzy… antes tu papá y yo queremos decirte algo muy importante" Kurt le dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de su hija y marido en el sillón.

"Bueno. Pero después miramos dos… no, tres películas" Dijo ella saltando en el sofá.

"Si, después miramos lo que tú quieras. Ahora siéntate y escucha." Blaine le dijo con una sonrisa.

Kurt estaba un poco trabado con lo que iba a decirle a su niña. "¿Has visto como Cal y Barby estaban muy contentos cuando nació Olivia?" Kurt comenzó explicando. Lizzy asintió con la cabeza. "Bueno eso es porque tienen una nueva hermanita con quien jugar y ellos son sus hermanos mayores y tienen que cuidarla" Kurt hablaba suavemente y miró a Blaine, él le hizo un gesto para que siga. "Y muy pronto, Lizzy, tu también serás una hermana mayor. Tendrás un hermanito con quien jugar"

Lizzy lo miró pensativa, y arrugó su carita tratando de comprender. "¿Voy a tener un hermanito?" Ella preguntó inocentemente. "¿Y cuándo va a venir?"

"Bueno, eso será dentro de unos meses, cuando crezca dentro de mi panza y esté preparado para salir. Aquí." Indicó Kurt su vientre plano. Lizzy todavía estaba muy confundida.

"Pero yo quiero verlo ahora" Decía la niña cruzándose de brazos. Kurt y Blaine se rieron por lo adorable que es su hija.

"Te puedo mostrar una foto, si quieres" Le dijo Kurt sacando la imagen un poco difusa del ultrasonido. "Es un poco borrosa, porque es de adentro de mi panza. ¿Puedes ver esta manchita blanca de aquí?" Kurt preguntó señalando la fotografía, y Lizzy asintió con la cabeza. "Bueno, ese es tu hermanito o hermanita. Se ve así porque es muy pequeñito." Explicó Kurt con dulzura.

"¿Y porque es tan pequeñito?" La niña preguntó tratando de entender.

"¿Recuerdas como la barriga de la tía Rachel crecía y crecía?" Kurt le preguntó haciendo un gesto con sus manos como que se estaba inflando. Lizzy se rio y asintió con la cabeza. "Bueno eso era porque el bebé estaba creciendo dentro de ella y hay que esperar nueve meses para que el bebé haya crecido lo suficiente y esté listo para salir. Tu también estuviste aquí adentro mío."

Lizzy se quedó pensativa por un momento mirando hacia el aire delante de ella. Blaine y Kurt se miraron entre ellos esperando a Lizzy.

"Entonces si es mi hermanito. ¿Puedo jugar con él cuando llegue?" Preguntó ella y golpeó sus manitos con emoción.

"Por supuesto que sí. Y como hermana mayor será tu deber ayudarme a cuidarlo, a bañarlo, a darle de comer, a cambiarle los pañales… ¿Me ayudarás con el bebé?" Kurt preguntó dulcemente.

"Si, voy a cuidar al bebé. Pero no le voy a cambiar los pañales, eso es asqueroso" Dijo ella poniendo su cara arrugada y moviendo las manitos. Kurt y Blaine se rieron.

"Aww… ven aquí. Dale un abrazo a papi" Kurt le dijo y ella se acercó a él para abrazarlo fuerte.

"Hey… no me dejen afuera" Blaine dijo y se inclinó para abrazar a su familia.

"Bueno, ¿podemos ver ahora la película?" Lizzy dijo sentándose en el regazo de Kurt.

"Lo que tú quieras" Kurt le dijo a la niña y luego besó su mejilla.

"Y quiero palomitas, y jugo de naranja." Ella dijo alegre.

"Si, Blaine, queremos palomitas, jugo de naranja y el bebé quiere cheesecake" Kurt dijo jugando con su marido.

Blaine sonrió. "Pero no tenemos cheesecake" Dijo mientras se paró a buscar lo que le habían pedido.

"Entonces tienes que ir a comprar uno porque el bebé quiere comer" Lizzy dijo como si fuera la opción más obvia.

"Si, amor, el bebé quiere" Dijo Kurt encogiéndose de hombros y sonriéndole a su marido.

Blaine revoleó los ojos y exhaló. "Está bien. En seguida vuelvo". Blaine tomó sus llaves, y caminó hacia la puerta.

"¡Con coulis de frambuesa… por favor, cariño!" Gritó Kurt antes de que Blaine cierre la puerta.

Blaine recorrió tres confiterías diferentes buscando el cheesecake con coulis de frambuesas que le había pedido Kurt. Ya era de noche, pero no podía llegar con las manos vacías, porque sino Kurt se lo comería a él. Encontró el pastel en una panadería un poco lejos de su casa, pero sin dudar la compró.

Cuando llegó a la casa, la película que estaban mirando seguía andando, pero Kurt y Lizzy se habían quedado dormidos acurrucados en el sofá. Blaine sonrió ante la imagen, se acercó a ellos y besó la frente de cada uno antes de tomar una manta y taparlos. Caminó hasta la cocina para guardar el pastel, pero la voz somnolienta de Kurt lo hizo frenarse en el lugar.

"¿Blaine… me trajiste el cheesecake?" Preguntó Kurt levantándose un poco del sofá y mirando a Blaine delante del respaldo.

Blaine sonrió y volvió a sentarse con su marido e hija en el sofá con una porción para cada uno.


	59. Chapter 59

CAPITULO LIX

Kurt y Lizzy fueron a la casa de Finn y Rachel de visita y para darles la noticia del embarazo. Llevaron unos brownies para compartir con ellos, además Kurt estaba antojado. Los antojos de Kurt habían llegado más temprano esta vez y por lo general eran por cosas dulces.

"¡Kurt! Que agradable sorpresa. Adelante." Indicó Rachel a Kurt y Lizzy. Ella tenía a la pequeña Olivia en sus brazos. Estaba despierta y observaba todo con sus grandes ojos negros.

Kurt y Lizzy entraron a la casa y Kurt apoyó la bandeja de brownies. "¿Puedo?" Preguntó Kurt señalando a la bebé.

"Por supuesto" Rachel dijo y le entregó la niña a su amigo.

"¡Hola Oli!" Decía Kurt mientras se sentaba y miraba a la bebé de tres meses, ella le devolvía la mirada y sonreía. Lizzy se puso de rodillas sobre la silla al lado de Kurt para poder ver mejor a la niña, y ella le tocaba la manito.

"¿Papi, mi hermanito va a ser así de chiquito también?" Preguntó Lizzy con toda la inocencia.

"¿Hermanito?" Rachel preguntó mientras servía los brownies en una bandeja. "¿Kurt, tú estás…?" Ella dijo señalando el estómago de Kurt. El hombre asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa en la boca. "¡Oh, Kurt, felicitaciones!" Dijo la mujer acercándose a su amigo para abrazarlo, pero suavemente porque tenía a la bebé de Rachel en sus brazos. "¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? ¿De cuánto estás? ¿Qué dijo Blaine?" Rachel hizo las preguntas casi sin respirar.

Kurt soltó una carcajada. "Lo sé desde hace unos días, estoy de diez semanas y Blaine está muy feliz"

"Me alegro tanto por ustedes. Lizzy, tendrás un hermanito, ¿estás emocionada?" Rachel le preguntó amorosamente a la niña.

"Si, porque yo voy a jugar con él y papi dijo que lo tengo que cuidar también" Lizzy decía mientras no dejaba de mirar a su pequeña prima en brazos de su papá.

"Claro, porque eres una hermana mayor ahora." Decía Rachel. "¿Y qué quieres que sea, niño o niña?" Le preguntó Rachel.

"Papi Blaine dijo que no importaba mientras esté…" Lizzy pensaba tratando de recordar las palabras que una vez le había dicho Blaine. "¿Cómo era papá?" Le preguntó a Kurt cuando se rindió de pensar.

"Mientras este sanito" Kurt ayudó a su hija a recordar la palabra.

"Si, eso, mientras esté sanito" La niña decía mientras movía su cabeza y los rizos bailaban de un lado a otro. Kurt y Rachel se rieron.

"Hablando de hermanitos… ¿Dónde están Cal y Barby?" Preguntó Kurt mientras acomodaba en sus brazos a Olivia.

Rachel suspiró antes de hablar. "Finn los llevó a dar una vuelta, me estaban volviendo loca y Olivia no podía dormir." Rachel se levantó y colocó agua para hacer té. "¿Y Burt ya lo sabe?"

"No todavía. Quería decirle cuando pase el primer trimestre y los riesgos de un aborto hayan disminuido."

"Burt estará más que feliz cuando se entere. Estoy segura de que todo estará bien" Rachel dijo con una sonrisa. En ese momento, Olivia se retorció en los brazos de Kurt y comenzó a llorar. "Está necesitando un cambio de pañal." Ella dijo mientras se acercaba al hombre para tomar a la niña.

"Yo me encargo" Kurt dijo con una sonrisa.

"De acuerdo. Todas sus cosas están arriba" Dijo Rachel y Kurt comenzó a subir las escaleras seguido de Lizzy.

Kurt acostó a la bebé de Rachel en su cambiador y comenzó a sacarle la ropita para cambiarla. "Muy bien, Lizzy, necesito que me pases el paquete de toallitas húmedas…" Kurt decía y Lizzy corrió a buscar lo que su padre le pidió.

"Aquí está, papi. ¿Y ahora?"

"Y ahora vamos a quitarle el pañal sucio." Kurt decía mientras desabrochaba el pañal y se lo quitaba a la niña. Lo cerró y se lo dio a Lizzy. "Toma, ve a tirarlo."

"¡No! ¡Wuacala!" Lizzy dijo y se tapó la nariz con dos dedos.

Kurt se rio. "¿Qué clase de ayudante eres?" Dijo colocando una mano en su cintura, Lizzy se encogió de hombros. Dejó el pañal en el suelo para tirarlo luego. Siguió limpiando a la bebé mientras comentaba todo lo que hacía y le pedía a Lizzy que le alcance lo que necesitaba. "Muy bien, ya está limpia y fresca" Kurt dijo mientras entraba en la cocina.

"Perfecto, porque es la hora de su comida" Rachel dijo, tomó a la niña y comenzó a darle la mamadera. Lizzy se acercó a ella y miraba mientras la bebé comía.

Lizzy y Kurt pasaron la tarde con Rachel y su bebé. Más tarde, Finn llegó con los niños y jugaron con Lizzy.

Rachel los había invitado a cenar en su casa. Y como Blaine estaba en su oficina, Kurt lo llamó para que vaya a casa de su hermano.

"¡Blaine, felicitaciones!" Rachel dijo cuando Blaine llegó a su casa para cenar. Ella lo abrazó.

"Gracias, Rach" Contestó Blaine abrazando de vuelta a la mujer.

"Bien hecho, amigo" Saludó Finn.

Blaine sonrió y se acercó a su marido. Kurt estaba cortando cebolla y estaba lagrimeando por eso. Blaine lo saludó con un beso en la boca y se inclinó para besar su estómago.

"¿Cómo te fue con Santana?" Preguntó Kurt secándose con el dorso de la mano.

"Ugh… Santana es una persona muy complicada para trabajar" Contestó Blaine mientras Finn le daba una botella de cerveza.

"¿Santana?" Preguntó Finn.

"Si, Santana nos contrató para que manejemos su carrera. Y si siempre fue difícil de tratar, con los años ha empeorado" Explicó Blaine antes de tomar un sorbo de su botella.

"¡Papi, papi!" Lizzy vino corriendo hacia Blaine y el la levantó en el aire provocándole risitas agudas. Cuando la bajó le dio un enorme beso en su mejilla. "Adivina que hice hoy." Dijo ella.

"Uhmmm…" Blaine se hacía el que pensaba. "¿Descubriste un unicornio rosado?" Dijo jugando con su hija.

"No" Lizzy negó y sus rizos rebotaron en su cabeza.

"¿Viajaste a la luna y volviste pronto porque hacía frío?"

Lizzy y todos los que estaban en la cocina se rieron. "No, papi"

"¿Entonces?"

"Ayudé a cambiarle los pañales a Olivia, y a vestirla, y a darle de comer"

"¿De veras? ¿Todo eso hiciste?" Blaine le preguntó haciéndose el asombrado.

"Si, y lo hizo muy bien" Kurt dijo mientras los miraba con cariño y se acariciaba el vientre.

"Wow, Lizzy. Estas lista para ser una hermana mayor."

* * *

Kurt había pasado el primer trimestre de su embarazo, y como se sentía más seguro, llamó a su casa para contarle la noticia a su padre.

"_¿Hola?" _La voz de Carole sonó del otro lado del teléfono.

"Hola, Carole. ¿Cómo estás? Soy Kurt."

"_Kurt, hijo. Estoy bien ¿Y ustedes?" _Preguntó cariñosamente la mujer.

"Bien, gracias. ¿Está mi papá?"

"_No, está en una reunión con su jefe de prensa. ¿Necesitas que le diga algo?"_

"No, no hace falta. Te lo diré a ti, de todos modos quería hablar con los dos"

"_¿Pasa algo, Kurt? Por favor no me asustes"_

Kurt sonrió. "No, Carole, nada malo. Es que… estoy embarazado."

"_¡Oh por Dios, Kurt! Es una bendición. Me alegro tanto. ¿De cuánto estás?" _Preguntó Carole muy emocionada.

"De trece semanas. Siento no habérselos dicho antes, quería que pasara el primer trimestre." Kurt dijo con un poco de culpa.

"_No te preocupes por eso. ¿Y cómo lo tomó Lizzy?"_

Justo en ese momento, Lizzy bajaba las escaleras, medio dormida porque había estado tomando su siesta. "¿Estás hablando con la abuela? Quiero hablar con la abuela" La niña decía mientras tiraba de los pantalones de su padre.

"Está aquí. ¿Quieres preguntarle tú misma?"

"_Si, pásamela." _

Kurt le dio el teléfono a Lizzy y se sentó en el sofá tomándose el vientre y con una sonrisa mientras veía a su hija hablar por teléfono. "Hola Abuela Carole. Voy a tener un hermanito" Dijo Lizzy muy contenta.

"_¡Que buena noticia, Lizzy! ¿Estás contenta?"_

"Si, estoy muy contenta porque voy a jugar con él cuando venga. Papá me dijo que primero tiene que hacerse grande su pancita y luego va a venir el bebé." Lizzy hablaba y Kurt no paraba de sonreír, incluso se habían formado unas lagrimas en sus ojos. Carole hablo con Lizzy por unos minutos más, hasta que por fin la niña le devolvió el teléfono a su papá.

"Carole, lo siento. A Lizzy le encanta hablar por teléfono."

"_Y a mi me encanta hablar con ella."_

"Cuando mi papá llegue, por favor dile que quiero hablar con él. Quiero darle la notica yo, si no te molesta."

"No me molesta, Kurt. Yo le digo que te llame. Va a estar muy feliz."


	60. Chapter 60

CAPITULO LX

Kurt ya estaba en su semana dieciocho del embarazo, en dos semanas más conocería el sexo de su bebé. El bebito había comenzado a moverse mucho, Kurt podía sentir los movimientos dentro suyo. Estaba tranquilo, desde que se enteró del embarazo fue a la oficina solo tres o cuatro veces, se estaba dedicando completamente a cuidar de su embarazo y por supuesto de Lizzy.

Hoy, era la primera clase de ballet de Lizzy, y Kurt no se sentía bien. Tenía una terrible jaqueca y apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. No quería tomar ninguna píldora para el dolor, porque temía que podría llegar a hacerle daño a su bebé.

Estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala, una compresa tibia sobre su frente y la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y la manos acariciando su vientre que crecía un poco más cada día.

"¡Papi! ¡Levántate, vamos a llegar tarde a el primer día!" Lizzy llegó corriendo y saltó encima del sofá al lado de su papá mientras gritaba. Ya estaba vestida con una maya blanca, un tutú rosado y sus zapatillas de baile, su cabello aún estaba suelto. Ella saltaba arriba y abajo y zamarreaba el brazo de Kurt.

Kurt arrugó su cara. "Lizzy… cariño, por favor, no grites en el oído de papi." Kurt dijo sin abrir los ojos.

"¡Vamos a llegar tarde!" Repitió la niña.

"No vamos a llegar tarde, todavía es temprano. Voy a pedirle a Blaine que te lleve, yo me siento muy mal." Kurt dijo suavemente. "Pásame el celular ¿quieres, amor?" Pidió Kurt. La niña se estiró y tomó el teléfono de la mesita de café, se lo entregó a Kurt y él marcó el número de Blaine.

* * *

"Muy bien, Santana…" Blaine hablaba con la mujer desde el micrófono del otro lado del vidrio en el estudio de grabación. "Ahora trata de sostener esa última nota lo más que puedas." Indicó.

Santana, se quitó los audífonos que tenía y le hablo a Blaine. "No. Me gusta como queda así. No modificaré la nota, va a parecer que estoy matando a un cerdo o algo así." La mujer se cruzó de brazos.

"De acuerdo, Santana, se hará como tú quieras" Blaine dijo revoleando los ojos. Santana es una excelente amiga, pero era muy complicada a la hora de trabajar, no aceptaba críticas ni sugerencias. Pero a la vez es demasiado talentosa y tenerla es una oportunidad que Blaine no dejaría pasar.

"Por supuesto que sí. Puede ser que sea tu canción, pero es mi voz quién la va a ser famosa." Ella dijo y volvió a colocar sus auriculares.

En el momento en que Blaine estaba por tocar uno de los comandos de su consola para reanudar la grabación, su teléfono celular vibró en su bolsillo. Miró la pantalla, un llamado de Kurt titilaba en el visor.

"Tomate cinco, Santana" Blaine dijo y la mujer salió de la cabina. "Kurt, ¿está todo bien?" Preguntó Blaine en el teléfono.

"_Si, todo bien. ¿Podrías venir y llevar a Lizzy a ballet? Este dolor de cabeza está matándome y no podré conducir, ni siquiera puedo mantener mis ojos abiertos." _Kurt dijo del otro lado del teléfono, apenas se podía escuchar.

De fondo, Blaine podía escuchar la voz de Lizzy gritar. _"¡Apúrate, papá. Tenemos que llegar a tiempo!" _

"_Elizabeth, por favor deja de gritar"_ Kurt le dijo a la niña. _"Por favor, ven rápido, Blaine. Está demasiado animada, y me está volviendo loco. Necesita gastar energías"_

"Si, amor. Enseguida estoy allí." Blaine contestó con una sonrisa.

"_Gracias. Te amo" _Kurt dijo y cortó la llamada.

Blaine comenzó a guardar sus pertenencias en su bolso. "Tengo que irme, Santana. Mark se quedará a grabar contigo, o si prefieres puedes volver mañana."

"Si, será mejor que mañana vuelva. Tengo una esposa e hija de ocho años esperándome en la piscina de casa" Dijo ella, tomando su cartera y colocándosela en el hombro. "¿Cómo sigue el embarazo de Porcelana?"

"Bien, aunque ha estado teniendo unos dolores de cabeza muy fuertes y no quiere arriesgarse a tomar nada para calmarlo." Blaine dijo. Ambos se dirigieron al ascensor.

"Es normal las jaquecas durante el embarazo. Brittany las tenía todo el tiempo."

"¿Y qué hacía para que se le pasen?" Preguntó Blaine.

"Nada. Solo esperaba a que se vayan solas, con los días fueron disminuyendo y luego no le dio más. Hay que tener paciencia"

* * *

"Listo. Papá vendrá por ti" Kurt dijo luego de un suspiro. Lizzy aplaudió con las manos. Kurt volteó para mirarla, ella estaba muy feliz por empezar una nueva actividad. También quería aprender canto y tocar el piano, pero de eso se encargarían sus padres de enseñarle. Lentamente, Kurt se levantó y estiró la mano para que su hija la tome. "Vamos. Todavía tengo que peinarte." Dijo y la llevó al baño para peinarla. Desenredó sus rizos y le ató el cabello en una cola alta y apretada para que ningún mechón se escape. De todas maneras algunos rizos volaron hacia adelante en su frente, tenía un cabello muy rebelde.

"¡Llegué!" Gritó Blaine desde la puerta cuando entró a su casa. Lizzy bajó corriendo las escaleras y Kurt la siguió, bajando lentamente. Cada movimiento que hacía rebotaba en su cabeza. Blaine levantó a su hija "Wow… ¡estás hermosa! Pareces una bailarina profesional" Le dijo a la niña antes de darle un gran beso en la mejilla, Lizzy se rio. Kurt se acercó a él y le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios. "¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó Blaine amorosamente.

"Un poco mejor" Contestó Kurt. "Estuve haciéndome unas compresas tibias y el dolor ha bajado un poco" Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Que bien. Si sigues con dolores iremos a ver al doctor Nealey". Kurt asintió con la cabeza mientras apretaba sus sienes. "Bueno… ¿vamos?" Preguntó Blaine a Lizzy que todavía estaba en sus brazos. La niña asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza y se bajó de su padre. Corrió hasta la puerta, pero antes se acercó a Kurt y lo abrazó por la cadera, se estiró un poco hacia arriba y besó el vientre de su papá.

"Adiós" Gritó la niña. Abrió la puerta y subió al auto. Kurt sonrió al ver lo emocionada que estaba su hija.

"Adiós, princesa." Kurt le dijo a Lizzy, luego se dirigió a Blaine. "Tendrás que quedarte con ella en las clases, es en el salón '10'. Mira todo, observa cómo se comporta con las demás niñas y como su profesora la trata ¿sí? Intenta que las madres de las otras niñas no coqueteen contigo." Blaine sonrió, pero Kurt parecía muy serio. Se besaron y Blaine caminó hasta el auto, Kurt se quedó parado en el marco de la puerta sosteniendo su estómago. "¡Ah, Blaine! ¡Tráeme esas rosquillas de la panadería que me gusta tanto, por favor! ¡Las que están bañadas en chocolate!"

"¡Por supuesto, amor!" Blaine se subió al coche y arrancó.


	61. Chapter 61

CAPITULO LXI

Lizzy bajó corriendo del auto cuando llegaron a la 'Academia de Danzas Clásicas de New York'. Muchas niñas y jovencitas entraban y salían del lugar, todas vestidas de mayas y con su cabello bien estirado en un rodete. Lizzy estaba maravillada con el vestíbulo, cuadros por las paredes, murales y fotografías de bailarines adornaban el lugar. Blaine tomó la mano de su niña para que no se pierda entre los demás y juntos buscaron el salón '10'.

"Aquí es, Lizzy" Los dos entraron a un salón enorme con vidrios en las paredes y barras de ejercicio. Varias niñas estaban sentadas en el suelo charlando entre ellas. En un rincón había algunas sillas y algunas madres sentadas esperando a que la profesora llegue y comenzar con la clase. Blaine se sentó al lado de una mujer rubia de unos treinta años. "Buenas tardes" Saludó al grupo de mujeres. Todas ellas voltearon sus cabezas para mirarlo. Algunas devolvieron el saludo y otras suspiraron, pronto los murmullos se hicieron más notables.

"Nunca ha venido un padre a traer a su hija" Blaine escuchó murmurar a una mujer detrás suyo que le decía a otra.

"¿Crees que sea soltero?" Escuchó decir a otra.

"Eso espero. Si necesita una madre para criar a su hija yo estoy dispuesta a hacerlo" Una mujer con voz aguda dijo, varias otras mujeres se rieron.

Blaine escuchaba atento lo que decían las mujeres. _Esto va a ser muy divertido, _pensó él. Decidió jugar un rato al pobre padre soltero.

"Hola, soy Eva" La mujer rubia estiró su mano para saludar a Blaine.

"Blaine" Contestó él con una sonrisa.

"¿Cuál es tuya?" La mujer preguntó mirando hacia el grupo de niñas.

"La del tutú rosado y rizos en la frente, su nombre es Lizzy." Indicó él.

"Es muy bonita, se parece a ti." Dijo ella. "Mi Julie es la que está al lado de la tuya." La mujer señaló a una niña rubia que estaba hablando con Lizzy.

"Bueno, veo que se hicieron amiguitas." Blaine dijo mirando interactuar a las niñas.

"Es muy tierno que un padre traiga a su hija" La mujer dijo, Blaine asintió con la cabeza. "¿Dónde está su madre?" Preguntó indiscretamente. Para ese momento, algunas mujeres se habían acercado a Blaine para escuchar la respuesta.

"Lizzy no tiene madre" Contestó Blaine. Todas las mujeres hicieron 'ohw' al mismo tiempo.

"Debe ser difícil para un hombre criar una niña." Una mujer dijo.

"A veces lo es." Blaine dijo haciendo que su voz parezca un poco triste.

En ese momento, una joven vestida con mayas negras y un bastón entró a la clase. Ella era muy bonita y elegante, tenía el cabello negro atado y su piel era morena.

"Señoritas, bienvenidas a la 'Academia de Danzas Clásicas de New York'. Mi nombre es Nicole y seré su profesora. Ahora vamos a empezar haciendo unos ejercicios de precalentamiento. La muchacha encendió la música y la clase comenzó, en seguida todo el mundo se calló y observó a las niñas.

Lizzy se veía esplendida, era muy talentosa para su edad. Parecía que estaba disfrutando mucho. Blaine sonreía y pensaba que si Kurt estuviera ahí mirándola moverse, de seguro lloraría.

Luego de una hora y media, la clase terminó y las niñas corrieron hasta sus madres. Lizzy no fue la excepción y corrió hasta Blaine, él la levantó enseguida.

"Vamos a casa, quiero mostrarle a papá todo lo que aprendí" Lizzy dijo emocionada. Las madres de las demás niñas miraron a Blaine.

"¿Tu no eres su padre?" Preguntó Eva.

"Si, él es mi papá también. Tengo dos papás" Dijo la niña orgullosa de sus padres. Las mujeres miraron a Blaine y él se encogió de hombros. Muchas de ellas se sintieron avergonzadas de tratar de coquetear con un hombre que además de casado es gay.

"Bueno…" Dijo Eva. "Nos gustaría conocer a tu marido entonces" Dijo dándole a Blaine una sonrisa.

"Por supuesto que sí" Blaine dijo.

"Atención madres… y padre" La profesora de Lizzy dijo. "Antes de que se retiren quisiera decirles algunas cosas. Por favor, tomen asiento." Ella dijo. Blaine soltó a Lizzy y ella corrió para reunirse con su nueva amiguita Julie mientras Nicole hablaba con los padres.

"¿Tienes dos papás?" Preguntó asombrada Julie. "Eso debe ser genial" Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Si, lo es" Contestó Lizzy. "Y también pronto voy a tener un hermanito" Lizzy decía muy contenta.

La sonrisa de la niña se desvaneció. "Uy… eso es malo"

"No, no es malo. Voy a tener a alguien con quien jugar" Dijo Lizzy.

"Es malo, porque cuando mi hermanito llegó mis padres ya no me querían tanto como antes" La niña dijo un poco triste, Lizzy se estaba empezando a preocupar.

"Bueno, eso no me va a pasar a mi. Mis padres me aman mucho, mucho."

"Mis padres también me amaban, pero luego llegó Demian y a mi ya no me quisieron. Además los bebés te tiran del cabello, te babean, te vomitan y te rompen los juguetes." Julie dijo con celos de su hermanito.

"¿Vamos, Lizzy?" Blaine tomó la mano de su hija. Todos se despidieron y Blaine y Lizzy subieron al auto.

Lizzy permaneció en silencio durante el viaje. Se había quedado pensando en lo que su nueva amiguita le había dicho, sus padres no iban a quererla más. Pero Lizzy pensó que eso no era posible, sus padres la amaban como a nadie. _¿Y si no me quien más? Ya no quiero tener un hermanito que me quite a mis papis, _pensó ella.

Cuando llegaron a la panadería, Blaine bajó a Lizzy con él.

"¿Quieres algo, mi amor?" Preguntó Blaine inclinándose para mirar a la niña, los dos estaban parados frente a la vitrina de las donas. Lizzy negó con la cabeza, estaba callada y muy seria. "¿Estás segura?" Insistió Blaine, pero ella volvió a negar. "Bueno, entonces serán solo las rosquillas" Blaine le dijo a la joven que lo estaba atendiendo. Pagaron y se fueron a la casa.

Blaine abrió la puerta de la casa y Lizzy entró corriendo a subir las escaleras. Kurt salió de la cocina a recibir a su hija y marido.

"Hola, amor. ¿Cómo estuvo tu clase?" Preguntó Kurt, pero Lizzy corrió. "¿Qué pasó?" Pregunto a Blaine cuando la niña subió y escucharon la puerta de su habitación cerrarse.

Blaine se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé. Estaba bien cuando salió de ballet." Dijo, abrió el paquete que tenía en la mano y se metió una rosquilla en la boca. "Te traje las rosquillas que me pediste" Dijo mostrándole el paquete a su marido.

Kurt ignoró a Blaine. "Iré a hablar con ella" Dijo y lentamente subió las escaleras para encontrarse con su hija.

Entró al cuarto de Lizzy para encontrarla acostada, boca abajo y mirando hacia la pared. Lizzy tenía cinco años pero a veces actuaba como una adolescente de catorce.

"Lizzy, cariño ¿Qué tienes?" Preguntó Kurt sentándose en la cama de la niña y acariciando la espalda.

Ella se dio vuelta, tenía los ojos rojos y la carita mojada con lágrimas. "Es-es que-que tu v-vas a-a tener o-otro b-bebé y-y a mi n-no me v-van a-a querer más" La niña dijo entre sollozos.

Las palabras de la niña rompieron el corazón de Kurt. "Cariño ¿Quién te dijo una cosa tan horrible como esa?.

"U-una ni-niña de-de b-ballet" Respondió secando las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano. "Y-y que van a querer más al be-bé que a mí."

"Elizabeth, eso es una mentira y tú lo sabes. Escucha, un bebé necesita de más atención, es por eso que lo papás están más cerca de ellos que de sus otros hijos. Pero eso no significa que los quieran menos o que no los quieran. Tú también fuiste un bebé y te dimos mucha atención. Cuando este bebé llegue pasará lo mismo. Pero no implica que ya no te vayamos a querer más. Te amamos, Lizzy, y eso nunca va a cambiar por más que vengan cientos y cientos de bebes… bueno, no cientos. ¿Entendiste?" Kurt explicó suavemente mientras despejaba los rizos de la frente de la niña.

"¿Entonces si me van a querer?" Preguntó la niña, todavía con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Por supuesto que sí. Eres lo más hermoso que nos pasó en la vida y te amaremos para siempre. Y a este bebé también. En nuestro corazón hay espacio suficiente para los dos." Kurt le dijo, la niña se sentó y abrazó a su papá.

"Te amo, papi." Dijo ella en el hombro de su padre.

"Yo también te amo, mi bebé" El respondió abrazándola fuerte y dándole un beso en la cabeza. "Ahora vamos a comer rosquillas antes de que papi Blaine se las coma él solo." Kurt dijo, la niña asintió y el la alzó en sus brazos pasando sus piernas de cada lado de su cintura para que no se apoye en su vientre.

"¿Todo bien?" Preguntó Blaine con la boca llena.

Lizzy y Kurt se miraron y sonrieron cómplices. "Si, todo bien" Respondió Kurt.


	62. Chapter 62

CAPITULO LXII

Era casi mediodía y Kurt quería seguir durmiendo. Era la mañana del día en que conocería el sexo de su bebé. El sol del verano filtraba en la ventana y pegaba en su cara, tuvo que taparse los ojos con una almohada. Quería seguir durmiendo, pero los ruidos que provenían de la cocina lo obligaron levantarse.

Bajó las escaleras lentamente, con cara de dormido, todavía en pijama y despeinado. Sostenía su vientre de veinte semanas, ahora su cuerpo había cambiado totalmente y se sentía mucho mejor con él.

Entró a la cocina y vio a Lizzy sentada en la mesa. Lápices de colores y hojas de cuaderno desparramados sobre la mesa y entre las cosas del desayuno. Toda la cocina estaba hecha un lío. Blaine se había ido a trabajar.

"¡Papi, te despertaste! Papá quiso despertante antes de que se vaya, pero tu seguías durmiendo." La niña corrió hacia él con una hoja en la mano y lo abrazó por su estómago. El respondió abrazándola también. "Mira, hice este dibujo para ti." Lizzy dijo entregándole el papel.

Kurt dio un bostezo y miró el dibujo lleno de personas pintadas con muchos colores y una casita detrás de ellos, como una niña de cinco años dibujaría. "Es muy lindo, amor." Dijo con su voz todavía un poco ronca. "¿Quiénes son?"

Lizzy tomó el papel de vuelta y señaló cada uno de los personajes dibujados en él. "Este es el abuelo Burt, la abuela Carole, el abuelo Tony, la abuela Diane…" Nombró a cada uno de los integrantes de su familia. "Tio Coop, tía Vivian, el primo Austin…" Ella siguió nombrando a todos y mientras hablaba, Kurt se sentó. "Tío Finn, tía Rachel, Cal, Barbra. Esta de aquí vestida como princesa soy yo." Dijo ella y Kurt sonrió. "Aquí está papi Blaine con una armadura y este eres tu vestido como príncipe" Terminó por decir ella.

Kurt observó el dibujo y vio que al lado del garabato que era él había un dibujo más pequeño, parecía un bebé. "¿Y este pequeñito de aquí quién es?" Kurt sabía que se trataba del bebé que estaban esperando pero quería que su hija se lo dijera.

"Ese es Tory" Dijo ella como algo obvio.

Kurt la miró confundido. "¿Quién es Tory, amor?"

"Dah… Tory es mi hermanito que todavía no llegó" Ella dijo y volvió a sentarse en la mesa.

"¿Tory?" Preguntó otra vez Kurt.

"Si, yo quiero que mi hermanito se llame Toronto, pero yo le voy a decir 'Tory'" Lizzy dijo indiferente mientras seguía pintando en los papeles.

Kurt abrió los ojos grandes, Lizzy había encontrado un nombre para su bebé. Pero además ella aseguraba con eso que iba a ser un niño. _¿Toronto? ¿Cómo supo eso?, _pensó Kurt.

* * *

Más tarde, mientras Kurt se cambiaba después de darse un baño para ir a la cita con el médico, estaba hablando con su marido. Blaine se estaba cambiando de ropa por algo más cómodo y Lizzy estaba mirando televisión en su habitación del otro lado del pasillo.

"Blaine… ¿recuerdas cuando fuimos a ese hermoso viaje que hicimos a Toronto poco después de casarnos?" Kurt dijo y Blaine hizo un 'mhm' mientras asentía con la cabeza. "¿Recuerdas que te dije?"

Blaine pensó, Kurt siempre decía muchas cosas. "¿Qué querías ver a Michael Bublé cantando sobre las góndolas de un supermercado?" Preguntó sin saber muy bien a que se estaba refiriendo su marido.

Kurt se rio. "Además de eso. ¿Qué te dije del nombre, de Toronto?" Preguntó casi como desafiando a Blaine a que recuerde.

Blaine se detuvo de abrochar sus pantalones, pensó por un segundo y recordó. "Que te gustaría ese nombre para nuestro hijo." Dijo y volvió a su tarea con los pantalones.

"¡Exacto! ¿Sabes que hizo Lizzy esta mañana?" Kurt dijo mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

"No, ¿qué?" Preguntó Blaine un poco curioso y otro poco asustado.

"Ella estaba dibujando a toda la familia, sus abuelos, tíos primos, a ti, a mi… a todos." Blaine lo miró y asintió con la cabeza, eso era común en ella. "Y dibujó a su hermanito"

"Aww… eso es tierno" Blaine dijo con una sonrisa.

"Y hasta le puso un nombre." Kurt dijo esperando ver la reacción de Blaine. "¿Sabes que nombre le puso?"

"¿No me digas que Toronto?" Blaine dijo sorprendido.

"¡Si! Ella dijo que le diría Tory, pero su nombre era Toronto. ¿Puedes creerlo?"

"Wow… ¿y cómo es que ella supo de eso?"

"No lo sé… no lo sé" Kurt dijo con una sonrisa y levantando las manos.

Blaine se acercó lentamente a su marido y lo abrazó por la cintura, Kurt respondió pasando sus brazos por detrás del cuello del otro hombre. "¿Te gusta ese nombre?" Blaine le besó dulcemente sus labios.

"Por supuesto" Kurt dijo y lo besó otra vez.

"Entonces, si este pequeñín de aquí es niño, se llamará Toronto."

* * *

En el consultorio del Dr. Nealey, Kurt ya estaba recostado en la camilla esperando por su ultrasonido, mientras Blaine y Lizzy estaban a su lado.

"¿Estás preparada para ver a tu hermanito o hermanita, Lizzy?" El médico preguntó a la niña mientras él colocaba el gel frío en el estómago de Kurt. La niña asintió con la cabeza tímidamente. El doctor tomó el transductor y lo movió sobre el vientre de Kurt. La imagen en el momitos apareció y los ojos de Kurt se llenaron de lágrimas. "Está todo muy bien. El bebé se está desarrollando correctamente. Lizzy, ven acércate" El médico le dijo a la niña. Lizzy miró a Kurt que le sonrió y le asintió con la cabeza, ella tomó la mano de Blaine y se acercó a la pantalla. "Mira, esta es la cabecita, estos son los bracitos, y este son los pies" El Dr. Nealey dijo mientras señalaba en la imagen.

Lizzy sonreía. "Wow… es muy chiquito" Ella dijo mirando atentamente el monitor. Blaine se inclinó y le besó la mejilla.

"Si, lo es." El médico dijo. "¿Quieren saber el sexo?"

"¡Si!" Exclamó Kurt.

"Bueno. ¡Felicitaciones! ¡Es un niño!"

"¡Un niño!" Blaine levantó los brazos muy feliz. Se acercó a Kurt, que estaba riendo al ver la felicidad de su marido, y se besaron. Luego levantó a Lizzy y besó muchas veces las mejillitas y ella estaba riendo por la locura de su papá. "¡Finalmente tendré un compañero para mirar deportes… y… jugar football!"

"Veo que les encantó la noticia" El médico dijo mientras limpiaba el estómago de Kurt.

"Si, estamos felices" Kurt dijo sonriendo y con lagrimas en los ojos. Se acomodó la ropa y se sentó en la camilla.

"Deberían pensar en un nombre para niño" El Dr. Nealey dijo mientras preparaba las fotografías del ultrasonido.

"No. No debemos pensar, ya tenemos un nombre muy bonito." Kurt dijo mientras miraba a Lizzy. "Se llamará Toronto." Los ojos de Lizzy se abrieron y su cara se iluminó completamente mostrando una hermosa sonrisa.

"Mi hermanito se llamará Tory" Ella dijo aplaudiendo con sus manitos muy contenta.

* * *

**Hola! Otro capitulo!**

**KlainerDCbowties****: bueno, me inspiré en "Entrenando a papá" para la profe de ballet, la actriz en la película es Roselyn Sanchez y como se parece a Nicole Scherzinger (o como se escriba) la nombré Nicole.**

**Si tienen que elegir a un personaje que haya aparecido o no en este fic, a quien elegirían?**

**Bueno… gracias por leerm mis fics! Bessossss! **


	63. Chapter 63

CAPITULO LXIII

Un par semanas después de enterarse que el bebé iba a ser niño, Kurt estaba de compras en el centro comercial junto con Lizzy. Ya habían elegido los muebles para la habitación, como así también las cortinas y el color de la pintura de las paredes. Blaine se encargaba de ambientar el cuarto de huéspedes que está junto al cuarto de Lizzy. Todo era en tonos verdes pastel y blanco.

Kurt ya estaba en la semana veintidós de gestación y su vientre estaba comenzando a pesarle. Le costaba estar de pie, tenía dolores de espalda y sentía la necesidad de ir urgente al baño cada pocos minutos. Es por eso que las compras habían resultado ser tan difíciles, además salir de compras con una niña de cinco años de edad también era un factor que contribuía a su cansancio.

"¡Papá! ¡Quiero un vestido!" Lizzy le gritaba a Kurt.

"Si, cariño, ahora vamos a buscar tu vestido. Deja que papá descanse un poco." Contestó Kurt en voz baja y sosteniéndose el vientre. Estaba sentado en un banco frente a la fuente del centro comercial, con seis bolsas de compras de ropa de bebé más el bolso que llevaba siempre con él. Blaine le había dicho que lo espere cuando salga de la productora para acompañarlo, pero Kurt es muy terco y ansioso y decidió que podía solo, por eso fue más temprano y con Lizzy.

"¡Pero yo lo quiero ahora! ¡Ahora! ¡AHORA!" La niña se cruzó de brazos y pateó el piso mientras repetía las palabras. Algunas personas que caminaban por ahí se dieron vuelta al escuchar los gritos agudos de Lizzy.

"¡Elizabeth!" Regañó Kurt a su hija. "Ya te dije que no me gusta que grites de esa manera" Le dijo suavemente luego de un suspiro.

"Vamos, papá…" La niña decía mientras tiraba de la mano de su padre. Kurt se levantó con un poco de dificultad y acomodó las bolsas en sus manos para seguir a la niña.

Desde hacía algunos días que Lizzy se estaba comportando de esa manera, hacía berrinches y gritaba cuando quería algo y no se lo daban enseguida. Kurt atribuyó eso a que estaba celosa del bebé que estaba por venir, aunque siempre había sido mandona, ahora estaba peor que nunca. Pero de todas maneras, ella seguía siendo cariñosa para con sus padres, siempre era tierna y protectora del vientre de Kurt. Blaine siempre cumplía sus caprichos, pero a Kurt se le hacía un poco difícil debido a que había muchas cosas que no podía hacer o que le costaba debido a su embarazo. Ahora él le había prometido un vestido nuevo y un par de zapatos que combinen.

Estaban en la tienda probándose unos vestidos preciosos con brillos y Lizzy no podía decidirse entre dos de ellos, uno rosa y otro blanco. Para que se quede conforme, Kurt le compró los dos y un par de zapatos para cada uno de los vestidos nuevos. Ahora tenía cuatro bolsas más para cargar y ya estaba más que exhausto.

Luego de las compras y de haber caminado casi toda la tarde, Kurt y Lizzy estaban sentados en un banco comiendo algodón de azúcar. A Kurt no le gustaba que ella coma esas cosas, pero otra vez había hecho un berrinche para que le comprara uno.

"¿Quieres irnos en taxi o llamamos a papá para que venga por nosotros?" Preguntó cariñosamente Kurt a su hija mientras despejaba unos bucles de su cara para que no se ensucien con el azúcar.

"Quiero que venga papá" Contestó ella antes de meterse un poco de algodón en la boca.

Kurt sacó su celular y marcó el número de su marido. Estaba rodeado de bolsas de compras y su mano libre apoyada en su estómago.

"Toma, háblale y dile que lo esperamos aquí" Kurt dijo a Lizzy entregándole el teléfono, él le sostuvo el dulce.

"_Hola" _La voz de Blaine sonaba del otro lado del celular.

"Hola, papi" Lizzy dijo con una voz suave.

"_Hola, princesa. ¿Qué haces usando el teléfono de papá?" _

"Me lo prestó" Dijo ella y miró a Kurt, quien le dio una sonrisa y se metió algodón en la boca.

"Dile que venga por nosotros" Kurt le susurró cerca del teléfono.

Blaine escuchó a su marido y sonrió. "Papá dice que vengas por nosotros porque está muy cansado" Lizzy dijo agregando lo último.

"_De acuerdo ¿Dónde están?"_

"Estamos en… en… uhmm…" Lizzy se había olvidado donde estaban. "¿Dónde estamos?" La niña le preguntó a Kurt. Blaine sonrió del otro lado del teléfono, su hija era la cosa más adorable que había visto.

"En el centro comercial de la Quinta Avenida." Kurt le dijo con una sonrisa.

"En el centro comercial de la Quinta Avenida." Repitió Lizzy en el teléfono.

Blaine sonrió otra vez mientras subía al auto. A pesar de que le pidió a su marido que no salga solo, Kurt no le hizo caso y salió de todas maneras. _"Bien, en quince minutos estoy ahí. Adiós, princesa"_

"Adiós, papi" Dijo la niña y le devolvió el teléfono a Kurt.

"Entonces ¿Qué dijo papá?" Kurt preguntó y guardó el teléfono celular. Sacó un paquete de toallitas húmedas de su bolso y comenzó a pasarla por la cara de Lizzy para quitarle lo dulce y pegajoso.

"Dijo que venía en quince minutos" Lizzy contestó mientras Kurt le limpiaba la cara y las manos.

"Que suerte, mis pies están matándome" Kurt murmuró para sí mismo. Se levantó y tiró las toallitas usadas en el bote de la basura que tenía a dos metros y cuando volvió a sentarse, sintió un golpe dentro de su vientre. "Oh" Expresó mientras se sentaba y tocaba justo donde había sentido el movimiento del bebé. "Siente esto" Dijo Kurt con una sonrisa cuando por fin logró sentarse y tomó la mano de Lizzy para dirigirla a su estómago.

Lizzy sintió un golpe bajo su mano y la apartó enseguida. "¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó asustada y ocultando su mano detrás de la espalda.

"Eso fue una patadita del bebé" Explicó Kurt con una sonrisa.

"¿Y porque mi hermanito patea?" Preguntó inocentemente la niña.

"Porque está creciendo y no tiene mucho espacio, entonces cuando se mueve golpea desde adentro de la panza y se puede sentir desde aquí afuera" Explicó Kurt tratando de ser lo más claro posible para una niña de cinco años. "Tú también pateabas mucho, especialmente cuando comía algo dulce." Kurt acarició los bucles del cabello de su hija y ella colocó sus manos en el vientre de su papá otra vez. "Y al parecer a este pequeñito también le gusta los dulces como ti" Dijo con una sonrisa mientras veía y sentía como sus dos hijos se comunicaban a través de su estómago. Lizzy estaba maravillada con la panza hinchada de su papá y siguió haciéndole caricias por un rato más.

Unos minutos después, recibió un mensaje de texto de Blaine avisándole que ya había llegado. Kurt le contestó que lo esperaban en un banco cerca de la salida y para allí fue Blaine.

"¡Papi, papi!" Gritó Lizzy cuando vio venir a Blaine. Él la levantó alto y ella reía, luego le dio muchos besos y la bajó cuando se acercaron a Kurt.

"Hola, amor" Blaine se inclinó hacia donde estaba sentado Kurt y le besó los labios tiernamente. "¿Comiste dulce?" Preguntó cuando sintió sabor a azúcar en los labios de su marido.

Kurt se sonrió "Si, comimos algodón de azúcar"

Lizzy asintió con la cabeza. "Y Tory se movía, papi"

"Wow. ¿En serio?" Blaine le preguntó a la niña y ella dijo un 'si' mientras movía la cabeza haciendo rebotar sus rizos.

"Como Lizzy a Tory le gustan los dulces" Kurt dijo sonriendo y acariciando su vientre. "Es eso o está cansado de que esté de pie y quiere volver a casa" Dijo un poco más serio y sin mirar a su marido.

"¿Por qué no esperaste a que salga del trabajo y venía contigo? Mira todo lo que compraste" Blaine dijo casi como un reto y se sentó a su lado. Lizzy se sentó en su regazo y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del hombre, al parecer ella también estaba cansada.

"Blaine, tu sales muy tarde de la oficina y las tiendas iban a cerrar antes de que pueda comprar nada. Además, tu no me mandas."

"No, no te mando, te cuido" Blaine dijo acercándose a Kurt y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Bueno, no importa, ya estás aquí. Vámonos a casa." Kurt intentó pararse pero falló en el intento. Blaine se paró y lo ayudó a levantarse sosteniéndolo de las manos. Kurt estaba demasiado grande y pesado para estar solo de veintidós semanas. Blaine tomó las bolsas en las manos y caminaron juntos hacia la salida. "¡Alto!" Kurt dijo deteniéndose de golpe.

"¡¿Qué?!" Blaine se asustó.

"Tengo que ir al baño" Kurt dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas y caminó hacia el baño.

Blaine sonrió y revoleó los ojos. Kurt embarazado era lo más hermoso del mundo.

* * *

**Hola a todos!**

**Demasiada felicidad en un solo capitulo , no?**

**Perdón por la tardanza, es que empecé las clases y estuve un poco ocupada. Voy a tratar de actualizar dos veces por semana.**

**Muchas gracias otra vez por leer mis fics! Besossssss!**


	64. Chapter 64

CAPITULO LXIV

Kurt despertó a la mañana, en una cama fría y vacía. Escuchó el agua de la lluvia de la ducha caer, Blaine se estaba bañando. Miró el reloj en su mesita de noche, demasiado temprano para levantarse. Se desperezó estirando todos los músculos de su cuerpo y aprovechó que Blaine estaba en la ducha para acaparar toda la cama. Pasó las manos por su vientre para aliviar la picazón que tenía. Debido al estiramiento de su piel, había comenzado a sentir que su piel le picaba, y para no lastimarse, pasaba suavemente las yemas de sus dedos.

Se dio vuelta para un lado y cerró los ojos, quería seguir durmiendo. El bebé había estado en movimiento casi toda la noche y le había costado mantener el sueño. Eso y además estaba en esa etapa del embarazo en que con un simple roce de cualquier parte del cuerpo de su marido, le subía la temperatura y le daban ganas de tirarse encima de él. Pero con una niña de cinco años dando vueltas por la casa, era muy difícil tener algo de intimidad.

Blaine salió del baño y Kurt se dio vuelta para mirarlo cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. _Oh Dios, _pensó Kurt al ver a su marido envuelto solo con una toalla alrededor de la cadera, una nube de vapor lo siguió. Gotas de agua caían desde el cabello empapado, pasaban por el torso y morían cuando se encontraban con la tela. Kurt se mordió el labio y sonrió, ya se sentía más acalorado.

Blaine caminaba en la habitación buscando la ropa que iba a vestir ese día. Miró hacia la cama, vio a Kurt despierto y sentado con las manos acariciando su pancita. "Buen día, hermoso" Blaine dijo sonriendo, se acercó a Kurt y se inclinó para darle un inocente beso en los labios. Pero en el momento en que sus labios se tocaron, Kurt envolvió el cuello de su marido y profundizó el beso. Los dos se besaron profundo por un rato, hasta que se separaron para tomar aire.

Kurt suspiró. "Buen día, guapo." Dijo con un guiño y una sonrisa. Lo atrajo de nuevo a su boca y le dio otro beso largo.

"Mmm… ¿llegaste a esa etapa del embarazo que tanto me gusta?" Preguntó Blaine con los labios rozando los de Kurt, su voz era profunda y baja.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza y puso su mejor cara de inocencia, besó otra vez a Blaine y pasó sus manos por la espalda mojada de su marido. Cuando quiso arrancarle la toalla que todavía colgaba de su cadera, Blaine le agarró suavemente la muñeca para detenerlo.

"No puedo, amor. Tengo una reunión en media hora con los sponsors que van a financiar el disco de Santana. No puedo llegar tarde, lo siento." Blaine dijo, le dio un último beso y comenzó a vestirse.

"Ufa" Kurt refunfuñó, se cruzó de brazos y se recostó de nuevo.

"Sigue durmiendo, todavía es temprano." Blaine dijo, ya se había colocado los pantalones. "Esta noche, te lo prometo" Se acercó a él, le dio un beso en la frente y otro en el estómago.

Un minuto después, Lizzy abrió la puerta de la habitación de sus padres, con cara de dormida y sosteniendo su perrito de peluche.

Blaine estaba arreglando su cabello y se dio vuelta para mirar a la niña. _Tendremos que comenzar a cerrar la puerta con llave, _se dijo a él mismo pensando en lo que hubiera pasado si él y Kurt estaban teniendo sexo en el momento en que la niña entraba en el cuarto. "Hey… buen día, princesa" Saludó Blaine.

Lizzy se acercó a él y estiró los brazos para que su papá la alce. "No quiero que te vayas, papi" Dijo ella cuando apoyó su cabeza en el espacio entre el hombro y el cuello de Blaine. Tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba casi dormida.

Blaine sonrió y le acarició la espalda. "Tengo que hacerlo, ángel. Tía Santana me está esperando para hablar con unas personas que se encargaran de que su disco sea vendido" Blaine dijo tratando de ser claro para que ella entienda. "¿Quieres dormir con papi Kurt?" Preguntó él amorosamente.

Lizzy dijo un suave 'si' y Blaine la llevó al lado de Kurt, que se había vuelto a dormir. Cuando apoyó a la niña medio dormida en la cama, Kurt abrió los ojos al sentir el movimiento. Lizzy se acurrucó en él y abrazó su vientre, Kurt la sostuvo en sus brazos y ambos se quedaron dormidos. Blaine los miró con felicidad y no pudo resistirse, sacó su celular y les tomó una fotografía. Sabía que Kurt se iba a molestar por eso, pero no pensaba en borrar esa imagen nunca. Miró el reloj, era hora de irse. Besó los labios de Kurt, luego su vientre y por último la mejilla de Lizzy.

* * *

La reunión con los representantes de las empresas que iban a aportar el capital para el disco y la gira de Santana, había terminado y los dos amigos habían salido a almorzar juntos.

"No puedo creer que una marca de tampones sea el sponsor de mi gira. Es como si una marca de lubricante sabor melón sea tu sponsor" Santana decía riendo mientras mezclaba su ensalada.

Blaine largó una pequeña carcajada. "Lo sé. Pero es lógico, tú eres mujer y defiendes los derechos de las lesbianas. Según las estadísticas, tus fans serán un noventa por ciento mujeres."

Santana asintió con la cabeza antes de tomar un sorbo de su jugo de naranja. De pronto, su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. "Hola, bebé" Dijo ella dulcemente cuando contestó el teléfono. Mientras del otro lado le hablaban, ella miró a Blaine y le susurró 'es Lola'. Lola Lopez-Pierce es hija de Brittany y Santana. Tiene ocho años y su cabello es rubio, y sus ojos de un hermoso color celeste. Ella es hija biológica de Brittany, y la concibieron a través de la inseminación artificial, luego de elegir a un apuesto e inteligente donante de esperma. "Si, hija… de acuerdo… Adiós, te amo" Santana colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa en su boca. "Lo siento. Lola quiere que le lleve una muñeca que vio en una tienda la semana pasada. Si no se la llevo, comenzará a los gritos"

Blaine sonrió. "Sé lo que quieres decir. Lizzy ha estado muy caprichosa desde hace un tiempo."

"Tu niña lo hace porque siente celos, su papá está embarazado y debe creer que el nuevo bebé le quitará el amor de sus padres; en cambio mi niña es así, lo que quiere lo obtiene. A veces pienso que es hija biológica mía y no de Brittany". Ella dijo sonriendo, Blaine también rio de la broma de su amiga. "A propósito ¿Cómo está Kurt?"

Blaine tragó el bocado que estaba comiendo antes de hablar. "Muy bien. Lo normal para los seis meses de embarazo que lleva"

"Ooh… los gloriosos seis meses de embarazo, el momento en que solo quieren sexo, sexo y más sexo" Ella dijo con una sonrisa socarrona en su cara. Blaine largó una pequeña carcajada y asintió con la cabeza. "Recuerdo como Brit y yo lo hacíamos todo el tiempo. ¡El mejor sexo del mundo!"

Blaine se cubrió la cara, pero no pudo ocultar su sonrisa. "Santana, por favor, estoy comiendo" Dijo entre risas.

* * *

Cuando Blaine llegó a su casa para cenar, él, Kurt y Lizzy charlaban de lo que habían hecho en el día. La niña le contaba a su padre que había ido a ballet ese día y que pronto harían una presentación de 'El Lago de los cisnes' en el auditorio de la academia para que todos vayan a verla bailar. Kurt le contó que estaba un poco cansado y que los pies lo estaban matando, además de que el bebé estaba muy inquieto últimamente. Blaine les había contado que muy pronto estaría a la venta el disco de Santana y que las primeras fechas para su mini tour se confirmarían.

Luego de la cena que compartieron en familia, Kurt estaba levantando la mesa mientras Blaine bañaba y acostaba a Lizzy.

Después de hacer dormir a Lizzy, cantándole una canción, Blaine fue a su propia habitación. Cerró la puerta con llave, no había olvidado la promesa que le hizo a su marido en la mañana. Kurt se abalanzó sobre él y enredó sus brazos en el cuello de Blaine. Ambos se besaron desenfrenadamente, con mucha pasión y lujuria caminando hacia la cama mientras se quitaban sus ropas. Kurt se recostó y Blaine lo hizo a su lado. El vientre de Kurt estaba muy grande para cierto tipo de posiciones sexuales, entonces Blaine le tenía que preguntar como quería hacerlo, para que se sienta lo más cómodo posible.

Entonces Kurt se puso de costado, apoyado en la cama y Blaine detrás suyo. Mientras Blaine preparaba a su marido, besaba una por una las pecas de su hombro. Luego de que estaba bien estirado, Blaine roció de lubricante su miembro y se lo introdujo. Los dos gimieron de placer, y enseguida Kurt ordenó a Blaine que se mueva. Las embestidas de Blaine al principio eran lentas, pero luego se hicieron más rápidas y profundas. Blaine pasó una mano por delante de su marido y masajeó su miembro. Kurt cerraba los ojos y se movía con él. Pero luego de un rato, los gemidos de Kurt y sus movimientos comenzaron a disminuir hasta que quedaron en nada. Blaine miró la cara de Kurt y le vio los ojos cerrados.

"¿Kurt, estás dormido?" Blaine susurró en su oído y por un instante se detuvo el también. Kurt balbuceó algo que Blaine no había entendido. Blaine sonrió y besó suavemente la frente de su marido. "Duerme, amor" Dijo y lentamente se deslizó fuera de él.

Blaine fue al baño a terminar con lo que empezó, masturbándose hasta que acabó. Cuando salió del baño llevó consigo una toalla húmeda para limpiar a Kurt. Luego lo vistió de vuelta, como pudo sin tratar de despertarlo. Se acostó en la misma posición que antes, pero sin intención de nada. Lo abrazó por la cintura y se quedó dormido acariciándole el vientre.


	65. Chapter 65

CAPITULO LXV

"¡Papi, papi, papi!" Kurt sintió unas pequeñas manos que tiraban de las suyas. "¡Despierta, papi!" Lizzy jalaba a su padre para que se despertara. Era muy temprano en la mañana, y el primer día del kindergarten de la niña.

Kurt estaba durmiendo de costado y Blaine estaba detrás de él abrasándolo por la cintura con una de sus manos apoyadas en el enorme vientre de Kurt. Ahora estaba de veintiocho semanas de embarazo.

Kurt abrió un ojo y miró a su hija parada al lado de la cama, con su pijama rosa de 'Hello Kitty' y sosteniendo su peluche, los rizos desordenados en su cabeza. Kurt miró el reloj. "Elizabeth, son las seis de la mañana. Es muy temprano, cariño. Vuelve a dormir." Kurt dijo y volvió a cerrar los ojos, se acurrucó más cerca con su espalda en el pecho de Blaine.

Como Kurt no se levantó, Lizzy corrió hasta el otro lado de la cama donde duerme su otro papá y se subió encima de él. "¡Despierta!" Gritó Lizzy cuando comenzó a saltar encima de Blaine para que despierte.

Blaine abrió los ojos y vio a su hija ahí. "Oh por Dios, Lizzy ¿dónde es el incendio?" Dijo y Lizzy no dejaba de saltar en la cama.

"No hay 'cendio', papá. Es el día de ¡kinder!" Ella terminó diciendo con un grito y levantando los brazos, Blaine la agarró y la tiró en la cama. Comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en su pancita y ella reía muy fuerte, y movía los brazos y las piernas.

Molesto por los ruidos, Kurt, que seguía con los ojos cerrados, se tapó la cabeza con la almohada luego de un suspiro. Blaine continuó con las cosquillas y Lizzy seguía riendo.

"Blaine… deja de hacerle cosquillas, harás que se haga pipi en la cama" Kurt dijo.

Blaine dejó de hacerle cosquillas. "¿Tu te haces pipí en la cama?" Blaine dijo mientras se acostó otra vez dejando a Lizzy en el medio de sus dos papás.

"No, papi. Yo ya soy una niña grande." Dijo Lizzy, levantando sus brazos y haciendo un gesto como que estaba muy alta.

Kurt se giró lentamente para quedarse frente a la niña. La abrazó en su pecho y le dio un beso en la mejilla. "No, tu eres mi bebé. ¿Verdad que eres mi bebé?"

"No, papá… ya soy niña grande, voy a ir al kinder" Ella dijo, pero no se separó de él, sino que se aferró más a los brazos de su papá.

"Si, Kurt, ella va a ir al kinder."

"¿Me prometes que siempre serás mi bebé?" Kurt le dijo a Lizzy y ella asintió con la cabeza. Kurt la abrazó más fuerte y cerró los ojos.

"No duermas, papi. Tenemos que desayunar" Lizzy dijo y trató de abrir los ojos de Kurt con los dedos. Ella se dio la vuelta y vio que Blaine tenía los ojos cerrados también. "¡Papá!" Gritó en el oído de Blaine y él se sobresaltó asustado.

"Está bien, está bien. Me levantaré." Blaine dijo mientras se destapaba y se levantaba de la cama. "Deja dormir un poco más a papá. Yo me voy a dar una ducha." Dijo Blaine antes de entrar al baño. Lizzy se quedó acostada al lado de Kurt mientras ella acariciaba la mejilla de su papá. Kurt sonrió ante el suave toque de su hija.

Cuando Blaine salió de la ducha, ya vestido, vio que Lizzy estaba con la oreja en la panza de su papá. Kurt estaba sentado en la cama con una sonrisa en su boca.

"Hey ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos?" Preguntó Blaine cuando vio a las personas más importantes de su vida riendo mientras tocaban el vientre de Kurt.

"El bebé tiene hipo" Kurt dijo sonriendo.

"¿Hipo?" Blaine se sentó en la cama junto a ellos.

"Si, papá. La panza de papi hace así…" Dijo Lizzy e hizo un pequeño saltito imitando el movimiento que sentía cuando tocaba el vientre de Kurt.

"¿En serio? Déjame sentir" Blaine apoyó una mano sobre el estómago de su marido y sintió un pequeño espasmo bajo su palma. "Wow". Él se sorprendió. "No sabía que los bebés tenían hipo dentro del vientre" Dijo sintiendo los saltitos que eran suaves y rítmicos.

"Si, es muy común. A Tory le ha dado muy seguido." Contó Kurt.

"¿Y a mí, papi?" Preguntó Lizzy acostándose al lado de Kurt.

"Contigo no los sentía tanto." Contestó él. Los tres se quedaron unos minutos más sintiendo como el vientre de Kurt hacía unos pequeños espasmos.

"Bueno" Blaine dijo con un golpe de sus manos. "¡Es hora del kinder!"

"¡Siiiiii!" Lizzy gritó entusiasmada mientras bajaba de la cama y salía corriendo de la habitación.

"¡Sin correr, Lizzy!" Dijo Kurt cuando vio salir a su niña disparada como un cohete.

"Está muy feliz por ir a la escuela" Blaine dijo mirando hacia la puerta.

"Si, esperemos que le dure." Kurt dijo. Todavía estaba recostado en la cama. "¿Me ayudas, amor?" Dijo estirando los brazos y haciendo un puchero.

Blaine sonrió. "Por supuesto" Dijo y tomó las manos de su marido y lo jaló para que pueda levantarse. Cuando Kurt logró estar de pie frente a él, Blaine lo abrazó por la cintura y lo atrajo lo más cerca que pudo teniendo en cuenta el enorme vientre de su marido. "Buen día" Le susurró y le dio un beso en los labios.

"Buen día" Le respondió Kurt abrazándolo por el cuello y apoyando su frente en la de Blaine con los ojos cerrados.

"¿Dormiste bien?"

"Mhmmm" Respondió Kurt, todavía con sueño.

"¡PAPÁAAAA!" Gritó Lizzy desde su habitación.

"Ve tu. Yo me voy a dar una ducha" Kurt dijo separándose de Blaine. El otro hombre le dio un beso en la nariz y caminó hasta la habitación de la niña. "Ayúdala a vestirse, su ropa está preparada sobre la silla. Cuando salga de la ducha la peino." Kurt dijo antes de que Blaine se fuera. Luego, Kurt entró a ducharse.

* * *

Luego del desayuno, los tres subieron al auto y fueron hasta el kinder. Durante el viaje (que duró solo unos diez minutos, ya que la escuela no estaba muy lejos), Lizzy hablaba por demás y contaba todo lo que quería hacer y aprender. Cuando salieron del auto y caminaron hacia la puerta, la niña estaba más callada y apretaba muy fuerte las manos de sus padres. Otros niños llegaban acompañados de sus padres, Lizzy los miraba atentamente.

Una joven mujer los esperaba en la puerta. Esa era la maestra de Lizzy, una chica rubia, de ojos verdes, alta y delgada. Cuando la vio, Kurt recordó a su amiga Quinn. "Hola" Dijo ella muy simpáticamente, tenía una bella sonrisa. "Tú debes ser Elizabeth, ¿verdad?" La joven se inclinó para quedar a la altura de la niña. Lizzy asintió con la cabeza y abrazó la pierna de su padre. "Yo soy Myriam y seré tu maestra este año" La joven dijo y luego se paró para saludar a los hombres. "Mucho gusto." Dijo ella apretando la mano de Kurt.

"El gusto es nuestro. Yo soy Kurt y él es mi marido Blaine." Kurt se presentó.

"Adelante por favor" Dijo Myriam. "Los niños deben sentarse en la alfombra azul y los padres en las sillas de los costados." Indicó la joven.

Los tres entraron en la sala y Kurt reconoció alguna de las madres que llevaban a sus hijas a la misma clase de ballet que Lizzy, ellos las saludaron. Lizzy inspeccionó el lugar. Era muy colorido, con juguetes ordenados en repisas y muchos cuadros bonitos en las paredes. Luego vio a sus amigas sentadas y su carita cambió, se sentó con ellas en la alfombra como su nueva maestra le había indicado.

Blaine se sentó en una de las sillas para niños que había por todo el salón, como los demás padres habían hecho. Pero Kurt se quedó parado a su lado.

"¿Qué haces parado? Siéntate aquí" Blaine le dijo a Kurt señalando una de las pequeñas sillas que estaban junto a él.

"No puedo sentarme ahí, Blaine" Kurt dijo sonrojándose. Las sillas eran demasiado bajas y era imposible para él tener que agacharse y sentarse ahí debido a la redondez de su vientre. Justo en ese momento, Myriam le acercó su silla, que era de tamaño normal, para él. Kurt estaba rojo como un tomate, le agradeció a la mujer y se sentó más tranquilo.

* * *

Luego del primer día, que solo fue una reunión para presentaciones que duró solo una hora, Blaine había llevado a Kurt y Lizzy hasta el supermercado cerca de su casa.

"¿Estás seguro que no quieres que te espere aquí?" Preguntó Blaine desde dentro del auto. Kurt y Lizzy ya estaban afuera.

"No, Blaine, no te preocupes. No compraré mucho. Ve a la productora, nosotros caminaremos a casa." Kurt dijo, se asomó por la ventanilla del auto y besó a su marido. Se despidieron y Blaine salió a trabajar con el auto. Kurt y Lizzy entraron al supermercado.

"Papá, cómprame esto." Lizzy dijo sosteniendo una caja de cereales.

"No, Lizzy. Eso tiene mucho colorante artificial. Llevaremos este" Kurt dijo y dejó en el carrito una caja de cereal integral.

"Pero ese no me gusta" La niña se quejó cruzándose de brazos.

"Si, te gusta. Es el que comes todas las mañanas" Contestó él sonriendo.

"Ufa" Dijo ella enojada.

Siguieron comprando lo que necesitaba, no mucho, para no volver muy cargado de bolsas, cuando escuchó a alguien que lo llamaba por su nombre.

"¿Kurt…? ¿Kurt Hummel… eres tú?" Una voz de hombre dijo. Kurt reconoció esa voz, pero sobre todo, reconoció el acento extranjero que tenía.

Giró para comprobar que no estaba equivocado. "¿Adam?".

* * *

**Aclaración: No soy "kadamer", ni siquiera me cae bien Adam (soy 100% Klainer!), pero de todas maneras quise incluirlo en mi fic.**

**Besosssss!**


	66. Chapter 66

CAPITULO LXVI

"¿Kurt…? ¿Kurt Hummel, eres tú?" Una voz de hombre dijo. Kurt reconoció esa voz, pero sobre todo, reconoció el acento extranjero que tenía.

Giró para comprobar que no estaba equivocado. "¿Adam?".

"¡Kurt! Qué bueno verte. Han pasado muchos años" El joven inglés dijo, se acercó a Kurt y lo abrazó. Kurt se quedó duro y dejó abrazarse, pero sus brazos se quedaron quietos en los costados.

"Adam… por favor no digas cuantos años han pasado. Pero… creí que estabas en Essex." Kurt dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

"En realidad estoy viviendo en Londres. Pero la compañía de teatro en la que estoy, está de gira y por tres meses estaremos aquí, en New York." El hombre dijo dándole una sonrisa a Kurt.

"Bueno… que bien. Me alegro por tí" Kurt dijo nervioso.

"Gracias. Te ves…" Dijo Adam, pero Kurt lo interrumpió.

"Enorme, como una ballena, una pelota…" Kurt bromeó frotando su estómago.

"No. Iba a decir que te ves muy bien" El inglés le dio un pequeño guiño.

Kurt frunció el ceño, confundido. "Uhmm… gracias. Tu también te ves bien." Dijo por fin.

"¿Quién es él, papi?" Dijo Lizzy, quien estaba sosteniendo la mano de su padre.

"Uhmm… él es un viejo amigo." Contestó Kurt a la niña. "Ella es Lizzy, mi hija mayor"

Adam se agachó para quedar a la altura de la pequeña. "Hola, Lizzy." Dijo él y tomó la mano de la niña, luego le dio un beso en los nudillos. "Es un placer conocerte."

La niña se sonrojó. "Hola. Mi otro papá se llama Blaine" Dijo ella inocentemente y Kurt largó una pequeña carcajada. ¿Por qué había dicho eso Lizzy? Kurt no lo sabía, pero le había parecido muy gracioso. Era como si Lizzy estuviera marcando el territorio por su padre, que no estaba presente.

Adam se rio y miró a Kurt. "Oh si, conozco a tu otro papá también. Te pareces mucho a él" Luego se paró y miró el estómago de Kurt. "¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?" Dijo señalando el vientre de Kurt.

"Siete meses. Es un niño, Toronto será su nombre." Dijo acariciándose el estómago.

"¿Solo siete meses? ¿Estás seguro que es uno solo?" Adam dijo en tono de broma.

Kurt lo miró asustado. "Oh Dios, si… estoy completamente seguro." Dijo y ambos rieron.

"¿Puedo…?" Preguntó Adam, acercando sus manos en el estómago de Kurt.

"Uhmm… si, seguro" Dijo Kurt. En realidad no le gustaba que le toquen el vientre personas que no sean de su familia o su doctor, pero no quería parecer grosero negándose.

Adam acarició la panza de Kurt un par de veces mientras sonreía. "Es increíble" Susurró antes de apartar las manos. Kurt lo miró a los ojos, se veía igual a cuando se conocieron.

"Papi, quiero ir a casa" Lizzy dijo y se refregó los ojos por el sueño.

"Si, mi amor, ya vamos." Kurt dijo. "Bueno… adiós, Adam. Fue bueno volver a verte"

"No, espera. ¿Vas a la caja?" Dijo Adam, y Kurt asintió con la cabeza. "Yo también."

Se dirigieron hacia las cajas registradoras, pagaron cada uno lo suyo y salieron con las bolsas en las manos.

"¿Estás en coche?" Preguntó Adam cuando estaban saliendo del supermercado.

"No. Estoy cerca de casa, en realidad, asique vamos caminando." Dijo Kurt mientras tomaba la mano de Lizzy y con la otra sostenía sus dos bolsas de compra.

"Perfecto." Dijo Adam sonriendo. "Te llevo hasta ahí. Mi auto está por allá" Dijo señalando un coche azul que estaba en el estacionamiento.

Kurt no sabía que contestar, lo pensó un minuto y decidió que prefería ir caminando antes de subirse a su coche. Sabía que Adam no tenía malas intenciones, pero no quería que los vecinos lo vieran bajar del coche de un hombre que no es su marido. "No, gracias, estaremos bien. Además no creo que sea apropiado." Kurt dijo mientras acomodaba las bolsas en sus manos.

"Papa, me duelen los pies" Lizzy dijo, bastante inoportuna. Kurt la miró fijo.

"¿Lo ves? La niña está cansada. Entonces… ¿vamos?"

Kurt suspiró. No quería ir con él, pero debía reconocer que él también tenía dolor en los pies y en su espalda. "De acuerdo" Dijo finalmente.

Luego del viaje incómodo, llegaron a la casa Hummel-Anderson. Kurt se bajó del coche con dificultad, mientras Adam ayudaba a bajar a Lizzy. El muchacho inglés sacó las bolsas de las compras que había hecho Kurt y lo acompañó hasta dentro de la casa.

Lo primero que Lizzy hizo al entrar a la casa fue quitarse los zapatos. "Elizabeth, si vas a quitarte los zapatos, por lo menos ponte las pantuflas" Kurt dijo mientras dejaba su bolso sobre la mesa de la cocina, detrás suyo estaba Adam.

"Si, papito" Dijo ella y corrió a subir las escaleras hasta su habitación.

Adam colocó las bolsas en la mesada de la cocina e inspeccionó el lugar. "Es una casa muy bonita" Dijo mirando a su alrededor. "¿Dónde está Blaine?" Preguntó.

"Trabajando en la carrera de Santana Lopez ¿recuerdas a Santana?" Kurt abrió el refrigerador y sacó una jarra con agua, sirvió dos vasos.

"¿Cómo podría olvidarla?" Dijo Adam riendo. Kurt le tendió el vaso y tomó un trago. "Entonces, tú te quedas en la casa con los niños mientras él trabaja" Dijo él, era una afirmación.

Esa fue algo que a Kurt no le gustó nada, casi se sintió ofendido. "No." Dijo firmemente. "Estoy de licencia por embarazo. Soy Director de Vogue." Dijo.

"Ah" Adam notó la voz de Kurt, no había querido que se enoje. "Bueno, es hora de irme." Dijo mientras dejaba el vaso apoyado en la mesa y caminó hasta la puerta. Metió sus manos en el bolsillo trasero y sacó dos entradas de teatro, se las dio a Kurt y él las tomó. "Son para ti… y Blaine. Son de la obra en la que estoy. De hecho son extractos de las escenas más importantes de las obras más conocidas de Skakespeare. Espero verte. Saluda a Blaine y Lizzy de mi parte." Dijo guiñándole el ojo. Salió de la casa y Kurt miró las entradas 'Clásicos de Shakespeare', decía de titulo.

Kurt no estaba seguro de decirle a Blaine lo de su encuentro con Adam, sabía que se iba a poner bastante celoso. Pero también sabía que no podía controlar lo que la niña de cinco años podía decir.

Más tarde, cuando Kurt estaba terminando la cena, Blaine entró por la puerta.

"¡Kurt, estoy en casa!" Gritó Blaine mientras cruzaba la puerta.

"¡Papito!" Lizzy corrió hacia él y Blaine la levantó dándole un gran beso en la mejilla. Con la niña en sus brazos entró en la cocina y besó a su marido, quien estaba colocando la gran fuente de spaguettis en la mesa. Los tres se sentaron a comer.

"¿Cómo siguen los ensayos para el tour de Santana?" Preguntó Kurt mientras servía los platos.

"Muy bien, ella es muy profesional. Mañana empezamos con el video clip del primer corte del disco." Contó Blaine. "¿Ustedes que hicieron?"Preguntó antes de comer un poco.

"Un hombre tocó a papá en el supermercado" Dijo Lizzy inocentemente y siguió comiendo como si nada. Kurt casi se ahogó con el trago de jugo de naranja que estaba tomando.

Blaine miró a Kurt, atónito. "¡¿Qué?!"

Kurt soltó una pequeña carcajada nerviosa. "No, es que encontramos a un viejo amigo en el supermercado" Dijo.

"¿Si? ¿A quién?" Blaine dijo, soltó su tenedor y se cruzó de brazos.

"Uno que hablaba raro." La niña dijo. Kurt le fijó la mirada y Blaine estaba cada vez más descontento por la noticia, pero ni se imaginaba de quién hablaba su hija.

"Come, Elizabeth" Kurt dijo suavemente en un intento por hacer callar a su hija, y se había puesto tan nervioso que su vientre estaba endurecido. Blaine entrecerró los ojos y esperaba una respuesta.

"¿Cómo dijo que llamaba?" Lizzy colocó un dedo en su mentón, mientras hacía memoria para recordar el nombre del hombre con quien se habían encontrado. Kurt colocó una mano en su frente y cerró los ojos. _Por favor, no lo digas… por favor, no lo digas, _pensó Kurt. "¡Adam!" Gritó de repente la niña.

Blaine miró a Kurt, quien tenía la vista puesta en su plato. "¿Adam? ¿Tu ex novio Adam?"

* * *

**Por las dudas lo repito: no soy Kadamer! Jaja**

**Besossss!**


	67. Chapter 67

CAPITULO LXVII

Blaine miró a Kurt, quien tenía la vista puesta en su plato. "¿Adam? ¿Tu ex novio Adam?"

Kurt revoleó los ojos. "Blaine… ya te lo dije mil veces: él nunca fue mi novio, solo éramos amigos" Murmuró después de dar un resoplido.

"Como sea, Kurt. ¿Te tocó el vientre? A ti no te gusta que extraños te toquen el estómago." Dijo Blaine tratando de no ponerse nervioso ni levantar la voz.

"Blaine… no es un extraño, es un viejo amigo. Además, él me pidió para sentir mi estómago, no podía decirle que no sin ser grosero."

"Oh, no claro… ¿Cómo decirle que no a ese encantador acento ingles?" Blaine dijo con sarcasmo.

"Oh Dios, no puedo creerlo…" Murmuró Kurt apoyando su rostro en sus manos y cerrando los ojos, incrédulo por lo que estaba escuchando.

"Papi, no quiero comer más" Lizzy dijo rompiendo la tensión. "Tengo sueño, quiero hacer 'nono'." La niña se refregó los ojos y bostezó.

"Si, mi amor. Ahora vamos a dormir, a mi también se me fue el hambre" Kurt dijo mientras no apartaba los ojos de lo de Blaine. Se levantó de la mesa con dificultad debido a su vientre, Blaine quiso ayudarlo, pero él levantó una mano negándose, luego ayudó a Lizzy a pararse de la silla, que era más alta que las otras.

"Kurt, estamos hablando." Blaine dijo cuando vio a su marido que caminaba hacia las escaleras.

"No quiero hablar en este momento, estás siendo demasiado infantil y yo estoy muy cansado como para aguantar tus celos. Además está Lizzy aquí y no me gusta discutir delante de ella." Kurt dijo y Blaine se paró para acercarse a su marido e hija. "Dile buenas noches a papá, Elizabeth" Kurt ordenó a su hija. La niña se acercó a Blaine y él se inclinó para estar a la altura de su hija.

"Buenas noches, papi" Dijo la niña y besó la mejilla de su papá.

"Buenas noches, princesa, duerme bien" Blaine suavizó su voz para saludar a su niña, le dio un abrazo y la levantó, llenadole la carita de beso, Lizzy dejó ir una carcajada. Kurt quiso sonreír pero se reprimió, estaba enojado con Blaine, pero verlo con su hija era lo más tierno.

Kurt miró sobre su hombro a su marido mientras tomaba la mano de Lizzy y los dos se dirigían lentamente hacia arriba. "Levanta los plato" Ordenó Kurt.

Blaine se quedó ahí, solo en la cocina. Resopló y pasó las manos por su rostro. ¿Pretendía Adam algo con su marido, o fue solo una casualidad el haberse encontrado? Él no sabía la respuesta, pero podía imaginárselo. Con mucha rabia, juntó los platos de la mesa y los lavó antes de acostarse.

Kurt estaba ayudando a Lizzy a ponerse el pijama luego de dalre un baño rápido y se estaba cepillando los dientes.

"Papi, ¿estás enojado con papá?" Preguntó inocente Lizzy mientras Kurt la arropaba en la cama.

"No, ángel. Solo estábamos hablando. Ahora, duerme. Mañana tienes escuela" Kurt se inclinó y besó la frente de la niña.

"¿Te quedas conmigo hasta que me duerma?" Pidió Lizzy poniendo ojos de cachorro, iguales a los de Blaine.

Kurt sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. "Claro que sí, cariño" Luego se sentó en la cama de su niña y se recostó en la cabecera, la niña se apoyó en él. Kurt cerró los ojos y suspiró, acarició su estómago con la mano que tenía libre sintiendo como su vientre estaba duro debido a los nervios que estaba pasando. Después de unos minutos, Lizzy estaba profundamente dormida, Kurt fue a su cuarto.

Blaine estaba recostado, revisando mails desde su laptop. Kurt se puso el pijama y luego se acostó de lado dándole la espalda a su marido, sus manos puestas entre su cara y la almohada. De pronto Blaine escuchó un sollozo.

Blaine cerró su laptop y la dejó en la mesita de noche. Se acercó a Kurt y puso una mano en su hombro. "Lo siento, amor" Susurró en su oído y Kurt dejó salir más lágrimas. "No llores, Kurt… lo siento, fui un tonto" Dijo otra vez. Kurt se dio vuelta para quedar frente a él y Blaine lo recibió en sus brazos, le besó el cabello.

"No te dije lo de Adam porque no quería que te enojes y te pongas celoso" Kurt dijo en un sollozo enterrando la cara en el hombro de Blaine. "Me lo encontré en el supermercado, me ayudó con las bolsas y me trajo hasta aquí con su coche, nada más"

Blaine se alejó para mirarlo. "¿Te trajo hasta aquí en su coche?" Preguntó volviendo a aguantar las ganas de gritar por los celos. Kurt desvió la mirada y no contestó. "¿Kurt… tu subiste a mis hijos al auto de ese tipo?" Preguntó quitando los brazos de Kurt.

"¿Qué querías que hiciera? Me dolían los pies, Lizzy estaba cansada y cargaba bolsas, y Adam se ofreció a traerme" Kurt justificó secando sus lágrimas y se sentó en la cama.

"Kurt, yo te pregunté si quería que te esperara hasta que terminaras las compras y tú te negaste" Blaine se levantó de la cama y se paró al lado de ella con las manos en la cintura, ahora estaba loco de celos.

"Blaine, él me vio ahí con un estómago enorme, que apenas me deja caminar y con una niña pequeña que se caía del sueño, y solo quiso ser amable con nosotros. No tiene otras intenciones conmigo, de veras" Kurt dijo, todavía en la cama, trató de no elevar la voz, ya que Lizzy estaba durmiendo del otro lado del pasillo.

"No tiene otras intenciones" Susurró sarcásticamente y largó una pequeña risita. "¿Sabes que, Kurt? De pronto estoy teniendo un deja vu." Blaine se cruzó de brazos.

Kurt lo miró confundido, Blaine celoso era aún más guapo, y además solo estaba en bóxers, debido a que era una noche bastante calurosa. Kurt apartó esos pensamientos, no era momento para un ataque hormonal, estaba discutiendo con su marido. "¿De qué estás hablando, Blaine? A ver… explícate porque no te entiendo."

"Oh, no lo sé… de pronto vino a mi mente un tal Dave Karofsky." Blaine dijo con odio el nombre de aquél hombre que les había hecho daño cuando Lizzy era una bebé pequeña.

Eso fue demasiado para Kurt. Se paró también de la cama, quedando del otro lado de Blaine. "Blaine, no hay punto de comparación, esto es completamente diferente. Adam nunca me haría daño, lo conozco" Ya su paciencia había llegado al límite.

Blaine se rio sin ganas. "Por Dios, Kurt. Lo mismo dijiste de ese animal de Karofsky, y mira como resultó todo."

Eso era verdad, pero era algo que Kurt no admitiría, él no conocía las verdaderas intenciones del hombre inglés, si es que las habría. "Estás imposible, Blaine Devon Anderson-Hummel, y toda esta situación es absurda." Kurt dijo tomando una almohada. Blaine lo miró confundido.

"¿Así que yo soy imposible?" Preguntó mientras veía como su marido salía de la habitación. "¿Dónde vas?"

"Lejos de ti. Me voy a dormir con mi bebé" Dijo Kurt.

"¡De acuerdo!" Blaine casi gritó enojado, y se dejó caer en la cama.

"¡De acuerdo!" Kurt imitó la voz de su marido y cerró la puerta de la habitación con fuerza.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Kurt cruzó el pasillo y entró en la habitación de su hija mayor. Corrió un poco a la niña de la cama para hacerse espacio para que él y su gran vientre puedan caber. Abrazó a Lizzy, y ella respondió al abrazo mientras seguía durmiendo.

Blaine se quedó ahí en la cama, dando vueltas sin poder dormir. Por primera vez desde que están casados que se disgustan el uno con el otro y duermen separados a causa de una discusión. No lo aguantó. Blaine no aguantó esa situación. Sabía que no podía ir a hablar con su marido en ese momento, pero tampoco se quedaría ahí. Tomó una almohada, una sábana y bajó a dormir al sofá de la sala. Si no compartía su cama con su marido, prefería no dormir ahí.


	68. Chapter 68

CAPITULO LXVIII

Kurt se despertó temprano en la mañana en la cama de Lizzy. Su espalda le dolía de dormir acurrucado en una cama pequeña para que cupieran él, su enorme vientre de siete meses y una niña de cinco años. A ese dolor punzante en la cintura, le sumó la terrible jaqueca que tenía, le había dado de tanto pensar y llorar la noche anterior. Besó a su hija, que seguía durmiendo, en la frente y se levantó haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Si Blaine estuviera a su lado, le pediría que lo ayude a levantarse, pero no, esa noche no durmieron juntos, Kurt lo recordó. Estiró los brazos y caminó hasta su habitación. Abrió la puerta, esperando encontrar a Blaine dormido, pero él no estaba allí. Golpeó la puerta del baño, pero no hubo respuesta, asique entró.

Cuando terminó de asearse y vestirse con ropa cómoda, bajó las escaleras esperando ver a su marido en la cocina haciendo el desayuno, pero tampoco en la cocina se encontraba. Kurt ya se estaba preocupando, Blaine nunca se iría a trabajar sin despedirse de él y de Lizzy, así sea que estén peleados, además era demasiado temprano.

"¿Blaine?" Llamó suavemente mientras entraba en la sala. Otra vez, no hubo respuesta. Se asomó en el respaldo del sofá y allí estaba Blaine, todavía dormido. Kurt sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior al ver que su marido no había dormido en su cama. Blaine no se veía para nada cómodo, tenía un brazo fuera del sofá, el otro descansando en su pecho y las piernas dobladas y enredadas con la sábana. La boca entreabierta dejando escapar el aire haciendo un ruido como de ronquido y sus rizos despeinados, Kurt pensó que se veía adorable. Suspiró y llevó su mano a acariciar el rostro de Blaine, y éste se movió, Kurt enseguida quitó su mano y frunció el entrecejo recordando la pelea de la noche.

Blaine pestañeó un par de veces, ya que la luz que se filtraba por la ventana le lastimaba las pupilas, se los refregó y su vista se aclaró un poco. Miró a Kurt parado a su lado, eso lo asustó y se sentó de golpe. "¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué hora es?" Dijo de una sola vez.

Kurt se cruzó de brazos y endureció su cara. "Es temprano" Respondió fríamente. "Voy a hacer el desayuno." Dijo mientras caminaba a la cocina.

Blaine suspiró y se levantó del sofá, estiró los músculos de sus brazos por encima de su cabeza mientras Kurt lo miraba desde la cocina y sonreía, Blaine estaba solo en su bóxer. El hombre agarró la sábana y la almohada y caminó escaleras arriba para tomarse una ducha. Al igual que a su marido, la espalda le dolía terriblemente, pero a diferencia de Kurt tomó un analgésico para que se le pase. Pero el dolor que sentía en el corazón por Kurt, no se le pasaría con ninguna píldora. De pronto, mientras sentía el agua caliente recorrer su cuerpo, recordó la noche anterior. Tenía la necesidad de proteger a su familia de quien sea, aunque en el fondo sabía que el tal Adam no le haría daño a Kurt como lo había hecho alguna vez Karofsky. Quería hacer las paces con su marido y arreglar las cosas, pero no sabía cómo.

Bajó a desayunar y Lizzy ya estaba casi lista para ir al segundo día de clases. Kurt estaba atándole las agujetas de las zapatillas mientras ella comía sus cereales.

"Hola papi" La niña sonrió al ver a Blaine. Él se acercó a ella y besó su frente.

"Buen día, hermosa" Contestó Blaine. Tomó una taza y se sirvió café de la cafetera.

Kurt, que estaba de rodillas en el suelo, colocándole las zapatillas a la niña, se quejó al querer pararse. Se tomó el estómago, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó preocupado Blaine, mientras se acercaba a su marido y lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

"Si… es solo que… me duele la cintura" Dijo entre respiraciones. "A propósito…" Continuó. "Necesito… que lleves a Lizzy… a la escuela"

Blaine frunció el entrecejo y miró con preocupación a su marido. "¿Estás seguro que estás bien?"

"Si, Blaine… estoy bien. Dormí muy mal, eso es todo" Contestó más tranquilo Kurt, pero todavía con un frio tono. Blaine sintió culpa al escuchar esa respuesta, pero no dijo nada más.

"Bien, Lizzy ¿Estás lista?" Preguntó Blaine. La niña asintió con la cabeza y saltó de la silla para correr a la puerta.

"¡Hey!" Dijo Kurt sentado en la silla cuando vio a la niña correr. "¿No vas a darle un beso a papá?"

Lizzy corrió hacia él y se estiró para llegar a la cara de su papá mientras Kurt se inclinó un poco. "Adiós, papi" Dijo la niña luego de un beso en la mejilla de Kurt y un abrazo a su estómago. "Adiós, Tory" La niña besó el vientre de su papá y Kurt y Blaine se miraron y se sonrieron el uno al otro. Lizzy corrió de vuelta hasta la puerta a esperar a su papá Blaine.

Blaine se acercó a su marido y besó suavemente su frente, cerró los ojos y se quedó un rato inhalando el aroma de su cabello y una mano fue sobre su vientre, sentía como el bebé pateaba bajo su palma. Kurt se apoyó en los labios de Blaine y su mano fue directamente sobre la de su marido, cerró los ojos. Los dos susurraron un débil 'adios'. Ellos no necesitaban palabras para hacerse entender que se amaban con locura.

* * *

"¡Corte!" Gritó el director del video clip que estaba grabando Santana. "¡Ok! ¡Todo el mundo tómese cinco minutos!" Ordenó, y todos en el set de grabación se dispersaron.

Santana, tomó de su asistente una toalla que enroscó en su cuello y una botella de agua. Estaba vestida con un enterizo muy ajustado en color negro de cuero con un escote que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, mostrando la redondez de sus pechos. Su cabello enrulado se veía salvaje y su maquillaje recargado. Este era su primer video clip y debía ser impactante para quedar grabada en la retina de los espectadores.

De detrás de cámaras, al otro lado del set, vio a Blaine sentado mirando hacia abajo en su teléfono celular. Se acercó hasta él ignorando a la vestuarista y la maquilladora que la seguían para retocarle el maquillaje y la ropa.

"¿Qué haces aquí sentado? Deberías estar gritándole a todo el mundo aquí, tu eres el jefe" Dijo Santana, antes de tomar un sorbo de su botella de agua. Blaine levantó la vista y la mujer vio los ojos tristes de su amigo. "Hey, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Problemas con Porcelana?" Ella preguntó preocupada y se sentó a su lado.

Blaine suspiró. "Algo así" Contestó y volvió su atención a su teléfono. No estaba enviando mensajes de texto ni leyendo mails, solo estaba pasando las fotos de Kurt y Lizzy que tenía guardadas.

"¿Algo así?" Preguntó Santana. "¿Puedes ser un poco más específico?"

"Ayer Kurt se encontró con Adam Crawford en el supermercado, y luego lo llevó hasta la casa en su auto. Discutimos y no hablamos desde anoche." Contestó Blaine.

Santana arrugó el entrecejo tratando de entender. "¿Adam?" Murmuró. "Oh… Dr. Who" Recordó la mujer. "Solo falta que aparezca el narco de plástico y cantaremos bingo" Dijo ella murmurando. "¿Y a ti que te preocupa?"

"No lo sé…" Blaine dijo frustrado, enterrándose más en la silla. "Es que… no se cuales sean sus intenciones con Kurt"

"Blaine, eres demasiado inseguro. Tienes que estar tranquilo, Kurt es tu marido, tienes una hija con él y otro en camino. No debería importante que se hablen, no tienes que demostrar debilidad ante ese Adam. Además, ellos nunca tuvieron nada. Creeme, yo dormía a una cortina de distancia de la cama de Kurt y ellos jamás durmieron juntos. No sucedía lo mismo con Brody y Rachel… ellos sí que eran ruidosos." Blaine miró a Santana y ella cambió el tema. "Pero si todavía quieres marcar territorio, entonces ten una cita con él."

"¿Una cita? Santana, no tenemos dieciséis años"

"Por eso mismo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que salieron a cenar solos tu y él?" Preguntó la mujer cruzándose de brazos.

"Uhmmm…" Blaine recordó que la última vez había sido para la gala de la revista Vogue, la noche en que concibieron a Tory.

"¿Lo ves? Salgan a cenar o al cine" Santana decía mientras bajaba el cierre de sus botas largas con un taco muy alto.

"¿Y Lizzy?"

"Britt y yo la cuidaremos. Se lleva muy bien con Lola, será una noche de chicas" Santana le dio una sonrisa.

"Gracias, Santana." Blaine sonrió a su amiga.

"De nada, hobbit. Para eso estamos los amigos." Dijo ella con un guiño.

* * *

**Hola a todos y todas!**

**Volvi! Creí que el problemita de mi compu iba a tardar un poquito más en arreglarse, pero no. asique acá estoy con un capitulo nuevo. **

**Espero que les haya gustado. A mi me encanta escribir a Santana, despues de Kurt y Blaine es mi personaje favorito de Glee.**

**Vieron ese video de Naya Rivera con 2Cellos? Bueno eso es lo que grabó Santana en este capitulo.**

**Besosss! Hasta el próximo capitulo!**


	69. Chapter 69

CAPITULO LXVIX

Kurt se había quedado solo cuando su marido se llevó a su hija a la escuela. Sin Lizzy con él, la casa estaba muy vacía y silenciosa. Lo único que escuchaba era a la señora que hacía la limpieza desde que Kurt estaba tan grande como para mover un plato.

Todo ese tiempo a solas le ayudó para pensar y conectarse con su bebé. Había hecho unos ejercicios de yoga para relajarse, pero era imposible debido a que su cabeza seguía dándole vueltas a la discusión de la noche anterior que había tenido con su marido.

Probó cantándole suavemente a su vientre y eso sí funcionó. Se sentó en la silla mecedora, una almohada en su cintura para estar más cómodo y con las manos frotándose dulcemente su vientre, mientras cantaba una melodía suave. El bebé, que hasta hacía unos minutos se estaba moviendo y pateaba como loco dentro del vientre, se había quedado muy quieto. Kurt también se relajó y se quedó dormido por unos minutos.

El timbre de la puerta de entrada sonó y Kurt fue a atender, del otro lado estaba Rachel con la pequeña Olivia en sus brazos.

"Hey, Rach" Saludó Kurt cuando vio a su amiga parada en la puerta.

"Hola, Kurt. Vinimos a planear tu baby shower" Dijo Rachel entusiasmada mientras entraba en la casa. La niña de nueve meses en sus brazos estiraba la mano y sonreía al ver a su tío.

"Hola, Oli" Dijo Kurt sonriendo a su sobrina. "¿Quieres venir con el tio Kurt?" Preguntó él mientras tomaba a Olivia. Le besó su mejilla regordeta haciendo ruido y ella largó una carcajada. "Estás muy hermosa, Oli" Kurt acomodó a la niña en su cadera y las piernas de ella quedaron sobre su vientre. Rachel sonreía mientras seguía a su cuñado hasta la cocina.

"Estás raro, Kurt. ¿Te sientes bien?" Preguntó Rachel al notar la expresión de Kurt.

El suspiró y sentó a Olivia en su regazo. "Me duele la cintura, anoche dormí con Lizzy en su cama"

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó curiosa Rachel.

"Es que anoche Blaine y yo discutimos y no quería dormir a su lado, entonces dormí en la cama de Lizzy. Y Blaine tampoco durmió en nuestra cama, durmió en el sillón de la sala" Kurt le contó a su amiga que había visto a Adam, que lo llevó hasta la casa y que su marido se había enojado por eso.

"Discúlpame Kurt, pero creo que Blaine tiene razón para enojarse" Dijo Rachel dando su opinión cuando Kurt dejó de hablar y dio sus argumentos.

Kurt puso los ojos en blanco. "Si… lo sé. Estuve pensando en eso toda la mañana." Kurt dijo dándole a Rachel la niña que se había dormido en sus brazos. Se levantó y sirvió una taza de café para su amiga y se hizo un té para él. "El problema es que ahora, él está enojado conmigo y yo no sé qué hacer"

"Haz lo que nunca falla en un hombre…" Comenzó a decir Rachel. "…una maratón de sexo" Susurró la mujer con una pícara sonrisa y un guiño.

"¿Rachel, tú crees que yo en este estado puedo tener una maratón de sexo?" Preguntó Kurt con sarcasmo mientras volvía a sentarse con las tazas, le tendió una a su amiga.

Rachel se rio muy bajo. "Es cierto. Pero puedes prepararle una cena romántica" Dijo ella.

"Si, puedo hacer eso." Kurt se quedó pensativo.

"¡Y luego una maratón de sexo salvaje!" Rachel dijo entre risas haciendo que la bebé en sus brazos se despierte llorando.

"¡Rachel! Hasta tu hija se disgusta con la cosas que dices" Kurt dijo y se rio con su amiga. "O por Dios, mira la hora, es hora de ir a buscar a los niños a la escuela." Kurt miró el reloj de la cocina.

"¿Hay que ir por ellos? ¿No pueden quedarse un par de horas más?" Dijo la mujer mientras intentaba calmar el llanto de la bebé.

"No, Rachel. Vamos. Yo extraño mucho a mi bebé, la casa está muy vacía sin ella" Kurt dijo mientras tomaba sus llaves y caminaba hasta la puerta.

"No vas a opinar lo mismo cuando tengas dos niños" Rachel murmuró, y Kurt no la escuchó.

* * *

Blaine dejó el estudio de grabación donde Santana estaba grabando su primer video clip. Pasó por una gran juguetería y compro la muñeca bailarina que Lizzy tanto quería, y un móvil para la cuna de Tory. Luego por una chocolatería y compro una caja de bombones con diferentes rellenos para su marido, y por ultimo un ramo de rosas rojas. Había hecho una reserva en el restaurante favorito de Kurt, uno de los lugares más exclusivos y difíciles de conseguir reserva de último minuto, pero él la consiguió.

Llegó a su casa, demasiado temprano como para salir a cenar, pero en la hora perfecta para compartir un tiempo con su hija antes de llevarla a la casa de Santana y Brittany. Escondió en su espalda el ramo de flores y caminó hasta la cocina donde se encontraban su marido e hija.

Lizzy fue la primera que se dio cuenta de la presencia de su papá. "¡Papi!" Gritó ella cuando lo vio y corrió hacia él con una enorme sonrisa en su boca. Kurt giró cuando escuchó a su hija gritar, él estaba preparando un vaso de leche y unas galletas para la niña.

"Hola, princesa" Saludó él abrazando a la niña con el brazo que no tenía detrás suyo, pero llevaba tres bolsas en su mano. "¿Cómo fue la escuela?" Preguntó arrodillándose en el mismo nivel que ella. Miró de reojo a su marido y vio como los miraba sonriendo y con una mano sobre su enorme vientre.

"Muy bien, papi. Me hice muchos amigos y amigas" Contó la niña enfatizando la palabra 'muchos'.

"Me parece muy bien" Contestó Blaine. Apoyó dos bolsas en la mesa y le estiró una a Lizzy. "Te traje algo."

Los ojos de la niña se abrieron grandes "¿Un obsequio?"

"Un obsequio" Blaine repitió sonriendo.

"¿Para mí?" Dijo Lizzy saltando de contenta y aplaudiendo.

"Para ti" Afirmó Blaine y le dio la bolsa a su hija. Ella la tomó y sacó de adentro una caja envuelta en papel metalizado. Rasgó el papel y su cara se iluminó al ver la muñeca que tanto quería.

"¡Gracias, papi! ¡Es hermosa!" Dijo ella, se abalanzo a su padre, lo abrazó y le dio un gran beso en la mejilla. En el movimiento, Kurt pudo ver el ramo de flores en la espalda de su marido, se mordió el labio y se sonrojó. "Iré a mostrársela a los demás juguetes" Dijo Lizzy antes de salir corriendo a su habitación.

Blaine miró a su hija correr y sonrió. Volvió su cabeza hacia su marido y se paró sin despegarle los ojos de encima. Caminó hacia él y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios. Kurt se apoyó en el beso y cerró los ojos. "También tengo algo para ti." Dijo Blaine y descubrió las flores que tenía escondidas.

Kurt las tomó y sonrió con las mejillas coloradas. "Gracias, son preciosas." Dijo apoyando su nariz para sentir el perfume que de estas salía. Se inclinó y besó los labios de Blaine.

"Pero espera, porque hay más…" Blaine dijo y tomó la bolsa de la chocolatería. Kurt largó una pequeña carcajada cuando vio la caja de chocolates. "Y… quiero llevarte a cenar esta noche, a tu restaurante favorito." Blaine dijo.

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron por la sorpresa, Blaine quería arreglar las cosas como él había estado planeando, con la diferencia que él pensaba en cenar en la casa y acostar a Lizzy temprano para que pudieran estar un rato a solas. "Me encantaría" Contestó sonriendo. "Pero… ¿y Lizzy?"

"Santana me dijo que ella y Brittany la cuidarían" Blaine contestó. Las cejas de Kurt se dispararon. "Entonces… ¿Qué me dices?" Preguntó esperanzado.

"Si, por supuesto que sí" Contestó Kurt y otra vez besó los labios de su marido.

Blaine se inclinó y apoyó sus labios en el vientre de Kurt, y acarició los lados. "No pienses que me he olvidado de ti, Tory" Dijo hablándole a su hijo no nacido. De la bolsa que quedaba sacó la caja del juguete y se la dio a Kurt. Él rasgó el papel que lo envolvía.

"Aww… es muy lindo." Dijo con ternura en su voz y rostro. Lo sacó de la caja, y él juguete hacía todo tipo de sonidos como de sonajero. "Mira Tory, es para ti." Dijo apoyando el móvil en su vientre. Como si el bebé supiera lo que estaba sucediendo afuera, dio una patadita en respuesta, donde la mano de Blaine estaba apoyada.

"Parece que le gusta" Blaine dijo sonriendo. Se acercó a la cara de su marido y le besó los labios. Kurt se perdió en el beso y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine.

"Ya acomodé a mi muñeca bailarina junto a las otras" Dijo Lizzy cuando volvió a la cocina. Blaine y Kurt se separaron enseguida del beso.

"Hey, Lizzy. ¿Qué te parece si hoy vas a visitar a las tías Tana y Britt y jugar con Lola?" Blaine preguntó acercándose a su hija.

"¡Si!" Gritó la niña entusiasmada. "Voy a mostrarle mi nueva muñeca a Lola" Dijo y otra vez corrió a su habitación. Blaine y Kurt cruzaron miradas llenas de amor y felicidad.

* * *

**Hola! Otro capítulo! Espero que le haya gustado. :)**

**Como mencioné antes, estoy muy ocupada y no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, pero hago lo que puedo.**

**Para los nuevos lectores, les cuento que tengo otro fic que se llama "No es un error si es por amor" (lean bien la advertencia que está en el summary) ;)**

**Si quieren les dejo mi URL de Tumblr para que me sigan: likeadarrencriss**

**Bueno… eso es todo. Gracias por leerme!**

**Besosssss!**


	70. Chapter 70

CAPITULO LXX

Kurt y Blaine estaban preparados para ir a la cena que habían planeado, luego de su pequeña discusión. Kurt usaba uno de sus elegantes diseños para futuros padres, y realmente se veía muy bien. Blaine también se veía bien, estaba usando una corbata de moño; Kurt sonrió cuando lo vio, le recordaba su adolescencia. Los tres subieron al auto para dejar a Lizzy en casa de Santana y Brittany.

"Papi… ¿Por qué tengo que ir a casa de tia Tana?" Preguntó Lizzy mientras iban en viaje.

Kurt giró en su asiento para enfrentar a su hija, y antes de hablar miró a Blaine. "Uhmm… porque papá y yo iremos a… cenar". Kurt se sintió un poco culpable, siempre que salían a cenar, llevaban a su hija con ellos.

"¿Y por qué no puedo ir con ustedes?" Lizzy hizo un puchero y miró hacia abajo donde sus manos sostenían la muñeca que su papá le había regalado.

Blaine y Kurt se miraron por segunda vez, otra vez la culpa los carcomía. "Porque a veces los papás necesitan un tiempo a solas, sin los hijos." Respondió Blaine, mirando a la niña por el espejo retrovisor.

"¿Y por qué?" La niña cuestionó.

"Porque los padres necesitan hablar cosas de grandes" Kurt contestó en seguida, pero ella seguía sin entender y no dijo nada. "Vas a divertirte mucho con Lola" Dijo Kurt con una sonrisa, Lizzy asintió con la cabeza.

Llegaron al edificio de departamentos de las Lopez-Pierce y Blaine bajó a Lizzy para llevarla hasta la puerta del apartamento. Ella se despidió de Kurt con un beso, él se quedó en el auto esperando. Tocaron el timbre en la puerta y Santana abrió.

"Hey, Anderson" Saludó ella cuando vio a Blaine y Lizzy parados en la entrada. "Hola mini-Kurt" Saludó a la niña.

"Hola, Santana. Dile hola a la tia, Lizzy" Blaine dijo a su niña que tenía tomada de la mano. Lizzy saludó con un tímido 'hola'. De adentro del departamento una niña rubia de unos ocho años, venía corriendo hacia ellos.

"¡Lizzy!" Gritó Lola y le dio un abrazo. "Hola, tío Warbler" Le dijo a Blaine, quien le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa. "Vamos a jugar a mi cuarto" La niña le dijo a Lizzy y le tomó la mano arrastrándola hasta su habitación.

"Veo que seguiste mi consejo" Santana sonrió y se cruzó de brazos.

"Si… uhmmm… iremos a cenar y luego… no sé, a casa, supongo" Blaine dijo nervioso.

"Wanky" Santana sonrió y le guiño un ojo. Blaine le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Pasaré por ella más tarde"

"No, no hace falta. Déjala que se quede a dormir, mañana Britt la lleva a la escuela" Ella dijo apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

"Bueno, no sé si Kurt estaría de acuerdo" Blaine se quedó pensativo.

"Oh, créeme… él va a estar muy de acuerdo" Santana sonrió pícaramente. "Ahora, vete. Tu marido te espera, y disfruten su noche." Dijo mientras empujaba a Blaine fuera de la casa y cerró la puerta.

* * *

En el restaurante, la estaban pasando muy bien. No habían mencionado ni una palabra de lo de Adam. Solo eran ellos dos, nadie más que ellos. Esta era su noche especial.

"¿Quieres ordenar postre?" Preguntó Blaine a su marido luego de disfrutar de una deliciosa comida italiana.

"Si. Quiero un…" Empezó a decir Kurt, pero Blaine lo interrumpió.

"Cheescake" Contestó Blaine por su marido.

"Obviamente" Kurt dijo sonriendo. Blaine llamó al mesero y pidió una porción de cheescake. "¿Tu no pides postre?" Preguntó cuando escuchó que Blaine no había ordenado un postre para él.

Blaine se inclinó sobre la mesa un poco para quedar más cerca de su marido. "Tú eres mi postre" Dijo en un tono bajo, seductoramente y le guiño un ojo.

Kurt se acercó a él también. "En ese caso, no veo la hora de que comas tu postre" Dijo en el mismo tono de voz que Blaine. "Pero antes Tory y yo queremos nuestro cheescake" Kurt dijo volviendo a su tono de voz normal y apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de la silla. Los dos rieron.

* * *

Entraron a su habitación abrazados y besándose con furia y pasión.

"Mmmm… mi postre sabe delicioso" Blaine dijo entre besos mientras era empujado por Kurt hasta la cama.

"Bien… qué bueno que te guste… porque hay más que probar. Aunque me gustaría probar mi postre también." Respondió Kurt riendo.

"Tú ya comiste postre" Blaine dijo riendo.

"Si, pero este me gusta más. Además… soy muy goloso" Kurt dijo pícaramente y apuntando con el dedo al pecho de Blaine cuando dijo 'este' y guiñó un ojo cuando dijo 'goloso'. Esas palabras fueron directo a la entrepierna de Blaine, su erección estaba matándolo en sus pantalones.

Kurt siguió empujando a su marido hasta que sus pantorrillas tocaron el borde de la cama. Lo empujó y Blaine cayó sentado en la cama. Muy lentamente y de manera sensual, Kurt fue quitándose la ropa mientras su marido lo miraba y se mordía el labio inferior. Cuando solo quedó en sus bóxer, se sentó a horcajadas en las piernas de su marido y siguió besándolo. Blaine lo abrazó fuerte por la cintura y lo arrastró con él hasta la cabecera de la cama, sin apartar sus labios. Kurt largó una carcajada cuando sintió el movimiento.

Mientras Kurt seguía un camino de besos por la mandíbula de Blaine, hasta su cuello y hombros, desabotonaba y luego le quitaba la camisa. Llenó de besos su pecho hasta llegar al ombligo, donde mordió un poco. Blaine gemía ante la sensación y miraba a esos bellos ojos azules que no le quitaban la vista de encima. Kurt desprendía el botón del pantalón de Blaine y lentamente bajaba el cierre, se los quitó revoleándolos al suelo. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando vio el miembro duro de Blaine a través de la tela de sus bóxer. Sin previo aviso, dejó salir el pene de su marido y comenzó a pasarle la lengua por todo el eje hasta llegar a la base. Blaine gemía y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió como Kurt se metía todo su miembro duro en la boca y jugueteaba moviendo la lengua en la punta. Kurt hacía 'mmmm' mientras movía su cabeza de arriba abajo, sacando el miembro de Blaine hasta que solo la punta quede entre sus labios y luego baje enterrando el pene entero en la boca. Blaine miró a Kurt mientras jugaba con él de esa manera, su vientre no le permitía quedarse mucho tiempo boca abajo, pero él lo intentaba y era ante los ojos de Blaine lo más erótico que vio en su vida.

"Kurt… voy a…" Blaine susurró apretando las sábanas en los puños. Kurt se quitó el miembro de la boca y volvió a sentarse a horcajadas en los muslos de su marido. Le tomó la cara con sus dos manos y lo besó salvajemente.

"Todavía no." Dijo con dificultad para respirar. "Quiero montarte… sentir como me llenas por dentro" Susurró en el oído de Blaine. Se miraron con deseo y amor, otra vez sus bocas estaban unidas. Blaine acarició la espalda de Kurt hasta llegar a su trasero y masajearlo un poco, sintiendo la redondez de sus nalgas.

"Lubricante" Blaine dijo entre besos mientras colocaba sus manos en la cintura de Kurt y luego acariciaba su vientre.

"En… la mesita de noche" Kurt decía en la boca de Blaine.

Blaine se separó del beso y estiró un brazo hasta llegar a abrir el cajón de la mesita de noche del lado donde Kurt duerme. Nunca dejaron de mirarse, pero Blaine no podía encontrar el pomo, asique tuvo que romper el contacto visual y mirar hacia dentro del cajón. Encontró lo que buscaba y algo más.

"Vamos, Blaine, apúrate" Kurt dijo todavía sentado en los muslos de su marido.

Blaine tomó lo que encontró, dos boletos para una obra de teatro y entre los nombres de los actores leyó 'Adam Crawford'. Kurt quedó paralizado ante la expresión atónita de su marido.

"Kurt… ¿Qué significa esto?" Blaine preguntó muy serio, mientras le mostraba a Kurt lo que había hallado en su cajón.

"Eso es… bueno, son… boletos, amor" Kurt dijo nervioso.

"Si, veo que son boletos, para una obra de teatro. ¿Pero porque tienen el nombre de tu ex en ellos?"

"Me… las regaló Adam el día que no encontramos en el supermercado. Pero no tenía la intención de ir" Dijo rápidamente, defendiéndose.

"¿Y porque no me dijiste que te las regaló?"

"No lo sé, Blaine" Kurt dijo frustrado y salió de encima de su marido. "Como te dije, no tenía la intención de ir. Y si asistiera, lo haría contigo, me dijo que fuéramos los dos"

"¡Ooh! ¡Qué amable es!" Blaine dijo con sarcasmo, y se volvió a colocar sus bóxer, su erección había bajado en el momento en que leyó el nombre del hombre inglés.

"¿Sabe que, Blaine? ¡No me gusta cuando eres así de sarcástico!" Kurt gritó, cruzándose de brazos. "¡¿Por qué no confías en mí?!"

"¡Si confío en tí! ¡No confío en él! Ya te lo dije… ¡No quiero que te acerques a él! ¡Te lo prohíbo!" Blaine dijo furioso, mientras se levantaba de la cama.

"¡Solo hablamos una vez!" Kurt se levantó de la cama, estaba rojo de rabia y su vientre se sentía duro por los nervios que estaba pasando. "¡Además tu no me dices que hacer!" Kurt se inclinó cuando encontró los pantalones de Blaine y se los tiró a la cara con ira. "¡Ve por Lizzy! Nuestra noche especial se terminó."

Blaine atrapó los pantalones por el aire y se los estaba colocando. "Yo no te puedo decir que hacer, ¿pero tú si?"

"¡Ahora, Blaine! Ve por mi hija ¡AHORA!" Gritó Kurt.

Blaine tomó la camisa y los zapatos. "Por supuesto que voy a ir por MI hija. Pero no porque tú me lo estás diciendo."

"¡Ya ve por ella!" Fue lo último que Kurt gritó mientras veía salir a Blaine por la puerta de su habitación. Kurt se sentó en la cama y sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas. Tomó los boletos que habían quedado sobre la cama y lo rompió hasta que quedaron pequeños trozos esparcidos por el suelo. Se recostó mientras las lágrimas caían por su mejilla y cuello.

Mientras Blaine bajaba las escaleras, se terminaba de colocar la camisa y los zapatos. Tomó las llaves del auto y fue a buscar a Lizzy. Antes de arrancar el coche, tranquilizó sus nervios y golpeó con fuerza el volante para descargar toda la rabia que sentía.


	71. Chapter 71

CAPITULO LXXI

El timbre de la casa de Santana y Brittany sonó. No era muy tarde en la noche, pero sí era pasada la hora de dormir de las niñas. La mujer latina abrió la puerta.

"Blaine. ¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que estabas haciéndole el amor a tu marido" Ella dijo, estaba en pijama.

Blaine suspiró. "No, peleamos otra vez. Vengo por Lizzy." Dijo con cansancio y Santana lo dejó entrar.

"¿Kurt está bien?" Preguntó preocupada Brittany cuando oyó que Blaine estaba en su casa.

"Si, está bien. ¿Dónde está Lizzy?"

"Está durmiendo en el cuarto con Lola. Ve a buscarla" Respondió Santana, señalando el cuarto de su hija. Blaine asintió con la cabeza.

Entró en el cuarto de Lola, la luz estaba apagada porque ambas niñas dormían. Se acercó a la cama y vio a su hija acostada a los pies. Le acarició la mejilla y la levantó, acurrucándola en su pecho.

"¿Papito?" La niña dijo levantando la cabeza para mirar a su padre.

"Si, princesa. Vamos a casa" Susurró Blaine para no perturbar el sueño de Lola. Lizzy asintió con la cabeza y se recostó en el pecho de su papá. Brittany la envolvió con una manta y tomó la mochila con las pertenencias de Lizzy.

* * *

Cuando llegaron la casa, Blaine acostó a Lizzy, quien aún estaba dormida, y había dormido durante el viaje a la casa. Blaine fue hasta su habitación y vio esparcido en la alfombra, pedacitos de los tickets roto. Suspiró y se dispuso a acostarse a dormir. Kurt, quien estaba despierto, se levantó.

"No, espera. Yo voy a dormir en el sofá" Blaine dijo apartando las mantas para levantarse.

"No" Kurt dijo con la voz suave. "Voy a darle su beso de las buenas noches a Lizzy y luego vendré a acostarme, pero no quiero que tu te vayas, esta también es tu cama" Le dijo con media sonrisa.

Blaine se acostó mirando al cielo raso. Suspiró. Pensó en lo que había sucedido hace un momento atrás. Se sentía mal por haber gritado de la manera que lo había hecho. Minutos después, Kurt volvió a su habitación y se recostó dándole la espalda a su marido.

Blaine lo miró con tristeza. "Kurt, yo…" Comenzó a decir. Kurt se dio vuelta para quedar enfrentado a él. "Lo siento, Kurt. No quise gritarte…"

"Shh… yo también lo siento. Pero no quiero hablar de ello ahora, ¿de acuerdo?" Kurt susurró, se acercó a Blaine y le besó los labios suavemente. Blaine le devolvió el beso y Kurt le dio la espalda, otra vez.

* * *

Blaine se despertó a la mañana sintiendo, todavía, el trago amargo de la noche anterior. Se puso de lado para mirar a su marido quien aún estaba durmiendo, pero encontró que le estaba dando la espalda. Se acercó a él y apoyó su nariz en la nuca, para sentir el aroma que su cabello despedía. Cerró los ojos por un momento y llevó su mano hacia el vientre de Kurt para acariciarlo. Kurt no se había movido ni un milímetro.

Blaine resopló y se levantó. Se dio una ducha y decidió que iba a desayunar en la disquera. Pero antes de irse, volvió a su cuarto y se inclinó para despedir a Kurt. Acarició su frente, despejando un mechón de la cara. Lo besó, primero en la frente, luego en la mejilla y por último en sus labios, quedándose unos segundos así. Kurt se estremeció en el sueño y dio una sonrisa, todavía dormido. Blaine sonrió y se movió para besarle el vientre. Luego fue hasta el cuarto de Lizzy.

"Hey, preciosa. Es temprano aún" Blaine susurró cuando se acercó a su cama y vio que ella tenía los ojos abiertos.

"¿Te vas, papi?" La niña dijo con voz ronca y refregándose los ojos. Blaine se sentó en la cama, a su lado.

"Si, princesa. Tengo que trabajar con la tía Tana" Blaine dijo acariciando la mejilla de la niña.

"¿Puedo ir con papi a la cama?" Preguntó la pequeña de cinco años.

"Si, puedes." Blaine contestó sonriendo. Lizzy estiró sus brazos pidiéndole a su papá que la levante.

Blaine la levantó y la niña enredó sus piernas en su cintura y apoyó su cara en el hombro de su padre. "Pero tienes que estar calladita para que no despiertes a papá, y ten cuidado con sus pancita" Susurró el hombre mientras se entraba en su habitación y dejó a Lizzy en la cama, ella asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando Lizzy abrazó a Kurt, él se despertó y miró a Blaine parado a su lado. "¿Ya te vas?" Preguntó Kurt somnoliento.

Blaine sonrió por dentro, porque hace apenas un minuto atrás, Lizzy le había hecho la misma pregunta y de la misma manera. "Si, desayuno con Santana" Blaine contestó.

Kurt cerró los ojos otra vez y se acurrucó más cerca de la niña. Blaine le besó la frente, como había hecho un rato antes y luego le dio un gran beso en la mejilla a Lizzy.

"No duerman mucho, es día de escuela" Blaine dijo antes de salir del cuarto. Kurt respondió con un 'mhmm'.

No habían pasado ni quince minutos, que Kurt despertó sobresaltado por un dolor muy fuerte en la cintura. Se sentó en la cama y dio una respiración profunda hasta que el dolor desapareció. Miró el reloj, y no le quedaba otra opción que levantarse para comenzar su día. Se dio una ducha, y mientras lo hacía, ese dolor agudo había aparecido. Estando ya a esta altura del embarazo, él sabía que este tipo de dolores aparecían. A esto le sumaba todos los nervios que había pasado la noche anterior, asique los ignoró y siguió con su rutina.

En la cocina, cuando Lizzy ya estaba lista para la escuela, estaba sentada en la mesa, mientras él vertía leche en el tazón de cereales para el desayuno.

"No quiero cereales." Dijo la niña. "Quiero helado para el desayuno"

Kurt no se volteó para mirarla. "Lizzy, no puedes desayunar con helado, no es nutritivo." Contestó él dulcemente.

"Pero Lola siempre desayuna con helado" Lizzy dijo cruzándose de brazos.

"Si, y su madre sigue creyendo en unicornios" Kurt murmuró.

"¡Quiero helado! ¡Quiero helado! ¡Quiero helado!" Gritó la niña caprichosa.

Kurt giró con el tazón en una mano y un vaso de jugo de naranja en la otra. "¡Elizabeth, no-!" Pero Kurt se detuvo cuando sintió otra puntada de dolor. Dejó las cosas sobre la mesa y sostuvo su estómago. Inhaló y exhaló un par de veces. "Solo… comete tus cereales" Dijo más tranquilo, la niña se quedó calladita y obedeció a su papá.

Más tarde, Kurt se encontraba solo en su casa y los dolores en su cintura iban y venían constantemente. Él sabía lo que podía estar sucediendo, asique como una vez su doctor le había recomendado, llenó la bañadera y se dio un baño tibio.

Esos dolores seguían después del baño. Había estado contando el tiempo de cada cuantos minutos venían y cuanto duraban.

"Contracciones" Murmuró Kurt con los ojos llorosos. Le estaban sucediendo muy a menudo ahora. Estaba realmente asustado.

Se recostó en la cama de él y posó sus manos en el vientre. Respiró unas cuantas veces y sintió como su vientre se ponía duro. Trató de no desesperarse. Su bebé había estado moviéndose en la madrugada, asique descartó la idea de muerte fetal. Eso sí que lo hubiera desbastado. Pasó una hora en esa posición contando los minutos entre cada contracción. Ahora sí, estaba seguro, estaba entrando en trabajo de parto.

Las lágrimas habían comenzado a correr en su mejilla mientras tomaba el celular y marcaba el número de Blaine.

"_Hola, Kurt"_ Contestó Blaine cuando atendió el teléfono, presionando un botón del tablero. Estaba manejando desde el estudio donde graba el videoclip Santana, hasta su oficina.

"Blaine…" Susurró Kurt entre sollozos.

Blaine escuchó el llanto de su marido. "_Oh Dios, Kurt ¿Qué sucede?" _Preguntó Blaine asustado.

"Creo que… tengo contracciones" Kurt dijo en un tono apenas audible.

Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron grandes, pero no dejó de mirar el camino ni por un momento. _"¿Contracciones? ¿Estás seguro de que no son falsas?"_

"No" Contestó Kurt, mientras sentía venir otra. Se tomó el vientre y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras pasaba.

"_¿Estás teniendo otra?" _Preguntó Blaine cuando escuchó el gemido de su marido. _"Respira, Kurt, respira como tú sabes hacerlo" _Indicó Blaine desesperado sin saber qué hacer. Frenó en un semáforo y dobló el coche para tomar el camino que lo llevaría a su casa.

"Tengo mucho miedo, Blaine. Es muy pronto aún" Lloró Kurt, habló cuando el dolor se había pasado.

"_Lo sé, amor. Tienes que tranquilizarte. Estoy yendo a casa." _Blaine estaba a punto de cortar el teléfono.

"Espera, Blaine… no cuelgues. Háblame, estoy asustado" Susurró Kurt.

"_No te asustes. Estará todo bien, lo prometo" _Blaine sintió el nudo en la garganta, pero decidió tragárselo, no quería asustar a su marido más de lo que estaba. Aceleró el coche, tenía que estar lo más pronto posible al lado de Kurt y su hijo.

* * *

**Se vienen los últimos capítulos!**

**Pero... estoy pensando en escribir la secuela, que opinan?**


	72. Chapter 72

CAPITULO LXXII

Blaine abrió rápidamente la puerta de su casa, encontró a Kurt recostado en el sofá sosteniendo su barriga fuerte mientras otra contracción venía. Blaine se arrodilló a su lado y le tomó una mano. Con los ojos todavía cerrados, Kurt gimió y apretó con fuerza la mano de su marido.

"Vamos, vamos al hospital" Blaine dijo mientras pasaba sus manos por debajo de las piernas de Kurt a la altura de las pantorrillas y otro brazo en su espalda.

"Espera… espera." Susurró Kurt. Inhaló aire por su nariz, tratando de calmarse, y exhaló lentamente por la boca, con los ojos cerrados. "Tienes que buscar mi bolso y el del bebé, está al lado de la cuna" Indicó Kurt, pero su voz era menos que tranquila. Su cuerpo temblaba y su cabello y frente estaban mojados por el sudor.

Blaine asintió y subió rápidamente las escaleras. Cuando encontró lo que estaba buscando, corrió hacia el coche y lo dejó en el asiento trasero. Luego volvió a entrar a la casa, se arrodilló al lado de su marido y repitió los movimientos que había hecho antes. Suavemente lo levantó y lo llevó al auto.

"Es muy pronto para que nazca, Blaine. Todavía es muy pequeño." Balbuceaba entrecortadamente Kurt una vez que él y Blaine estaban camino al hospital.

"No te preocupes, estará todo bien. Nuestro bebé estará bien" Blaine dijo sacando una mano del volante para tocar el vientre de Kurt, se sentía duro como una piedra. Estaba muy asustado, pero no podía entrar en pánico ahora.

"Lizzy" Murmuró Kurt cuando otra contracción pasó. "Ella… está en la escuela. Se va asustar si no me ve ahí-"

"Kurt, tranquilo. Llamaré a Rachel para que vaya por ella a la escuela". Y así lo hizo Blaine.

Llegaron al hospital y Blaine ayudó a Kurt a bajar del auto. Lo sostuvo de la cintura y entraron a la guardia.

"Por favor, mi marido está teniendo contracciones y todavía están de veintiocho semanas…" Blaine dijo.

La mujer del otro lado del mostrador de la recepción tomó el teléfono y pidió una silla de ruedas, enseguida Kurt se sentó en ella.

"¿Qué doctor lo atiende?" Preguntó la mujer.

"Nealey" Contestó rápidamente Blaine. "El Dr. Nealey".

"Tiene suerte, está de guardia" La recepcionista dijo cuando miró la lista de doctores que estaban en el hospital ese día.

Cuando Blaine giró para mirar a Kurt, él ya estaba siendo arrastrado en la silla de ruedas por un enfermero. "Kurt" Intentó llamar, pero el enfermero lo llevaba con prisa.

"Blaine" Kurt dijo, mientras apretaba su vientre. Él y el enfermero desaparecieron a la vuelta de un pasillo.

"Señor…" La enfermera llamó la atención de Blaine. "Su pareja está en buenas manos. Tiene que llenar algunos papeles." Ella dijo. Blaine asintió con la cabeza mientras tomaba una planilla y un lápiz que ella le daba.

Un par de horas después, Blaine estaba esperando que alguien salga de la sala donde está Kurt para que le informen de su estado y el de su hijo. Se sentía nervioso, desesperado, aterrorizado… el bebé todavía no estaba preparado para nacer, y no sabía si el cuerpo de Kurt podría resistirlo.

La puerta de la sala se abrió y el Dr. Nealey salió. "Doctor, ¿y… como están Kurt y mi hijo?" Preguntó Blaine, sus palabras se trababan en su lengua.

"Están bien" El doctor dijo. "Estamos preparando a Kurt para cirugía, le realizaremos una cesárea." Ante esa palabra, los ojos de Blaine se abrieron como platos.

"¿Cesárea? ¿Pero porqué?"

"Kurt está en trabajo de parto y el bebé no está en la posición correcta." El médico explicó con paciencia y tranquilidad. Blaine empalideció y estaba cada vez más asustado, el doctor notó esto y le aclaró que ninguno de los dos corría riesgo. Luego volvió a entrar en la sala.

Blaine se sentó en una de las sillas de la sala de espera. Sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas y la cabeza entre sus manos. No podía creer lo que estaba viviendo, su bebé estaba por nacer prematuro. En ese instante Finn llegó a su lado.

"Blaine… ¿cómo está Kurt?" Preguntó el hombre desesperado cuando lo vio.

Blaine levantó la cabeza y lo miró con ojos llorosos. "Kurt va a tener al bebé, le harán una cesárea"

"¿Qué? Pero todavía no llegó a los nueves meses, ¿o si?" Se sentó al lado de su cuñado, confundido.

"No, faltan dos meses aún… Estoy muy asustado, Finn. No puedo perder a Kurt, no puedo perder a mi hijo. No sé qué haría sin ellos." Blaine dijo acongojado.

"No pienses de esa manera, Blaine. Todo saldrá bien" Finn pasó una mano por la espalda de su cuñado para tratar de calmarlo.

Blaine solo miraba hacia el piso. "¿Lizzy?" Preguntó, mientras se secaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

"Ella está bien. Está en casa, con Rachel y los niños. No tiene idea de lo que está sucediendo." Explicó el hombre más alto.

"¿Preguntó por Kurt, o por mi?"

"Si. Pero Rachel le dijo tenía que ayudarla a preparar el baby shower de su papá y que era un secreto."

Blaine sonrió. "Gracias" Dijo golpeando la rodilla de Finn.

"No hay problema" Contestó Finn devolviéndole la sonrisa. "Creo que será mejor que llame a Burt." Finn dijo, se paró y salió a hablar por celular.

Blaine se quedó pensativo, miraba hacia la puerta donde estaba Kurt, pero nadie ni siquiera se asomaba de ella. Solo le quedaba esperar.

Minutos después, Finn regresó con dos vasos de papel con café. Se sentó al lado de Blaine y le ofreció uno. Blaine lo miró, tomo el vaso y sonrió agradeciéndole el gesto.

"Burt y mi mamá tomarán el helicóptero de la gobernación para llegar hasta New York. Calculo que en poco menos de una hora estarán aquí" Finn dijo antes de tomar un sorbo de su café, y sinceramente Blaine no lo estaba escuchando. "¿Sabes algo?" Preguntó Finn señalando torpemente la puerta de la sala.

Blaine negó con la cabeza y pasó su mano que tenía libre por su cara y sus rizos. "No tengo idea… ya… ya no sé qué pensar" Blaine murmuró. Finn se quedó allí a su lado sin saber cómo responder a eso, asique mejor no dijo nada.

"Dios…" Murmura Blaine. "Ya ha pasado casi una hora más, ¿Por qué no sabemos nada aún?" Dijo ansioso, todavía nadie había salido del cuarto donde tienen a Kurt a darle ningún parte de lo que estaba pasando. Su mente no hacía otra cosa que pensar en Kurt, en Tory y en Lizzy, si es que a Kurt le pasara algo. _No, Kurt y Tory van a estar bien, tiene que ser así_, pensó Blaine tratando de ser más positivo.

"Debes tranquilizarte, cariño. Los doctores están haciendo su mejor esfuerzo ahí adentro." Carole dijo dulcemente, sentada al lado de Blaine mientras le acariciaba a espalda. Ella y Burt habían llegado solo hace unos minutos de Ohio. Como lo había confirmado Finn, llegaron en helicóptero debido a que Burt era el gobernador de Ohio desde hacía un par de meses, y ser gobernador tenía esos tipos de privilegios. Él también estaba siendo un manojo de nervios en esto momentos. La última vez que había visto a su hijo, su vientre apenas se notaba, y ahora, de repente estaba pariendo. A pesar de que hablaban casi todos los días, Burt se sentía culpable de que ya no veía a su hijo y su nieta tan seguido como quisiera.

Blaine suspiró. "Tienes razón" Dijo. "Voy a avisarle a mis padres." Dijo mientras se levantaba y sacaba el celular de su bolsillo. Mientras caminaba hasta la salida, marcaba el número de su casa.

Luego de hablar con su madre y que le prometiera que esa noche ella y Anthony tomarían un vuelo hasta New York, Blaine regresó al mismo lugar donde había estado pasando las últimas horas. En ese momento, el doctor Nealey salió para dar el parte médico. Todos se pararon y lo rodearon para escucharlo mejor.

"¿Cómo, están doctor? ¿Cómo están Kurt y mi hijo? Por favor, hable." Blaine preguntó esperanzado de que el médico le traiga una buena noticia.


	73. Chapter 73

CAPITULO LXXIII

"_¿Cómo, están doctor? ¿Cómo están Kurt y mi hijo? Por favor, hable."_

"Bien, los dos están muy bien." Respondió el médico con una sonrisa. "Kurt está bajo la anestesia todavía, despertará en unas horas." Blaine dejó escapar el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, igual que todos los demás.

"¿Y el bebé?" Preguntó rápidamente.

"En perfecto estado. Pesa 1,700 Kg. y mide 40 cm. Estará en Neonatología por un tiempo, hasta que llegue a pesar 2Kg." El doctor dijo.

"¿Y por qué tiene que estar ahí?" Preguntó Finn.

"Bueno, es normal para un prematuro permanecer un tiempo en la Unidad de de Cuidados Intensivos Neonatales, pero eso no significa que esté corriendo riesgo alguno." Las palabras del médico tranquilizaron a Blaine.

"¿Y cuanto será ese tiempo, doctor?" Preguntó Carole

"Bueno… como mencioné antes, será hasta que su peso llegue a los 2 Kg. y como el embarazo de Kurt fue bueno, no será por mucho tiempo. Estimo que será aproximadamente un mes. Luego podrá ir a casa, si es que no tienen ninguna complicación, cosa que dudo." Explicó el médico. "Si el embarazo hubiera llegado a término, Tory habría nacido con un peso alto para ser un recién nacido" El doctor Nealey dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Y por qué se adelantó el parto?" Preguntó Burt.

"Bueno, no se sabe exactamente las causas. En el caso de Kurt puede afectar el hecho de que es hombre, y que pasó por un aborto involuntario antes. ¿Pasó por alguna situación de estrés las últimas 48 horas?" El doctor Nealey le preguntó a Blaine.

Y Blaine sintió culpa. "B-bueno… anoche discutimos. ¿Esa es la causa de que mi hijo naciera antes de tiempo, doctor?"

"No, específicamente. Como dije, los factores pudieron haber sido varios. Ahora, si me disculpan… Blaine, necesito que firmes unas hojas." Blaine asintió con la cabeza.

"Gracias, Doctor" Dijeron los demás al unísono. Blaine siguió al médico hasta su consultorio y le entregó unos papeles que eran mera formalidad.

"¿Puedo verlos?" Preguntó Blaine una vez que le había entregado los papeles ya firmados al doctor.

"Kurt está anestesiado, cuando despierte de la anestesia una enfermera te avisará para que entres a visitarlo" Dijo el doctor mientras guardaba los papeles que Blaine firmó dentro de una carpeta con el nombre de Kurt.

"Entiendo. ¿Y mi hijo?"

El Dr. Nealey sonrió. "¿Quieres conocer a tu hijo?"

Los ojos de Blaine se iluminaron. "Por supuesto que si, por favor."

"Bien, acompáñame." Los dos hombres se levantaron de los asientos y caminaron unos pasillos hasta la sala de neonatología. Llegaron a una sala vidriada, varias cunas de vidrio adentro, aparatos y cables por todos lados. Un bebé por cada incubadora, con tubos y cosas enchufadas en sus cuerpitos, otros más y otros menos. La sala no se veía para nada acogedora, las paredes eran blancas. Blaine observó cada uno de los niños que había en el lugar.

"Es aquel" El médico dijo señalando una cuna en un rincón con un pequeño bebé en el. Una enfermera estaba a su lado mirando las maquinas encendidas que lo rodeaban.

Blaine bajó la mirada y miró a su hijo por primera vez, a través de los vidrios que los separaban. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Era muy pequeñito y se veía tan indefenso en solo sus pañales, que le quedaban muy grandes, Blaine sonrió mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla. Quería tocarlo, abrazarlo, acunarlo en su pecho. Quería que Kurt esté ahí con él.

Tenía la piel de un color rojizo, casi violáceo y se veía muy delgadito. Un tubo muy finito salía de su nariz y terminaba en un aparato fuera de la incubadora. Blaine se preguntó si eso era normal.

"Ese tubito es para ayudarlo a respirar, y es totalmente normal en bebés prematuros." El doctor dijo como si estuviera leyendo los pensamientos de Blaine. "Es un niño muy sano y fuerte, por eso no está tan monitoreado como los demás." El médico dijo y Blaine echó un vistazo a los demás bebés que estaban por ahí. Era verdad, esos otros bebitos era más pequeñitos que el suyo y tenían muchos más tubos. "Te dejaré un rato a solas" El médico dio una palmadita en el hombro de Blaine y salió.

Blaine se quedó allí mirando a su bebé por tanto tiempo que no se dio cuenta que una enfermera lo llamaba.

"¿Sr. Hummel-Anderson?" Una enfermera llamó a Blaine, distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos.

"¿Si?" Contestó Blaine sin despegar los ojos de su bebé.

"Su marido despertó de la anestesia. Pregunta por usted" La mujer dijo.

"Gracias" Contestó él. Secó sus lágrimas, le dio un último vistazo a Tory y siguió a la enfermera por el pasillo.

* * *

En la habitación, Kurt estaba sentado en la cama, charlando con la enfermera que estaba colocándole una medicación a través de una sonda en sus venas. Kurt movió su cabeza hasta la puerta donde vio a Blaine entrar con un ramo de flores y un globo en forma de corazón color celeste.

"¡Blaine!" Kurt sonrió muy grande cuando vio a su marido acercarse a él.

"Hola, amor. ¿Cómo te sientes?" Blaine preguntó después de besarle la frente y dejar las flores en la mesita y atar el globo a la camilla.

"Un poco mareado, pero la enfermera Rose…" Kurt señaló a la mujer que estaba con ellos en la sala. "…dice que es normal. Me está dando un medicamento para eso." Kurt explicó sonriendo, Blaine asintió con la cabeza en señal de comprensión. "¿Qué pasa, Blaine?" La sonrisa en la cara de Kurt desapareció al ver los ojos colorados de su marido. "Estuviste llorando, ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo mal con Tory? Por favor dime cualquier cosa, el doctor dijo que-" Un nudo había comenzado a formarse en la garganta de Kurt, temiendo por la vida de su pequeño bebé.

"No, no. Tranquilo, amor" Blaine acarició la mano de su marido. "Está todo bien, Tory está bien. Recién lo vi, Kurt. Es… es hermoso." Blaine dijo y las lágrimas volvieron a formarse en sus ojos.

"Quiero verlo, Blaine. Quiero ver a mi hijo." Kurt dijo impaciente por conocer a su bebé.

"No lo sé, Kurt…"

"Por favor. Rose, necesito ver a mi hijo." Kurt dijo con ojos suplicantes a la enfermera que estaba ahí.

"De acuerdo. Traeré una silla de ruedas para llevarte hasta él" Rose dijo sonriendo.

Kurt exhaló con tranquilidad. "Gracias, Rose" La enfermera salió y regresó un minuto después con una silla de ruedas que colocó al lado de la cama.

Blaine y ella ayudaron a levantar a Kurt de la cama, muy lentamente. Él se quejó un poco de los dolores que sentía, pero no le importaba, tenía que ver a su bebé.

Mientras caminaban y arrastraban a Kurt en la silla de ruedas hasta la sala donde el pequeño Tory se encontraba, Blaine trataba de explicarle a su marido el estado de su hijo.

"Cariño, es probable que te impresione ver a Tory en la condición que esta, pero es para controlarlo. El médico dijo que está muy bien y que-"

"Blaine, lo sé. Ya hablé con el doctor Nealey" Kurt dijo rodando los ojos.

"Bien, Kurt… llegamos" La enfermera dijo. Enfrentó la silla de Kurt en la ventana, pero la altura del vidrio era demasiado alta y no llegaba a ver sentado, entonces ella y Blaine lo ayudaron a pararse.

Con las piernas un poco temblorosas, Kurt logró ponerse de pie. No necesitó que nadie le diga cuál de todos esos niños era su hijo. Sus ojos lo encontraron enseguida, en su corazón él sabía que ese bebé que estaba mirando era su hijo. Y no se había equivocado.

"Es aquel-" Blaine intentó decirle cual era Tory, pero Kurt lo interrumpió.

"Lo sé, es el pequeñito del rincón" Dijo. Apoyó las manos en el vidrió y sus lagrimas se deslizaron en su cara.

"¿Cómo lo sabías?" Preguntó Blaine arrugando el entrecejo.

"No lo sé…" Kurt dijo entre una risa y un sollozo. "Lo llevé dentro mío siente meses, es instinto, supongo…" Dijo son apartar los ojos de su hijo.

"¿Quieres cargarlo?" Preguntó la enfermera.

"¿Puedo?" Preguntó sonriente. Rose asintió con la cabeza

"Por supuesto que sí." Respondió Kurt.


	74. Chapter 74

**Penúltimo capítulo!**

* * *

CAPITULO LXXIV

"¿Quieres cargarlo?" Preguntó la enfermera.

"¿Puedo?" Preguntó sonriente. Rose asintió con la cabeza

"Por supuesto que sí." Respondió.

Kurt se volvió a sentar en la silla de ruedas, dándole una sonrisa a su marido, y la enfermera lo llevó adentro de la sala. Blaine se quedó mirando desde afuera.

Rose lo llevó con la silla hasta la cuna donde su bebé se encontraba, pasando por las cunas de los demás niños. Todos estaban muy calladitos y el único sonido que se podía oír era los ruidos que hacían los aparatos.

Kurt asomó su cabeza para mirar a Tory. Él se veía tan pequeñito, frágil y delicado. Tenía los ojitos cerrados y respiraba muy rápido. De cerca, Kurt podía ver como se notaban las venas bajo su piel, y una fina capa de vellos cubría su cuerpito. Los bracitos y las piernas eran largos y su cabecita era más grande en relación con el cuerpito. Lo más adorable era que el pañal le quedaba grande. Kurt sonrió mientras lo miraba con amor, y lagrimeaba al verlo tan indefenso en ese lugar, aunque sabía que no podía estar en mejores manos.

La enfermera desabotonó los primeros botones de la camisa de la bata de Kurt. Luego abrió la incubadora y con mucho cuidado levantó al bebé. Él se sobresaltó un poco y ella apoyó al niño en el pecho desnudo de su padre. Kurt sintió la cálida y suave piel de su hijo contra la suya. Con ambas manos lo sostuvo suavemente, teniendo cuidado de no tocar el tubo que salía de su nariz. Juraba que podía sostenerlo solo con una mano debido a que era muy chiquito y se sentía tan livianito que parecía que no lo tuviera encima de él. Miró de cerca su carita y no podía decir a quien se parecía exactamente, pero sí notó que el cabello era de un color más claro que el de Lizzy cuando nació. Tenía los ojitos cerrados, pero cuando Tory sintió el calor del cuerpo de su padre, los abrió por un momento y miró a Kurt.

"Hola, Tory" Susurró Kurt sonriendo y conteniendo las lagrimas. El bebé cerró los ojos de vuelta y continuó durmiendo. Fue tan solo un segundo y Kurt no pudo descifrar el color de sus ojos.

La manito del bebé se apoyó en el pecho de su padre, y tal como lo había hecho cuando Lizzy nació, Kurt le contó los deditos para verificar que los tuviera todos.

Los dos se quedaron así por un rato más. Blaine los observaba del otro lado del vidrio, llorando al ver interactuar a su marido y a su hijo. Se moría de ganas de levantarlo, pero sabía que por el momento eso no podía suceder.

De vuelta en la habitación, Kurt había recibido la visita de sus padres, de sus suegros y de Finn; pero moría de ganas de ver a Lizzy. Sus familiares también habían visto al bebé del otro lado del vidrio.

"Blaine, no es necesario que te quedes a dormir aquí. Ve a casa a descansar y lleva a Lizzy a dormir contigo. Yo estaré bien, y Tory estará bien. Después de todo me quedaré aquí unos días más y no hay nada que podamos hacer por Tory." Kurt dijo al ver el cansancio en la cara de su marido.

"Sí, creo que tienes razón." Blaine dijo luego de un bostezo.

"Prométeme que mañana me traerás a mi chiquita, la extraño mucho y quiero verla." Kurt dijo refiriéndose a su hija mayor.

"Por supuesto que sí, amor." Blaine despidió a Kurt con un gran beso de amor y salió del hospital.

* * *

Antes de ir a su casa, pasó a buscar a Lizzy en lo de los Hudson-Berry. Le dio un baño, le puso el pijama y la acostó a dormir con él en su cama y la de Kurt.

"¿Cómo es Tory, papito?" Preguntó Lizzy rompiendo el silencio de la habitación, Blaine creía que ya estaba dormida en sus brazos.

"Hermoso" Le contestó Blaine sonriendo. "Y muy chiquito."

"¿Y cuándo va a venir a casa?. Quiero que duerma en su cunita" Ella dijo con toda la inocencia que un niña de cinco años podría tener.

"Bueno… vamos a tener que esperar unos días para eso, princesa. Primero tiene que crecer un poco más." Explicó dulcemente Blaine antes de darle un beso en su cabello.

"¿Y papá? Quiero abrazarlo y mostrarle los dibujos que le hice" La niña dijo y se acurrucó más en los brazos de Blaine.

"Mañana te llevaré a ver a papá, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¡Sí!" La niña aplaudió en señal de emoción. Se estiró y besó la mejilla de su padre. "Te amo, papito" Dijo ella con ternura.

"Yo también te amo, preciosa" Blaine besó la mejilla de la niña. "Ahora, a dormir".

Al otro día, Blaine se despertó con Lizzy durmiendo en su pecho. En la noche, ella era tan inquieta que terminó durmiendo sobre su papá boca abajo. Blaine sonrió al sentir el cálido aliento de la niña sobre la camisa de su pijama. Besó su cabello y con suavidad, la acostó en la cama, ella se movió un poco pero no se despertó.

Se dio una ducha, y cuando salió ya cambiado del baño, Lizzy seguía durmiendo.

"Lizzy, despierta bella durmiente." Susurró Blaine a la niña y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla. Intentaba despertar muy temprano a su hija para ir a visitar a Kurt y Tory al hospital. La niña giró en la cama y le dio la espalda a su papá, todavía seguía dormida. "Vamos, princesa. Tenemos que ir al hospital a ver a papá." Y como si Blaine hubiera dicho las palabras mágicas, la niña se sentó rápido en la cama.

"Ya estoy, papi, ya me desperté" Dijo ella después de dar un gran bostezo.

"Buen día, preciosa. Vamos a cambiarte el pijama" Blaine dijo estirando la mano para que ella la tome.

"Quiero ropa bonita, papi" La niña dijo cuando tomó la mano de su padre y se bajó de la cama.

Cuando Blaine terminó de vestir a Lizzy con un hermoso vestido celeste, era el turno de peinarla, pero Blaine no sabía por dónde empezar.

"Solo tienes que peinar mis rulos, papá" Lizzy dijo, sin paciencia luego de diez minutos esperando a que Blaine haga algo con su cabello.

"¿Pero… cómo?" Él preguntó mirando el pelo de su hija. "Es por esto que usaba mucho gel para el cabello, para no tener que lidiar con mis rulos" Murmuró para sí mismi. Tomó el peine en sus manos y comenzó a pasarlo suavemente por los rizos de Lizzy. "Creo que ya lo tengo" Dijo en tono triunfante cuando terminó de pasarle el peine. El cabello de Lizzy se volvía a encrespar cuando el peine terminaba de pasar por cada uno de sus mechones.

"Ahora tienes que poner esto" Dijo la niña señalando una botella de crema para peinar especial para rizos.

"¿Y cómo se usa esto?" Preguntó Blaine confundido, no sabía que peinar a Lizzy fuese tan difícil.

"Papá se pone un poco en la mano y luego lo pasa en todos los rizos. Uno por uno…" Explicaba la niña mientras se tocaba sus bucles.

"OK… aquí vamos" Blaine dijo. Pasó la crema en cada uno de los rizos, armándolos. Se enredaba en el dedo un mechón y luego lo dejaba ir, dejando un rizo perfectamente armado. "¡Listo!" Blaine dijo cuando terminó y colocó una pinza con una flor en el mismo color que el vestido, apartando el cabello de la cara de su hija.

"Gracias, papi. Quedé muy bonita" La niña dijo mirándose en el espejo.

"De nada, amor. No puedo creer que Kurt haga esto todos los días."

"Todos los días" Afirmó Lizzy.

* * *

En el hospital, una enfermera le dijo a Blaine, que su marido estaba en la Sala de Neonatología con su hijo. Blaine llevó a Lizzy con él, y a pesar de que ellos no podían entrar a la sala, quería que la niña vea a su hermanito, aunque sea de lejos.

Blaine alzó a Lizzy en sus brazos para pueda ver a su papá a través del vidrio. Kurt estaba parado de espaldas a la ventana, sin notar la presencia de su marido e hija. Rose, la enfermera, estaba a su lado y ella señaló a Kurt que mire a la ventana. Lentamente Kurt giró y vio a Blaine y Lizzy parados fuera de la sala, al verlos su sonrisa se hizo tan grande como sus labios podían estirarse.

Kurt levantó una mano que tenía apoyada en el cuerpo de su bebé para saludar a Blaine y su hija, con una gran sonrisa y dijo 'hola' en voz muy baja, aunque sabía que no lo podían oír. La carita de Lizzy se iluminó al ver a su papá y a su hermanito, agitó la mano con emoción saludándolos.

"¡Hola, papá!" Gritó ella para que su papá la escuchara. Blaine sonrió con la emoción de su hija. Kurt no podía acercarse al vidrio, entonces le mostró el niño desde ese lugar, cerca de la cuna. "Es muy chiquito" Lizzy dijo cuando vio a su hermanito. "¡Hola Tory!" Kurt acomodó al bebé en su pecho y lo levantó cerca de su cara para mostrárselo a Lizzy. No veía la hora de llevar a su hijo a su casa, junto con su hija y marido.

* * *

**Bueno… espero que les haya gustado.**

**Es oficial, voy a hacer la secuela, pero no ahora, estoy en época de examenes parciales y tengo muuuucho que estudiar asique en un mes, maso menos…**

**Falta un capitulo!**

**Gracias por leer! Besosssss! **


	75. Chapter 75

**ULTIMO CAPITULO!**

* * *

CAPITULO LXXV

_Un mes después._

Luego de tanta espera, llegó el día en que Tory conozca su casa. Desde que nació y tuvo que ser internado en Neonatología, fue ganando peso y poniéndose más saludable cada día. Kurt y Blaine estaban muy contentos por el progreso de su hijo. Su piel ya no era transparente, tenía un hermoso color rosadito y abría los ojos muy grandes. El color de sus ojos no estaba definido aún, pero Blaine deseaba que haya heredado el color de ojos azul profundo de Kurt.

Todos los días, desde su alta por la cesárea, Kurt pasaba todas las mañanas y las tardes con su pequeño hijo en el hospital. Dejaba a Lizzy en la escuela e inmediatamente corría al sanatorio, luego Blaine retiraba a la niña del kinder y los dos iban a ver al bebé. Como Lizzy no podía entrar a ver a su hermanito, Kurt y Blaine se turnaban para entrar a la sala, mientras que el otro se quedaba del otro lado del vidrio esperando. Cada vez que tomaban al niño en sus brazos lo hacían con sus camisas desabrochadas. El 'método canguro', como lo llaman, ayudaba al bebé a relajarse y respirar mejor.

Hoy, era el momento en que Toronto era dado de alta e iría a su casa. La despedida con las enfermeras y doctores que ayudaron al niño y a Kurt, fue muy emotiva. Los llenaron de regalos, besos y abrazos, y se fueron con la promesa de volver a visitarlos.

En el camino a casa, Kurt llevaba al bebé en sus brazos, sentado en el asiento trasero del coche. A su lado estaba Lizzy, quien sostenía la mano de su hermanito. Tory tenía los ojos bien abiertos y observaba todo a su alrededor, estaba muy tranquilito, escuchando la voz de su papá que le hablaba.

"Finalmente estarás en casa, con tu familia y sin todas esa máquinas rodeándote. Te amamos, Tory. Eres un bebé hermoso. Sí, lo eres… sí, lo eres" Decía Kurt al bebé mientras el niño lo miraba con ojos grandes. Kurt acercó la cara del bebé a la suya y besó ambas mejillitas. Blaine moría de amor cuando miraba a su marido e hijos a través del espejo retrovisor mientras conducía. Una gran sonrisa se formaba en su cara y los ojos le brillaban de felicidad.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la casa, instalaron la cuna en la habitación de Kurt y Blaine, para mantener lo más cerca posible a Tory de sus padres, en especial durante la noche. La casa estaba bien desinfectada y mantenía una temperatura óptima para la salud del niño prematuro.

Con suavidad, Kurt apoyó a Tory en su cama, y se acostó a su lado. Lizzy también se acostó al lado del bebito y Blaine detrás de ella. Los tres miraban embelesados los pequeños movimientos que hacía el bebé.

"Quiero cargarlo." Lizzy dijo en un tono alto haciendo saltar de susto a Tory, que seguía despierto familiarizándose con su entorno.

"Está bien." Dijo Kurt, sentándose para tomar al bebé. "Pero tienes que hablar muy bajito, ¿de acuerdo?" Pidió con una sonrisa y la niña asintió.

Blaine la sentó y se colocó detrás de ella, con las piernas de cada lado de su cuerpito para sostener al bebé de atrás. "Muy bien, ahora coloca tus manos así…" Blaine tomó las manos de la niña y las colocó con las palmas hacia arriba. "Listo, estamos preparados." Le dijo a su marido.

Suavemente, Kurt colocó a Tory en los brazos de Lizzy, mientras sostenía su cabecita. Al parecer, el niño era bastante pesado para los bracitos de Lizzy, a pesar de que era muy pequeño. Blaine sostuvo las manos de la niña para evitar que los brazos se caigan por el peso del bebé.

"Ten cuidado con su cabecita" Kurt dijo, acomodando el brazo de Lizzy más arriba del cuerpo del bebé.

"Si, si… lo tenemos" Blaine dijo sosteniendo los bracitos de la niña de cinco años.

La sonrisa de Lizzy se hizo bien grande, mostrando unos pequeños dientes separados. Inclinó la cabeza para darle un beso que apenas rozó la piel de la frente de Tory. El niño la miraba y movía sus manitos en apenas un movimiento.

"Tiene la nariz muy chiquita" Dijo ella con una sonrisa sin dejar de mirar la carita de su hermanito. "Y las manos también son chiquitas." Dijo Lizzy. Ella se volvió a acercar al bebé y esta vez besó su mejilla. "¿Ya no está más enfermo?" Preguntó la niña con inocencia.

"No, por eso es que los doctores nos dejaron traerlo a casa" Explicó Blaine.

Tory bostezó abriendo grande la boca y comenzó a cerrar los ojitos. "Mira papi, lo estoy haciendo dormir" Ella dijo sonriendo.

"Muy bien, Lizzy. Eres una excelente hermana mayor" Kurt dio animo a la niña. Siempre que podía iba a integrar a su hija en todo lo que respecta a su hermano, para que no se sienta excluida.

"Buenas noches, Tory" Susurró Lizzy a pesar de que no era de noche. Blaine y Kurt se miraron y sonrieron. Blaine besó el cabello de su hija y Kurt se secó las lágrimas de los ojos.

Kurt se levantó de la cama haciendo una mueca debido a que todavía seguía sensible por la cesárea, agarró su celular y les tomó una fotografía a los tres. Luego volvió a sentarse en la cama y tomó a Tory de los brazos de Lizzy. Lo apoyó en su pecho y luego se recostó en las almohadas, el bebé aferrándose a la camisa de Kurt como para que no se vaya nunca. Blaine y Lizzy también se recostaron y pronto los cuatro de ellos durmieron una sienta en la cama grande.

* * *

_5 meses después._

"¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Despierta! ¡ES NAVIDAD!" Lizzy se subió a la cama de sus padres y saltaba sobre ellos mientras gritaba las palabras.

Kurt abrió los ojos y vio a la niña. "Elizabeth, no grites… despertarás a tu hermano." Kurt dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama. Si no se levantaba, Lizzy se iba poner peor.

"¿Puedo abrir los obsequios?" Preguntó ella mientras seguía saltando en la cama.

"Si… si." Kurt dijo fregándose los ojos, todavía seguía medio dormido.

"¡SIIIII! ¡OBSEQUIOOOOS!" Gritó la niña. Saltó de la cama de sus padres y corrió hasta la sala donde se encontraba el árbol de Navidad.

"Sin gritar y sin correr, Lizzy" Kurt dijo. Intentó levantarse de la cama, pero la mano de Blaine lo tiró de la muñeca y volvió a caer a su lado con una carcajada.

"Feliz Navidad, mi amor" Blaine dijo con los ojos cerrados, en el oído de su marido.

"Feliz Navidad" Contestó Kurt. Giró la cabeza hacia Blaine y le dio un dulce beso en la comisura de los labios.

"Mmmm… frio…" Blaine dijo contra la almohada, abrazó a Kurt por la cintura y lo atrajo más cerca a su cuerpo, escondió su cara entre su cuello y la almohada. Kurt largó una risita y acarició el cabello despeinado de su marido.

"¡Papito! ¡Papito! ¡Papito!" Lizzy entró corriendo al cuarto de sus padres, gritando mientras llevaba unas cajas de DVD en sus manos. "¡Mira lo que Santa me trajo!" Lizzy se subió a la cama y saltó encima de Blaine.

Blaine soltó a Kurt de su agarre y se frotó los ojos tratando de despertarse. Se sentó en la cama y tomó a Lizzy por su cuerpito tirándola en la cama para abrazarla entre él y Kurt mientras ella reía a carajadas y gritaba para que su papá deje de hacerle cosquillas.

"¡Detente, papá!" La niña decía entre risas mientras movía las piernas y los brazos.

"Blaine, estás haciendo que grite y despertará a Tory" Kurt decía, pero era inevitable no reírse con la risa contagiosa de su hija.

Blaine dejó de hacerle cosquillas. "Quiero mostrarte lo que Santa dejó en casa del Tío Cooper para mí" Lizzy dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento.

"¿Qué te trajo Santa en casa del Tío Cooper?" Preguntó Blaine interesado (y asustado), mientras se acomodaba en la almohada para mirar mejor a su niña. Hacía unos días, Cooper les había enviado un regalo de Navidad para cada uno de ellos. Kurt y Blaine habían hecho lo mismo para él, su esposa e hijo.

Lizzy levantó las cajitas y se las mostró a sus padres. "¿Más películas Disney?" Kurt dijo al verlas.

"¡Wow, Lizzy! ¡Esto es genial!" Blaine miró las películas con entusiasmo. 'La Sirenita', 'La Bella y La Bestia', 'La Cenicienta', y otras más eran las que le había regalado Cooper a la niña.

"Pero… ya tienes todas estas." Kurt dijo confundido. Lo sabía muy bien porque Blaine se había encargado de tener una completa colección de las películas de Disney.

"Si, Kurt. Pero estas incluyen escenas extras nunca antes vistas, comentarios de los realizadores, y lo mejor de todo es que estás remasterizadas" Blaine explicaba a su marido con excitación. "¡Y están en Blu-Ray!" La emoción de su marido hizo reír a Kurt.

"Eres un nerd de Disney, Blaine Anderson-Hummel ¿lo sabías?" Kurt dijo sonriendo.

"Por supuesto que lo soy ¡Disney es genial!" Respondió Blaine. Kurt sonrió aún más viendo lo adorable que es su marido.

"¡Vamos a verlas todas!" Lizzy se paró en la cama y comenzó a salta otra vez. Kurt puso los ojos en blanco, Blaine estaba arrastrando a su hija a ser una nerd también.

"¿Por cuál empezamos?" Preguntó Blaine tomando las películas y colocándolas en sus manos como si fueran un abanico.

"Mmmm…" Lizzy colocó su dedo en el mentón pensando y señaló una de las cajas. "¡Esta! 'La Bella y La Bestia'" Dijo ella.

"Muy bien. 'La Bella y La Bestia' será" Blaine se levantó de la cama y tomó a Lizzy en sus brazos. "¿Vienes, Kurt?" Le preguntó a su marido mientras caminaba hasta la puerta de la habitación.

En ese momento, el llanto de Tory sonó desde el monitor de bebés. "En un minuto. Primero voy a cambiar a Tory" Respondió mientras se levantaba y salía de la habitación detrás de Blaine y su hija.

Kurt caminó hasta la habitación de su hijo menor. Se acercó a la cuna y vio a Tory llorando, se inclinó y lo levantó.

"Buen día, mi dulce príncipe" Kurt le dijo a su bebé y llenó de besos sus mejillitas coloradas por el llanto. "Feliz Navidad" Kurt colocó al bebé con la cabecita en su hombro y lo hamacó para que deje de llorar. El niño pronto detuvo su llanto y Kurt lo acostó en el cambiador para cambiarle los pañales y la ropa de dormir.

Tory se entretenía con un sonajero colorido mientras su papá se ocupaba de él. El bebé ya tenía los rasgos bien definidos. Su carita era igual a la de Lizzy cuando tenía el mismo tiempo de vida, pero los ojos eran tan azules como los de Kurt, y el cabello era castaño con algunos mechones rubios que caían en su frente. De lo que no se había salvado Tory era de heredar los rizos de Blaine, los tenía por toda la cabeza pegados a su cuero cabelludo. Kurt adoraba sus rulitos, pero Blaine sentía como que era un castigo para él por haber usado tanto gel en su adolescencia. ¡_Oh por Dios! ¿Esto es un tipo de maldición o algo así?, _fue lo que Blaine dijo cuando Kurt le mostró que se le estaba rizando el cabello a su hijito. El bebito había ganado bastante peso y ahora las piernitas y bracitos los tenía bien gorditos.

"Vamos, principito. Abriremos tus obsequios" Kurt dijo mientras levantaba a su bebé ya cambiadito.

Bajó las escaleras y caminó a la sala para reunirse con su marido e hija, y lo que vio fue lo más adorable del mundo. Frente al televisor, Lizzy y Blaine bailaban juntos una de las canciones de la película que estaban mirando. Lizzy estaba sobre los pies de su papá y un bracito rodeaba su cadera y la otra mano en la mano de su Blaine, como si estuvieran bailando un vals. Kurt los miraba sonriendo por un tiempo, hasta que la niña se dio cuenta de que estaba parado mirándolos.

"¡Baila con papá!" Exclamó la niña bajándose de los pies de Blaine. Corrió hasta donde estaba Kurt, lo tomó de la mano que no estaba sosteniendo a Tory y lo arrastró hacia donde estaba esperando Blaine. Kurt dejó al bebé en el cochecito.

"¿Me permite esta pieza, mi Lord?" Blaine dijo con un brazo en su espalda y el otro delante, haciendo una reverencia.

Kurt se sonrojó y se mordió el labio inferior para reprimir una carcajada. "Por supuesto, amable caballero" Respondió tomando la mano de Blaine y devolviéndole la reverencia.

Blaine lo tomó de la cintura y comenzaron a moverse lentamente en el poco espacio entre el televisor y el sofá de la sala, mientras se miraban a los ojos. Lizzy los observaba sonriendo.

"¿Quién es la Bella y quien es la Bestia?" Preguntó Kurt acariciando el hombro de Blaine mientras seguían bailando suavemente.

"Bueno… yo soy la Bella" Respondió Blaine levantando la barbilla.

Kurt entrecerró los ojos y sonrió a su marido. "¿Entonces eso me hace la Bestia?"

"¡No!" Lizzy dijo desde su lugar parada frente a sus padres. "¡Yo soy la Bella y ustedes son las Bestias!"

Blaine soltó a Kurt y miró de frente a su hija y se inclinó para quedar a la altura de los ojos de la niña. "¿A quién le estás diciendo bestia?" Preguntó fingiendo estar enojado.

"¡A ti!" Lizzy dijo a través de una carcajada cuando su padre comenzó a acercarse a ella lentamente.

"¿A mí?" Lizzy asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a correr lejos de su papá. "¡Ahora esta bestia te va a comer!" Blaine comenzó a correr a la niña por toda la casa mientras ella reía a carcajadas.

"¡No bestia, no me comas!" Ella gritaba mientras corría y Blaine la seguía detrás.

Kurt los miraba sonriendo y en ese momento, Tory dio un grito para llamar la atención de su papá. Kurt giró para mirarlo.

"¿Tu también quieres bailar?" Le dijo al bebé y lo levantó. Lo apoyó en su cadera y daba vueltas con él lentamente haciendo reír al bebé.

Blaine había atrapado a la niña y luego de hacerle unas cuantas cosquillas, él la levantó en sus brazos y se acercó a su marido e hijo. Pasó la mano que tenía libre por la cintura de Kurt y Kurt hizo lo mismo, dejando a los niños en el medio mientras bailaban lento. Los dos hombres apoyaron la frente juntas y cerraron los ojos dejándose llevar por la música que sonaba del televisor. Blaine acercó su boca a la de su marido y le dio un pequeño beso casto en los labios.

"Ew… asco" Dijo Lizzy y ambos hombres rieron.

Los cuatro se quedaron así juntos, disfrutando el momento de felicidad que compartían. Kurt y Blaine se amaban y más que nada amaban a sus hijos, su pequeña familia. Y quien sabe… tal vez pronto no sea una familia tan pequeña después de todo.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el final abierto. La ultima parte está inspirada en un gif que vi en Tumblr de un padre bailando con su hija una canción de La Bella y La Bestia, lo vi e inmediatamente pensé en Blaine, jeje… re tierno!**

**Muchas gracias a todos y todas por leer mi primer fic, disfruté muchísimo escribiéndolo. Amo a Kurt y Blaine, y mucho más si están juntos. **

**Como ya había mencionado antes, voy a escribir la secuela muy pronto. Tengo miles de ideas para esta familia todavía. Espero que la lean cuando la publique, estoy emocionada por que la subirla!**

**Otra vez gracias por los reviews, los fav, los follows y todo!**

**Besosssssss!**

**Yanina.**


	76. Secuela

Hola!

Ya comencé con la secuela de esta historia.

Se llama "Desesperadamente Esperándote x2"

Espero que lo lean y les guste...

Besossss!


End file.
